Hollow Promise
by eyesofcoal
Summary: Inuyasha dies in the final battle with Naraku-only to be brought back a year later. Everyone is basically the same-except for Kagome. Inuyasha finds out that his death has caused Kagome to change drastically...can he heal her wounds? SanMir InuKag
1. Promise destined to be Broken

OK, yet another of my fanfics-this one is going to have a darker side, but will come out with a happier ending-I promise, I never leave any of my charries in the rain! Anyone who is currently reading my other 'series' will know that & they know that my stories contian alot of foreshadowing-I love it!PLZ R&R!  
  
Chapter 1   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were having yet another argument about something stupid in which a certain hanyou ended up kissing dirt with the sound of 'sit' being uttered by Kagome.Later that evening, when they had settled into camp, everyone quickly fell asleep-except for Kagome and Inuyasha who were sitting up watching the fire. Inuyasha was still pouting from the fight, but Kagome had moved passed it-accepting that Inuyasha was just a baka sometimes.  
  
Kagome pulled her knees close to her body-wrapping her arms around them tightly and placing her chin on top, her deep chocolate eyes filled with a flickering reflection of the flames she gazed into. "Inuyasha...what is going to happen when we get all the jewel shards together?" Kagome whispered under her breath. "I'm going to become a full demon of course!" Inuyasha stated smugly-still annoyed by her non-existent apology. Kagome's expression didn't faulter, but kept an entranced look on the blaze. "Yea...but don't you ever worry? About what will happen to you-I mean, aren't you afraid you won't be the same person anymore..." Inuyasha searched her a moment with a concerned glance. "No...I want to be stronger!" "You're already the strongest peron I know...besides-I like you just the way you are, half-demon AND half-human..." Kagome's glance shifted to her sleeping companions. "I wouldn't change a thing about any of my friends..." Kagome's face became a deep pool of thoughts that rushed through her mind-none of which Inuyasha could clearly read. "Kagome, is something wrong?" Inuyasha's concern deepened. Kagome gave her casual trademark smile and rose to her feet-brushing it off. "Nothing...but tommorrow we are going after Naraku's piece of the jewel...promise me you'll be careful? I can't lose you Inuyasha...any of you..." Inuyasha's brow furrowed as he got up and turned to jump in his tree-pausing a moment to find Kagome right behind him, sweeping her up in a heartfelt embrace before he knew what he was doing. "You'll never lose me Kagome...I promise..." At first she was suprised, but she relaxed into his arms until they both pulled away gently-she stared into his ember pools a moment, then Kagome smiled lightly & she settled into her sleeping bag. Inuyasha smiled before jumping into a tree and falling into a sleep.  
  
--------  
  
The next day on the battlefield, everyone was ready for the final battle. Kagome had a full quiver of arrows and her bow tightly gripped in her hand.Inuyasha was itching to unsheathe Tetsusiaga-Miroku held his prayer beads and staff, while Sango and Kirara tensed at the sight before them. A couple hundred demons lay between the Inuyasha group and Naraku group. Kagura and Kanna had naturally been dragged along with Kohaku, but they had no intention of fighting for Naraku-they were ready to grab their hearts and abandon this battle the moment they got a chance.   
  
The battle began with the wave of demons rushing toward the group-everyone was fighting off demons eagerly. Inuyasha was helping protect Kagome who was doing quite well. She pulled back her arrows one after another and purified close to 5 demon with one shot.A fire burned deep in her eyes as she stared daggers at Naraku-who was merely smirking at her. "Kagome! Stay here...I'm going after the head!" Inuyasha smiled confidently as he raced through a path of demon bodies-heading for Naraku. Kagome kept fending off demons while trying to watch Inuyasha. Sango and Miroku were ready to jump into the battle when it took a horrible turn for the worse.   
  
Inuyasha had an upperhand on Naraku, who knew he was losing the battle and immediately turned to his back-up plan. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide with horror as a familiar face stepped from the trees behind his opponent. Kagome stared into her reflection-hearing Inuyasha's pained voice from across the field. "Ki- KIKYO?!" Naraku watched Inuyasha's reaction only a moment before slicing into him with a burst of poison miasma. Inuyasha's eyes fell sullen-his body was thrown back lifelessly to the ground. Kagome watched in total shock-notching an arrow and piercing Naraku's heart before she knew what she had done. Naraku grabbed Kikyo-determined to take her with him, he took most of the souls from her body. Kikyo crawled away, laying next to Inuyasha's lifeless body, then kissing him on the cheek. "Now we will be together..." Kikyo stared into Inuyasha's lifeless eyes before letting go of the last piece of Kagome's soul-her body becoming dust. Kagome was only a few feet away, her energy battling Naraku-finally, Naraku fell victim to her-just as the last pieces of her soul came rushing back to her, sending her into an unconcious state.  
  
»------------  
  
Welps? How was that for a first chappy? Well-PLZ R&R! **Don't worry-it will all work out.... 


	2. Forgive You Not

wow- Inu's dead! I KILLED INU! WOA! Alright alright-he isn't going to stay that way- so back off! j/k o.o;;;  
  
A/N: I also love dream sequences! I love how they give foreshadowing & irony to a story!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome battled inside herelf-her own soul waging a war and giving her painful flashbacks and nightmares.  
  
---Kagome's Dream----  
  
Kagome stood in the middle of a snowy forest. Large bundles of snow poured out of the sky as she looked through the snow-covered trees. "Inuyasha? Where are you? Inuyasha? " She called out catiously.She walked slowly, she hugged her arms to her body-not for warmth, but comfort-strangely the snow wasn't cold. She found herself wearing something strange that resembled Sango's exterminating outfit-but she hardly noticed as she came up to a lake. She tasted something metallic on her lips, licking it slightly, then touching it tenderly with a hand to find crimson liquid. "Blood...?" Kagome kneeled in the snow at the edge of the lake-she looked into the still water which had yet to freeze and found that she had a cut lip-but it passed off in her mind when she saw a ripple form-then the reflection of someone on the other side of the lake. Her head tilted up slowly to find herself gazing into the ember eyes of her hanyou-but her face gave a pained look. "Inu...yasha..." was all that she could bear to speak the moment she caught sight of Inuyasha proudly standing by Kikyo's side on the other side of the lake-which seemed to be a forest in the summer. The hanyou's eyes poured out regret as he stared at Kagome. "NO! You can't leave me! You can't leave me here like this! YOU PROMISED!" Kagome picked herself up in a desperate attempt to get to him, but it was in vain-she couldn't reach him-the lake was the barrier between the seasons-she was stuck in winter, and he in summer. His lips mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' as his eyes glassed over-no words were spoken, but Kagome's heart heard him clearly. "No...Inuyasha...don't leave me...PLEASE! Don't..." Kagome's eyes filled with tears as she let herself drop to her knees-pleading with the hanyou to return to her. She watched as he disappeared into the shadows of the sunny trees- and suddenly she felt cold. Tears streamed down as she slowly heard a voice calling her.   
  
---out-----  
  
Kagome's lips uttered "You promised." before her eyes even fluttered open. Then she sat straight up, her head swimming a moment. "A dream? It was all a dream?" Kagome didn't have time to ponder before Sango came in-trying to calm her down onto her back again.Kagome noted how physically exhausted Sango seemed, her eyes looked tired-as if she were crying all morning, and her voice sounded faint. Miroku came with Sango-carrying a towel and water. "We were worried about you Kagome...you've been out for a couple days..." Miroku also looked exhausted and this deepened Kagome's concerns. "I'm sorry...Sango...where is Inuyasha?" Kagome asked innocently, watching as tears threatened Sango's eyes. Kagome's fears grew with each moment-until they were realized when she searched Miroku for an answer. "I'm sorry Kagome-" the monk pointed to a shadowed corner of Kaede's hut. Kagome ran to Inuyasha's body which was piled on a stack of hay.His kimono was ripped and stained with blood and poison, his face still held on to a few smudges of dirt. His eyes were closed, as if resting peacefully, but when Kagome sobbed into his chest, there was no rising to his chest, and no rythmic beating of his heart to comfort her. "-he died last night after being unconscious from Naraku's poison-he never woke up once after the hit..." Miroku's words fell on deaf ears as he gently pulled her away from the body. Kagome could no longer hear anything that made sense to her. She couldn't speak, her words left her and all she could do was breathe. She couldn't feel-fire was no longer warming and there was no greater pain than the one she harbored inside. She watched with a blank stare as the funeral for Inuyasha came and went. She place flowers on his grave which consisted of a large stone that had been rolled up near the Goshimboku tree in Inuyasha's forest.  
  
She hated Inuyasha for leaving her-for choosing Kikyo, for choosing death over her. She felt the bitterness well up inside her everytime she thought of him walking away silently with Kikyo. Everytime she saw his grave all she could think of was how she despised him for breaking his promise. She gripped the rosary she had taken from Inuyasha, it was wrapped around her wrist and up to her hand, much like Miroku's prayer beads.She also held his sword-he had taken Tetsusiaga o keep it safe-in case a certain grave robber felt like having it to himself. She thought of going home-but it came and went as she decided it was best for her to be here.   
  
She stood in front of Inuyasha's grave-a week had passed by and she still despised him. Tears burned in the back of her throat as she watched him mouth 'I'm sorry' from the lakeshore. "Sorry? You were sorry for breaking a promise that you never intended to keep? It was empty-You never wanted to choose me-you always wanted Kikyo..." Her mouth spat out the name like it was something horribly disgusting. "I will forget you Inuyasha...but I will never forgive you..." Kagome walked away from the site with a bitter cold countenance-as cold as the snow in her dreams.  
  
»-----------------  
  
Welps, it is kinda short but I hope you like it! Next chappy is going to jump to about a year in the future -when inu is brought back- Hint! ;) R&R! 


	3. Wake me up Inside

WOW! I didn't realize that killing inu-chan would cause so many reviews! I love it! Well I will definately start updating faster & I hope the reviews keep comin-I love to hear your advice! ;)  
  
A/N: Keep in mind this is taking place a year after Inuyasha's death-ALOT has changed over this time, but mostly just the people.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
A young couple stood in the shade of a giant tree, surrounded by woodland. The young youkai-exterminator held a small baby in her arms, wrapped in blankets, as the young monk prayed a moment over the grave they stood before. Miroku's eyes lifted softly, fetching a glance at his bride, Sango. She held within her arms his pride and joy-a son.  
  
She smiled meekly at her child, then gazed back at the grave in deep thought before speaking in her usual voice. "Miroku...what do you think it would have been like...if Inuyasha had lived?" sunlight played off face as she shielded the baby in her arms protectively. Miroku thought back, sighing. "I'm not sure...we may not have had Kasaku, but I am quite sure that Kagome woul have been very different indeed." the yound monk pondered over his child deeply, before taking the bundle from his wife's arms carefully.Sango bent down and placed a few flowers on the grave, touching the stone thoughtfully with a gracing finger, then looking up at her husband of 11 months.   
  
"I worry about Kagome...Inuyasha isn't aroun anymore and...well-the way she has become lately puts me on edge.." "Hai, she hasn't mentioned Inuyasha since...the day he died-when anyone brings it up she silences them swiftly...I believe she is still holding it against him." "One year...it will be one year tonight since he..." a small kitsune approached the grave with a handful of flowers, speaking in a mournful voice, followed by Kirara. "Shippo...have you seen Kagome?" Sango looked around. "I don't expect she will be coming to the grave..." Shippo said, almost in tears, as he laid the flowers down near Sango's. A few other items layed around the gravestone-the villagers had sometimes brought their children by-retelling the story of the brave hanyou who lived in the village and leaving respectful items.   
  
The couple awed their child a moment, then the group said a last pray and headed back toward the village.Sango and Miroku were now living by Kagome, who also had a hut of her own that the villagers built for her in respect-seeing as when Inuyasha died, she began to learn to focus her miko energies with Kaede's guidance, and the villagers saw her as a powerful miko protector for their village. Kagome watched over the almost fully completed Shikon No Tama. Very few fragments remained.  
  
---  
  
Just by the grave, a shadowed figure stepped into the sunlight. Lord of the Western Lands stood before his half-brother's grave, where a year earlier he had visited. Sesshomaru now gazed upon his brother's tomb in disgust. "Inuyasha...this girl of yours-Kagome-she has become a great problem for demons-much more so than that Kikyo woman. She persists to improve her abilities...she is becoming irrational in her killing of demons-and I fear that if I were to take her on as she is-she may actually prove more than worthy...and she is growing stronger everyday without distraction...but you little brother-will be no challenge at all...you will slowly kill this girl's resistance-and thus weaken her growing abilities. You Inuyasha, will be her ultimate distraction."  
  
Sesshomaru lifted a hand, scattering a sort of powder across the grave site, then it would seem he was moving the earth beneath the surface as he reformed the long since disintigrated remains in the soil, once he was satisfied with the reformation, he put his hand to his hilt. Sesshomaru's blade sang as it was pulled slowly from it's sheath. He held Tensaiga firmly in his hand, then sliced the ground with several long, distinctive blows, unsettling the ground as everything went still.   
  
"Now we wait for the flesh and bone to extensively heal...and your soul to find it's way back of course...then Inuyasha...you will find out just how much things have changed." Sesshoamru walked away as the sun began to fade.With the dusk approaching the ground beneath the stone began to slightly glow with a warm light. Around 12:00 midnight, something shot into the grave, followed by something springing up from it's depths. A silver haired hanyou breathed coursely-bathed in moonlight as he looked over his clothing.   
  
"No wounds...my clothes are in tact...what happened to Naraku?! ....wait...where....that's right- I was dead..." the silver blurred through the forest, dust wrestling from his newly formed figure and clothing, then his large form burst into hut, where the familiar scented occupants gazed up in horror at the ghostly figure's ember eyes.  
  
»-----------------  
  
Sorry it took me a while to update-promise to update faster! I also promise to make them longer. R&R! ;) 


	4. Return of the those Never Forgotten

OK-Inu is alive again! YAY! I am so suprised with the great reaction I am getting to this story! I will definately be updating more often and this story line is about to take a huge twist!  
  
A/N: You might fin me starting a chapter with a song-I love using them to set the mood in certain areas of a story!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"No wounds...my clothes are in tact...what happened to Naraku?! ....wait...where....that's right- I was dead..." the silver blurred through the forest, dust wrestling from his newly formed figure and clothing, then his large form burst into hut, where the familiar scented occupants gazed up in horror at the ghostly figure's ember eyes.  
  
Miroku jumped back beside an already standing Sango who looked over the figure in tears and disbelief. "WHO ARE YOU! What do you want!" Miroku protected his family readily as his anger and disgust boiled over. Sango cradled the baby in her arms tightly, not believing her eyes when they showed her Inuyasha's form.   
  
"Calm down Miroku...It's me...or have I been gone so long that you have forgotten..." Inuyasha tokk another tired step inside the hut-annoyed at the questions. "Impossible! Inuyasha has been dead for a year now! HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO BE HIM!" Sango yelled in anger, tears almost blinding her until they began to run down her face uncontrollably. Inuyasha sighed, almost ready to try and prove himself when he felt a choking grasp around his neck, hearing the small sobs of a kitsune. "INUYASHA! It really is YOU! I KNEW I COULD SMELL YOU!" Shippo sobbed in a shky voice through his tears, unwilling to loosen the hanyou for even a moment.   
  
"Shippo! Get away from him! Inuyasha is dead!" Miroku called angrily to the resistant kitsune. "NO! This is Inuyasha-I would never forget his scent! He has come back!" Kirara nudged his red pant leg, confirming Shippo's claims. "Inuyasha..." Miroku sighed, reverting to his soft smile as Sango sobbed happily in the background. "But how..." "I don't know...now-tell me what has happened-you said I've been dead a year..." Inuyasha sat around the small fire, looking at the small child held within Sango's arms. "If my nose isn't wrong- he's yours?" Miroku smiled, glancing at Sango. "Hai, this is Kasaku...our son..."   
  
Inuyasha stared into the flames. Noticing how unchanged they seemed. Sango had more of a maternal scent and disposition, as did Miroku have more of a fatherly, but other than that they seemed the same. He noticed all the familiar faces in the glowing hut-all but one. "Miroku-where is Kagome?" Inuyasha asked innocently enough. Miroku and Sango gave a glance to each other, flashing a look Inuyasha couldn't quite read before Miroku sighed. "Kagome is out...Inuyasha-she isn't the same as she once was...I'm afraid you wouldn't even recognize her anymore..." Inuyasha's ears layed back as he listened to Miroku's almost regretful tone of voice. "What are you saying monk?" Inuyasha's concerns grew as Sango lifted her eyes. "Kagome changed almost immediately after your death. She is training her miko powers under Keade-she has become distant and cold." Miroku sighed at the true statement. "Hai, I believe she is bitter, she hasn't been able to accept your death-the fact that you left her alone was too much for her to bare..." Miroku tried to soften the blunt statement but it hit Inuyasha with the same impact.  
  
"Kagome...But I can't believe that Kagome has become any kind of person like that..." Inuyasha tried to grasp Kagome as being a bitter person-but he couldn't even comprehend his sweet, caring Kagome as such. "Where is she right now?" Miroku sighed solemnly. "She is out-hunting demons." "Kagome is hunting demons-at night-ALONE!?" Sango looked to the side reluctantly. "She isn't alone...Kouga is hunting with her." Inuyasha's head raced. 'She is with Kouga? How coul she betray me like that...even in death!'  
  
Miroku read his mind and eased his fears. "Don't worry Inuyasha, Kouga is mated to Ayame now-they have a pup of their own. Kouga is merely looking out for Kagome-she can be wreckless in her hunts and we all fear for her..." Miroku's voice trailed as Inuyasha gave an inward sigh of relief.  
  
Later that night, Miroku and Sango had disappeared into another room, the baby was asleep in a room with Shippo and Kirara as Inuyasha was leaving the hut to take up his usual space in a tree.   
  
"Where is Tetsusaiga?! My rosary is gone!?" Inuyasha looked over his garments-searching for the missing articles. "Kagome has them, she has been protecting Tetsusaiga from Sesshomaru since your death, and the rosary she wears on her wrist-we don't ask why..." From the shadows, Sango came into the main room and gave Inuyasha a soft smile, withholding tears as she gave him a blanket. "Inuyasha...I know you can bring back the old Kagome...we miss her as much as we've missed you. Sometimes, when she is with Shippo or the village children-I've watched her slip back into her kind smile, her eyes soften as she comforts Shippo and her voice once again becomes the caring words of our old friend.She just needs time to heal Inuyasha...help her..." Sango gave her friend a smile, then disappeared into the shadows.  
  
Inuyasha took to his tree, Sango's words replaying in his head. "Time to heal...Kagome...I'm sorry-I-I didn't mean to leave you alone..." Inuyasha's head bowed, the darkness pulling him into a quick sleep.   
  
*******  
  
The next day began early, just as the sun was rising, screams could be heard from the other side of the village-people ran screaming about a demon attack, as a large demon's figure could be seen-searching for the jewel. Just as Inuyasha was about to defend the villagers-Miroku stopped him with a swift command. "Wait Inuyasha, Kagome can handle this- If you reveal yourself now, she may slay you without a second thought." The words cut into Inuyasha-tugging at him as he lifted his eyes to see a two familiar figures coming for the demon with great speed. The smaller one-he recognized immediately as Kohaku. He was told last night that Kagome had saved Kohaku with her healing miko energies, retrieving the jewel shard from his back.   
  
The larger form he couldn't believe. Hai, it was his Kagome-but she had change considerably. Her eyes held a deep well of cold behind the brown hues-almost like Sesshomaru's eyes. Her hair had grown from her shoulders to her midwaist, and was held back in a tight braid. Her outfit was more of a shock-she wore something like a youkai exterminator, tight black two-piece, the top was short and had long tight sleeves that cuffed off at her fingers, his rosary wrapped on her wrist. Two sword were strapped at her side, one was Tetsusaiga, the other her own blade. She notched an arrow from her quiver, and shot with amazing speed and accuracy, piercing the demons large from and slowing it down with a large amount of miko energy.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha realized that he really did barely recognize her-something was off about her countenance-she held a bitterness in her eyes that he couldn't place. Kohaku fell back, protecting the villagers, as Kagome ran around the front of the demon. In his mind, Inuyasha was confused by the look that crossed Kagome's face. For an instant-she held a small smirk-pleasure for killing this demon and it hardly suited his Kagome. But the pleasure faded quickly enough, as her stoic feauture returned.  
  
She grabbed the second blade, pulling it out as she jumped straight up at the demon. Her miko energy channeled into the special sword, which seemed to be inscribed with several symbols up and down the blade. She made a clean cut through the demons neck-severing the head and then gracefully falling back to the earth. Her blade's miko energies dissolved as she returned it to it's sheath. Kaede came up to her as Inuyasha watched from a distance in awe. His heart racing as he watched. 'Kagome...what has happened to you-I...I never imagined that you would..." Inuyasha cringed-he had forced his Kagome to make something of herself that he wished she hadn't-it was all his fault...but he was going to make it right...  
  
Villagers worked on moving the remains as Kagome walked ever-closer to Inuyasha's tree, a small smile crossing her face, but it seemed forced as she greeted her friends. Shippo ran up to Kagome, grasping her neck as she held on to him tightly. "It's alright Shippo-I'm fine.."  
  
»-----------------  
  
Welps-I hope you enjoy! Next chappy-Kagome ill find out the truth and there will be a few twists to her reaction...R&R! ;) 


	5. Scars of my Soul

Oki doki-while it may seem like kagome hates inu-chan for a couple chappies-I promise the kagome we all kno and love will start to show thru, fluffy-ness and all! So-no flames about kagome hating on inu-she will get over it in tme to run right back to him-even though the twists ahead will make it seem impossible -hint- ENJOY! -----Song: Sarah McLachlan "I will not forget you"  
  
A/N: Remember how I said I love songs-well I'm going to stick one in when Kagome's remembering Inuyasha (Like she really ever forgot him!)  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Villagers worked on moving the remains as Kagome walked ever-closer to Inuyasha's tree, a small smile crossing her face, but it seemed forced as she greeted her friends. Shippo ran up to Kagome, grasping her neck as she held on to him tightly. "It's alright Shippo-I'm fine.."  
  
Miroku seemed a bit uneasy about Inuyasha standing in the tree right beside him-afraid Inuyasha would reveal himself too soon, or that Kagome would notice him. "Kagome...we need to talk." Miroku watched nervously. Kagome sighed as she let Shippo go, then reached up and pulled her hair down from the braid, revealing that it was, in fact, much longer-it flowed down to her waist in beautiful strands as it slowly loosened from the braid.. "We can talk when I return...I just spent 3 days on the hunt for the jewel shards and I could use a bath." Kagome disappeared into her hut, Miroku shot a glance at Inuyasha for warning, then Kagome reappeared with a pile of clothes in her hand.  
  
Sango spoke up-to avoid Kagome seeing Miroku's nervous fidgeting. "Kagome...you're hurt...Why don't you let me bandage that?" Kagome looked down at her ripped clothing, Sango reffered to the shoulder wound-but she covered her wound in her side so Sango wouldn't worry. "It's fine...I'll bandage it up after my bath." Kagome played it off.  
  
Just as Kagome was getting ready to say something, a tornado blew up and Kouga jumped out-angrily staring at Kagome. "You were suppose to wait for me!" Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well, took you long enough-I thought you were quicker on your feet than that..." Kagome tinged her voice with sarcasm and annoyance. Kouga huffed in aggravation as he watched Kagome walk off and disappear into the forest.  
  
"Stupid girl-she is going to get killed one of these days...she can't listen to any-" Kouga stopped short-sniffing the air in curiosity. "Hey wait a minute!? That smells like..." Inuyasha, seeing Kagome was completely gone, jumped from the tree to face Kouga with his usual confident smile. "Miss me wolf-boy?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as Kouga's eyes widened in disbelief. "BUT YOU'RE ....YOU'RE..." "No...I'm alive and still able to kick your sorry wolf-butt!"   
  
A low growl came from both demons until Sango broke in. "Come on boys...settle down..." Inuyasha backed off-going to follow Kagome. "Where do you think you're going!?" Kouga called to him, but Inuyasha only ignored it. He followed Kagome's scent readily, leaving an arrogant wolf youkai behind.   
  
"He's going to be killed if he's not careful...Kagome will want nothing to do with him..." Kouga was talking around a fire in the hut, along with Sango, Miroku, & Kaede-who had just found out about Inuyasha's return. "Hai, I agree- Kagome has become irrational and rather different this past year...but don't you think that once she gets use to it-then she will return to her old self?" Sango felt around for some hope in the issue. Miroku sighed. "I don't know...it all depends on Kagome and Inuyasha's feelings....if he can get through to her heart, maybe...this is assuming it still remains..." Kaede came from a deep thought to speak her mind. "Aye...Kagome has left her heart in Inuyasha...unless she can get it back-she may remain as she is; and such a state may kill such a mikol as Kagome..." "Forget it-I've seen the change he made in Kagome...look what it did to her! She will never forgive him!" Kouga shook his head regretfully.  
  
**back to inu n kag**  
  
Kagome undressed silently by the misty waters, careful of her fresh wounds- slipping into the hot springs gentlyand leaning against a rock. Inuyasha leaped from tree to tree, then finally came to the hot springs, where he perched on a branch by the rockwall, watching a small waterfall poured out into Kagome's bath, making small ripples across the top until it reached her form. Inuyasha traced her figure, sorrow filling his eyes as he regretted every moment he spent away from her. His ears lay back against his head at the sight of her scars, and the fresh wounds she had bleeding from her side and shoulder.Her side wound looked deep, and it was still slightly bleeding.  
  
Kagome flinched, then bit her lip as she took a cloth to the wounds while sitting on a rock, cleansing them with hot water in an attempt to stop the bleeding.Kagome redipped the now crimson cloth in the water, then plunged her body in after it, leaning against a rock and looking over her hand which was still wrapped in Inuyasha's rosary beads. She blinked away tears a moment, then turned, folding her hands over the rock and laying her head down. She looked over the Tetsusaiga and the Kinjai, which was her own blade. They layed side by side, and a small tear escaped Kagome's eye as she touched them with her rosary wrist.  
  
Kagome sighed, and just as quickly as the tear formed, she plunged backwards into the waters-so it was lost in the sea of heat. When she resurfaced, strands of hair stuck to her face in wet laces. She remembered Inuyasha clearly-even though she had wanted and tried to forget him since the day he left her side. Kagome made her way to the waterfall just below Inuyasha, letting the waters rush over her in an attempt to soothe the streaming memories that flowed through her mind.  
  
------  
  
I remember the nights I watched as you lay sleeping  
  
Your body gripped by some far away dream  
  
Well I was so scared and so in love then  
  
And so lost in all of you that I had seen  
  
But no one ever talked in the darkness  
  
No voice ever added fuel to the fire  
  
No light ever shone in the doorway  
  
Deep in the hollow of earthly desires  
  
But if in some dream there was brightness  
  
If in some memory some sort of sign  
  
And flesh be revived in the shadows  
  
Blessed our bodies would lay so entwined  
  
And I will oh I will not forget you  
  
Nor will I ever let you go  
  
I will oh I will not forget you  
  
I remember when you left in the morning at daybreak  
  
So silent you stole from my bed  
  
To go back to the one who possesses your soul  
  
And I back to the life that I dread.  
  
So I ran like the wind to the water  
  
Please don't leave me again I cried  
  
And I threw bitter tears at the ocean  
  
But all that came back was the tide...  
  
And I will oh I will not forget you  
  
Nor will I ever let you go  
  
I will oh I will not forget you  
  
-----  
  
Kagome silently left the waters as she had come.Kagome's face contorted in pain as she dressed her wounds. She then dressed herself in the clothes she had brought, strapping her swords to her side. She now wore a white flowing top, the sleeves were long and covered her hands, but it cut off around her stomach and was very low at the top. She wore a small white skirt, resembling her school skirt-just as short, but made from the same material as her top. Now Inuyasha could clearly see the almost fully completed jewel hanging on Kagome's neck. He watched as she took out yet another piece and held the large jewel, and the fragment in her closed fists, then a light glowed a moment, and she revealed that she had fused them together.  
  
Inuyasha was suprised that Kagome had such control over her energy. He followed her back home quietly, where Miroku stood ready to tell her about his return. "Kagome...there is something you need to know..." Just as Miroku was about to speak, screams were heard from the other side of the village-turning everyone's attention to a large demon ready to attack. Inuyasha watched in horror as a blast raced toward Kagome, without thinking he tackled her to the ground and the blast flew into a tree, causing a great explosion. Kouga and his wolves managed to chase off the demon, while everyone else had forgotten about it as soon as they saw Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome's eyes opened slowly, then they went wide as she fully took in every inch of the hanyou's features. She was speechless while she lay on the ground, until Inuyasha got up casually and dusted off in front of her. He gave Kagome an expectant look as flipped over backwards, landing gracefully on to her feet a few yards away and readied her hand at her hilt. "Who are you!" Miroku broke in suddenly, making Kagome relax her hand. "It's alright Kagome...it really is Inuyasha..." Inuyasha expected something more than what came next.  
  
Kagome traced his figure a moment with a cold gaze-relaxing her hand away as she turned her back to him and began to walk away without saying a word. Inuyasha reached up a hand to call her back, but decided to follow behind her instead so they cuold talk more privately. Kagome walked impatiently into the shadowed forest, where she stopped in the middle of her insistent walk to speak. "Stop following me Inuyasha...." Inuyasha jumped down behind her from the tree. "Would you just stop and talk to me!"  
  
"And what would I say? What would you like to see? Would you prefer I cry-no, I've cried for you too much already....would you prefer I go back to my old self?!" Kagome's fists clenched so tight her knuckles turned white. "Kagome..." "NO! Inuyasha...I don't need you anymore-you decided to die and that was your choice....well I moved on and I refuse to go back now.Leave me be Inuyasha...go back to Kikyo and rest in peace..." Kagome's voice trailed off as she began to walk away again-leaving Inuyasha to his thoughts among the forest shadows. 'Go back to Kikyo? What is she talking about?'  
  
»-----------------  
  
whoa...angry Kagome O.O;;; Well-I promise she will soften up-and the Kagome we all kno will be back! Come on people! It is a KagInu fic! But there will of course be quite a few more twists before the happy ending! 


	6. Behind my Mask

Ok, well we are going to see a softer side of Kagome here-she is going to open up to herself just enough so that we can see the real Kagome we all love and know she is still hidden down there somewhere...ENJOY!   
  
Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha sat in a tree, looking out over a small lake as he thought deeply to himself. 'Kikyo? Why would she say that?' Kagome, on the other hand, was miles away-in Kouga's cave.   
  
Kouga was sitting by Ayame in the back of the cave. They both watched as a frustrated Kagome cradled their son, Kota, in her arms. She rocked the pup gently as usual, but she had a scent about her that made them uneasy. Kouga finally spoke up after fighting within himself. "Kagome-" "Save it...I don't want to hear it right now..." Kagome got up, smiling at the baby-then handing it off gently to Ayame. Kouga got to his feet in an angry tone-calling Kagome back as she began to walk out on him. "KAGOME! Would you just sit down and talk about this already!" Kagome paused, she turned with a sigh and sat back down in a defeated manner.   
  
"What can I say?" Kagome gave an emotionlss voice, making Kouga and Ayame strike each other with worried glances. "I use to think I couldn't survive without him-but now it's different...I'm different..." Kagome got up once more-dusting herself off and walking from the cave without further interruption. Kouga sighed-looking at a worried Ayame. "She will be ok...she has been pushed into a dark place for now...but she will come back..." Kouga comforted his mate caringly while inwardly praying that his own words were true.  
  
Kagome raced through the forest at blinding speeds. She glanced back now and again to trace the firgure that was following her. She burst into a clearing where she abruptly stopped and pulled her sword, waiting to see the demon that would emerge. She steadied her breathing, and waited impatiently until finally the dark figure of a large demon came into view. She stared down the demon a moment, then relaxed her body from it's fighting stance, putting away her sword. The demon awaited her next move patiently.  
  
Kagome let a brilliant light light surround her body, as the winds rushed around her calm stature.Her raven hair flowed in waves around her, as if in water.She confidently raised her hand out-extending her fingers limply to the demon which began to charge at her. Electric energy pulsed from her body-her fingers guiding the racing streaks across the ground and purifying the demon in moments. Her miko energy then died away and her hair settled back to her shoulders as the clearing became still again.  
  
Kagome sighed, looking over the ashes that was once a demon, then falling to her hands and knees, clutching the crisp grass between her fingers. 'Nothing satifies me anymore...what's wrong with me...' She fell completely to the ground and rolled to her back in one clean motion, staring aimlessly into the sky with a clouded look. The same hand that destroyed the demon, now tightly gripped around the rosary wrapped on her wrist.   
  
"What am I going to do...I can't forgive you-but ...I can't forget you either...I've tried so hard to forget you..." Inuyasha's face flashed painfully through Kagome's mind. "No...I don't want to forgive you....It's all your fault! Why did you come back at all!" Tears clouded Kagome's vision, but she blinked them away in moments. A voice whispered to Kagome in the back of her mind, telling her 'But you DO want to forgive him...all you've ever wanted was for him to hold you...to be there for you...to see his face one more time...'  
  
'No! I-I ... He chose to die and be with Kikyo! He would rather be dead for her than live with me!' 'You're lying...you know he would have chosen you...if he had a choice then...' Kagome sat up, trying to think clearly, she smiled weakly at her realizations. "It wasn't his fault...no...it was my own...I don't want him back...because...I don't deserve this...look at who I have become..." Kagome stared at her hands, then rose silently, her thoughts all fading as she stared at the ash pile. She then returned her stoic face and began back toward the village.   
  
»-----------------  
  
Aww...well-Inuyasha will definately need to tap his sensitive side to break Kagome out of this horrible shell! Sry about the late updates, & the short chappy, but I'm trying to work on getting a site up-it's going to be Inuyasha and anime based, so I might post the link up when its ready, so please bare with me...promise to update ASAP! R&R! 


	7. What could have been But isn't

Kagome is gradually starting to soften back into her own skin, that's the Inu-magic for ya! BTW~I'm lovin all the reviwes I'm getting! You guys are great and I appreciate all the support! THX!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome smiled contently, nestled in Inuyasha's arms-perfectly fitting next to his body as she listened to him breathing softly in his sleep. She felt more happiness than she ever had, his long silver locks egulfing and blending with her own black hair, the moonlight pouring in on them in their small hut. She snuggled closer to him, kissing him slightly on the cheek, watching his eyes softly flutter open to reveal the ember that she adored. She rested her head on his chest, his chin then rested on her head, his large arms pulling her closer.   
  
Kagome closed her eyes a moment, the next second she felt herself lingering between worlds-that of her dreams and her reality.She fought to stay in the comfort of her sleep, but the harder she fought, the more she realized it was only a dream. Her eyes fluttered open as a haze hung low in the air. A tear slipped from her eyes and rolled down her cheek quietly.   
  
'Every night...I am plagued with your memory...surrounded by my false hopes of what might have been-but isn't...and never will be' Kagome turned over in her blankets, curling up in herself to try to fall back into her sleep and fighting back tears all at the same time.   
  
----  
  
At this same time, Inuyasha was having a discussion with Kouga, Sango, and Miroku while Ayame watched after the sleeping children. They sat around a small fire in the hut next to Kagome's.Inuyasha had earlier went to speak with Kouga, who told him he would meet him here to discuss it properly.   
  
"You guys are going to have to stop beating around the bush! I'm going nuts!Out with it! " "Calm down Inuyasha...no need to get upset." Sango tried to calm the frustrated hanyou as best she could-then Miroku began his explaination as everyone listened. "Kagome told me-when I asked her out of concern about a year ago....I asked why she wouldn't visit Inuyasha's grave...and the answer she allowed me gave me the impression that she thought Inuyasha died to be with Kikyo. She has thought this whole time that he left her to be with Kikyo which isn't completely irrational..." Miroku looked at Inuyasha as his ears lay back against his head in concern. "No...no..I would never...Kagome thought that I died to be with Kikyo? That's absurd!" Inuyasha searched his emtions. 'Kagome...no wonder you are so angry with me.' Sango broke into Inuyasha's thoughts. "So...you didn't know Kikyo died just before you?" "No..." Inuyasha got up without another word, pushing aside the beaded doorway and pausing to listen to Kouga emotionlessly. "Dog-breathe...Just give her time..."   
  
Inuyasha stepped out of the door and found his way to a tree overlooking Kagome's hut. He stared down at her small home in painful remorse. "Kagome...I never meant to..." Inuyasha was suprised to see a dark figure come from inside the hut. He watched as the familiar form raced into the darkness of the forest, and he curiously followed.   
  
Inuyasha stayed hidden, following his Kagome to a familiar place. Kagome's dark figure stood in front of a large stone. It was engraved with a single name and the earth before it was recently disturbed. Inuyasha watched from a nearby branch-hoping the shadows would keep him hidden long enough to find out what Kagome was doing at his gravestone. He was startled to hear Kagome begin speaking to the darkness. "I don't know what you think you are doing...bringing him back like this...I should destroy you here and now for such a thing!" Kagome continued to stare at the stone, then her eyes lifted as a voice rang through the forest and a form became bathed in moonlight.   
  
"And you think that you could destroy me? You-a mere human and I-a great youkai lord?" Inuyasha growled inwardl at his brother's appearance. "Of course...I must have given you some sort of fear last time we faced...otherwise you wouldn't degrade yourself so low as bringing your own half-brother back just to spite me..." Kagome grinned sarcastically-staring straight into Sesshomaru's dark gaze.   
  
"I have no fear of you miko...give me the tetsusaiga and I shall spare you-and my half-brother." Sesshomaru held out his hand expectantly, referring to her sash that had two swords strapped on. Kagome smiled ominously, the sort of smile Naraku often had when he got the upper hand on someone, Inuyasha had to refrain himself from charging straight for Sesshomaru at any second. "Sesshomaru-you could give me a little more credit-I'm smarter than that...I already figured out that whatever you were up to wasn't about this sword at all...it's much bigger..." Sesshomaru's stoic face faltered-raising an eyebrow at Kagome's words and retracting his hand.   
  
"Hmmm- of course...then you know what I really want then? Are you prepared to give it to me?" "No" Kagome's face bcame serious, she stared at him furiously. "Leave my village Sesshomaru...I will find you when I am ready to settle this..." Sesshomaru looked annoyed, but left in an orderly manner. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed, then looked back to the grave. She remembered the promise she made to herself, and Inuyasha the first time she visited his grave, then quickly shook such memories from her thoughts.  
  
Kagome began back toward the village, Inuyasha following close behind-in a daze from what just happened. Kagome was too occupied arguing with herself to notice Inuyasha's presence. 'Words...they mean nothing to me now...he means nothing to me now....' 'No-That's not true...he is everything to you-NO! He is nothing!'  
  
'You would die without him...No! I survived without him-I was better off!'   
  
'No-I-I...I was slowly dying without him...it killed me a little more everyday...I became someone I wasn't...and it was killing me...if he hadn't come back...I would have...'   
  
Kagome stopped in her slow walk abruptly, her hand went to her beating heart as she realized how much she really did need Inuyasha-it scared her...she searched in confusion then breathed in slowly-I haven't needed anyone, or wanted anyone since he died...and now I'm slwoly coming back to life...I'm going back to the old Kagome...'  
  
Kagome's thoughts swept her away as Inuyasha stood there in confusion-watching her stand in the still darkness for a few moments. 'What is she doing?' 'I'm going back to the old Kagome...' "NO I CAN'T! I WON'T!" Kagome broke out into a run, her eyes clouded as she ran in fear her thoughts racing. Inuyasha was startled by the sudden outburst and his concern grew deep as he followed her back through the forest.   
  
'I can't....I'm not who I was...I can't be her again...look at what I've done...how could I ever be that person again...' Kagome ran as fast as she could until she returned to the village. She fell into the safety of her hut, crawling into her bed and hiding away-falling into her sleep to escape herself. "What is going on with her..." Inuyasha was confused and annoyed as he watched her through her window from a tree. He layed there most of the night, watching over her and tracing her outline over and over. He carried a worried look most of the night, as Kagome's figure look disturbed, as if in a nightmare.   
  
»-----------------  
  
Ok...next chappy will be a lil more fluffy! AND WHOA- what is it that Sesshy could possibly want from Kagome? welps-guess you'll find out! R&R! 


	8. Faithful Dreams Reoccuring Memories

Welps-this one is beginning with another dream sequence.Gradually I will start to put a softer side to Kagome-so watch as she lightens up around Inu! Finally I will break it up and Inu will get thru-but for now I will leave you with the twists....ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Kagome looked ahead at the endless expanse. It was a dusty desert of darkness, the ground cracked with dry spaces but the air hung heavy and humid with a looming storm. Dark thunder clouds began to roll in low and lighting streaked in the black skies- lighting her path as she walked on to a familiar place she had never been. She was searching for something-but she wasn't sure what, she was calling for someone but she wasn't sure who. She stopped suddenly and looked up-closing her eyes in waiting just as droplets began to pour down, rain came quickly in silver sheets, drenching her hair that now stuck to her face in beautiful strands and her clothes that latched tight to her body.   
  
She smiled-the first true smile she could remember in a long while.She looked ahead of herself-anticipating something until she finally recognized it in the downpour. A voice spoke pleasantly to her-in a soothing tone she seemed to recognize from long ago. "Kagome...look into the waters..." Kagome obediently bent to her knees, looking into the puddles that danced with raindrops. The dark reflection came clearer-like a memory that was suppressed. "I can't see it...what is it..." Suddenly, Kagome touched the surface, watching the ripples stretch out in a never ending cycle, then she found herself in the sun-in the middle of the memory.  
  
She looked around a moment, taking everything in-realizing exactly which memory it was. "This is...the last day...the last day we were all together...the last day we were all happy...." Kagome's breath was shallow, afraid that too much noise might break the fragile world apart. "Hai...I remember it clearly..." Kagome stared out in a saddened reminiscing look. She watched as the figures of herself and her friends came walking past.  
  
Kagome laughed saddly to herself. "I remember...he and I were in a fight...but I don't even remember what it was about...baka..." A familiar smile touched Kagome's lips-reminding her of how happy she was. She saw the day slip by and everyone set up camp, falling asleep and the discussion between the two.   
  
She watched as Inuyasha pulled her into a warm embrace, pulling her closer and promising her that he would never leave her. "You lied...you did leave me, and I died because of it...I'm still dying..." A rush came over Kagome and her sad anger was disintegrated in a fearful uncertainty-she was rushing through time, back to the place where Inuyasha was killed. "NO! I don't wish to relive what has been done!" She turned to run, but was once again caught in the rush of time.  
  
She slipped into a place she recognized clearly. Miroku and Sango were telling her worriedly that she should stay close to the village. "Kagome...listen, you really should stay in today...talk to Kaede or Kouga...please Kagome-Sanog and I can't go with you right now in her condition and we are worried about you-" "I'll be fine...I have some things to take care of...I will be back before dark...please don't worry..." Kagome watched her image fade into the woods and Miroku and Sango into their hut. She followed her figure, even though she already knew were she was leading.  
  
"This is...the day I betrayed everyone...including myself-I lost control...but there is now excuse now...this is the day I truly lost Inuyasha..." Tears burned the back of Kagome's throat as she watched herself enter into a clearing. Sesshomaru's familiar stoic glance loomed ahead of her. "I never meant it...I never wanted this-but what was done is the past..." She listened carefully to herself and Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru...did you call me out here to demand Tetsusaiga once again? Because my answer is the same-you will only claim the sword when you claim my life as well...." "I did not come to discuss the sword-I came to discuss you..." Kagome stared akwardly at Sesshomaru as he spoke. "You hold Naraku's heart in your possession do you not?" "I do...I see you have talked to Kagura then..." Kagome's imaged pulled out a glass bottle containing a small black jewel that seemed to drip with evil aura.   
  
"Give the heart to me miko" "No...Kagura gathered it for me and I shall do with as I see fit." Sesshomaru saw the fire in her eyes. "I will be back for it...it must not continue to exist...." Sesshomaru disappeared and Kagome's figure stood, waiting. She sought out a demon-a powerful demon and she began to battle it there in the clearing. She took out all her anger on this demon with no thought of anything else. The demon's long pointed claws soon ripped through her skin, putting a large wound on her back of three slash marks.   
  
Kagome cried out in pain as she sprang up from her bed. She awoke from the dream in cold sweat. She gently reached back, touching the three scars on her back and then collapsing her head into her hands in relief that the dreams had ended. "You will never have his heart Sesshomaru..." Kagome looked out the window in silence at the tree. She traced Inuyasha's figure there in annoyance, then noticed the sliver of silver that hung in the sky. 'The moon will be gone tomorrow...he will be human..." Kagome watched his silver locks dance in the summer breeze.   
  
"He does have something over me...He has been back only days and yet I'm changing back to my old self faster and faster all the time..." Kagome smiled weakly before sluggishly resting her head back down to fall asleep.  
  
»-----------------  
  
Hope you liked this chappy-it gave you some insight into why Kagome and Sesshy have this secret battle. Also lets you know what Sesshy wanted from Kagome. Welps-hope you enjoyed! R&R! 


	9. A little light consumed by darkness

Yet another chappy-I'm not sure whether Kagome will come back completely the way she was, but her and Inu will definately get back together by the end! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The next morning Inuyasha watched a distracted Kagome as she followed through with her daily chores around the village.She talked with Sango a while, then continued on with her work.She played with the village children, leaving the grounds for the fields for a while with the playful and curious young ones following close behind. Kagome smiled soothingly, yet still seemed distracted in her mind. Inuyasha watched curiously from afar as Kagome played games with the children, teaching them about the herbs she gathered.   
  
Kagome knelt tiredly in the grass beside a young girl named Koisa. "Koisa...why don't you go over to the forest tree and invite Inuyasha to join us...if he is going to hover over me-he might as well do it in broad day light." Kagome smiled cheerfully to the girl as she skipped off to the base of Inuyasha's tree. Kagome's smile faded as she watched the girl leave her side, but quickly returned as she walked over to the calls of a young boy.  
  
"Lady Kagome...what type of plant is this? Is it special?" Kagome smiled softly as she looked over a small flowered herb. "Hai...it helps to cure fevers when mixed with this right here..." The boy's face lit up with his finds, and Kagome's eyes went cold as she turned to meet Inuyasha's confused glance that burned into her back. The young Koisa ran up to the base of the tree as Inuyasha watched. Inuyasha got one of his innocent looks. "Lady Kagome says you may join us if you like...instead of watching from here you can help us! COME ON!" The girl smile brightly and Inuyasha looked to meet Kagome's stare. 'Kagome....' Kagome turned away and Inuyasha jumped from the tree, taking the girl's eager hand and being led into the fields.  
  
Inuyasha stood awkardly a few feet away from Kagome, listening to the young girl's playful ramblings. Kagome continued her watch over the children and fields while speaking to Inuyasha in a weaker and distracted tone that seemed dispondent. "Inuyasha...I suppose you wish your own sword returned to you?" Inuyasha was a bit taken back, but relaxed and was inwardly relieved. Kagome pulled the sword from her side and tossed it over to him. He caught it, seeming to weigh it in his hands to remember it's feel. "Thanks...I was wondering when you were planning to give it back..." Inuyasha was hesitant to say much, afraid of what would come about, but his more charming traits began to appear in his voice.   
  
Kagome sighed, speaking to the children in a tone that Inuyasha recognized for a change, it seemed more like the Kagome he remembered. "Well then...I suppose we should get back to the village to help Kaede?" The bright faces of the children met with the priestess as they shook their heads yes. Kagome fronted a smile to them, holding a basket of herbs in one hand, and the hand of the youngest little girl in the other. The young girl skipped along beside Kagome, Inuyasha following a few feet behind. When they reached the edge of the village, the children dispersed to their own families-saying their goodbyes and leaving the two alone.   
  
'I forgot what it felt like to be near him...his scent, even to my human nose is so intoxicating...' Kagome stared off into the village with her thoughts, paying no mind to Inuyasha's form behind her as she shook the thoughts from her head. "Kagome...I..." Inuyasha lost his nerve after a moment, letting his voice trail off. 'What would I say to her...' Kagome gave a slightly tired giggle under her breathe. "It's ok Inuyasha-I don't expect you to say anything...but I do expect you to stay close to the village tonight-You won't be brought back a second time..."   
  
'Ok...now I'm confused...I thought she hated me?!' Kagome walked off, leaving Inuyasha to his confusion as she made her way to Kaede's hut with a smile hiding under her lips. The sun was sinking lower in the sky, Inuyasha was watching from his tree branch above Kagome's hut. "There isn't a moon tonight...that's right..." Kouga broke into Inuyasha's thoughts too quickly. "Hey there mutt-face! What are you doing out here?" Inuyasha was a bit annoyed. "What do you want? Don't you have a pack to be guarding?" "Huh...my pack is guarding the den, but me and Kagome have a hunt tonight." This caught Inuyasha's attention readily.  
  
"You're going hunting tonight-with Kagome?" "Umm ya...its a moonless night and we usually go hunting for demons..." Kouga began to walk off in the direction of Kaede's hut. "Hey KAGOME! Come on! It's almost sundown already!" Kagome pushed aside the beaded doorway of the hut, coming out as the sun disappeared, revealing Inuyasha's human form. Inuyasha walked over to Kagome's figure, shrouded in darkness. "You can't be thinking of going out there tonight!" Kagome looked at him in an annoyed way. "So you are human now? Good. You will stay here...with Mirkou and Sango and help watch the village while I'm away."   
  
Inuyasha huffed in anger, noticing she was wearing the same thing he had seen her in the first day he layed eyes on her in a year. Her hair was once again tightly braided and she carried her bow and quiver with her sword at her side. Kouga came up beside Inuyasha. "Kagome..are you alright? You seem-" "I'm fine.Let's go." Kagome found her hand being grasped by Inuyasha who pulled her back. "I won't stay here! You can't just run off and fight demons!" Kagome jerked her hand away. "I have been since-" Kagome stopped herself, not looking Inuyasha in the eye anymore. Inuyasha sighed, grabbing her wrist and looking over the rosary in defeat. "These are mine...give them back to me and I will do as you ask..." Kagome's glance shot confusion at him a moment, then she slipped them off her wrist and puddled them onto Inuyasha's outstretched hand.   
  
She turned without another word and began to walk into the forest. Kouga looked back and forth between the two a moment, then followed after Kagome. 'Be safe Kagome...' Inuyasha turned back and walked into the hut. From Kagome's sword hung a small pouch containing a jar holding an unusual jewel. The pouch seemed to attract wandering eyes in the darkness, and Kagome could feel them staring into her. "Kouga....you take that way-we will meet up again shortly, shout if you meet up with anything." Kagome gestured routinely and Kouga followed the demand.   
  
A figure watched Kouga race off, then Kagura, along with Kanna stepped into Kagome's dim view. Kagome held out a light made of miko energy, she threw it up just above their heads, illuminating the small area with a blueish tinted light that flickered like firelight. "Is there a reason you sought me out Kagura?" "Of course...we want to know why Naraku's heart has not been destroyed like you promised! Why have you not turned it over to Sesshomaru." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Hai...well...my energies have weakened as of late...it's all thanks to Sesshomaru-I can't believe he would do this to me! I can't give it to him...he wishes to destroy me with it...but-purifying it myself may very well destroy me anyway...such power lies in this small heart-I would have to join Midoriko and fight as she does..."   
  
"But that would mean..." Kanna spoke in a lifeless voice, gazing into her mirror. "You would have to face Naraku in his own heart-you would be destroyed-your soul would be devoured by him...and the evil in his heart would only grow stronger..possibly reviving his soul and bringing him back..." Kagura opened her fan in amusement. "Well then, we can't have that now...you will have to find another way to destroy it..." "There is none-If I were to purify the jewel with everything I had, both I and the jewel would be destroyed-this is a cost I would willingly pay to have peace again..."   
  
»-----------------  
  
Wait until you see the twist that turns out from this in the next chapter! YUP, we are about to go on a rollercoaster of loops! Hope you enjoy! R&R! 


	10. Crossroads are beautiful

Yet another chappy-I'm not sure whether Kagome will come back completely the way she was, but her and Inu will definately get back together by the end! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
"There is none-If I were to purify the jewel with everything I had, both I and the jewel would be destroyed-this is a cost I would willingly pay to have peace again..."   
  
"Shut up miko...you may be willing to pay such a price, but no one else is-your soul would be locked in yet another shikon jewel and there would be two of those horrid things in exisence. Demons would run rampid over he country and we would be submerged into chaos with no miko to purify either. We will destroy the heart my way..." The lord of the western lands stepped into the moonless clearing with digust plastered on his face-staring at the girl with cold eyes.  
  
"I brought back Inuyasha in hopes you would forget your own selfish ambitions and return to your peaceful ways, but it seems you have not surcome to your own feelings as of yet and I grow impatient." Kagome's glance shifted between the three, none of which she thought to be loyal allies. "What do you want with Naraku's heart? I must know it will not fall into destructive hands-he was a vile thing and must never reclaim his soul." "Give me the heart and I give you my word that it will be destroyed this night." Kagura looked a little confused and suspicious. "If this miko cannot purify it, how do you contain the power to do so?" Sesshomaru arched a brow at the question. "I will use my sword to weaken the heart, then the miko can subdue the evil with her own."   
  
"Alright-Kanna, Kagura...you must keep Kouga or any intruders occupied-we cannot afford interruptions. Sesshomaru..." Kagome gestured a moment as she gave orders, then pulled out her small pouch and spilled the jar into her hand. "You and I will end this here." Kagome quickly set up a barrier around the two-much more powerful than any barrier Kagura had ever seen. Kanna and Kagura then kept watch over the barriered area form outside it's blueish walls.   
  
"Ready yourself." Kagome pulled out her sword, the engravings glowed with her essence as she fed her own energy into it's blade-the flow around it getting stronger as she forced everything she had into it. Sesshomaru drew out his Toukijin, watching as Kagome threw the bottle onto the ground. The heart pulsed massively, breaking open the jar.   
  
----  
  
Inuyasha ran to the edge of the village with Miroku and Kirara. Sango watched from the door of the hut. Everyone sensed it. "What is that? It feels so strongly-many great energies combining-I have never felt such a power!" Miroku clenched his fists in fear for Kagome's safety. Everyone had her on their minds-they knew what ever was happening-she was a part of it. "Stupid girl! I told her not to go out tonight!" Inuyasha began to race into the deep shadows of the forest alongside Miroku, his demon speeds left him wishing to go faster toward the energies that even his human form could sense easily.  
  
Kouga was already at the barrier, looking past Kagura and Kanna toward Kagome and Sesshomaru. "KAGOME! What do you think you are doing!? I told you to stop being so wreckless! DO YOU EVEN LISTEN ANYMORE!" "Shut up foolish wolf! You will deal with me now-milady has other matters to attend to." Kagura smiled, whipping open her fan between her fingers. "Kagome is none of your concern right now!"   
  
"KAGURA!?" Inuyasha stopped short as he looked angrily over his enemies face. Kagome heard Inuyasha's voice in the background-she didn't want to look, but her head snapped to meet his eyes attentitively. Sesshomaru looked at his brother's human form with a slight smirk, then called Kagome back to his attention. "Kagome...stay focused..." Kagome pried her eyes away-pouring more of herself into her sword than she thought possible until she felt as if she would surely die of exhausted spirits. "This is it."   
  
Sesshomaru brought his sword down to meet the jewel precisely, touching it in a moment and it began to crack, evil black aura simply poured from the crevices and Kagome took only a breathe before Sesshomaru was thrust back in a rush of power and Kagome was sinking her sword into the black hollows of the jewel. No shattering could be seen or heard, only a blinding light that blanketed the area. Kagome lost herself a moment, hearing Inuyasha call her name in the exact way he called Kikyo back to life-and it broke her down completely.   
  
"Ka-KAGOME?!" Kagome looked around her feet, which had somehow left the ground. Now she was held in Sesshomaru's arms far above the forest. "The jewel?! Was it?" She searched his eyes a moment and he nodded in confirmation. "Hai young miko-you destroyed it gracefully." Kagome smiled in satisfaction. "Good..." Kagome let herself drist off into a deep sleep. Sesshomaru let his body slip down to the earth again, standing amid the companions of the woman in his arms. Inuyasha and the rest were momentarily blinded by the rush of power and light, but they shook their eyes clear and gazed at the limp kagome in the demon lord's arms. "Is she-- NO..." Miroku stepped forward in disbelief. The sun rising in the background phased no one but Inuyasha, who felt his youkai strengths returning as he clenched his teeth in disgust at the sight before him.   
  
"She is alive-barely..." Inuyasha's fists clutched tighter. "Give her to me Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru wasn't waved by Inuyasha's persuasion, he merely passed the miko body off to Kagura who stood by his side. "Take her." Sesshomaru began to walk off into the shadows, as everyone eagerly watched Kagome. "Kagura! Give her back now!" All the men were staring daggers at the youkai woman. "Of course..." Kagura walked up casually to Inuyasha, passing her off into his arms while his face bcame a blank confusion. 'Was it really this easy?' "Kagura! One more thing...what were you all doing out here?" Kagura pulled her feather forth, hopping on it with her sister. "We were destroying what little remained of Naraku...now he is nonexistent..." Kagura smiled, laughing slightly as she was carried off.   
  
Inuyasha and the rest rushed Kagome back to the village, keeping watch over her in Kaede's hut. "I don't understand Kaede...I thought you said she should have woken up already..." Shippo pleaded for answers as he rested beside Kagome's lifeless body. "Aye child...she seems to be dwindling between life and death-but she has no serious wounds or poison..." Kaede shook her head in dismay. "I fear...the poor child's soul may be no longer willing to stay with us..." Shippo stared at Kagome in disbelief. "NO Kagome! You can't leave me! Don't go!" Inuyasha layed in the corner of the hut, remembering the day he had died.   
  
'I remember...I didn't want to stay here either-I wanted to be at peace...but-Kagome called to me, she was more important to me than death... and I wanted to stay but I was pulled back and...Kagome you can't leave me...' Inuyasha was pulled ino an unwilling sleep. He stood at the very place Kagome had been. He was standing in the snow, looking out over a lake at Kagome-she was so beautiful in a long flowing gown. "Kagome..." Kagome stood in the middle of the lake, her feet touching the water silently, making small ripples that extended out to both sides. She looked at the sky, just as she had been doing for the longest time now.   
  
She heard her name called out and her eyes fell upon Inuyasha. She smiled, her disposition returning to her own peaceful and kind nature, while her bitterness still dragged within. "Inuyasha...I understand now...but I..." Inuyasha shook his head. "No Kagome! I will come with you! Don't leave me-please..." Kagome's weak smile sighed. "Hai...I remember-I am so selfish...I wanted you to stay with me...but I never could have gone with you...I wasn't willing to follow you into death-I had things holding me down...they still are..." Inuyasha looked confused and kept staring at Kagome. "I stood there Inuyasha...in that spot...see the blood and tears at your feet? I cried there-for you...and I died there-for you..." Kagome looked at the water beneath her feet, every few seconds, the reflection changed-showing her the life she once knew.   
  
"Kagome..but I-" Kagome looked at him solemnly now, cutting his words off in the back of his throat. "You have to go now Inuyasha..." Kagome's head tilted back to the water beneath her as Inuyasha watched his vision blur. "But I don't want to leave you!" Inuyasha's hands went instictively reaching for Kagome, but it was no use, he was sitting up in the hut again-pulled back to reality.   
  
»-----------------  
  
Welps-guess you have to wait for the next chappy to find out if Kagome survived. WHAT IF SHE DIDN'T! Well, Inuyasha will probly kill himself to be with her...but then again...she could be alive! R&R! 


	11. My nightmares become reality

Welps-here we are again. We just went over our 100 reviwes mark!! WOO HOO! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry about that last really evil cliffy-but this will put your fears to rest as you  
  
A/N: Throwing a song in here- b/c I just love em! Sarah Mclachlan: Sweet Surrender  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Inuyasha was alone in the hut with Kagome's limp form before him. Night had fallen-he supposed the others were talking in Sango and Miroku's hut now, but he didn't care-his dreams disturbed him and he couldn't imagine leaving Kagome's side for even a moment. "Stupid girl...you can't leave us-I won't allow it..." Inuyasha's eyes softened, a sliver of the moon hung in the humid night skies, surrounded by a million stars. Inuyasha watched the burning orbs through a window, where small tinges of light poured in.   
  
He layed beside Kagome, tracing each feature on her face over and over. "Kagome...you can't leave before I can apologize...I want to tell you-tell you about all those things I never said before...please come back to me..." Inuyasha sat in the shadows now-awaiting the time when she would awake.  
  
But Kagome wasn't sure how to wake up. She stood in the middle of that lake for what seemed like days, watching her skies reflected at her feet. She wasn't sure which path to choose, one step toward a warm inviting summer would mean leaving all her pain and bitterness for something better, but she would also be choosing to leave her friends behind. "Inuyasha...if only..." Kagome let her voice trail off, then looked back to the wintery life of the person she had become. "Choosing life means choosing to die a little everyday...but at least I would be with my family...and Inuyasha....How could I leave all of them behind..." Kagome smiled; her eyes glassed lightly. "I suppose I couldn't...."  
  
---=*=----=*=---=*=---  
  
It doesn't mean much  
  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
  
the life I've left behind me  
  
is a cold room  
  
I've crossed the last line  
  
from where I can't return  
  
where every step I took in faith  
  
betrayed me  
  
and led me from my home  
  
And sweet  
  
sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
You take me in  
  
no questions asked  
  
you strip away the ugliness  
  
that surrounds me  
  
are you an angel  
  
am I already that gone  
  
I only hope  
  
that I won't disappoint you  
  
when I'm here  
  
on my knees  
  
And sweet  
  
sweet  
  
sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
Sweet  
  
sweet  
  
sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
And I don't understand  
  
by the touch of your hand  
  
I would be the one to fall  
  
I miss the little things  
  
I miss everything about you  
  
It doesn't mean much  
  
it doesn't mean anything at all  
  
the life I left behind me  
  
is a cold room  
  
And sweet  
  
sweet  
  
sweet surrender  
  
is all that I have to give  
  
A tear eascaped Kagome's brown hues, tenderly flowing down her face as she watched it hit the waters, creating a series of ripples.Just as she was about to take a step and choose her path, she felt the waters beneath her diminish. She watched confused as a deep black hole cracked open from the place her tear had fallen. She wasn't sure what to do, and by the time she could even think of fear-she was swallowed up by the consuming nothingness.  
  
At first she thought she was falling, but then on further examination, she wasn't sure what was happening-and now all she wanted was to return to Inuyasha and the life she once knew-were her security layed within herself and she relied on no one. She felt herself becoming weak-her vision and conciousness leaving her and she fell victim to it.   
  
Kagome found herself waking up-her eyes fluttered opened slowly and she sought out the presences within the hut-but to her disbelief, she wasn't in a hut...she was outside, in a sleeping bag. 'Where am I....how did I get out here...' She looked around, and shocked to see a small Shippo curled in her lap, Miroku and Sango on the other side of the fire and Inuyasha in a tree-just like old times. Her brow furrowed in confusion and her head ached with groggy pain-she thought she was decieved-perhaps she was having another cruel dream, one that taunted her of her happier days; but she knew she wasn't dreaming. "Inuyasha? Whats going on?" She looked down, almost frightened by what she was wearing. "MY UNIFORM! WHERE DID I- WHAT THE!!" Kagome stumbled to her feet, startling everyone from their sleep with her frightened outbursts. "Kagome...what's wrong!?" Shippo rubbed his eyes in concern as he rolled up from the ground.   
  
"WHATS WRONG!? Why am I wearing this! MY SWORD! Where is my Kinjai?!" Kagome looked around frantically, backing away from the camp with true fear replacing her warm eyes. "Kagome? Calm down! What are you talking about? I'm sure you were just having a nightmare..." Sango inched toward her, trying to soothe her fears in vain. Kagome was almost trembling-her memories were so confused. "But I...no...what's going on..." She searched her memories. She found them all intact-but this wasn't right. 'How can I be here? And where is here? I'm not dreaming...I can't be! But then..how....' Her friends were passing concerned glances back and forth. Inuyasha was especially concerned. "Kagome...are you ok? What's going on with you?"   
  
"Sango-Miroku? What are you doing out here? Where is Kasaku? Did you leave him with Kaede??" Kagome tried rationalizing within herself, but found it uncontrollably frustrating as everyone gave her strange looks. Sango stepped forward to convey everyone's thoughts. "Kagome...who is Kasaku?" Kagome bit her lip. "You don't remember...he is your son!" Sango and Miroku were taken back with confused looks. Shippo regained the humor-"Is there something you guys want to tell us?"- giving them a sly and innocent look. Sango and Miroku blushed to brilliant shades of red while assuring everyone that nothing was going on.   
  
Kagome's hues searched the ground, fear falling into the corners of her heart, as her cold countenance once again took over. Her eyes glazed with bitter feelings she locked away and her voice sank with deep regret and she began to walk away from the group. "Kagome! Where are you going!? Get back here!" Kagome turned-flashing looks over the group of which they had never seen from Kagome. They all felt that something had changed-but they didn't know what. They were very suprised when Kagome turned, taking off at a run with speeds that could almost compare to Inuyasha.  
  
'At least I have retained my power and strength...but this uniform-I can't stand it now...' Kagome rushed through the forest, heading for Kouga's cave to see if he was changed as well, but who she ran into along the way-would destroy her trust in this world for good. "Kikyo?! What are YOU doing here?! You are dead!" Kagome looked over the clay miko in disgust.  
  
»-----------------  
  
This chappy is a a little longer...I hope you liked the huge twist it took and I definately know where I am going with this so stick with me! It is going to come out great! 


	12. Whisper to me

ya...the last chappy had a twist that threw everyone off a little...hopefully you will all understand by the end of the story...  
  
A/N: Yet another song in this chappy-I love songs! I don't own Evanescence : Haunted  
  
Chapter 12  
  
'At least I have retained my power and strength...but this uniform-I can't stand it now...' Kagome rushed through the forest, heading for Kouga's cave to see if he was changed as well, but who she ran into along the way-would destroy her trust in this world for good. "Kikyo?! What are YOU doing here?! You are dead!" Kagome looked over the clay miko in disgust.  
  
"Yes...but don't look so suprised...you know I have been dead for quite sometime now..." Kikyo gave a confident smirk."I watched you die beside Inuyasha...your body's dust return to the earth like ashes...it's impossible-how are you...." Kagome backed off, letting the darkest places of her heart reflect in her eyes-now cold and lonely as she stared at Kikyo's form. "I don't know where I am or why I came back here...but you would be smart to stay away from me..." Kikyo's smiled fell into anger and confusion. "I am fine..but...Your countenance has changed, has it not? You are altered in some way...."   
  
Kagome walked righ passed Kikyo, pausing side by side with her, but never breaking her gaze ahead. "You heard what I said...Unless you wish to be layed to rest...do not cross me..." Kikyo was stunned in the girl's sudden confident bitterness. Anger boiled within her and Kagome was overwhelmed with pleasure and pain for seeing her dead counterpart. 'Now...to deal with more important matters...how do I get out of here?' Kagome kept running, until she found herself in a familiar spot- under a certain tree.  
  
She looked around, then her vision blurred, or so she thought, but after a moment she realized that the scenery was blurring, from day to night. Two scenes collided in and out with each other, every second changing from one to another. The first being the one Kagome had come up on-the clear summer area under the Goshimboku tree, sun pouring through the trees. The second, being the one she had known for a year now. Inuyasha's grave erected with trinkets around a large stone next to the tree, the stars twinkling above her.   
  
'Am I going crazy...or just waking up from a dream?" Kagome reached back instictively to her scars. "Hai, my scars are still there...so this past year...it really did happen..." Suddenly, Kagome heard an all-too familiar voice around her-echoing in the summery forest as the scene stabilized. "Kagome...How nice of you to come to my world..." Kagome's eyes went wide. "Naraku...." She looked around frantically, finally seeing his figure appear in the shadows of the forest. "Hai...I was stuck inside that jewel for a year...but now you have released me." His cold voice held a tinge of pleasure that sent chills up Kagome's spine. "What are you talking about....We destroyed you!" Naraku chuckled slightly in his ominous way. "No my dear...you destroyed the heart, but not the soul...my essence transferred into your body..I planned to put you to good use.."  
  
"This place...where have you taken me? How did you change everyone!?" Kagome stared angrily at him for sometime. "Kagome...I have taken you nowhere-You are simply trapped in your own mind, in a world I created from your memories...Do you like it here?" "No! You will die Naraku...I will destroy you..." Kagome flared with a passionate miko energy. A firery blueish aura surrounded her, Naraku watched as he uniform turn into her new outfit of a slayer, her hand instictively went to her hilt, where Kinjai appeared at her sash.   
  
"Prepare yourself!" But before Kagome could do anything more, she found herself transerred into another memory, almost as if she were coming out of a daydream and into a nightmare. She was surrounded by the one memory she had truly suppressed. She watched as Inuyasha rushed toward Naraku, and as he began to gain the upperhand, the tables turned. Kikyo appeared from the shadows just as she remembered-she heard him call her name...taking his attention from the battle for only a moment, but a moment too long. She screamed his name several times, tears burning in her throat as she watched her love die again. But Naraku was not defeated...this was the real Naraku unside her body. "You ruined my life...it was all your fault!" Kagome lifted the arrow that appeared from the memory, shooting toward Naraku-who easily evaded it. "Come now Kagome...I will not fall for the same trick twice..."   
  
Soon the memory faded away, all Kagome saw was darkness. She soon made out two figure's in the dark, hearing their words. Kikyo's body crawled toward Inuyasha's form. "Inuyasha...now we will be together..." Her body went to dust, but Kagome kept gazing at Inuyasha, holding back tears that blurred her image. "Kagome..." Kagome heard Inuyasha call her name and there was nothing she oculd do, the tears toppled from her eyes despite her best efforts to hold them in. "Inuyasha..."   
  
Now Kagome felt it, everything flowed to the surface and she lost herself within it. Her powers seeped through every piece of her mind-every memory Naraku had tainted, erasing his effects...ultimately erasing him. "I told you Naraku...I would destroy you..." Naraku's last laughs could be heard echoing in the distance. "Hai... miko...you destroyed me-but at what cost to yourself..." Kagome fell to her knees, her hands immediately caught her against the ground, her blood was dripping from her ripped clothing in the front. She bit her lip against the pain, letting tears caress her cheeks smoothly as she fell victim to the exhaustion.  
  
--Evanescence : Haunted --  
  
long lost words whisper slowly to me  
  
still can't find what keeps me here  
  
when all this time i've been so hollow inside  
  
i know you're still there  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
i won't let you pull me down  
  
hunting you i can smell you - alive  
  
your heart pounding in my head  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
saving me raping me  
  
watching me  
  
watching me wanting me  
  
i can feel you pull me down  
  
fearing you loving you  
  
i won't let you pull me down  
  
»-----------------  
  
Welps...i could have gone a number of good ways with this...but i just went like this...I hope it clears some things up-believe me, if its still a bit foggy, the next chappy will have everything much clearer! R&R! 


	13. Sweet Scent long forgotten

Ok...I'm having second thoughts about ending this story...maybe I should keep it going...with a sequel or sumtin-o well, for now I will finish this chappy. Hope you like!  
  
A/N: Yet another song in this one. Evanescence: Even in Death  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Kagome arroused a bit, her eyes opened slowly as she looked around-a little disoriented. She didn't moved as she tried to take in the looks of the dark hut. She became aware of Inuyasha's sleeping presence in the corner quickly enough, relieving her fears but bringing about horrible guilt. His face was peaceful, yet restless and sad in someways. She felt a sudden peircing pain in her side, looking down, she discovered her clothes were caked with blood, and fresh wounds slashed her side and shoulder, just as Naraku's inflictions had. She pushed herself up-her face contorting in pain, she winced, trying to kepp quiet so she wouldn't wake Inuyasha.   
  
She finally got out of the hut after raising to her feet, she quietly began to slip from the village-her wounds slowing her down. She hadn't bothered to dress them in anyway, she only wanted to escape for awhile to think. "I caused him so much pain...He died...but...I caused that too..." She made her way into the deep shadows, following a rough path to the place she last remembered having some peace. She came upon the gravesite, fireflies dancing around gave a illuminating glow to the dark clearing, as well as a pale crescent moon that hung above. She smiled weakly, clutching her wound with her hand and steadying herself on the stone until she sunk down into a sitting position against the Goshimboku tree. "The moon is much larger...I must have been out for a good week..."   
  
She looked at her hands solemnly, blood tinted her skin crimson. "I see it all too clearly now..." She bit her lip slightly, her gaze faultered to the stars, where she continued an aimless stare, only clouded by soft tears.  
  
---  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home  
  
I will stay forever here with you, my love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
Some say I'm crazy for my love, oh my love  
  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, oh my love  
  
They don't know you can't leave me  
  
They don't hear you singing to me  
  
I will stay forever here with you, my love  
  
The softly spoken words you gave me  
  
Even in death our love goes on  
  
And I can't love you, anymore than I do  
  
----  
  
Inuyasha's ears twitched, bringing him around to awakening alone. "Kagome..." He searched the hut floor a moment half-asleep, before he realized she wasn't there. "Kagome?" A familiar and disturbing scent caught his nose as he jumped to his feet. "Blood..." He rushed out the door, his youkai speed carrying him quickly as he followed her scent, praying the whole time nothing had happened to her.   
  
He finally reached a clearing, his eyes falling upon her in a mix of emotion. He was glad to see she was awake, angry at her for leaving, and confused to find her here all at the same time. But every emotion was over ridden with concern as he knelt closer to her resting form, examining the fresh injuries she had sustained. He wasn't sure she was awake, until her lips pulled into an apologetic smile, and her brown eyes slowly opened to meet his embers. Her smile faded into a sad expression. "Inuyasha...what happened...to us?" Inuyasha gathered a small smile to cheer her up. "I died of course...then I came back...I'm not sure what happened to you..." Kagome chuckled lightly. "Hai...I wasn't allowed to die, that's what happened-I was held back by so many things...I went wrecklessly after any demon that crossed my path, hoping I could die..." She remembered many battles as Inuyasha looked deeply into her eyes. "I fought with everything I had-but part of me was already gone..." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, entrusting he knew what she meant.   
  
"And now?" Inuyasha questioned her as he lifted her body into his arms. "Now I think...I'm safe again..." She buried her face into his Kimono, beginning to give into exhausted sleep. "Hai Kagome, you are safe again..." He began slowly back through the forest, her scent filling his nose with sweet smells of clear blue waters and fresh roses. Kagome slept easily in his arms, her human nose surrounded by his powerful scent of earth and fire. The same scent she could never forget.   
  
They returned to Kagome's hut, where Inuyasha layed Kagome in her bed, then began to dress her wounds carefully. He was tender with her, making sure he didn't wake or hurt her. He smiled inside himself, he had gained at least a part of the old Kagome back and she was regaining herself more everyday. Kagome felt Inuyasha tending her wounds, it made her comfortable and relaxed. 'Why do I feel like this...I remember this feeling-I missed it so much...I convinced myself I didn't need him but...'  
  
She watched him as he turned around, he finished tending her wounds, covered her with a blanket, and he was on his way to his tree. "Inuyasha..." He paused a moment and looked back to her. "Hmmm?" She smiled, the same trademark smile he remembered from so long ago, and now it felt so misplaced on Kagome's lips it was strange and yet natural to her. "Thanks..." Inuyasha smiled, his ears twitching slightly as he left. He gathered up into a tree branch overlooking Kagome's window. He stared at her for most of the night before falling asleep.   
  
»-----------------  
  
I hope you like this chappy, a little short but I tried to add lots of fluff and waff!!! This isn't the end so stay tuned! R&R! 


	14. Betrayal Scars run deeper than Lies

Welps-here is another chappy for you guys. I have really appreciated the reviews and support on this fic so far! THX!  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Inuyasha awoke tiredly, blinking his eyes in the morning light and looking down into Kagome's window to find her bed empty. Inuyasha hopped from the tree and began to walk through the village, looking for Kagome. He spotted her figure watching the village children in front of Sango and Miroku's home, Kouga and the others gathered around-talking to her dispondent form. Inuyasha came upon the one-sided argument Kouga was giving to Kagome.   
  
"And I can't believe you would still even be talking to that Sesshomaru-after everything that happened when-" "I know what happened! I was there!" Kagome fired back at him for mentioning it, though Inuyasha wasn't sure what they spoke of. "I want you to stay away from him! Are you listening? Kagome!" Kouga's blue eyes rolled with a low growl, crossing his arms across his chest frustratingly. "You are alot of trouble Kagome...just look at your wounds...where did you get those?" Kouga looked over the bandaged wounds on her shoulder and side. Kagome ignored his concerns as well as most of his ramblings about her wrecklessness.  
  
Kagome looked back to Sango and the rest. "I'm sorry...that I worried you all..." Sango stepped toward Kagome with a friendly smile. "C'mon...you can tell me everything at the hot springs...We will see you boys later..." Sango called back to the group as she escorted Kagome off to the hot springs. "What was that all about?" Inuyasha looked back to Miroku for answers. "Kouga was simply discussing his concerns for Kagome." "Ya...but what about Sesshomaru...Is something going on that I should know about?" Inuyasha arched a brow, letting his ear twitch as he followed Kouga and Miroku into the hut.  
  
"Inuyasha..." Miroku sighed, as if about to go into a long, detailed story. "Kagome has been fighting off Sesshomaru endlessly since your demise...he was constantly hanging around-just waiting for a chance to snatch that sword of yours...Kagome did as best she could against him, but most of their battles ended in a draw-meaning Kagome and Sesshomaru would neither give up or die, so they left each other alone until they crossed paths again." Kouga shook his head in dismay. "Kagome was always coming back from those fights with serious wounds-she would be down for at least a week or so trying to heal properly, but she always survived."  
  
Inuyasha wasn't sure he could believe that Kagome had actually fought against his brother so many times-and survived. "Inuyasha...there is mcuh more to the story-more between Sesshomaru and Kagome than you know, but you should really ask her about it-it isn't our place to tell you what happened, even we aren't sure of the whole thing." Inuyasha was a bit more concerned about the tone in Miroku's voice, wondering what he could mean by that.   
  
-------  
  
Back at the hot springs, Kagome and Sango were talking casually as they enjoyed the steamy waters. Sango noticed the three large scars across Kagome's back, a bit worse than even her scar given to her by her own brother. "Kagome...uh...How did you really get those horrible scars?" Sango tried to tred softly-feeling around at her friend's emotions. Kagome smiled musingly. "So...you didn't buy the 'wreckless demon battle' story?" Kagome let out a small laugh, musing herself. "It's alright-neither did I...I lied to myself for so long...telling myself that I got angry...that I just went out and killed a demon for no reason after talking with Sesshomaru...but it's just a lie that not even I believed...a lie that haunts my dreams-reminding me that it didn't happen that way..." Sango looked sadly at her friend. "So...what really happened that day?"   
  
Kagome blinked slowly, letting a small sigh escape her lips. "I went out that day, against your better judgement, not to hunt-but to meet Sesshomaru...I found him in the usual place-awaiting my arrival...but...something was different...usually we went at it-battling each other wrecklessly until we barely had enough energy to walk away...but lately, we had stopped-we simply danced around the subject, talking and arguing stupidly for enjoyment. That day...that day something changed..." Sango was suprised, and certain thoughts began to cross her mind, though she dismissed them. 'Were Kagome and Sesshomaru...developing feelings for each other?!'  
  
Kagome smiled, knowing the look on Sango's face, she knew what she was thinking-and she didn't blame her, she had often asked herself if she was beginning to like Sesshomaru-but she never got her answer. "I asked him if he wanted the sword...but he changed the subject...he wanted Naraku's heart-I had been keeping it ever since I had Kagura gather it for me, but Sesshomaru wanted it destroyed for good. So...like a fool I showed him the jewel, and that's when he betrayed me...he called forth a large demon from the shadows, it attacked me-but when I finally destroyed it, I was weakened, Sesshomaru took advantage of it-he fought me for the jewel, leaving three poison claw marks on my back after the fight was done. I had kept the jewel, for some reason...I think Sesshomaru was only using it as an excuse-he wanted to see if he could defeat me-when he found he could not, he brought Inuyasha back to distract me..."   
  
"Oh Kagome...I'm so sorry I couldn't help you...I-" Kagome smiled reassuringly to Sango. "Don't worry about it Sango...I suppose it all led to Inuyasha's return, so it was worth it..." Sango spotted a small glare of the old Kagome in her brown hues, smiling inwardly. 'I knew she would come back...All she needed was a reason...' Sango patiently rebandaged Kagome wounds while Kagome explained what happened when she was in the forest, then what happened in her mind with Naraku. Sango listened carefully, filled with enjoyment that she had regained her best friend back in some form. 'I had forgotten how nice it was, just to sit and talk with Kagome...I've missed her...'   
  
»-----------------  
  
oooo-so there was more behind the scenes with Sesshy n Kag than we know? Wow...guess you'll have to find out what really went on while Inuyasha was taking a dirt nap...R&R! 


	15. Just Life's Little Things

Guess wut guys! I have illustrations! YUP! You can go to the two links below to see my illustrations of this fanfic-yes yes, they are a bit blurry-but webcams are horrible so bear with me! At least you can get a general idea of Kagome's new look. (their a bit fuzzy-but i don't have a scanner and I did the best i could w/ my webcam)  
  
http://www.fanart-central.net/pictures.php?pid=67892  
  
http://www.fanart-central.net/pictures.php?pid=67905  
  
Chapter 15  
  
When Kagome and Sango had returned from their bath, Kagome noticed Inuyasha looking at her strangely-she wasn't sure what to make of it. She went about her daily chores, grabbing a small woven basket and holding it against her hip with her hand she pushed aside her beaded doorway and took into the forest to gather herbs. 'I can't believe I let my supplies become so low...I've been so careless lately...' Kagome inwardly scowlded herself, shaking her head as she began to walk toward the outskirts of the village. Inuyasha watched her leaving, deciding he was going to poke around the village to find out more about what went on while he was dead before confronting Kagome on it. Shippo, of course-quite curious as to why Inuyasha didn't follow Kagome-began to follow Inuyasha around.  
  
----  
  
Kagome wore a small smile while walking into a clearing about a mile into the forest. She kneeled into the tall grasses and began picking roots and colored flowers from the small field, humming a small tune that her mother always sang while doing chores. She missed her homelife, her family, and her school friends-but she chose to give that up a long time ago, and she rarely regretted the choice. She knew her mother would understand if she didn't come back & she visited the well occasionally to remind herself of home.  
  
Soon, Kagome's pleasant thoughts of her past were interrupted. A light breeze blanketed the field, pushing aside her longer bangs and the small tresses that fell from the loose braid she wore in her raven hair. Kagome laid her basket aside in dismay, standing up to face the Lord of the western lands who had slipped in unannounced. Both forms stared at each other, the sun highlighting Kagome's figure, while shadows enshrouded Sesshomaru at the edge of the forest. Kagome blinked-wearing an expressionless, yet soft tone to her brown hues, while Sesshomaru held an unreadable gaze across his ember pools.  
  
Kagome finally bent down, picking up her basket to her side and then looking back to Sesshomaru with a soft voice. "Is there something you needed Sesshomaru..." Sesshomaru faulted into a slightly genuine smile. "Kagome...I came to see if you were alright-Rin is quite worried about you..." With that, a certain young girl ran up to Kagome, who layed her basket on the ground and grabbed the girl in her arms as if it were her own child.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Fluffy said you weren't well and that you were hurt! Are you better now?" Rin's innocent eyes searched through Kagome's smile. "Of course Rin, I'm sorry I worried you...I'm really fine now..." Rin's smile flooded over, hugging Kagome tightly. "C'mon...you can help me gather herbs..." Kagome comforted the child, taking her hand lightly and leading her to a spot in the field. Sesshomaru hovered nearby, quietly watching the two as Rin picked herbs and Kagome told her the uses for it and let her place it in the basket.   
  
As the sun began to sink lower beyond the horizon, Kagome took Rin to where Sesshomaru waited patiently. "I will see you again soon milady Kagome?" Rin's innocent tone made Kagome smile in pleasure. "Of course Rin...you are welcome in the village anytime..." Kagome's voice took to it's own naturally sweet and kind self, making her face soften and her heart along with it. Rin giggled with a happy yell, then hurried to her lord's side as they began to walk away-waving to Kagome cheerfully.   
  
As soon as the two were out of sight, Kagome felt an eager saddness approaching her heart-she longed to be this lighthearted all the time-but things weren't so simple as Rin made them out to be. Kagome's life weighed her thoughts down constantly with regrets, bitter distrust, and a simple longing for love. But she made efforts to try to remember the time that seemed too long ago on the way back to the village. She walked in a dispondent and distant spirit-trying to remember how she kept everything together before Inuyasha died.   
  
Kagome quickly gave up at the sight of her village at dusk. "I suppose it's because things are harder to put back together once they've fallen apart-back then I only had to keep things from cracking...now it's completely broken..." "But even shattered things can be replaced..." Kagome was startled by a silky voice from behind. "Sesshomaru...what do you think you are doing here-this village is off limits..." Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow at her suspiciously. Kagome shook her head in annoyance, looking to the ground before taking a breath and looking into his eyes. "What do you want?"   
  
-------  
  
Meanwhile, Inuyasha was having no luck trying to pry information about the past from anyone. All his answers either came up empty or they were left with "ask Kagome" which was exactly what he didn't want to do. Shippo, who had followed Inuyasha around all afternoon, finally confronted Inuyasha on this.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why don't you ask Kagome already! None of us are going to tell you about Sesshomaru and Kagome...so why don't you just ask her!?!" Inuyasha, obviously annoyed, grabbed Shippo's tail, holding him up to face him. "If I wanted to ask Kagome-I WOULD!" Shippo crossed his arms, shaking his head to himself. "I never did understand you guys..." Inuyasha promptly threw the kitsune into a hut wall, leaving a lump on his head.  
  
Kagome was soon back inside her dark hut, rethinking what had happened with Sesshomaru only minutes before. "Why would he say such a thing...it's impossible..." Kagome, obviously disturbed to some extent, leaned against a dark corner of the hut as a dim-dusky light shown through the window. "I don't understand what he means..." Kagome sank down into a sitting postition on the floor, placing her elbows on her knees and placing her head in her hands. She sighed heavily-trying to clear her thoughts. "I don't understand anything anymore..."   
  
Kagome sat there for awhile, light fading faster, until it was almost completely black, except for the small traces of moonlight peeking into the hut. Kagome smiled to herself. "Night already...guess I should go check on Sango and everyone...they might be worried..." Kagome pulled herself up, removing her braid and letting her hair flow out in loosened tendrals. She made her way to Sango's hut, putting her thoughts behind her as she became herself again-or what everyone wanted her to be.   
  
Sango smiled, happily greeting her friend as she walked through the doorway. "Kagome...where have you been all day?" Kohaku looked over from sharpening his weapon, smiling contently. "Just around..." Kagome wasn't in the mood to lie to her friends, so she settled on a vague answer. Kohaku continued sharpening his weapon as he spoke to Kagome. "Sango says she will be able to hunt with us some nights soon! Won't it be fun to have everyone out hunting together again?" The excitement in the boy's voice lifted Kagome's spirits.   
  
"Hai, it will be wonderful..." Sango looked back to Kagome from tending her son. "Kaede agreed to watch the baby when we hunt...I can't wait to help you slay demons again..." Kagome clearly saw the fire in Sango's eyes-she recognized it from the old days. Kagome sighed heavily. 'Just being around my friends...it helps so much, it helps me to forget...I feel the same way as I always have-they make me so happy again, it's strange, but familiar..."   
  
Kagome looked to the door as Shippo, Miroku, and Inuyasha came in, discussing something. Shippo walked in, innocently talking to Inuyasha in his know-it-all tone. "But Inuyasha...I thought you wanted to know!?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes, huffing up as he crossed his arms and sat down by the doorway. Shippo, upon seeing Kagome, ran into her open arms with a brilliant smile. Kagome blinked. "Wanted to know what? What's going on..." Kagome noticed the strange look Inuyasha gave her, the few times he actually glanced her way-it was familiar, but she couldn't remember what this look was for.  
  
'Kikyo! That was it...Inuyasha gave me that look everytime he saw Kikyo...but...' Kagome looked downward a moment, before hearing Inuyasha's answer and glancing back into his innocently occupied eyes. "Huh...it's none of your business..." Inuyasha huffed out, annoyed by her attempt to gain information. "Oh Really? Is that so..." Kagome got a sneaky smile across her lips. "Sit." Inuyasha went face down, kissing dirt in the hut with a loud outcry, followed by an outburst of objections.   
  
Everyone else looked on in amazement at how closely they came to actually having one of their usual arguments-Sango could only smile peacefully at her friends. Inuyasha on the other hand, kept rattling off at Kagome, who payed no attention, accept when she slipped out the three-lettered word every few moments during his outbursts. Kagome giggled slightly, shaking her head at Inuyasha. "What is it? What's so funny?!" "Nothing...but it is your own fault-you did demand to have that back ya know! And why you put it around your neck I couldn't tell..." "Well how was I suppose to know it still worked!!??" Inuyasha began to tug on the rosary fiercely, but the spell kept it in place. "Of course it still works..." Kagome rolled her eyes at his ignorance. "Sit." And with that, Kagome stepped over Inuyasha's body. "Night Sango, Night Miroku! Cya Inuyasha...C'mon Shippo!" Shippo jumped over Inuyasha's body as well, following the cheerful Kagome, pausing at the door. "Ya know Inuyasha, she IS right...why would you put that back on? Night Guys!" Inuyasha gave a low growl in his throat as Shippo hopped out the door after Kagome.   
  
Inuyasha mumbled unhappily to himself in annoyance before taking outside and into a tree. Kagome and Shippo slept contently in Kagome's hut, while Kohaku slept in Sango and Miroku's hut. Sango and Miroku stayed awake a bit longer, the youkai exterminator in the monk's lap, his arms folded around her caringly as they stared at their sleeping son in Sango's arms. They whispered quietly about the argument between Inuyasha and Kagome, before laying it to rest, Miroku kissing the top of Sango's head gently and leading her off to bed after putting their son to sleep.  
  
»--------------------  
  
I hope you liked the chappy! I really appreciate all the reviews I'm getting. I try to take all your advice, or at least in bits n pieces-to make it a little better to read, and I don't consider it a flame if you try to tell me something that I might do better. So don't worry if you put a lil advice in ur review-I like to hear what u think, it lets me know u have opinions! Hai, I'm trying to make my chappies a lil more frequent and longer, but I've had alot going on-so I'm trying to get better, but I usually like to give u a short chappy so I don't have to keep you waiting since a long chappy takes a bit more time to write. So keep the reviews(and advice) coming for each chappy! I enjoy hearing ur comments! THX! R&R 


	16. Where There Is No Happily Ever After

Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! It's still Inu/Kag pairing, but Sesshomaru is thrown in there to make you worry! Enjoy!  
  
a/n: Song: Evanescence 'Everybody's fool'  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kagome pulled her blanket closer, feeling Shippo roll over behind her in the bed. Her brown eyes lingered half-open, wandering over the dark room aimlessly. 'I completely forgot...I have to go to another village in a couple days...' Kagome shifted slightly in her sleep, she knew Inuyasha was in the tree outside, she distinctly heard him mumbling as he jumped into it's branches earlier. "Hmmm..." Kagome sighed, curling up comfortably-closing her eyes softly as she drifted into sleep. 'What am i going to do with you Inuyasha...' A smile touched Kagome's lips, reminding her of their earilier argument-which she had enjoyed.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha woke up the next morning to the sound of young children beneath his tree. "Inuyasha-chan! Where is Lady Kagome?" A small group of village children looked up into his ember orbs. Inuyasha blinked a few times, checking the window before realizing she wasn't there. "Oh wait! There comes Lady Kagome! Lady Kagome!" Inuyasha looked ahead of where the children began to run, meeting with Kagome and Shippo, who were coming into the village with a rather large basket of herbs. Inuyasha's ears twitched lightly as he yawned-stretching while overhearing Kagome conversation with the children.  
  
"Wow Shippo?! Where did you get all those herbs!" One child followed by Shippo in amazement, while the others followed behind, rambling about the amounts of herbs in their hands. Shippo proudly carried his bundle while replying. "We gathered them out in the forest all morning! They are for Kagome's trip!" Kagome smiled back to Shippo. "You have to leave us Kagome?" A young girl tugged on Kagome's skirt. "Hai, I have to visit another village for a couple days, but I will be back soon-I promise." Kagome gave the girl a reassuring smile, while pausing at the hut door to see the children off. "You guys stay close to the village while I'm gone..." All the children promptly agreed and went off to play.  
  
Shippo and Kagome entered Sango and Miroku's beaded hut door, while Inuyasha curiously followed in after them. "Leave? Where do you think your going?" Kagome looked back curiously while setting down her basket. "I have to go to another village...if you were intent on easedropping-you should have heard me say that..." Kagome gave him a playful smile. Inuyasha put his hands inside his kimono sleeves. "Well then, I suppose I will have to join you..." "And why is that?" Kagome objected readily-knowing he was going to say it. Sango an Miroku walked in about this time.   
  
"I think it's a good idea that Inuyasha go with you...I would worry less if he were along..." Kagome sighed in defeat at Sango's pleading eyes. "Alright...But as long as you're coming, YOU can carry the herbs..." Kagome gave Inuyasha a final look of triumph, while he stared back in a look of annoyance. Kagome sat down beside the large basket, picking out herbs and brushing them up, laying them in a pack for travel carefully. "So...you are training to be a miko now...guess you've learned alot..." Inuyasha's eyes wandered innocently while he spoke. Kagome cocked an eyebrow at his intentions, before going back to work-answering nonchalantly. "Hai...I've learned alot from Kaede..."  
  
Before they realized it, night had fallen, and everyone sat around a glowing fire-talking about nothing in particular. Sango was poking fun at Miroku. "Hai, well he is still a bit of a hentai at times..." Sango smiled as Miroku put his arms around her, smiling sneakily, he began to tickle her. Sango burst into laughter-squirming around, trying to break free of the monk's grip. Kagome laughed, enjoying the sight of her friend's happiness. Kagome got up, making her way to the beaded door. "Play nice you two...I have to go get some rest for my trip tommorrow...Night guys..." Sango and Miroku calmed down, seeing Kagome leave. "We'll be up to see you off in the morning. Night Kagome!" Sango called to her friend from her husband's arms.   
  
Kagome walked through the warm night air, spotting Inuyasha already in his tree just outside her home. "You better get some rest Inuyasha, it's a long trip ahead of us..." Kagome walked past the tree and through the beaded hut door, Shippo not far behind. Inuyasha watched her go inside, rolling his eyes and settling into sleep. Kagome readied her things before joining Shippo in her bed, pulling th blankets up as she was pulled into sleep.  
  
_-=-*Kagome's Dream*-=-_  
  
Kagome stood far above the earth, looking over the forest and villages under her feet. Bursts of light could be seen for miles-small fragments of the jewel shards were in her sight. 'I can see them...I can see them all...' Kagome felt herself falling, but she wasn't afraid. Her body limply fell towards the earth as she stared up at the sky. She closed her eyes, opening them she found she was back home. Her mother was calling her to get up for school.   
  
Kagome's breathe caught up in the back of her throat, seeing her mother walk into her room. "Kagome dear, it's time to get up for school." Kagome blinked a few times. "Mom...what's going on..." "Dear, are you feeling alright?" Kagome clamed into her realization. 'That's right, this is a dream...it has to be...' Kagome put on a watery smile, giving her mother a hug. 'It's not real...' Kagome sighed, closing her eyes again-this time letting a tear escape before reopening her eyes to discover she was in Inuyasha's arms. She quickly sat up, looking at the sleeping hanyou with blushing cheeks. His ears twitched and his eyes fluttered open.  
  
He gazed at her with soft ember hues, half-asleep. "Something wrong Kagome?" Kagome shook her head softly. "Nothing..." She settled her body back into his arms, perfectly fitting into his embrace. Inuyasha lazily placed his chin on her head, kissing the top of her head gently, then sitting with his arms around her comfortably. 'If only I could stay here...If I could lay wrapped in your arms forever...but eventually-I'll wake up...to a place where there is no me and Inuyasha...there is no happily ever-after....' Kagome sighed, taking in every moment as she snuggled closer to Inuyasha.   
  
Perfect by nature  
  
Icons of self indulgence  
  
Just what we all need  
  
More lies about a world that  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
  
You know you've got everybody fooled  
  
Look here she comes now  
  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
  
Oh how we love you  
  
No flaws when you're pretending  
  
But now I know she  
  
Never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
Without the mask where will you hide?  
  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie   
  
I know the truth now  
  
I know who you are  
  
And I don't love you anymore  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
  
Somehow you've got everybody fooled  
  
It never was and never will be  
  
You're not real and you can't save me  
  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool  
  
Kagome buried her face into Inuyasha's chest, feeling the tender touch of his clawed hands brushing over her hair gently. She could smell his sweet earthy scents, she could feel the warmth of his body next to hers. 'Why do I have to leave...why can't we be this way forever...' Kagome felt herself being pulled back into reality, an saly, she couldn't fight it. She simply sighed, resting in Inuyasha's arms until the world she loved became no more.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes, letting a tear escape her brown hues, wetting her pillow softly. She smiled weakly. 'All good things come to an end...and we can't sleep forever...' Kagome sat up, seeing it was early morning she began to prepare her things to leave, looking out the window to spy Inuyasha's sleeping figure in the tree. 'If things were different Inuyasha...if only things could be different...'  
  
»--------------------  
  
I hope you liked this one. It was a little bit longer, and I had another dream going on-just to show you Kagome's heart is in the right place. This story is so fun to write! I hope you are all enjoying it! Just wait until you see what happens when Kagome and Inuyasha are out together-alone! Definately gonna get fluffy...oo yeah-by the way, I'm pretty sure Rin does call Sesshy 'Lord Fluffy' later on in the series, though I've yet to hear it...Ja Ne 


	17. Yurusu

Welps, here yet another chappy for ya! Hope ya enjoy this lil trip they are about to take-I promise to make it an excitingly fluffy/waffy trip ^.-  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Kagome threw her few small traveling things over the side of a large black horse, securing them tightly to the saddle. "Are you ready yet?" Inuyasha whined from his resting place in his tree, from which he hadn't moved all morning-though it was still quite early. The sun was beginning to rise in the east and Sango and Miroku watched as Kagome mounted her horse gracefully, trotting by their hut on the way out of the village.  
  
Sango's smiling, yet worried eyes looked up at Kagome pleadingly. "You will be careful, won't you?" Kagome smiled reassuringly. "Of course I will...don't worry-we will be back in less than a week if all goes well, but don't worry yourselves if we are gone longer-things tend to come up..." Miroku nodded understandingly, looking at Inuyasha with curiosity-some of his old houshi thoughts playing with the words Kagome had spoken.   
  
"Inuyasha! You coming?!" Kagome yelled over to Inuyasha, who looked to have dozed off again. Kagome rolled her eyes back to her friends in the hut staring up at her. She gave Shippo one last hug before letting him hop onto into Kohaku's free shoulder, the other occupied by Kirara. Kagome smiled at everyone waving as she began to walk her horse out of the village. "Bye guys! See ya when I get back!"   
  
Inuyasha yawned, annoyed as he hopped from the tree and picked up the large bag of herbs, throwing it over his shoulder and taking after Kagome's horse with a few quick leaps. "Are you sure you know how to ride that thing?" Inuyasha walked beside Kagome-poking fun at her in an innocent way. Kagome smiled, patting the horse's neck a few times with her free hand. "I think I can handle it..." Kagome looked confidently as Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "It would have been much faster if I had taken you..."   
  
"Maybe so...we are going a bit slow aren't we..." Kagome looked over her shoulder with a sly smile. "What are you looking at?" Inuyasha glanced back. "Making sure Sango and Miroku can't see us anymore..." Kagome answered playfully. "What? Why?" Inuyasha looked forward to the hard pounding of hooves-Kagome was racing her horse through the forest at speeds that would shame the wind. Kagome's face held pure pleasure, the quickening pace pulling her loose tendrals and bangs back from her honey complection & her brown hues held a mischeivous glow as she galloped away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Wait a second! Kagome!" Inuyasha took off after her in his demon run, catching up to the horse as it slowed down to a trot in a clearing, rounding off the run to a half-circle in the cleared area. "What do you think you are doing! You wanna get yourself killed on that thing? What if you fell off?!" Kagome was laughing with pure excitement at Inuyasha's face. "Don't get all worked up-I've been riding horses for over a year now...I know how to not fall off..." Inuyasha mumbled to himself angrily before noticing the well sitting in the middle of the clearing.   
  
Kagome's face went blank of emotion as she spoke. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" Though she already knew what he was looking at. "Kagome..." Inuyasha's voice seemed to leave him as he stared down in confusion at the well, which was now nailed shut with a wooden board covered in sacred seals. Kagome turned the horse with a tug and continued into the forest without acknowledging the change. "Come on Inuyasha...we need to get going..." Kagome's words felt forced with no emotion as Inuyasha turned and began to follow her in disbelief. 'Sango and Miroku said she hadn't been back there in a while...but...'   
  
Kagome rode at a steady pace in front of Inuyasha, her Kinjai attached firmly at her side and rocking back and forth with the motions of the horse's walk beneath her. Kagome's hair was loosley braided, though many small tendrals still hung freely around her face, flowing in the slightest of breezes that passed. She knew Inuyasha would inquire about the sight he had just beheld-but it didn't matter-she didn't care to explain it to him...but explaining herself was a whole other story.  
  
Inuyasha walked in silence for sometime, wondering what to make of the well and Kagome. He looked up and caught something that was thrown at his head. He looked over the apple curiously. "You remember how to eat right? Dying doesn't make you stupid..." Kagome smiled playfully. "No..." Inuyasha gave a pouting response, biting into the apple. "So how far to this village?" Inuyasha asked, trying to start a conversation instead of an argument. "We won't make it by nightfall, so we will have to camp out and we should make it there by early afternoon tommorrow if we don't run into any trouble with the local wolf-demons..."   
  
Inuyasha's silvery ears twitched at this, giving a strange look to Kagome. "What do you mean wolf-demons?" Kagome sighed. "This village is located near a branch of the wolf-demons, they are black-coated wolves under a leader called Rinsei. Kouga has told him to keep away from me and my villages, but Rinsei always likes to stir up trouble with me." Inuyasha walked alongside Kagome, finishing his apple and placing his hands in his sleeves, getting a confident grin across his face. "Well, I guess if he comes sniffing around, I will just have to teach this wolf-pup a lesson too..." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's overconfidence, looking up at the sky, noticing it was already midday.  
  
By nightfall, Kagome and Inuyasha had set up camp by a small creek, with hot springs nearby. Kagome led her horse down to the slow running waters of the brooke, talking soothingly to it as she stroked its long dark mane.. "There ya go Yurusu...that's better..." Inuyasha put down the firewood and heard her speak to the horse. "Are you talking to that horse?" Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow at her. Kagome merely smiled softly, continuing to stroke the animal. "Hai, I guess I am..." Inuyasha approached the beast, looking over it intently. "Ya know...I have to wonder where ya got this from...it's too good come from Kaede's village-the few they actually have are mostly work horses..." Kagome tied the riens to a tree. "Hai...but this one isn't from the village-it was a gift...to me..."   
  
Inuyasha looked interested now. "Really? Who from..." Kagome walked back into the firelight of the camp. "It's not really important-I am going to go take a bath..." Kagome walked off, leaving the dicussion at a dead end and Inuyasha with many unanswered questions. Inuyasha walked back to the horse, that looked at him funny. "Where did you come from...hey-stop looking at me like that..."   
  
Kagome stepped into the steamy atmosphere surrounding the hot springs. She sighed with a content smile crossing over her lips. She untied her sash, letting the cloth and her sword fall gently to the ground, followed by her black outfit. She placed the towel she brought just by a rock, then slipped into the waters with little disturbance to the surface. Kagome sank into the water, closing her eyes in satisfaction. "Ahh...this feels so good after a long day's ride..."   
  
Kagome thought back on Inuyasha's question. She would eventually have to tell him the whole story, or he would find out on the trip into the village. Kagome rolled her eyes, suddenly dreading the return to camp. She lifted her hands from under the water's depths, shattering the mirror surface which held her reflection-her cupped hands went to her face, throwing waters in small tides over her skin, letting it wash down her neck gently. She sank even deeper, her hair half-plunged in the water until she finally dipped her whole body under, staying there a moment and then reluctantly resurfacing. Kagome gasped for a breathe as she returned, the washed herself off completely and left the waters.   
  
Kagome made her way to the towel, drying off and then redresing herself, finishing by tying her sword around her thin waist. She began to walk back to camp, smoothing out and drying her hair along the way until she came within the glow of the blaze. Inuyasha looked back as Kagome's figure came into sight to match the scent he had been keeping watch over. Kagome sat down across from Inuyasha, awaiting the questions which were written on his face to be spoken.   
  
"Is there something you want to ask Inuyasha?" Kagome became impatient with the stubborn hanyou. "Huh...hmm" Inuyasha looked back into the flames with a deep thought passing his mind-as though arguing with himself silently to keep quiet. "Kagome...where did you really get that horse..." Kagome looked over at the animal tied to the tree, then returned her gaze to Inuyasha's eyes the next moment, before ending up on the fire. "It was a gift...from your brother..."   
  
Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "Sesshomaru...what does he have to do with it?" Kagome sighed. "He gave it to me soon after your death...he had been trying to steal tetsusaiga for quite sometime, and when he brought Rin to see me, he insisted I take the horse as payment." Kagome saw many emotions, including confusion and ander pass through Inuyasha's glance, so she continued to explain. "Sesshomaru was involved in a fight with a demon who had instructions to steal Tenseiga-when he failed, he poisoned Rin with something that could not be healed by Tenseiga...Sesshomaru killed this demon but Rin was still fatally ill. He brought her to me, and I cared for her for days...she is such a sweet girl and when she was fully healed Sesshomaru insisted I take this horse he called Yurusu as a gift.   
  
Inuyasha thought back over the story a few moments. "And as for what happened while I was dead? Between you and Sesshomaru?" Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes. "Between me and Sesshomaru? Nothing Inuyasha...who have you been talking to?" Inuyasha gave her a look. "What do you mean nothing? Miroku said...Kouga said..." "Said what?" Now Kagome was interested in what those boys had told Inuyasha when they themselves had no idea. "Nevermind..they just said I should ask you about it that's all..." Inuyasha became a little pouty. Kagome shook her head and sighed.  
  
"We better get some rest..." Kagome pulled blankets from her small pack, laying them across the ground and then unrolling her sleeping bag out over them. "You still have that thing?" Inuyasha looked over the sleeping bag. "Yea...I guess so..." Kagome smiled while climbing into the warm bag. Inuyasha jumped into his tree settling back to sleep as he stared up at the stars. "Kagome..." Kagome rolled over and looked up at the hanyou bathed in moonlight. "Hai...what is it?" "Why didn't you return to your own era...after I died..." Kagome rolled her back to Inuyasha, facing the fire and fingering the jewel around her neck gently. "I don't know...I felt...I felt I needed to stay here...staying here meant holding a piece of you-even if I didn't want it..." Kagome smiled, closing her eyes as if drifting to sleep. "I'm..." Inuyasha sighed, his voice becoming softer. "I'm sorry...kagome...if I hurt you..." Kagome opened her eyes a bit. "I know Inuyasha...I know..." Kagome pulled herself deeper in the sleeping bag, hugging it dearly.   
  
»--------------------  
  
Well, this is only the beginning of the fluff I am planning on their little trip...now we have feelings out in the open-it's time to play up the emotion....just wait until I intro the next charrie-Rinsei! He is a black wolf with a history with Kagome-chan...Just wait until Inu meets him! 


	18. Black Wolf Rinsei Jealous Inuyasha

Ok, if you didn't pick up on that little bit of hidden irony in the last chappy-here it is. Yurusu means forgive, so Kagome was setting out on a trip, riding a horse named forgive wih Inuyasha...and Sesshy gave her this horse...wow! this is getting deep! ^.^ Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Inuyasha awoke he next morning, before the sun had completely risen, to the smell of breakfast filling his nose. He peered down into the camp, which appeared to be completely packed up, seeing something cooking over the fire. Kagome looked up from eating her meal. "Oh good-your up...breakfast?" Kagome then continued eating what looked like ramen. "What is that?" Inuyasha questioned as he sniffed the pleasant scent in the air, jumping from his resting place to the ground. "It's food...fish actually-with herbs and such. It's pretty good...try it." Inuyasha sat down, watching Kagome set her finished plate aside, and fix him a bowl. He promptly took it from her and tasted. "Wow...this is really good..." He continued eating in his usual way-with no manners at all.   
  
Kagome smiled at his familiar eating habits, then raised to her feet and loaded up a few more things onto her horse. "We should get going Inuyasha...you ready?" Inuyasha looked up curiously from his eating, swallowing hard. "What's the rush?" Inuyasha looked over her innocently. "Rinsei...he will be catching my scent soon enough-I would rather reach the village before he does..." Kagome mounted her horse steadily, gripping the riens and smiling at Inuyasha. "So...wanna race me to the village..." Inuyasha stood up confidently. "Oh really...you think that little pony can run as fast as I can?" Inuyasha poked fun at her playfully. "Let's find out..."  
  
Kagome gave the command, letting the horse lerch forward, kicking up the dust behind as it galloped through the trees wildly. Inuyasha watxhed patiently as she galloped ahead. "A head start won't hurt-I can catch up easy..." With that Inuyasha took off after her in leaps and bounds through the trees. Kagome rode swiftly along, the wind brushing back her braid, whipping it around chaoticly as she held tight to the horse's riens. He heart raced as she looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha-coming up from behind. She giggled, smiling uncontrollably at her fun.   
  
Inuyasha began to run alongside the horse, looking over at Kagome and mocking her. "What are you smiling about? You're about to lose!" Inuyasha took off, bounding over the forest about a hlf-mile in front of Kagome. "That baka! He is so...." Kagome shook her head in annoyance-she enjoyed his company and it was impossible to be mad at him since she was having so much fun. Kagome's smile faded quickly as her eyes narrowed-watching the swift shadows to her left and right. Suddenly, she pulled the horse to an abrupt stop, making it cry out in fear of the dark figures blocking the path, rearing up and settling restlessly as Kagome tried to calm him down. "Steady Yurusu...it's alright..."   
  
Inuyasha heard the horse's cry, sniffing the air in distress. "Kagome..." His eyes went wide as he leaped back through the forest, trying to recover Kagome where he had lost sight of her. He came upon Kagome, stopping at her side and looking up at her. "Are you ok?" Kagome continued to stare at the figures before her. "I'm fine...Rinsei's men were just about to move-weren't you?" Kagome's voice raised, as if to warn them to move. The wolf demons laughed, stepping out with their pack of wolves who stared hungrily at the girl. "We have sticked orders to bring you to Rinsei...he wants a word with you..." The youkai revealed their swords as Kagome hopped down from her horse. Inuyasha stepped out in front, flexing his claws confidently.   
  
"I thought Kouga told you welps to leave her alone..." A low growl came from Inuyasha's throat, making the demons pause. A larger black wolf-demon stepped out in front, seeming less agressive. "Lady Kagome needs to come with us..." He looked over to her figure. "I am truly sorry Lady Kagome-but there is no getting through to my him..." Kagome smiled, laying a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him. "It's alright Yonsui, go back and tell Rinsei if he wishes to speak with me-I will be in the village...he can come there, but I have work so I don't have time to come see him..." The demon bowed respectively. "Hai milady...thank you..." He turned, ordering his men to follow him back to the caverns.   
  
Inuyasha relaxed in his stature and turned to Kagome. "What was all that about?! He was about to kidnap you and you just send him back to his leader?!" Kagome smiled, grabbing the horse lead and walking alongside it down the path. "Hai Inuyasha...I know Yonsui very well...Rinsei too...they aren't bad...just a little rough-like you..." Kagome giggled, looking at Inuyasha who put his hands in his sleeves and looked away in a pouting motion. "Hmph."  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha walked along for few hours, talking and arguing until they finally caught sight of the forest edge, then breaking out of the trees-they could see the village below-about the size of Kaede's village. Kagome smiled, still walking alongside her horse and Inuyasha, she was greeted kindly by many villagers and village children as she entered. No one really noticed Inuyasha, but they all smiled and waved to Kagome, welcoming her back to their humble village. "Lady Kagome! Priestess!" Kagome stopped, looking back to see a woman waving and running up to her. "Hai...What is wrong?" The woman caught her breathe a moment. "It's my daughter...please...you have to help her..." "Of course...take me to her..." Inuyasha held onto the horse while Kagome walked by the woman's side-asking about her symptons.   
  
They arrived at the middle of the village, just near a large shrine where the woman ushered them into her hut. Inuyasha left the horse to be tended to by an older man, while children petted and adored it. Kagome looked arounf the small dark room, then down at the young girl who was breathing heavily and seemed to be sleeping. "I'm sorry-you'll need to leave...I will call you back in when I'm done..." The woman nodded, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome in the room alone with the girl. Kagome kneeled by the girl's side, narrowing her eyes at the sight of something. 'It's here...this poor girl is plagued by demons from the underworld...'   
  
"Inuyasha...hand me the herb bag..." Inuyasha did as he was told, quickly pulling the bag from his shoulder and placing it gently next to Kagome. "What's wrong with her..." "She is being played upon...by demons..." Inuyasha looked concerned. "I don't see anything..." "They are here..." Kagome unsheathed her sword, pulling out a specific herb from the bag and placing it on the girl's forehead. Small reptile looking demons pulled chains tightly around the girl's neck-though this was invisible to Inuyasha, Kagome could see it clearly.   
  
Kagome touch the demons, making them diminish at the slightest appearance of her miko energy. Kagome smiled, then sliced up a few herbs with her Kinjai and said a prayer for the girl. She stood up, resheathing her sword and stepping from the hut. "Your daughter will be fine now...give her this when she awakens and make sure she gets plenty of rest." Kaogme smiled as the woman praised her, returning her gaze to Inuyasha as he stepped from the hut with the bag, his face obviously impressed. They began to walk to the shrine.   
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha seemed a bit distracted. "Where did you get that sword..." Kagome smiled. "Same place you got yours...Totosai crafted it just for me..." Kagome smiled, pulling out the sword to reveal the many inscriptive symbols and such on the sword. Inuyasha looked over it intently. He raised a finger toward it, to run along the blade, but quickly retracted it when a spark of blue elecricity threatened his hand. Kagome resheathed the sword and smiled apologetically. "Sorry about that...demons can't touch it...it channels my miko energy-if a demon tried to take hold of it-they would be killed..." Inuyasha looked confused. "Channels your energy?" Kagome laughed a bit. "Hai, it's like my arrows...I can use my miko energy through the blade..."  
  
Inuyasha looked ahead, ending the conversation as new problems were about to arise. "I think you have company..." Kagome looked forward to see a group of wolf-demons, some of which she recognized. Kagome payed particular attention to one who began tp approach her with a smile. He had a build much like Kouga, with bright green eyes and long black hair braided so he resembled the thunder brother's Hiten greatly. "Rinsei..." Kagome said under her breathe, making Inuyasha arch an eyebrow at this wolf-demon pack.   
  
The young leader walked up to Kagome with a confident smile, ignoring Inuyasha somewhat. "Kagome...how nice to see you again..." Kagome rolled her eyes, looking up at the wolf-demon with annoyance. "What did you wish to see me about Rinsei...I told your men I have no time for your games." The young wolf's smirk seem to soften as he moved closer to Kagome. "There are no games Kagome-I wish you to come by the caverns later...we have men injured from battle who need you healing capabilities..." Inuyasha watched a Rinsei moved closer to Kagome, drawing his tetsusaiga he pushed back the wolf-demon with his blade, stepping in front of Kagome protectively. "Back up wolf-boy! Hands-off!" Rinsei jumped back angrily, staring at Inuyasha with a low growl. "And you are..." Kagome broke in. "Rinsei, this is Inuyasha..." "Inuyasha huh? Well Inuyasha, you need to mind your own business!" "Kagome IS my business welp!"   
  
"Is that so?" Rinsei looked between the two of them.Kagome sighed. "I don't have time for this Rinsei-I will be by the caverns by nightfall...C'mon Inuyasha..." Kagome tugged in Inuyasha's kimono, making him sheath his sword and walk away angrily with her to the shrine. Rinsei watched as the two disappeared into the shrine, then led his men back to the caverns.  
  
"Do you have to get so worked up all the time?" Kagome questioned Inuyasha over her shoulder as she leaned on the railing outside the shrine. "What do you mean? That wolf had it coming!" Kagome sighed, staring off into the village as dusk began to approach. "Besides-he was practically on top of you with his 'we need your healing' speech! It got on my nerves..." Kagome shook her head, smiling a bit. "What's so funny?!" "You...you acted the same way with Kouga..." She looked back at him, jumping up to sit on the railings of the shrine. "SO?! I ...I just can't stand wolf-demons...OK?!" "Baka...Your such a child..." "WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHILD?!" Kagome hopped down, walking past Inuyasha's objections, quietening him with a single word. "Inuyasha...sit..." In an instant his face was planted in the shrine floor.   
  
Kagome came back out with her bow in her hand and arrows on her shoulder. Inuyasha stood up angrily shaking his fist. "WHY YOU! Hey Wait! Where are you going?!" Kagome mounted her horse. "I'm going to see Rinsei at the caverns of course..." "ALONE?! You're going to a den of wolf-demons alone?!" Kagome smiled sarcastically-firing back at Inuyasha. "I thought you couldn't stand wolf-demons?" Inuyasha layed his ears back against his head looking down with big eyes that blinked with a pouting look. "But...hmph" His voice came out squeaky and small-less objective than he wanted but in a cute way.   
  
Kagome sighed, beginning to walk the horse out of the village toward the forest. "Inuyasha...stay in the shrine and keep out of trouble...i will be back by morning..." The horse broke out in a trot, disappearing into the forest. Inuyasha went back into the dark hut, mumbling to himself stubbornly.  
  
»--------------------  
  
ok-if you're having a hard time picturing Rinsei, think Hiten as a wolf-demon. And yes, to put everyone's fears to rest-it is going to be INU/KAG-so don't worry...believe me, the next chappy says it all...::hint hint:: ^.- 


	19. Where I Belong

This is going to be one of those longer chappies-totally worth it!! I am going to stuff as much FLUFFY WAFF as possibly believable at this point-I mean, I can't place too much-that just wouldn't fit at this point, but I will take it as far as I can! Hope your ready! ENJOY! ^.^  
  
a/n: song Jessica Andrews-Helplessly Hopelessly (I was just listening to this and I thought it fit this chapter ending perfectly!)  
  
Chapter 19  
  
Kagome was at least a mile away from the village when she dismounted her horse and began to walk down the path, leading it alongside   
  
her as she reflected over the past few days. But trying to clear her thoughts didn't help her much-Rinsei and the looming situations ahead   
  
posed problems for her now. Rinsei was very powerful, and if she dropped her guard within his territory-he wouldn't hesitate to betray her   
  
trust. Kouga had onced warned her about this, he wished to make himself more powerful and he desired the jewel for this task. He knew   
  
how strong the shards made Kouga, so he wanted nothing more than to steal them away from Kagome.   
  
Kagome shook away the thoughts, putting them in the back of her mind where they wouldn't bother her. She wondered how Inuyasha was   
  
fairing in the village. She imagined he was getting bored-which usually didn't sit well with him. She felt bad for telling him to stay behind, but   
  
the way Rinsei's manner became around her-Inuyasha would only make things worse. Kagome pondered on how Rinsei and Inuyasha   
  
were alike-they were both arrogant and childish at times, but had shown a caring side as well.  
  
Kagome found herself thinking more about Inuyasha than anything, she blushed at her realization. Kagome smiled, sighing to herself. 'I   
  
have to stop thinking about him...but he...he is always on my mind...' Kagome looked up at the dark night skies overhead in deep thought,   
  
noting the steep cliffs just ahead of her where the wolf den was located. 'Inuyasha...I think about you...I dream about you...You're all I   
  
ever think about anymore-I use to want to forget you-I found that impossible...but...' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Yonsui's   
  
calls down to her.  
  
Kagome looked up to see the few wolf-demon guards scattered about, her eyes resting on Yonsui's figure in the darkness, smiling down at   
  
her. "Lady Kagome! We have waited your arrival!" Yonsui jumped down as Kagome tied her horse at the bottom of the cliff, pulling off   
  
the pack of herbs and throwing it to her shoulder. "Come...the injured are in the caverns awaiting your assistance." Yonsui took Kagome's   
  
hand, and with a single leap he pulled her up to the ledge leading into the den. He lead her into the dark caverns, lighted by a few torches   
  
along the walls.  
  
The tunnel finally opened up where about 10 wolf-demons lay scattered on mats on the floor. Kagome kneeled by the closest one as   
  
Yonsui began to light more torches to further illuminate the room. Kagome pulled a few herbs from her pack and a small bowl, crushing   
  
them together with a stick and feeding the mixture to the injured youkai. Kagome worked for hours, using her miko energies to dispell any   
  
demons that tried to claim the men's lives and giving them water and medicinal herbs to help them. By midnight she was interrupted by   
  
Rinsei's return.   
  
"Ah...Kagome-you are here...how are my men?" Rinsei looked around the group, concerned-but pleased to see Kagome. "They will all be   
  
fine. Give them plenty of rest and these herbs and they will heal quickly." Rinsei led Kagome from the room, back through the tunnel and   
  
out into the open night air. Kagome sighed, turning to Rinsei. "Well...I should really be getting back now...tommorrow is my last day in the   
  
village and I have alot to do..." Rinsei put his hand around her waist and lept down the cliffside to the ground.   
  
Kagome loaded the horse again, and began to lead it away from the caverns into the shadowy forest. "I can give you escorts if you   
  
like...these forests are filled with danger..." Kagome smiled at Rinsei's offer. "I'll be fine-the village isn't far from here..." Kagome paused,   
  
her eyes making out little detail in Rinsei's dark figure. "Will you be seeing me off tommorrow?" The wolf-youkai arched an eyebrow. "Will   
  
you be leaving with that hanyou-baka?" Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. "Hai...Inuyasha will be leaving with me..." "No...I'm afraid I   
  
don't want to see that dog again-but I promise to visit your village next time I come to Kouga's cave..." Rinsei waved his goodbyes to her   
  
as she walked off into the darkness.   
  
-----  
  
Inuyasha sat in a glowing hut, pouting angrily to himself. His thoughts played off his mind-thinking about what Kagome and Rinsei could   
  
possibly be doing. "I don't care...she can stay out there all night with her pet wolves...I don't care..." Inuyasha muttered lies under his   
  
breathe, until finally he heard Kagome's return outside. He went to the door, to witness her arrival. "So...decided to come back after all?"   
  
Inuyasha shot at her smugly. Kagome simply unloaded her bags and brought them inside. "What is that suppose to mean? I told you I   
  
would be back before morning..." "Huh.humph. I don't care...You can stay out there all night for all I care..." Kagome gave him a look,   
  
recognizing his childish jealousy. "What?!" "It's you...I can't believe you're jealous of Rinsei..." Kagome poked at him. "JEALOUS?! Of   
  
that wolf?! NO WAY! I ain't jealous..." Kagome smiled at his pouting-he was huddled in a corner, mumbling to himself about arrogant   
  
wolves and such with his hands in his sleeves.  
  
Kagome had unrolled her sleeping bag, and now sat on it in front of a dying fire. The light was fading out and she simply hugged her knees   
  
and thought deeply. Inuyasha was obviously annoyed by the silence. Kagome wore her casual white two-piece, and her figure glimmered   
  
in the firelight as Inuyasha looked over her glowing form. Kagome sighed, breaking the silence and looking at Inuyasha. "We better get   
  
some sleep-it's late and we want to get up early tommorrow." Kagome turned her back to face Inuyasha and the dying flames, letting her   
  
shirt ride up to reveal something Inuyasha didn't like.  
  
"Kagome...where did you get those scars..." Inuyasha's face contorted in a pained look of concern as he got closer to Kagome and began   
  
to pull up her shirt to further examine the scars. Kagome made no objections, only tried to hide her face inside the pillow as Inuyasha   
  
uncovered the full extent of her scars-noticing his own claws would easily fit the marks. Kagome gave a watery smile, taking her breath   
  
and talking in a muffled voice, not facing Inuyasha's painful eyes. "It was another gift from Sesshomaru..." Kagome talked musingly, almost   
  
in a distant glance as her eyes glassed over.  
  
Inuyasha jerked her form up to face him in a clean motion. "Kagome! Why didn't you tell me...you should have-" Inuyasha voice broke   
  
off-angrily concerned, but softened, as did his grip on her shoulders as she looked into his eyes tiredly. She shook her head gently. "It's   
  
alright Inuyasha...flesh wounds heal..." Her voice became a whisper in the now dark room. Inuyasha blinked hard, as if to tear it all from   
  
his memory, pulling Kagome into his arms and holding her closely. Kagome's eyes were wide as she realized what was happening.  
  
She pushed him away gently and diverted her eyes from his. "Stop it...you can't love me anymore Inuyasha...you can't..." Kagome's   
  
breathes were deep and slow, full of the barrier that held back her tears. Inuyasha looked confused as he held her at arm's length. "Why   
  
not...I know you still care for me...I see it in your eyes..." Kagome smiled innocently through her glass orbs. "But...I'm not who you loved   
  
once...I'm changed-I...I became something else...how can you love me now..." Inuyasha softly blinked, a smile touching his lips as he took   
  
a clawed finger and gently lifted Kagome's chin so her brown hues met with his flaming ember orbs.   
  
Inuyasha leaned in, his lips stealing a sweet kiss from her own, passionately holding on as long as he could until he pulled back and looked   
  
into her shocked expression. "I have always loved you...you are still the Kagome I loved then-and you always will be...I don't care how   
  
you may have changed...you are the same to me...and that is all that matters..." Kagome's breathe caught in her throat. "Inu..yasha..." She   
  
bit her lip, and finally after searching his eyes a moment, she threw her arms around in a pleasant embrace. Inuyasha let his nose take in the   
  
scent of her hair gently, pulling her into his tight embrace-letting his strong arms fold around her.   
  
"Inuyasha...this isn't a dream is it? Because...I always wake up alone in the end...but this..." Inuyasha pulled back slowly, touching her lips   
  
gently with a clawed finger, noting that tears had began to stream down her face. "No Kagome...I will always-" Kagome shook her head   
  
and covered his mouth before he could finish. "No promises..."   
  
Inuyasha sat by the dim light of the moon, wiping her tears and holding Kagome tightly in his arms for the remainder of the night as she fell   
  
asleep quietly in his lap.He watched her face contently-occosionally brushing a few loose tendrals from her face and sweeping her bangs to   
  
one side. He enjoyed watching her sleep and he always had, but holding her in his arms was something he longed for. 'Kagome...I will be   
  
here when you wake up-when you fall asleep...I want to be with you always...'   
  
Kagome began to drift into sleep, wondering if this was real. She was afraid-afraid that things would fade and she would find herself waking up with none of this to comfort her. She felt Inuyasha's strong arms around her-her body fitting perfectly next to his. His steady breathing, the up and down of his chest, the rythmic beat of his heart putting her to sleep-something she wanted to hear since the night she found herself in this nightmare of Inuyasha's death, she cherished each moment that passed until finally she gave in to sleep.  
  
I can stand with the weight of the world  
  
On my shoulders  
  
I can fight with the toughest of the tough  
  
I can laugh in the face   
  
Of all my insecurities  
  
Anytime' anywhere' anything  
  
I'm strong enough  
  
But when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby' it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly' hopelessly' recklessly  
  
Falling in love  
  
So let consequence do what it will to us  
  
I don't care  
  
"et the stars stand as witness to it all  
  
Say the word and tonight I will follow you anywhere  
  
I just can't pretend anymore  
  
I'm too sturdy to fall  
  
But when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby' it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly' hopelessly' recklessly  
  
Falling in love  
  
I am not afraid  
  
I am not afraid  
  
'Cause when you're holding me like this  
  
I'm carelessly lost in your touch  
  
I'm completely defenseless  
  
Baby' it's almost too much  
  
I'm helplessly' hopelessly' recklessly  
  
Falling...  
  
'Helplessly' hopelessly' recklessly falling'  
  
I'm helplessly' hopelessly' recklessly   
  
Falling in love   
  
»--------------------  
  
Kinda shorter than what I was going for...but leaves ya begging for another taste right? LOL Welps-a big fluff chappy...I hope to make more waffy fluffy in the future-we all love it! Over 200 reviews!!! YAY! I am so happy you guys like this story! R&R-I want to know how you liked the fluff... 


	20. Rinsei's Promised Day

Adding drama and fluff in combo for this chappy...more twists are ahead so hold on! Hope you enjoy!  
  
^.^  
  
a/n:just so ya know- 'kawaii sou' is a jap phrase meaning 'how sad' or 'how pathetic'; 'kawaii' means cute-but when in combo it means other things as well.... ^.-  
  
Chapter 20  
  
Kagome's eyes broke open slowly, a dark room surrounding her as she felt Inuyasha's warmth holding her next to him. She snuggled close to him a moment longer, wishing it wouldn't end-then reluctantly pulled away. She stared into her sleeping hanyou's face for many moments, then gently caressed his cheek with a kiss and unlocked herself from his arms-standing at the doorway and taking one last glance at him with a smile, simply trying to linger in his presence for as long as she could. Kagome stepped from the hut door out into a dark village-the sun would rise soon and she had to check on the sick and injured before she left for home. Her heart ached to stay safely hidden in Inuyasha's arms until he awoke, but she had things to do and nothing could keep her from her duties.   
  
A few hours passed, Kagome kept going from one hut to the next, giving her attentive care to those who were in need-finally the sun began to poke over the mountain peaks and not a moment too soon. Kagome had thought back over the past night's events-disturbed at where she was. 'What can I do now? We care so deeply for each other...but the circumstances aren't what they use to be...things are different now...how could we possibly be happy together...' Kagome sighed, tending to the injured with a caring, but fake smile across her dispondent face. She walked back into the streets, looking to the beautiful sunrise. 'Sometimes late at night when it's dark...when my dreams wake me up and I find myself in this nightmare...I think that maybe things could work out...I could be together with Inuyasha and be happy...but in the light of day...I know better...I know better now...'  
  
Kagome was loading down her horse with the last of her supplies when Inuyasha came out of the hut. "Good Morning Inuyasha...are you ready to leave yet?" Kagome smiled as she strapped the last of her things to the horse's pack. "Ya...I guess so...but it looks like we may not have the chance just yet..." Inuyasha, seeming distracted- looked off into the village as the sun began to light its shadows. "What do you mean..." Kagome looked in the general direction-her voice trailing as she searched for something. "I smell wolves..." Inuyasha tightened the grip he already held over Tetsusaiga.  
  
Kagome's eyes narrowed as a group of wolf demons entered the area-the underling wolves growling and quickening their pace toward Kagome. Inuyasha took his place in front of her-unsheathing Tetsusaiga with a confident smile matching his cocky attitude. "Huh...stupid idiots-they never learn..." Kagome analyzed the wolves movements-wondering what they were up to. Her voice came barely to a whisper-but Inuyasha heard easily as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha...wait..." Kagome stepped out from behind a confused Inuyasha. "Kagome-What are you..." She took hold of her sword-pulling Kinjai from the sheath in a clean sounding motion. The wolves were only seconds away from leaping at her when she closed her eyes, creating a barrier that was easily visible when the blue electric energy crackled as wolves crashed into it with loud yelps of pain.   
  
Inuyasha looked on in wonder for a moment, until he realized Kagome had started walking toward the wolf-demon group. "Kawaii sou...your poor wolves couldn't cross the barrier- RINSEI WOULD KNOW THIS IF HE HAD EVEN THOUGHT! WHERE IS HE! TELL ME!" Kagome looked between the youkai who readied their swords. Kagome's countenance altered-her face became icy cold and her voice sent chills on Inuyasha as he watched her deal with the youkai-almost afraid himself to interfere. "I won't ask again-Rinsei knows I was leaving today so if this was an attempt to reclaim the jewel..." Kagome narrowed her eyes, knowing something was wrong. "What has Rinsei done...why did he send you..."   
  
A wolf youkai from the back stepped forward-obviously a leader and very confident as he spoke. "Rinsei considers this his way of telling you he must speak with you...it is urgent-he asked me to remind you what today is..." Kagome's breathe caught up in her throat, putting away her sword with a breathe of air escaping her lips. "Rinsei could have just come here..." Kagome walked back, grabbing her bow and quiver from the horse pack and walking back past Inuyasha. "You aren't seriously considering leaving are you?! He just tried to kill you!!" Kagome rolled her eyes, not knowing what to tell Inuyasha this time-she had so many secrets from him...and this was just another one of those horrible mistakes she needed to correct. "Inuyasha...I have to...Sango and Miroku understand I will be late...You go ahead and-" "NO WAY! I am going with you this time! You ain't leaving me behind while you run after your wolf-pup! I want to know what's going on!" Inuyasha began to trudge in the direction in front of her.  
  
Kagome knew this wasn't going to be easy to explain...and Inuyasha definately wouldn't like it...but that couldn't be helped. "Fine...lead the way back to the caverns." One wolf-demon caught her misconception and corrected her. "Rinsei isn't in the caverns...he and the others went to prepare-he asked us to take you to him first thing..." Kagome nodded. "Of course...lead the way..."   
  
Inuyasha seemed very confused as he walked along behind Kagome. He replayed the previous night in his mind-inwardly enjoying the fact that he had truly gotten through to his Kagome-the one hidden far beneath this outer shell. 'I want to help you Kagome...I want to help you rid yourself of this pain that attaches itself to you & keeps my Kagome locked away beneath a cold exterior...but...I don't know what I can do...I can't make you forget-I can't erase his past year from your memory...just as you can't erase our love from your heart...' Inuyasha smiled a bit before realizing what he was thinking about-he blushed at the thoughts.   
  
Kagome caught a glimpse of Inuyasha from the corner of her eye, wondering what he could be thinking about. Her thoughts were weighed heavy with the secret she held within...the place these wolves were going-the place she was returning to...she could think of nothing else but the task that awaited them. 'I promised Rinsei I would return on the night of the new moon-I promised I would help him but...' Kagome shook the thoughts-knowing it would be best to explain everything to Inuyasha when Rinsei was around to help explain the situation.   
  
»--------------------  
  
not alot of fluff-but the next chapter takes a new spin, filled with more fluff and romantic waffyness...lol-Hope you enjoy! R&R 


	21. Shadows Lie Beyond the Light

Welps-here lies another chappy that will twist things up a bit-it may get a little confusing-but I will surely straighten it out and explain later on! Hope you enjoy!  
  
^.^  
  
Chapter 21  
  
Deep in the midst of a forest clearing, small groups of wolves & wolf-youkai scattered themselves about, scanning the area closely in observation. Some were talking of things to come-others were checking perimeters and giving orders. Out of a smaller group of youkai, a young wolf-demon broke away and walked casually over to Rinsei, who stood watching his surrounding which consisted of old trees that stood tall and shaded everything in sight-allowing little sunlight to poke through. "Do you think he will come?" Rinsei narrowed his eyes, with a sure and dark tone. "I would bet my life he is already here...with a miko such as her as bait, he can't resist-and the jewel will only further wet his appetite..." The young wolf nodded.   
  
The call rang out accordingly through the ranks to Rinsei to let him know that their comrades and Kagome had been spotted on the outer limits of their barrier. Rinsei sighed thoughtfully, concerned with the pending situation. Kagome looked up from her thoughts as she heard the calls of the youkai sound off. She was walking slower, trying to stay behind Inuyasha enough so he wouldn't notice the change in her.   
  
-earlier-  
  
The group of wolf-youkai leading Inuyasha and Kagome came upon a forest, deep and ancient. Kagome had been here before-and she despised it. Inuyasha smelled something strange from the start, and Kagome felt it. As soon as she broke into the tree line, her heart raced-she could feel the blood rushing from her cheeks as she began to turn pale. She took a breathe, relaxing as she slowed her pace-not wishing to worry Inuyasha. This sensation-this feeling that overwhelmed her...it was him.  
  
-----  
  
Now Kagome was coming closer to the clearing where Rinsei was waiting for her. She felt his presence-it filled every space around her-it only became stronger as she neared the clearing, breaking into view of Rinsei and praying that her legs would hold her steady. "Kagome...You brought your dog along? Why is he here...this is a private matter...leave..." Rinsei motioned Inuyasha away. "WHY YOU! I'm here because I want to know what is going on!" Kagome's voice came out as normal as she could possibly make it-trying not to sound strained. "Stop it...Inuyasha...I promised Rinsei 6 months ago that I would help him slay a demon..." Inuyasha gave a puzzled look-but it turned quickly confident. "A demon huh...Well...I can help with that..." Kagome smiled tiredly, and Rinsei broke in. "This isn't just any demon!" "He's right...Inuyasha-this demon is the final incaranation of Naraku...he calls himself Suruka and he is the strongest of the incarnations..." Inuyasha's face held many emotions- confidence, hate, anger, confusion. "More incarnations...just what we need..."   
  
Kagome felt the looming darkness coming closer, drawn to her. "Inuyasha...you have to know-" Kagome stopped, looking into Inuyasha's concerned glance. "I-I...I'm going to lose my soul...Suruka will steal it from me soon after he finds me..." "WHAT?! What do you mean steal your soul?!" Rinsei broke in-picking up on the small trace of pain in Kagome's scent and voice. "She means he will suck it from her body. Suruka feeds on auras from a soul. Their very essence-there is no time to explain but Kagome is a miko so Suruka will be weakened when he takes her miko powers along with the soul-then we will destroy him-allowing Kagome's soul to return."  
  
Rinsei turned with a concerned glance to Kagome. "I still wish you wouldn't...we can take him down before he takes you..." Kagome tried to keep her voice firm, but the strain of all her emotions and the physical pain she felt began to take it's toll-she could feel herself weakening. "No...I'm going to be fine..." Kagome looked into the forest shadows-trying to figure out where Suruka was coming from. "Inuyasha...I brought you to help...but you must promise me- no matter what happens...you must leave this place at sunset-there is no moon tonight..." Inuyasha was caught a little off guard, but regain his cocky attitude. "Ha-I will kill that demon long before sunset..." Kagome looked to the forest, then shot back at Inuyasha. "Please...promise me..." "Kagome..." Inuyasha looked away-knowing he couldn't promise her that.   
  
Suddenly-the terrified calls of wolf-demons could be heard from the west barriers. "He is here..." Kagome felt herself collapse to one knee...holding her fingers tensely around the Kinjai-begging for the strength to endure. "Kagome...What is it?!" Rinsei didn't bother for Kagome to answer before shouting back to a concerned Inuyasha. "It's Suruka...he is already feeding off her aura-he is taking her strength in pieces..." Inuyasha kneeled by Kagome, going to help her. He noted her face which was pale-sweat beading atop her forehead and her breathing was harsh and irregular. "I'm alright...go...help the others...take this..." Kagome pulled the jewel from her neck-folding it in Inuyasha's hands and giving him a last glance before getting to her feet and facing her opponent.   
  
"So we meet again miko...you are stronger this time-so much sweeter in taste...you soul is tainted with miko energy..." A large figure, cloaked in black flowing garments emerged from the forest. His long black hair was as a shadow itself, his eyes were deep vacancies-void of anything but darkness. His voice filled with a lust for Kagome's soul-making her cringe at his appearance. "Ripping you apart...isn't that what I am doing to you...tearing you up inside..." His lips curled into a pleasing grin, evil dripping from his every pore.   
  
Inuyasha growled in his throat uncontrollably-pulling his Tetsaiga and rushing for the demon. "YOU TALK TOO MUCH!" Suruka only moved his eyes-then his head slowly followed in a smooth motion-holding up his arm and throwing Inuyasha back-forcing him into a tree, where he was restrained by what seemed to be shadows-like dark spider webs. "Now...where were we Kagome..." Suruka moved closer to Kagome, in doing so she fell to her knees, putting her hands to her neck as if being choked. She fought against it, but it was in vain.Many wolf packs tried futally to attack Suruka, but found it impossible to get anywhere near him. The struggle was only broken when Kagome's eyes burst open lifelessly-her deep brown hues became void of their flames-and a sound of breaking glass could be felt within her heart. He soul furiously exploded from her body-almost attacking Suruka with it's light.  
  
The demon found himself overwhelmed by it-but he only laughed insanely. "I HAVE NEVER TASTED ANYTHING SO SWEET!" The demon absorbed the last of the miko's soul and her body limply fell to the ground, sprawled out before Inuyasha just as dusk began to approach. "WHY YOU!" Inuyasha ripped from his bindings and raced toward the demon. He drug his claws through Suruka angrily, before Suruka even realized what was happening. "NO! What has she done to me...that miko...she..."   
  
--In Suruka's mind--  
  
"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!" Suruka yelled out through a dark cavern, only hearing echoes in return. Finally, a young voice came wickedly through the the black void. "What do you mean? Where you not able to realize in your selfish greed that in gaining all my soul-you in turn tainted yourself with my power...FOOL! You will die...just as all the rest..." Suruka laughed. "NO! I will take you with me-you shall be dragged down along with me!"   
  
--out--  
  
Inuyasha pulled his Tetsaiga, standing before a weaker but formidable Suruka. "Any last words..." Suruka gave his smile. "Kiss your Kagome goodbye hanyou...I am all that will be left of her..." Inuyasha raged with anger as he charged the shadow demon. The windscar tore through the demon as if it were nothing. Yet his laughs echoed through the forest moments after his death. Inuyasha breathed heavily, resheathing his sword and watching as Kagome's soul violently tore through the air and slammed into her body being tended by Rinsei and his men. Inuyasha went to her side immediately-picking her up in his arms. "When will she wake up..." He turned to Rinsei with a concerned look. "Rinsei looked regretfully away. "Inuyasha...Kagome told me to tell you that- after this...well...she has los her soul many times over the past few years...everytime she does so it takes a devestating toll on her body-it gets harder and harder for her body to reaccept the soul as it's own...and well..." "OUT WITH IT" Inuyasha was getting frustrated and worried. "Well...she may be asleep for awhile...she may not wake up..."   
  
Inuyasha looked down into Kagome's face. Her cheeks were smudged with dirt, her hair was hanging down limply in a raven wave of tendrals and she looked peacefully beautiful-he couldn't imagine not seeing her eyes open up again. 'You have to wake up...if I have to come in their and get you...you will wake up...' Inuyasha pulled her closer and began back to the village.  
  
»--------------------  
  
Believe me...next chappy gots more fluff...trying to pack alots of fluff into the next chappy!!! R&R! 


	22. My Weakness Caused You Pain

This one is probly one of my longer chappy-spanning over a couple days to help keep everything flowing smoothly and leaving out the boring junk inbetween...hope you like! ENJOY!  
  
^.^  
  
a/n: Hai, I love a good song-and this is a long chappy that I've been workin on so it deserves two! Britney Spears 'Everytime' & Anastasia 'Left Outside Alone'  
  
Chapter 22  
  
Kagome lay unconscience in a firelit hut. Inuyasha left her side and went out into a tree just as the sunset, laying in it's branches as his human form overcame him. His hair went black as the skies and his violet eyes were saddened by all his emotions. He knew he would have to set out with Kagome as soon as the sun rose. She would need to be taken back to Kaede's village for care. He hated seeing her like this-afraid he might never hear her voice, never see her brown hues come back to life. 'NO! She will wake up...it is just going to be a couple days...' He looked down as Rinsei came under the tree in an understanding disposition.   
  
"Get down here Inuyasha...You don't need to hide in that tree..." Inuyasha raised on eyebrow. "I am NOT HIDING." Inuyasha gave a frustrated and rough tone. "HUH...Sure...I already know about the human thing...I was told a long time ago by Kouga...Now come down here and tend to Kagome-me and my men must get back to our home-the villagers here don't care for us...but I will be visiting your village soon to check on her..." Rinsei began to walk away, a couple groups of wolves and youkai joining him as they headed back to their den.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes, jumping from the tree and entering the dark hut. He sat by Kagome, quietly tracing her facial features as flames licked at the air, flickering and dancing off her face. "I shouldn't have let this happen..." Inuyasha took off his fire rat kimono and layed it over Kagome as a blanket, praying she would wake before morning.  
  
--  
  
Kagome was lost and confused, though she knew exactly what was happening. 'My soul...it's...' "Disconnected?" A cold voice finished her thought exactly. A chuckle sent chills down Kagome's spine. "Don't be afraid Kagome...you are going to return soon enough..." Lights seemed to begin to illuminate the room slowly. She found herself in a room, black walls and one large window. She saw a four-posted bed & a mirror. "What ...what is this..." Kagome made her way to the bed, crawling onto it and curling her knees into her chest. She sat, waiting like this. Suddenly-she saw the window light up, looking out the glass-she saw something familiar. Her eyes went wide-tears burning behind her orbs as she got up and pushed off the bed, placing her fingertips to the glass.   
  
"No..." Kagome watched-a memory from her mind playing upon the window. It was a flashback from when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo together. "This is...This can't be...STOP THIS!" No voice ever came to Kagome except the ones from the people in the pictures. Kagome collasped back to the bed, hiding from the memory as she curled back into a corner. Soon, something else took over the glass, the day Inuyasha died...then a few days after she woke up. "STOP IT! SHUT UP!" She screamed through a shaky and tear-filled voice. "Now Kagome...watch closely-see how similiar these two people are." Kagome didn't understand at first-finally realizing what she saw.   
  
First an image of Kikyo's return played-the hatred and malice playing across her lips and face as naturally as it was on the next image. This, this second image of Kagome was what broke open barriers she never wanted-opening old wounds which she had tried to forget. It was Kagome-at Inuyasha's grave-she heard her own words, the same anger and bitterness in her own voice, on her own face. She could hardly whisper. "no..this isn't..." But it played on, her mind filling with her own words.   
  
"Sorry? You were sorry for breaking a promise that you never intended to keep? It was empty-You never wanted to choose me-you always wanted Kikyo..." Her mouth spat out the name like it was something horribly disgusting. "I will forget you Inuyasha...but I will never forgive you..."   
  
"STOP IT! SHUT UP!" Kagome ran toward the window, forcing her hands on the glass, beating her fists against the memories. Her tears finally breaking free, with the first one streaking down her face-she felt something strange...rain...it began to rain all around her as she sank down, her voice quieting into sobs as she sat against the now dark window, her body becoming drenched and her hair sticking to her face in the wet humid moisture. "How does it feel...to know you were your incarnation this whole time-nothing but a copy..." Kagome got up, wiping her tears and sitting on the bed dispondently. 'I am not Kikyo...I hurt like Kikyo-I hurt Inuyasha like Kikyo...but I am not her...' She tried convincing herself, but she was soon tired and simply layed her head in on her arms atop her knees. 'Please...Inuyasha....save me-help me escape myself...' The cool rain continued to trickle down, a reflection of Kagome's emotions.  
  
----  
  
The sun was rising, and Inuyasha was already beginning his journey home. He awaited the moment his demonic powers would return. As soon as the sun had peeked over the horizon, his hair was streaked with silver and his claws and fangs came back as well. He felt his weak human body retreating as his demon took over again. "Well then...time to go..." He had wiped Kagome's face clean of the blood that smeared the side of her mouth and the dirt that clung to her cheeks. He picked her up in his strong arms and walked outside. Yurusu walked faithfully beside Inuyasha as they left the village, keeping a steady pace as they entered the forest and began back to Kaede's village.   
  
He walked all day-thinking about Kagome and letting different things play with his mind. He stopped only to let the horse get water when they crossed a river. By nightfall he set up camp consisting of a small fire in a clearing by a stream. He layed Kagome out on her sleeping bag, then watched her carefully as he took Yurusu to the riverside. He was lonely, and so he began talking to the horse-just as he had seen Kagome doing. "Ya know...Your probly not so bad for a horse...You took care of Kagome, didn't you-kept her company?" The horse raised its head to Inuyasha a moment before walking back into the camp and nudging Kagome with it's nose. "Don't worry...she'll wake up..." Inuyasha, saying this more to convince himself than anyone. Yurusu then walked away to graze in the field. Inuyasha sat by Kagome for the rest of the night-talking to her gently about the past and future.  
  
The next morning Inuyasha was out before the sun. He walked at the same hurried pace toward his home village. Before they new it they were at the edge of Inuyasha's forest, then passing the well and then at the edge of Kaede's village. When he entered the village-many concerned looks were tossed his way as he held the unconcious Kagome curled closely to his body in his strong arms. He pulled her tighter and began to run toward Kaede's hut, there within seconds he burst in the door where Miroku, Sango, and Kaede were all talking about how they were worrying because Kagome was later than usual.   
  
Inuyasha stood there a moment, letting his figure sink into everyone's thought. "Inuyasha...what happened..." Miroku first spoke, noting Kagome's figure in his arms." She was attacked, by a demon called Suruka. "No...Rinsei wasn't suppose to..." Sango looked over Kagome's figure. "Lie her here Inuyasha...Kaede got up, gesturing to a mat layed out. "Rinsei took her soul, did he not?" Inuyasha seemed a bit taken back as he layed her out. "Hai-but how did you know about him?" Miroku sighed. "We were with Kagome when she made the pact with Rinsei...we advised her against it but...she refused to let Naraku's incarnation destroy her villages and friends..." Sango sat by her friend's side. "She...she is trapped in their...that stupid baka-Suruka must be holding her there..."   
  
Inuyasha looked back at Sango. "What do you mean by trapped?" Miroku nodded. "Hai-Sango means that Suruka took hold of the weakness in her heart, pulling himself into Kagome just as Naraku did...but since her soul is still disconnected in the body...she cannot awaken...and I fear since Kagome is weakened she will be much too vulnerable..." Inuyasha let his concern play off his face, before gathering himself and looking at Kaede who was preparing medication for Kagome. "Kaede...what can we do for her? Tell me there is a way to help her..." Kaede shook her head in dismay. "The only way to help the poor child now would be to transfer someone's soul into her body..." "FINE...how do I do that?" Inuyasha looked down determined. Kaede looked up in concern. "Child...ye cannot do such a thing...it would be risking your human soul..." "I will take the chance-I can't lose Kagome!" He argued back.   
  
Kaede sighed. "Very well...in the morning we will give you an herb that will allow me to transfer your soul into Kagome's body temporarily. But Inuyasha-you must be careful...Suruka won't even hesitate to destroy Kagome from the inside out...and since this is your human soul-he may be able to destroy you as well..." Inuyasha nodded. Later that night, Sango was tending to Kagome while Miroku and Inuyasha talked with Kaede about the next morning's preperations. "So...Shippo is asleep...we mustn't let him worry-especially tonight..." Miroku nodded.   
  
Sango ran a wet cloth across Kagome's forehead. Kagome flinched, turning her head as her eyes slowly lifted apart and spotted Sango. She breathed heavily and simply looked into the young girl's eyes. Sango was overcome with such emotion and shock as she backed off, it was all she could do to call the others. "INUYASHA! MIROKU!" All three burst into the room as Kagome began to rise.  
  
--Kagome watched through the window as something new an unfamiliar was displayed. "What...what is going on...this isn't one of my memories...what is this?! What are you doing!?" Kagome looked frantically over the clear glass, seeing Sango's face at first, then the others burst through the door. "YOU BAKA! What are you doing with my body!?!"--  
  
Inuyasha took to Kagome's side, looking into her eyes as she smiled. He was overjoyed a moment, until his faith was betrayed by a knife in her hand. She pulled the dagger from her belt so quickly he almost didn't have time to knock it away. He grabbed her wrists as she tried to go after him with it. "Kagome! What are you doing!?!" He looked deeply into her eyes, clearly seeing it wasn't at all Kagome. "You aren't Kagome..." Inuyasha's tone turned violently angry.   
  
--Kagome got up, seeing herself trying to slay Inuyasha was too much, she put her hands up gently, touching the window and phasing through it, putting herself back into her body and forcing Suruka back down with all her energy.--  
  
The struggle stopped as the life returned to Kagome's eyes, along with a frantic and pained look of despair. She forced her hands away from Inuyasha, dropping the knife and crawling back in fear. "Kagome..." Inuyasha began toward her. "NO! Stop...I can't control him..." She spoke in true fear, her eyes streaming with tears as she breathed heavily-trying her best to keep control of what was hers. "Kagome...let me help you..." Inuyasha moved slightly toward her in a careful motion. She put both hands to her head, trying to regain her own thoughts-trying to clear her mind from the lies that constantly spilled over.  
  
Kagome felt the youkai's thoughts. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" She screamed in panic-then in a desperate attempt to free her friends from herself, she got up and ran out the hut door. Inuyasha followed quickly behind with the others as they chased Kagome. Tears stremaed down her face as her thoughts raced. 'I have to get away...you won't hurt them...I'll die first...' She kept running blindly into the forest, though she began to become unsure of herself. Her legs were faltering under her weakness-her vision was blurring and she could no longer see clearly in the darkness.   
  
Inuyasha cursed himself-he couldn't believe he let her get away so fast...he was following her scent with underlying traces of fear and uncertainty as fast as he could. "That idiot-where does she think she is running off to..." He finally came closer to her. Kagome collapsed under the pressure and pain of her human body. She breathed heavily-trying to clear her head as she held her hands firmly against the ground on all fours-finally she began to rise as she heard Inuyasha's calls. She got to her feet just as she came into his view, her legs unfaithfully giving way-but Inuyasha quickly caught her limp body before she hit the ground.  
  
Everyone returned to the hut, Inuyasha holding Kagome protectively in his arms, staring into her glossy eyes that seemed to be blinded. She stared off aimlessly-only barely making out Inuyasha's figure in her blurred and dimming vision, tears began running down her face. Everyone gathered round the fire quietly-no one speaking of anything as they all held their own thoughts within their hearts. Kagome flinched every few moments in pain from the battle within. Sango took hold of Miroku in fear for her friend, neither could bear to watch Kagome in such pain. Kagome smiled knowingly a moment, putting her hand to Inuyasha cheek with a caressing motion hesitantly-in fear of what her hand might do to betray her. "Inu..yasha...I'm losing-I can't hold on....you have to stop him-you have to stop me..." Her voice was barely a whisper as her eyes began to reveal the battle that grew stronger. She fidgeted around, pushing herself from Inuyasha's grasp and backing off. Finally she let out gasps of pain, followed by cries as she twisted and jerked, seeming to struggle within herself-forgetting the world that remained around her.   
  
Sango looked away, burying her face in Miroku's chest as he looked on with fearfully wide eyes. Inuyasha came closer, picking Kagome up in his arms and holding her closely again-trying to calm her. "You must stop me Inuyasha-I can't hurt you...you have to-" She opened her eyes momentarily in a slow motion. "Inuyasha...please..." Inuyasha held her tighter, kissing the top of her head as his eyes glassed over with tears that he held back-knowing what she was saying. "I won't...don't ask me to do such things Kagome...I will save you...I refuse to see you destroyed..."  
  
Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?  
  
Everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away  
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
Kagome buried her head in his chest, sighing as she left her body again-returning to the same dark room her capture held her in. "LET ME OUT! I will kill you for this-you won't hurt my friends..." She screamed. The same voice came to her, surrounding her until a figure came into view-a familiar and kind figure. "Inu...yasha..." Kagome ran into his form with open arms, closing tightly around him happily. Just as she felt safe-she felt a sharp pain in her back. She cried out in pain and lifted her face to meet his hues. "...but...why..." Her eyes searched for an answer, until the cold voice came from his lips. "Fool...you are too trusting...no one will come for you here...you are mine here-I shall do as I please..." Suruka threw her back onto the bed. She blinked in disbelief and anger.   
  
'How dare...how dare he decieve me...' Suruka motioned a hand, dark chains appearing from each of the bottom bed posts and forcing themselves on Kagome's wrists and neck tightly. Kagome moved slightly away, looking them over in confusion-hearing the rattle of them drag along the floor. "So you won't escape me again...I can't have you controlling this boy when I need it so desperately...you might just do something stupid..." He laughed, disappearing and leaving Kagome alone with fearful thoughts. She was suffocating-he left her no space...he was all around her, seeping from each corner of the room and filling her lungs with unbreathable toxin. She couldn't continue this way, she hurt her friends...Inuyasha was hurting-she couldn't bear it. She thrust the chains around, hearing the noisy clatter echo in the darkness, finally collapsing back on the bed in frustration. She fell asleep in tears and painful regrets, wondering if she could truly ever leave.  
  
Inuyasha layed Kagome back down gently. He dare not look away. "Kaede...how soon can you put my soul in there..." Kaede sighed. "I can be ready just before the sun rises." "Good...I want to start as soon as possible..." Inuyasha brushed a piece of hair from Kagome's face. Kaede & Sango made the preparations, Miroku said a silent pray over Kagome's body for Inuyasha and Kagome's safe return. Soon, Inuyasha layed himself by Kagome's side, taking her hand in his. Kaede had given him a drink, now she was sitting above his head. "Ready Inuyasha..." "Hai...do it..." Kaede put her hands together in a pray formation, chanting something then placing a seal on Inuyasha's forehead. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, then his body fell limp as he found himself somewhere new.  
  
Inuyasha looked around, he was in a dark void, he couldn't see a thing. "Is this it? Suruka! Kagome!" He looked around, finally making out a figure up ahead. "SURUKA! I will destroy you for what you did!" Inuyasha hadn't noticed until this moment that he was in his human form. 'Oh right...this is my human soul...' He rolled his eyes at the set back. "Kawaii sou-you are an insect to me!" "BAKA! Shut up and fight!" Inuyasha charged at Suruka, punching him in the face, sending him back with great force. "HA! You must be weakened by Kagome's miko energy in her body! You are slowly dying off youkai! So I will just help you along!" He raced toward Suruka who raised both feet and hit Inuyasha in the chest, flipping him over his head as he got to his feet.   
  
Inuyasha put down a hand before he hit, doing a single-handed back-spring to his feet and facing Suruka again. Suruka wiped a trickle of blood from his mouth. Inuyasha didn't hesitate to come after him again. This time they were entangled in a brawl for sometime, Suruka ending up on the floor. "You haven't even noticed yet have you youkai...you are quickly fading in this place-Kagome is ridding herself of you easily." Suruka breathed heavily, knowing Inuyasha's words were true. He leaped up after Inuyasha, pinning him to the ground, almost ready to break his neck when he began to disapate in a miko aura. "NO! This can't be! I am stronger than Naraku himself!" Inuyasha watched silently as the demon was defeated.  
  
Inuyasha breathed, getting to his feet as his surroundings began to change. He found himself in the same room as Kagome. Kagome was chained to the bed by the same long shackles that stretched from the bottom post all the way to her neck and hands where she was sitting-which was in the dark corner of the bed opposite the window. Inuyasha looked over Kagome's figure in confusion and worry. "Ka-Kagome..." He reached for her as he stepped forward, but the window caught his attention at that same moment. Memories began to flash across it. These were memories of Inuyasha and Kikyo, and Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome looked at the floor dispondently.   
  
Inuyasha looked over the window in disbelief, finally returning his gaze to Kagome when he heard her small voice. "I thought I told you...never to take such a form with me again..." Inuyasha began towards her. "But...Kagome-its me...Inuyasha-" "SHUT UP! LIAR! I won't believe anymore of your lies-such false hopes you give me...don't you dare hand me anymore lies..." Kagome shook her head frantically, as she sat broken on the floor.   
  
All my life I've been waiting   
  
For you to bring a fairy tale my way   
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning   
  
It's not okay I don't feel safe   
  
Left broken empty in despair   
  
Wanna breath can't find air   
  
Thought you were sent from up above   
  
But you and me never had love   
  
So much more I have to say   
  
Help me find a way   
  
And I wonder if you know   
  
How it really feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
When it's cold out here   
  
Well maybe you should know   
  
Just how it feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
I'll tell you  
  
All my life I've been waiting   
  
For you to bring a fairytale my way   
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning   
  
It's not okay I don't feel safe   
  
I need to pray   
  
Why do you play me like a game?   
  
Always someone else to blame   
  
Careless, helpless little man   
  
Someday you might understand   
  
There's not much more to say   
  
But I hope you find a way   
  
Still I wonder if you know   
  
How it really feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
When it's cold out here   
  
Well maybe you should know   
  
Just how it feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
I'll tell you   
  
All my life I've been waiting   
  
For you to bring a fairytale my way   
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning   
  
It's not okay I don't feel safe   
  
I need to pray   
  
Heavenly father please save me.   
  
And I wonder if you know   
  
How it really feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
When it's cold out here   
  
Well maybe you should know   
  
Just how it feels   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
To be left outside alone   
  
All my life I've been waiting   
  
For you to bring a fairytale my way   
  
Been living in a fantasy without meaning   
  
It's not okay I don't feel safe   
  
I need to pray   
  
Inuyasha's brow furrowed. "What has that monster done to you..." His fists clenched tightly. Kagome got up, walking over to the mirror. "I think you were right...I have become just as Kikyo was..." Inuyasha's eyes went wide as he saw her reflection in the mirror, it was Kikyo's face staring back. "Don't say that! You are nothing like her Kagome!" He grabbed her shoulders and forced her back into the looking glass with such power it shattered. Kagome seemed to wake up. "InuYasha...you...came...its you...." She threw her arms around him desperately. "I thought...I mean...he was..."  
  
"Everything is alright now..." Inuyasha brushed his hand over her hair gently. They both found themselves beginning to wake up. Inuyasha could feel his soul returning to his body as he left Kagome's side. In the next moment Inuyasha opened is eyes and sat up, looking down at Kagome. Sango desperately looked into his face. "WELL...is she alright?" Inuyasha nodded as he saw her eyes open and stare at him. Everyone sighed inwardly with relief. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome smiled tiredly, squeezing his clawed fingers intwined in her hand. "Get some rest Kagome..." He brushed a finger over her face, careful of the claws. Kagome pushed herself up with much strain and against everyone's wishes, putting her arms around Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled her closely to him, taking in her sweet scent with relief.   
  
Kagome was soon enough alseep in Inuyasha arms exhaustingly. The sun was rising and everyone had had a rough night. Miroku and Sango went back to their hut to rest, leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone as Kaede went to get her rest in Kagome's hut after chores. Inuyasha held Kagome in his lap, kissing the top of her head every so often until he drifted into sleep himself.   
  
Kagome found herself in the same room as she slept, looking around with a peaceful and unreadable expression. She made her way to the broken glass that lay in the puddles on the floor. She looked into the pieces to see Kikyo's face, but no reflection appeared-the puddles revealed nothing but ripples. No memories flashed the window, only drops of rain that wilted their way down the clear glass. "A look into my heart...thats all that was here..." Kagome breathed deeply the scent of wet clear rain, still pondering over the dark room.  
  
»--------------------  
  
Welps...how was that? Definately one of my longer chappies...lol! Hope you enjoyed-and understood most of it! Welps after this, we are going to break into some definate fluff and drama stuff-hope you like! R&R! ^.^ 


	23. Recoverings & a Rainy Night

OK guys, im so sorry that it took me so long to update, but i had finals & the end of school, and my computer went down so i had to rewrite this chapter again! So...basically its been hectic-but here's ur chappy, and I hope that since school is out i will be updating more & more. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 23  
  
Inuyasha quickened his pace through the familiar forest, his figure was a simple red & silver blur as he leaped and speed through the trees. He finally bound into his favorite large and ancient tree, Goshimboku with scarred markings left on the front and vines ascending up the trunk. He settled into the tree to think-the canopy shading him from the noon sunlight that poured down. Kaede had told him not to disturb Kagome today-she was recovering well, but she still needed alot of rest if she was going to get well soon. Inuyasha had decided it was better to get out of the village awhile, since Shippo insisted on tending to Kagome himself. No one objected to the little kitsune's demands of staying in the hut by Kagome's unconscious form because everyone knew about her habit of never staying put when she was told.   
  
Inuyasha sighed, having a face in his mind that matched someone he hadn't thought for a long time. Kikyo. He had found a large shrine at the top of a hill where Kikyo's remains were once buried. He had asked about the large sanctuary & Keade told him that "Kagome had the place erected to comemerate both ye and Kikyo for the villagers to visit-even though most usually ventured out into the forest from time to time to see Inuyasha's true resting place." Inuyasha was a little shocked to hear that Kagome had fixed a place for Kikyo, but it was always in Kagome's nature to do what was right-even if it hurt her. Inuyasha found himself drifting away in his thoughts, wondering about several different things as they crossed his mind.   
  
He looked down at his hand, his clawed fingers were tightly clasped around something-he opened it slowly, allowing two strands of silver to spill over the sides of his hand revealing the almost complete Shikon no Tama resting in his palm.  
  
He folded his claws around the jewel once again. 'Complete...the whole thing is almost whole now...only one shard remains lost...& the other is in Kagome's possession...I should give this necklace back to her so she can fuse Suruka's shard & then we will only need one more peice...' Inuyasha tightened his grip around the small orb with a bittersweet smile. "After all this time...we will finally be finished..."   
  
----  
  
Back in the village, Kaede and Sango were doing their daily chores, while Miroku played with his son. They had all agreed to let Shippo watch Kagome a while-and then simply check in on her later. They had explained most of what had happened to Shippo that morning-telling she would be fine now. The poor kitsune insisted he get the job of taking care of her, so no one objected..   
  
Kagome was fast asleep in her hut, while Shippo layed at her side, trying to make her as comfortable as possible. Kagome roused, flinching slightly, then lifting her eyelids slowly-finally catching a glimpse of Shippo when her vision cleared & came into focus with her surroundings. She smiled tiredly, Shippo's face beamed with pure joy & excitement. "MAMA!" Kagome inched upward, trying to strain to pull herself up into a sitting position-but watching as Shippo's brow furrowed with concern. "NO MAMA! Please don't, Lady Kaede says you should rest...are you thirsty! I CAN GET SOME WATER!" Shippo hopped down to where Kirara sat in the floor by the bed and began to skip toward the door. "I will be back real soon mama, don't worry!" And with that, Shippo and Kirara left the room. Kagome sighed-her smile soon fading when Shippo escaped her sight. "Alright...come on in-I already know your there..." She watched the door as a large dark figure stepped in rapidly.  
  
"Rinsei...you really shouldn't be here right now-Inuyasha will cut a fit if he finds you..." Rinsei simply smirked. " Yeah, Yeah...but that stupid baka is out in the forest today-besides-I wanted to come and check on you, everyone back home is worried, they wanted to make sure you were ok." Kagome smiled. "I'm fine..." The two were immediately interrupted by Shippo and Kirara's return. Shippo came in holding a large pale of water almost bigger than him so he didn't spot the wolf-demon right off. Kirara, however, began to growl low in her throat at the intruder.   
  
"I brought some fresh water for you mama!" Shippo set the pale down enthusiastically, until he spotted Rinsei. He gathered his courage-though it wasn't enough to halt his trembling, shaking his fist at Rinsei. "YOU! What are you doing here! GO AWAY!" Rinsei looked down at the small fox-youkai. "So...what are you gonna do to me shrimp?" Kagome's eyes narrowed, the tone of her voice catching Rinsei's attention. "Rinsei...You will respect my son as you respect me..." Shippo jumped into Kagome's arms. Rinsei rolled his eyes.   
  
"Its alright Shippo-Rinsei only came to talk to me for awhile. Why don't you go play with Kirara...alright?" Shippo looked up at his mother with pleadng eyes. "But mama...can't I stay with you?" Kagome sighed. "Alright..." Kagome inwardly dreaded what was about to be said between herself & the visitor-she already knew his purpose for coming. Rinsei sat down, feeling a little annoyed since he was sure that Kagome knew exactly why he was here.  
  
"Kagome...I don't like repeating myself & I'm sure your no half-wit...you know why I'm here so why don't you just take the offer and relieve yourself of that burdened soul of yours..." Rinsei looked at her with the sincerest of intentions but Kagome only shook her head. "Its not that easy...I am perfectly fine...the way I am..." Rinsei raised an eyebrow-adding sarcastic tinges to his voice as he spoke. "So you like being under the constant fear of losing your soul & never returning? You like having such a tattered & torn life because of it? Demons will never stop Kagome...they will not let you rest until your soul truly is broken. What have you got to lose..."   
  
"Everything..." Kagome replied, though Rinsei didn't quite understand until she looked back at him-trying not to seem upset. "I could lose all of this...its not worth it-what if...what if my memories were lost in the process...I couldn't survive not knowing any of my friends or family...I would die..." Rinsei got to his feet with a small chuckle as Kagome smiled. "Kagome...your a strange one-most would give up anything to forget what you've been through...but not you..." He shook his head in regret. "I should be going...I've upset you & it's getting late. But the offer will always be there..." He headed for the door. "Of course...thanks..." Kagome watched as the wolf-youkai disappeared out the door.   
  
Shippo, who had tried to follow the conversation, was a bit confused. He looked up at his mother innocently. "Mama...what was he talking about-what offer?" Kagome smiled tenderly, trying to figure a way out of explaining it simply-but she had no other choice. "Shippo...you know I've lost my soul many times over the years..." She treaded carefully in her words-trying to be gentle, while Shippo began on one of his little ramblings-counting on his small fingers. "Well sure...I suppose it has been alot...there was Kikyo, then Kanna, then that huge snake thingy...then Kikyo again...then Suruka...yea thats alot..." Kagome chuckled a little at his cute rambling.   
  
"Hai...well everytime...my body has become more reluctant to reconnect with my soul-and pretty soon, well my soul won't be able to come back on its own..." Shippo looked at his moher with concern. "But Rinsei...he know a demon who can help-this demon heals souls...souls that are broken and need fixing...but-" Shippo broke in with a hopeful tone to his voice. "Well why don't you go? He can help can't he?!" "It's not that simple...in the process...there is no guarantee I would be the smae person when my soul was repaired...I can't do that Shippo...I could lose all my memories of you guys...I wouldn't risk that..."   
  
Shippo looked at her, then snuggled against her chest as she pulled him tighter into her embrace. "You wouldn't forget us mama? Please say you wouldn't forget us..." Kagome looked down at him, brushing the bangs across his face. "Never Shippo...I could never forget any of you..." Kagome leaned back-thinking over her precious memories of all her friends.  
  
---   
  
Inuyasha found himself waking up in his tree-just realizing he had allowed himself to fall asleep. He stretched a little, then jumped down. He yawned, looking around to notice that it was already nearing dusk. "I must have slept for a while..." He headed back toward the village lazily.   
  
Back in the village-Shippo was out playing with Kirara after Kagome had insisted that he go out and have fun for awhile. Kagome still sat in the hut, she dipped her cupped palms into a small pot of water that Shippo had brought eariler. She pulled the pool of water to her face, splashing it back over her complection and allowing it to cascade down her neck in small rivers. The cool liquid was very refreshing, she inhaled a few deep breathes while drying off-in hopes that it would relieve some of the exhaustion, but it didn't. She lazily threw her feet over the bedside, slowly easing them onto the floor and placing weight on them-but it only held a few moments before her legs gave out & she collapsed back onto the bed.   
  
She rolled over in defeat, drifting into sleep rather quickly. Inuyasha came into the village just as the sun was setting-he saw Shippo & Kirara in front of Sango's hut. "Hey runt...how's Kagome been?" "Inuyasha! She's doing so much better! She was awake for awhile when-" Shippo caught himself just in time-he knew Kagome probly didn't want Inuyasha to know. Inuyasha looked at the kitsune curiously. "When what?" Shippo tried to think of something while inching toward Sango's hut. "When....uh....." Inuyasha grabbed him by the tail & picked him up to face him in one clean motion. "Your hiding something aren't you?! WELL....out with it!" Shippo wiggled his way free in time to run into the house while yelling back to Inuyasha. "I can't tell you who came to see Kagome-you have to ask her about it!"  
  
Inuyasha looked over to Kagome's hut-he quickly took a peek in the door to see she was asleep, then took up in the tree by her window as he did every night. it didn't take him long to pick up on Rinsei's scent, making him curious. He looked down at Kagome dispondently.He stared at her for awhile-until he fell asleep. Later that night, Kagome fidgeted in her sleep-her hair layed out in black waves around her head as if a piece of the night sky had broken off & fallen to earth. She jolted up from her bed, sitting straight up-her breathing was heavy & her fingers tightly gripped the blankets around her in fear. She rested her head in her hand a moment-gathering her thoughts, then getting out of bed and venturing out into the night.  
  
Her legs held up well now-she felt most of her strength returned to her since her short nap. She looked up just as a voice startled her-she hadn't noticed where she was in the darkness until now. "Where do you think you're going so late?" Inuyasha let one eye crack open half-way to spot the figure that match the familiar scent below him. Kagome smiled, looking away from him slightly. "I was getting some air...Insomnia seems to be one of my more troublesome problems lately..." Inuyasha looked her over curiously, then rolled off the branch-landing on his feet under the tree.   
  
Inuyasha sat at the base of the tree-then Kagome joined him, noticing that he acted a bit strange, as though he wanted to talk about something. She pulled her knees close to her as she sat by his side-awaiting his conversation to arise. It didn't take long for Inuyasha to start up a 'casual' conversation. "So...I heard you had a visitor today...Rinsei say anything interesting?" Kagome looked off distantly. "He just came to see if I was alright..." Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously narrowing his ember eyes. "Really? You didn't talk about anything else?" Kagome chuckled a little. "Like what?" "Well I don't know! You tell me!"   
  
Kagome shook her head- looking upward slightly to spot the stars. "Inuyasha...do the stars look the same to you...I mean since you died...are they the same?" Inuyasha was a bit taken back by the sudden change in the conversation-but his tone softened as he leaned back and look up. "I don't know...I never really noticed...I guess they look the same as they always have- Kagome...." He looked over her pale figure in the dark moonlight. "Hmmm...what is it?" "Well....you never asked me what it was like...to die I mean...weren't you curious about what death is like?" Kagome smiled, looking back at the stars, her eyes following the small gleams of yellow bursts that were made by fireflies all around them. "...you probly don't remember what it was like...you aren't suppose to know- I remember almost dying many times over the last year...being so close but not able to reach out and grasp it...even though I wanted it so badly..."   
  
Kagome looked up when she felt a few drop of rain hit her skin. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "We should get inside...a storm is coming..." Kagome smiled-standing up just as the sky broke open & rain covered the village in sheets of silver. Inuyasha ran inside the hut doorway, waiting for Kagome who simply stood there. "Come on! Have you lost you mind! Your getting soaked!" Kagome laughed alittle. "What's wrong Inuyasha! It's only rain! Come on! Are you afraid you'll melt!?" Inuyasha continued to look at her as if she had lost it, but she simply walk around, feeling the sweet sensation of cool droplet on her skin. Her hair was drenched within moments but she didn't care-she loved rain.   
  
Inuyasha was getting irritated. "KAGOME! Come on! You're gonna catch your death in cold if you don't get in here!" Kagome's hair laid in wet laces across her face, and it slightly curled under the water as she stood-staring at Inuyasha, he finally gave in and came after her. "STUPID GIRL! Come ON!" Kagome ran behind the tree playfully. "Touchy touchy!" She tried evading him for awhile but he caught up with her, laughing as he picked her up over his shoulder and hauled her into the hut.   
  
"GEEZ What is it with you! We are both soaked!" Kagome laughed, pointing at him slightly through her giggles. "What is it now!?" Kagome looked at him. "Sorry...it's just that...you poor ears! They look so funny with all you hair drenched! You look like a wet puppy!" "YEA YEA" Inuyasha continued mumbling to himself as he removed his wet garments, taking off both his red & white kimono top as he began to dry them out, hanging them by the newly lit fire. He hadn't noticed until now-but Kagome things were hanging by his-all of her things. He looked a little shocked and embarrased-wondering what she was doing. "Uh...Kagome?"   
  
"Hai...What is it Inuyasha?" He look over to see her wearing only a large male Kimono top as she crawled into bed. "Uh...nothing..." He turned slightly red seeing her that way-though he had seen her in much less. She sat in the bed-brushing through her wet locks & ringing them dry. She sighed, laying down under the blankets. "Goodnight Inuyasha..." Inuyasha smiled from the corner where he sat to sleep for the night. "Night Kagome..."   
  
-----------« »-----------  
  
OK-so how was that? It might feel a bit rushed-b/c it was...I was trying to get the rewrite up ASAP so you guys wouldn't have to wait too long. It was better the first time I admit-but I had to rewrite it when my computer crashed..it is basically the same though...a pretty long chappy too-just to make up for the missed chappies. Sry about the delay again-but I will be updating sooner now since school is out. R&R! THX! 


	24. Fear is Only the Beginning

Ok, welps here is another chappy for you! We are nearing 300 reviews and I am so happy! Yup...I think I will keep this fic going for a while...I mean as long as you guys like reading it, I will continue writing it...so ENJOY!  
  
a/n: Song in here! (hint: it works really well if you take some parts of this song as Inu POV & some as Kag POV-then it relates to the mood a whole lot better if u get the parts right) Sarah Mclachlan "Answer"  
  
Chapter 24  
  
The next few days went by as usual-Kagome trying to do her daily chores & get on with her life, though her friends wished she would take it easy for a bit longer. Inuyasha watched her carefully as she tended to her everyday work & when he felt she had gained her strength back sufficiently, he returned the jewel to her. She soon fused it together with their other shards, so that only one piece remained missing.   
  
---  
  
Inuyasha was walking through the village, in search of Kagome since he had somehow lost her earlier. He finally ran into Miroku and Kaede. "You haven't seen Kagome around recently have you?" He looked around curiously. Miroku and Kaede both looked up suspiciously. "No...I haven't seen Lady Kagome around since this morning when she was with you..." Miroku looked around as well. Sango came out when she overheard the conversation at the door. "Kagome came by not too long ago...she grabbed her basket & set out to find some herbs...she said she would be back before dark so she could go take a bath later..."   
  
Inuyasha sat down angrily, putting one hand on his knee & resting his chin on the other hand of which the elbow was propped on its adjacent knee-he closed his eyes in his own pouty way. "Stupid girl...she just runs off whenever she feels like it- WELL! Just go get eaten by a demon! SEE IF I CARE!" Inuyasha continued to mumble to himself as everyone watched him with strange amusement.   
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was in the forest-gathering plenty of herbs around the dry bone-eaters well that had been sealed for sometime now. She caught a glimpse of it from time to time from the corner of her eye-not really allowing herself to stare directly at it. Finally, when she finished gathering herbs, she walked over to the well side, staring at the boards that covered the opening to her old home & the doorway to the life she once knew.   
  
A delicate hand wandered down to the old wooden boards covered in seals, it traced & lingered over it as if it were the most precious storybook a child had ever seen. 'I miss you all...Grandpa, Sota...Mom...please be alright...' Kagome turned away-noticing how late it was getting as the sun sank lower-dusk would be here within a couple of hours & night would fall quickly after that. She began to walk away from the well-not allowing herself to look back at it.  
  
Kagome walked casually through the trees, coming to the sacred tree where Inuyasha's grave was once erected-and the stone still stood. She was almost half-way back to the village when she froze in her steps. 'That...what is that...' Kagome felt something she hadn't ever felt before-it made it difficult to breathe, as though she might be drown-and it overwhelmed her completely, paralyzing her where she stood. She stared blankly ahead-all thoughts leaving her mind except the sensation that ran over her body. Her body, her heartbeat, her soul all pulsed as one-the Kinjai at her side and the jewel around her neck glowed brilliant colors-flaring at the reaction she was having. It reminded her strangely of Naraku, or Suruka to be exact. 'but this.....no this is different- its not...its so much worse-its...horrible...'  
  
Kagome felt like everything was in slow motion-she hardly noticed that she dropped her herb basket to the ground. She was trying to focus, trying to clear her thoughts so she could sense where this was coming from-but nothing worked. Her head was swimming with nothing but that horrible aura. It surrounded and easily swallowed her-engulfing her completely. She blinked slowly-trying to clear her vision but it was useless. Her mind was such a blur she couldn't make sense of anything.   
  
It had been such a long time since she felt like this-so weak & helpless. She was frightened, which was something she hadn't shown in such a long while it felt strange to be revealing her fear at this moment. She couldn't clearly sense the demon-but she knew where he was hiding...she felt the aura so strongly gripping her she couldn't focus-but the dark shadows looming to the left of her were prrof enough. Everything seemed as if it were spinning to Kagome-as if she were watching herself from somewhere else-from outside her own body.  
  
Her mind screamed-seemingly the only thoughts she could make out, but they weren't her own-they came in the form she only recognized from memories. It was Kikyo's voice she heard crying in pain...not her own. 'Leave us be...who are you who wishes to disturb me...I do not wish to return....DO NOT CALL ME FORTH!' Kagome felt herself being severed-seperated into pieces within her body & she knew what was going on-though she wished she didn't.   
  
Finally her body was let go as quickly as it was caught up, her weight collapsed on her knees as she fell to the ground, then her whole body took refuge lying sprawled out over the earth- gasping for air & reaching for a small bit of life to cling to. Her face was pale as it could have possibly been, as though death was setting in on her-her forehead was beaded with sweat and her eyes were fogged-she had to rub them clear with a few blinks before her vision came back. She grasped her chest-as though her soul was going to leave her at any moment to escape the extreme pain she was put through. Her miko energy had reacted with something-or rather something had forced an unpleasant reaction with her miko energy. The voices-the many sounds that consumed her before, fell silent.  
  
'I remember this...that feeling of being changed...as though my soul will be reverted back to my previous form-I remember what that witch did to me-she reserected Kikyo from the grave. But-that's impossible...I watched Kikyo become nothing but dust...she is at peace now...and she will not be revived...'  
  
She felt uneasy here now-as though this demon or whatever was still somewhere in the shadows, watching her fidget under the pain & contemplate her own demise. After forcing herself up off the ground, she leaned back on a nearby tree, rubbing her fingers over the jewel around her neck. She sighed, sitting there for what seemed like hours...daring the strange beast to recollect her body in its dark grasp. After she finally realized Inuyasha & the others would be coming for her & find her like this-she gathered herself up, taking hold of the basket and a few of her herbs so Inuyasha and the others wouldn't be so suspicious. She tiredly walked the rest of the way into the village, stopping to lean on a tree occasionally to regain what little strength she retained.  
  
Upon entering the village-she went into her hut quietly so she wouldn't be seen by the others just yet. She placed her herbs on a table in the hut, then rubbed her forehead clean of the sweat, dusting herself off & trying to act as casual as possible while she strolled over to Kaede's hut where everyone was sitting around a fire, awaiting her arrival.  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, & Kaede were talking by the fire while Shippo slept with the baby behind Sango in the corner. Dusk had already crept up on them and they were getting worried about Kagome. "WHERE IS SHE! I SHOULD GO AFTER HER! Stupid girl...where could she be..." Miroku and Sango looked between themselves as Inuyasha continued to throw a concerned fit. "I agree-she is awfully late..." Sango looked to Miroku who nodded as well. "Hai-she has been gone a while now-" Everyone looked to the door as Kagome stepped inside halfway-but didn't come in too far-so she could stand clear of too much firelight that might give her condition away and give cause for concern.  
  
"KAGOME! Where have you been!? You should have been back at least an hour ago!" Kagome only smiled weakly, shadows concealing her deep brown hues, but everyone caught on to her edgyness & noticed the shortness of breath in her words. "Sorry bout that..time just got away from me I guess...so I'm gonna go take a bath alright?" Sango and Miroku only looked on with concern until Sango tried to speak up. "Kagome...is everything alright?" Kagome started to ease back out the door-staring aimlessly to the ground as she remembered the forest...it still gave her a horrible feeling just thinking about it, but she blinked the thoughts away and turned to leave. "I....er...I'm fine...its nothing....I will be back later..." Kagome stumbled out the door exhaustingly. She sighed heavily when she exited, still feeling a bit drained but it was nothing to worry her friends over.   
  
Keade finally spoke up in the hut when Kagome left. "Did thee child not act somewhat...strange to ye?" Sango nodded. Inuyasha was rather quiet as he sat deep in thought, his mind playing with Kagome's condition. 'Something wasn't right...her scent...' Inuyasha got up without a word-but gave a low and determined growl deep in his throat as he exited the hut after Kagome. Everyone watched without objection, knowing Inuyasha was impatient with Kagome's disreguard for her own safety.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha quickly caught up with Kagome as she trudged toward the hot springs-but she seem to ignore him in annoyance and frustration so he grabbed her arm and stepped in front of her weak form. "Inuyasha...let go..." Her eyes continued to play on everything around them-avoiding his eyes so he wouldn't see that the fear-though layed to rest, still lingered in her brown hues & her body was too weak to conceal it. "Kagome! Tell me what's wrong! What happened to you..." She shook her head sighing. "Nothing..." Inuyasha's voice spilled over with frustrated anger and concern. "Nothing?! Don't give me that- Your scent is covered with the smell of fear! Not to mention you look like you're about to collapse and you're ice cold...tell me...what happened to you..." Inuyasha voice got softer as he spoke- realizing that she was slightly shaking as he held her arm.   
  
"Kagome..." He looked her over with tender yellow orbs. "I don't know...I...I just don't know what happened..." Her head leaned forward, resting on his chest to his suprise-until his arms instictively folded around her trembling body.Flashes of the feeling-of the way she was paralyzed kept reocurring like a nightmare. Inuyasha picked her up-taking her to the hot springs. "C'mon...I knew you shouldn't have been running off so soon...you're still so weak from before...you'll feel better after your bath." He tried comforting her with soft words, but he knew that wasn't it-he knew something else must have happened-though he wasn't sure what. Kagome nodded tiredly. She clung to his kimono the whole way with a distant & dispondent look in her eyes that scared Inuyasha.  
  
'That's right...I'm just tired...he thinks I'm still recovering from Suruka-I had completely forgotten...if only that were true....' Inuyasha let Kagome down by the springs edge, then he ran up into a tree nearby. Kagome quietly undressed-slipping into the water that seemed to melt away all her burdens. She soaked there, her head resting on her arms before her which were crossed atop a rock by the steamy water's edge. Her hair stuck to her bare back down to the water where it spread about the surface like fallen flower petals. She stared aimlessly over the Kinjai with nothing on her mind but ridding herself of that piece of aura that lurked within. Somehow-she felt as though she had broken off a piece of the demon & brought it with her in her heart and there was nothing now that could be done to rid herself of it. Inuyasha spoke to her from time to time-and she gave him a short & uninterested answer.  
  
She saoked for almost an hour, simply letting her eyes wander from the shadows to Inuyasha, then to the stars & the reflection in the water. Her orbs stayed mostly to the soft reflection since there was something she couldn't forget...the things that Kikyo had said...she argued within herself that it was impossible to even entertain thoughts of such a thing...but no matter-she still couldn't stop thinking 'what if...'  
  
Inuyasha watched her deep in thought-occasionally breaking the silence with a question to which the answer he was given told him she wasn't much for talking tonight. He hadn't seen Kagome so troubled in a while-he wanted to ask her what was bothering her so much, but he knew she wouldn't tell him.  
  
Kagome let her eyes wander back to Inuyasha who was looking at her with a thoughtful gaze. She let a weak smile play in her mind, softly creeping to her lips unnoticed. He always gave her a comforted & protected feeling when he was near-when she caught a glimpse of those ember orbs, everything was pointless & insignificant because he would make it all okay. Inuyasha stared back down at her-watching her gently smile was a relief, so he sighed-giving the small hint of a smile.   
  
-  
  
I will be the answer  
  
At the end of the line  
  
I will be there for you  
  
Why take the time  
  
In the burning of uncertainty  
  
I will be your solid ground  
  
I will hold the balance  
  
If you can't look down  
  
If it takes my whole life  
  
I won't break, I won't bend  
  
It will all be worth it  
  
Worth it in the end  
  
Because I can only tell you that I know  
  
That I need you in my life  
  
When the stars have all gone out  
  
You'll still be burning so bright  
  
Cast me gently  
  
Into morning  
  
For the night has been unkind  
  
Take me to a  
  
Place so holy  
  
That I can wash this from my mind  
  
And break choosing not to fight  
  
If it takes my whole life  
  
I won't break, I won't bend  
  
It will all be worth it  
  
Worth it in the end  
  
Because I can only tell you that I know  
  
That I need you in my life  
  
When the stars have all gone out  
  
You'll still be burning so bright  
  
Cast me gently  
  
Into morning  
  
For the night has been unkind  
  
-  
  
After her bath, Inuyasha walked Kagome back to her hut and watched her from his tree with an unsettling feeling, Inuyasha was caught by her voice as she began to think back. Kagome spoke up clearly from under her blankets-her eyes staring aimlessly at nothing while she faced away from Inuyasha-but her voice was calm and empty-as if she was talking about something that had happened a long time ago, or something that didn't affect her at all. "It was...horrible...overwhelming & dark....like being drowned in a thick & cold sea of black nothingness...I couldn't breathe or move...it surrounded me so that I couln't even see through it-my mind couldn't think through it...and the most frightening part was- that....it...spoke to me..." She went on, sure that he was listening from his tree just outside her window.  
  
Kagome pulled her blankets tighter in her fist, curling herself into a secure ball. "It was...talking to me...but I couldn't understand all the things it was saying..." Inuyasha wasn't sure he understood as he listened intently. "This demon...or what ever it was...it toyed with me...it threatened to swallow me up without hesitation & I couldn't do anything about it...I've faced many powerful demons...but this- this one was like nothing I've ever felt before....and it's coming back-it won't leave me alone-I just know it..."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes-snuggling against the pillow under her head. Inuyasha could only stare down at Kagome for the longest time-even after she finally fell asleep. He had never seen her so afraid of anything. Something had done this to her, terrified her so much... and he was going to find out what it was.   
  
-----------« »-----------  
  
Welps-how did ya like it? I guess i just keep throwing ya into twist after twist right? Well...this twist is just starting-and the inspiration for it came from juliapuppylove. So thanks for the great idea! I really loved it! THX! R&R! 


	25. Rain Doesn't Fall Forever

Here's another chappy for ya! This twist is going to be a little odd-but don't worry-the results of it will definately be good & in favor of inu/kag.Believe me-definate FLUFF in this chappy!!!! So thanks again Jelly-bean(julie) for the great inspiration...so ENJOY!   
  
a/n: Another couple songs that I think fits really well in the mood- Sarah Mclachlan "Fumbling towards Ecstacy" & the one in the flashback Sarah Mclachlan "Stupid"  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Kagome woke up-some several hours had passed since she fell asleep, but morning's light wasn't nearing anytime soon. She felt it-it had roused her from her restless sleep as clearly as if it had called her name. It was lingering-watching her from the outskirts of the village-it's horrible aura drifting to her bedside & calling her to it. She got up- going to the door & pulling back the beaded doorway, peering into the forest shadows just beyond the village.  
  
A confident & tired smile passed Kagome's lips as she steadily watched the shadows. "I won't let you frighten me anymore...do what you will, because in the end-you will fall at my hands...." Her words escaped her lips in a small whisper. She let her cold gaze faulter-only to glance back in the hut toward a sleeping Inuyasha outside her window in a tree. "I don't want to lose this...I won't let you take everything good away from me again...not when I just got it back..."  
  
All the fear has left me now  
  
I'm not frightened anymore  
  
It's my heart that pounds beneath my flesh  
  
It's my mouth that pushes out this breath  
  
And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
  
I won't fear love  
  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
  
I won't fear love  
  
Companion to our demons  
  
They will dance and we will play  
  
With chairs candles and clothes  
  
Making darkness in the day  
  
It will be easy to look in or out  
  
Upstream or down  
  
Without a thought  
  
And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
  
I won't fear love  
  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
  
I won't fear love  
  
Peace in the struggle to find peace  
  
Comfort on the way to comfort  
  
And if I shed a tear I won't cage it  
  
I won't fear love  
  
And if I feel a rage I won't deny it  
  
I won't fear love  
  
I won't fear love  
  
I won't fear love   
  
Kagome sighed heavily. Today was the first time in a year she had truly fell apart-losing herself and everything in fear & uncertainty, but this time Inuyasha was near her, and that was all that mattered-he was asleep in a tree out her window, but he was near & alive-unlike the last time she broke down. He thoughts raced back to the memories she had stored away long ago.   
  
Flashback  
  
Kagome was sitting in Kaede's hut-minutes, hours...she wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there by Inuyasha's lifeless body. People came and went from time to time, comforting her-but it was all the same...she felt alone now-no matter who entered or left-she was empty without him, yet she refused to leave his side. She overheard Sango saying something about leaving her alone with Inuyasha that night before the burial-so she could say good-bye.   
  
"I don't want to say good-bye...that will mean...you really did leave me..." Kagome mechanically began to bandage his wounds as though it would help, cleaning & dressing each one & wiping the dirt smudges & caked blood from his hands & face. Tenderly caressing his cheeks, letting her hands linger & push his bangs aside. "Baka...how could you do this to me-How could you leave me alone like this...WHO SAID YOU COULD DIE ON ME!" Her tears ran down in steady streams once again-only stopping when she had no more tears to give.   
  
Night lift up the shades  
  
let in the brilliant light of morning  
  
but steady me now  
  
for I am weak and starving for mercy  
  
sleep has left me alone  
  
to carry the weight of unravelling where we went wrong  
  
it's all I can do to hang on  
  
to keep me from falling  
  
into old familiar shoes  
  
how stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton could see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
love has made me a fool  
  
it set me on fire and watched as I floundered  
  
unable to speak  
  
except to cry out and wait for your answer  
  
but you come around in your time  
  
speaking of fabulous places  
  
create an oasis  
  
dries up as soon as you're gone  
  
you leave me here burning  
  
in this desert without you  
  
how stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton could see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
everything changes  
  
everything falls apart  
  
can't stop to feel myself losing control  
  
but deep in my senses I know  
  
how stupid could I be  
  
a simpleton could see  
  
that you're no good for me  
  
but you're the only one I see  
  
Her uniform was stained with blood, both Inuyasha's and her own, but she really hadn't noticed. She sat there by his side all night-sleep never passing over her as she watched him, never able to convince herself that this was a dream-a horrible nightmare brought on by her fears. The very next day she was a different person-she traded in her school uniform for a demon slayers outfit. Dropping her uniform to the bottom of the well, then closing it off.  
  
end fb  
  
A watery smile covered her lips as Kagome shook away the thoughts in her memory. "Somehow...without me even noticing it, Inuyasha made me love him all over again...Stupid baka-how is it that I can't stay mad at you for too long when you're around..." Kagome's voice trailed off into the night as she grabbed her quiver & bow, strapping her Kinjai at her side. "Might as well practice as I use to do...."   
  
Kagome wandered out into the outskirts of the village-her senses on edge about the lingering presence in the forest, but she continued to concentrate. She pulled back the arrow, letting it slide from her fingers with incredible form, hitting a spot on a nearby tree. Her hand delicately cocked another arrow-aiming steadily & releasing, hitting the tree just above the first arrow. She continued with another arrow-making a vertical row of 3, then walking to the tree & wedging them loose, placing them back in her quiver.   
  
Kagome narrowed her eyes as she heard approaching footsteps-she notched an arrow & aimed, awaiting the figure's appearance, then lowering her guard with a sigh as Inuyasha's bright red kimono came clearly into view. She looked into his deep ember orbs with relief. "You startled me Inuyasha...What are you doing up?" Kagome casually paced back to her spot & began to notch the arrow, aiming carefully.  
  
"Well I could ask you the same question! What do you think you are doing out here all alone in the middle of the night?! HUH?! You shouldn't be running off like this..." Kagome let the arrow fly from her fingers and hit the tree at a racing speed. Her eyes cast back to him. "Its dangerous...I know...Sango use to catch me out here almost every night I wasn't hunting demons...practicing something..." She sighed with a smile-returning her eyes to the tree, pulling another arrow gracefully from th quiver on her shoulder.   
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "Idiot...you're going to get eaten by a demon one day...just because you decided to run off...." His hands were in his sleeves as he continued to ramble angrily-Kagome narrowing her eyes-swiftly switching direction toward Inuyasha & freeing the arrow, Inuyasha caught it just in time & moved away from the brightly glowing arrow as it made it's way into the forest shadows. "WHA- What do you think you are doing!" His voice wavered in disbelief & anger.   
  
Kagome smiled sarcastically as she followed the arrow's trail. "If you weren't so bent on scolding me...you would hav realized there was a demon there..." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow as he peered into the darkness-just in time to see a rather large rat demon disintegrate along with the arrow in its head. Kagome laughed a little as she looked up at Inuyasha, who huffed a little sitting in his tree limb, objecting under his breath. "I knew it was there..." Kagome giggled. "Yeah right...Did you see the look on your face? You thought I was going to kill you or something!"   
  
"DID NOT!" "DID TOO!" Inuyasha jumped down-standing to face Kagome, narrowing his eyes with a sarcastic tinge to his voice. "Ya know...you've gotten pretty good at that thing...at least you didn't hit me..." Kagome rolled her eyes playfully. "Ya well...at least you moved out of the way..." They both smiled softly-Kagome found herself getting lost in the mists of his golden orbs-Inuyasha not realizing what he was doing until it hit him. They were getting closer until finally they purged their begging hearts-indulging in their most wanted taste-the taste of the other's lips. Neither realized what was happening until it was long too late to turn back. Neither had the will to break away as they deepened their kiss- Kagome's bow falling from her hand limply as her body lost itself in Inuyasha's warm embrace.   
  
They finally broke apart when it began to rain, feeling the cold drops on their skin. Inuyasha looking own into Kagome's deep brown hues watching as drops of cool liquid trailed down her face, dying on her smiling lips. Kagome dropped her arrows with her bow & took Inuyasha's hand as he led her back to her hut-the rain beginning to soak them both as it came down-hitting the ground in small splashes, making the only noise apparent in the dark.   
  
As soon as they entered her hut, Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into his kiss with no objections, his hands tracing through her dripping raven strands as Kagome savored each moment-afraid it was too good to be true. They pulled away after several moments-watching each other in silence. Kagome's hand went up caressingly to push aside one of his silver bangs that continued to drip onto his face. Kagome put on a dry kimono top that reached down to where a short skirt would-Inuyasha removing his two kimono tops & wringing his hair dry.   
  
Kagome looked back at him as the fire began to die down from the blaze it was when it began. "Those poor wet puppy ears..." She poked playfully. "I'm not a puppy..." Inuyasha poked back with a small smile as he stole a kiss from her in an instant. Both of them layed together in her bed-Inuyasha simply holding Kagome, his stronge arms wrapped around her as they listened to the rain pour on the roof.   
  
Inuyasha finally broke the silence that they kept themselves so snuggly wrapped in, their voices barely a whisper over the sound of the rain. "Kagome..." His voice was soft from behind Kagome's ear-she could feel his hot breath tickle her neck with a smile. "Hai..." "Have I changed...since I died I mean..." Kagome's smile faultered as she thought. "I don't know...I hardly rememeber the days before you died now...since I have changed-it would be hard for me to tell if you have...but I don't think so-you're still the kind & caring baka you were then."  
  
Inuyasha pulled her back closer into his chest, letting his chin rest next to her shoulder. "Kagome...tell me what you did while I was dead...you never told me what happened while I was gone..." Kagome curled up a little more, her hand clenching his as it wrapped over her body. "It was...like a dream...a nightmare that I thought would surely end everytime I fell asleep...I missed you and hated you all a once-I searched for the jewel shards because...I had no other purpose...no other reason to go on except my friends-Sango would tell me often that she was worried about me, & Miroku & Shippo would always try to get me to visit your grave with them...but I refused..." Kagome's voice trailed off as she could feel the rise & fall of Inuyasha's chest.   
  
The silence simply fell over them as they layed there until morning-holding each other. Kagome fought off sleep-but it finally pulled her in. Inuyasha simply layed there, listening to the rythmic beating of her heart. 'This...this is what I've wanted...what I've dreamed of-even before death tore us apart...and I won't let you go...not now-or ever...'  
  
-----------« »-----------  
  
awww-welps, how did you like the fluffiness? Yes yes...I decided on the spur of the moment to make lots of fluff or this chappy! I hope you enjoyed it. R&R! 


	26. Waiting to Exhale

Welps...sorry it took me so long to update-but I had to rewrite this chappy as well...just because my computer is a stupid piece of junk...oh well- on with the story! btw- Just wanted to say thanks to all my readers, new & old! I love all your reviews! . Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Kagome's eyes opened to find herself wrapped in Inuyasha's arms. She smiled, closing her eyes again to fight off the morning-but it was in vain. She pulled herself closer to his warm sleeping body, drinking up each passing moment as if it were her last drop of precious life. 'If only I could linger here all day...if we could hide here together forever...I would be okay...' Her smile turned bittersweet as she finally tossed her feet over the bedside in defeat-pulling relucantly away from Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha shuffled a bit, waking up groggily. "ka...Kagome?" His eyes barely opened as he sat up, still half-asleep.  
  
Kagome smiled-turning back to him as she slipped off the bed with a sigh. "Morning Inuyasha...I have to go-it's getting late & Sango will be looking for me...we are suppose to go on a walk today..." She began shuffling through her things to find her clothes as Inuyasha got up-pulling on his white kimono top-then putting on the second layer of red. He looked up as Kagome handed him Tetsusiaga from the corner-then threw her own sword to the bed casually-standing there with her hands on her hips in front of Inuyasha, searching the ground for her something. Inuyasha smiled softly, taking a clawed finger beneath her chin & tilting it upward so her eyes met his. She was confused as first-but it melted into a smile as he stole a kiss from her lips.  
  
She giggled a little as she pulled away. "C'mon Inuyasha...you have to go..." He gave her a smug smile as he began to leave. "Alright, Alright...Be careful today..." His tone change for the last part of the sentence as he was leaving, obviously still concerned for her. She smiled-then rumaged through her things, pulling out her white flowing two-piece & tossing it to the bed with her sword. Inuyasha was at the same time jumping into his tree lazily & settling in for a nap.   
  
Kagome followed Inuyasha out of the hut about 10 minutes later-after dressing in her white outfit & tying off her black sash which held her Kinjai at her side.She had also brushed her hair-braiding it so the long raven locks were loosely secured & fell down her back, all except for the few tendrals which strayed toward her face. She stepped out, temporarily blinded from the bright morning sun as she exited the dark hut. She blinked-regaining her clear vision after several moments. She looked around, her gaze falling on Sango & Ayame with their children as Sango called to Kagome. Shippo was already on his way-jumping in Kagome's arms as she approached the group. "Mama!" They both laughed. "Hi Shippo..."   
  
Kagome smiled at Sango & Ayame-Sango holding her son, Kasaku, in her arms, Ayame's pup, Kota, standing by her side & holding her hand. "Ready Kagome?" Sango questioned. "Hai...Let's go..." Kagome nodded as the group began to leave the village. Shippo looked back from Kagome's shoulder. "Inuyasha...Aren't you coming with us?" Kagome looked back-knowing he was much too tired. Inuyasha simply lounged in the tree-not bothering to open his eyes but adding a sarcastic tinge to his words. "No thanks...I think I'll pass..." Shippo's innocence didn't seem to catch the tone as he shrugged-wiggling from Kagome's arms & jumping to the ground with Kirara, who had become the new fascination of Ayame's pup.   
  
Ayame looked up from her son on the end of her hand to Kagome. "Kagome...I've been meaning to ask you...." She paused a moment as the girls looked at her. "Hai...What is it Ayame?" Kagome smiled as she continued. "Well...our whole pack has been on edge lately-even Kouga...There is a strange presence in the forest these days...a new demon has been hanging around & it's scaring all the other lesser demons out-even some of the more powerful demons have moved on..." Kagome sighed. "I know...I've sensed something off for a few days now..." Ayame & Sango nodded. "I'll talk to Kouga about it later..." Kagome nodded with a small smile-her thoughts racing her back to her recent encounter, but she immediately shook it away.  
  
Inuyasha just happened to catch the piece of their conversation-his ears twisting back & forth with interest-knowing he would need to speak with Kouga about it before Kagome could, but at the moment he simply stayed in his tree-drifting into sleep. Kagome & the group walked into the forest, their conversation skipping from subject to subject, never resting on anything particular. They laughed at their own little jokes-poking fun at things & sharing stories about many different things, alot of which was about demons they had killed. Kagome savored the moments-she remembered how much she loved her friends & why.   
  
They finally came up on the large hot springs-which more closely resembled a small lake. It was secluded & surrounded by large boulders & dark forests-the canopy thick so that only patches of sunlight were able to poke through. Each undressed & dipped slowly into the steamy waters. Kagome rested her chin on her folded arms, which layed aross a boulder in the water. They laughed & partially squealed when Shippo took his run & jump dive into the water, splashing all the girls with the warm liquid. Ayame's son sat in her lap-splashing in the water playfully, just as Sango's did.   
  
After a few moments-Kagome took her long ebony locks from the braid, letting the midnight tresses unravel & fall down her back-the ends floating along the water, as wet pieces insisted on curling near her face. Sango & Ayame looked between each other with a smile, then Sango gave a sly smile, making Kagome give her a confused look.   
  
"Kagome-chan...What's going on between you & Inuyasha?" Both girls were looking at her with a sly smile & a concealed interest, which was hardly concealed. Kagome's voice insisted on wavering, though she spoke in an innocent & questioning voice. "Me & Inuyasha? What do you mean?" Ayame giggled as Sango continued on her digging expedition. "Well...I happened to see Inuyasha come out of your hut this morning...BUT- I never saw him go in..." She tried retaining a giggle as she gave Kagome that 'nudge-nudge' look, quirking a brow anxiously. Before Kagome could speak up-Shippo, in his cute 'know-it-all' tone, promptly interrupted the conversation. "Well of course you didn't see Inuyasha go in this morning...I saw him go into our hut with Kagome late last night..." Both girls broke out into giggle fits as Kagome gave Shippo an embarrased glance, but he simply went back to playing with Ayame's pup. Kagome sighed before returning her brown hues to Sango. "I KNEW IT!" Sango's tone resembled that of an anxious school girl & all three broke out in laughter. Kagome smiled, sighing as she tilted her head back on the rock she was leaning on-her eyes gazing up at the canopy as she slid further into the soothing water.  
  
Back at the village, Inuyasha was awakened from his nap by Miroku, who said Kouga was waiting to speak to him in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha stretched-yawning a bit & then following Miroku to Kaede's hut, where Kouga was already sitting around the fire in a serious mood. Inuyasha was also serious when he sat down, opposite Kouga across the fire. Kouga sighed, his eyes lifting from the blaze to meet Inuyasha's form as he began to speak in the same serious tone. "Inuyasha...there is a new demon in our forest..." Inuyasha nodded. "I know...I overheard Ayame telling Kagome something about it...What do you suppose we do about it?" Kouga thought a moment, Miroku speaking up. "I've sensed this demon for a few days now...it seems to be lurking close by this village...it has a strong & ominous aura about it." Inuyasha sighed. "Kouga...what do you know about it?" "Well, from what we've gathered-it seems to be one of the most powerful demons to come to our forest in quite a few years...all the lesser & even some stronger demons are leaving the area."   
  
Inuyasha got up, his same confident & cocky attituse returning to him as he layed a hand on his hilt. "Well then-I guess we'll just have to slay this demon & be done with it..." Kouga & Miroku got up, smiling. "Alright...then we'll do it on the next hunting night-which is tomorrow night..." Kouga stated confidently. All three started to leave when Inuyasha paused half-way out the door, not bothering to turn around as his voice turned serious again. "Don't mention any of this to Kagome...she is not to come with us-it's much too dangerous this time..." Both nodded in agreement-Miroku silently thinking it had something to do with Kagome's strange behavior the night before, but not speaking up.   
  
All three left the hut, standing outside-then looking toward the edge of the village smiling as they heard the girls returning. The group of girl's were laughing at something-Kagome occasionally blushing & rolling her eyes, but laughing as well. When they spotted the boys outside they quickly sobered themselves & waved, walking up to them. Sango & Miroku said their goodbyes & went to put their son down for a nap, Kouga greeted Ayame with a small kiss, taking his son in a cute fatherly manner that Inuyasha had never seen, tossing him in the air as the boy giggled excitedly. Kagome smiled, then also said her goodbyes to Ayame & Kouga & disappeared into her hut.  
  
After Kouga & Ayame had left the village, Inuyasha spotted Kagome coming back out of her hut-her hair braided again as she began to walk through the village. Inuyasha caught up to her-dusk was already approaching-sending a beautiful reddish orange tone all over the village. Kagome smiled as Inuyasha walked up beside her. "So Inuyasha...what did you do all day?" Her eyes wandered to the villagers leaving the fields. Inuyasha shrugged-his eyes also watching the villagers-more out of curiosity as they nodded & payed thier respects to Kagome as she walked. "Not much...where are we going?" His mind was wandering around-interested in the fact that the villagers respected Kagome so highly now.   
  
He snapped back when Kagome chuckled a little. "What is it?" He looked at her with a raised brow & his charming attitude. Kagome's brown hues looked up at him, shaking her head. "Nothing..." Her eyes returned to the village path before her, then she stopped walking-Inuyasha stopping a few steps infront of her when he realized she had stopped. "What's wrong Kagome?" Her face was blank, staring aimlessly for a second, but finally snapping back-shaking her head clear. Inuyasha gave her a concerned & confused look. "Are you ok?" He raised a brow as she fronted a smile. "I'm fine-it's just getting late...we should get back to the hut." She turned to go back, Inuyasha not really believing her-but simply following her back to Sango & Miroku's hut where Shippo was waiting for them.  
  
The group sat around the fire in the hut, Shippo falling asleep with Kasaku in the next room as it grew later. Finally Kagome decided it was time to leave-getting up & saying goodnight to everyone-then returning to her hut. Moments later, Inuyasha made an excuse to leave as well, Sango smiled knowingly as he left, Miroku-who was completely in the dark at that moment, only followed Sango to bed with a confused glance. Inuyasha started toward his tree lazily, then was pulled into Kagome hut but her gentle hand on his shoulder-as soon as he entered the hut, he was met by her lips. She giggled a little, then they layed together in the bed, just as the night before. Inuyasha quickly fell asleep to the rythmic beating of Kagome's heart & her gentle breathes.   
  
Late in the night-Kagome's eyes slowly opened, as if she had never been asleep. She blinked, as if in regret-then pulled away from Inuyasha carefully so he wouldn't stir. "I'm sorry..." She sighed, watching his face to make sure he wasn't awake-then leaning down & kissing the top of his head gently. She dressed in her tight black outfit quickly enough-making sure to check Inuyasha every few moments. She grabbed her bow & quiver as soon as he sword was strapped on-then stole out of the hut & escaped into the quiet of the dark village.   
  
Everything around her was black-the crescent moon was blocked by the dark clouds that hung in the sky like a bad omen. Every few moments it would peer out-just enough to shed light on her path, but she didn't need it-she knew exactly where she was going by simply sensing out the strong aura. She had already decided that evening, when she stopped walking, that tonight she would face the demon & slay it herself before Inuyasha or anyone close ot her was hurt. 'I'm coming for you...you will die tonight..." She kept a steady pace-a firm grip on her bow that was slung across her shoulder. She hadn't bothered to braid her hair as she usually did, since she was pressed for time-so it simply swayed behind her in midnight tresses, black as the night sky above her.   
  
Her brown hues watched her path with determination-sensing the demon's presence as she neared him. The heavy feeling on her chest began to return, as though her lungs were collapsing-she simply kept breathing-her heart keeping it's steady pace as she moved forward, not fearing what awaited her ahead. She could hear wolves-most likely belonging to Kouga, calling out in the distance. They seemed to sing together-pleading at the moon to shed more light unto their path-but Kagome made sure to stay concealed from them-far enough away so they wouldn't catch her scent & run to Kouga-telling him of their encounter.   
  
She had considered letting Kohaku know where she was going so that her friends wouldn't worry if they were to find her missing-but she reconsidered-knowing he would most likely advise her against it & tell Sango before she could leave. Her mind raced across the possibilities of what she might encounter out here, mostly to keep her occupied from the strong aura that seemed to be overwhelming her body.  
  
Back at the hut, at least two hours had past since Kagome left. Inuyasha shuffled a moment-then realizing that the space next to him was as empty as his arms-he opened his eyes & shot up. He looked around the hut frantically. "Stupid girl...I've told her not to go out in the village alone at night..." He ran out the door-blurring through the silent village to find nothing. His blood ran cold, panic & adrenaline rushing through his system when he could find no trace of her, except the small lingering of her scent that seemed to be fading.   
  
A low growl worked its way from his throat as he turned his glance to the dark forest. He began to follow the freshest of her scent-trailing her as swiftly as his demon speeds would carry him. He blurred through the forest, only a silver & red streak to the onlookers eye as he bounded & sped through the trees. He had to stop every so often to make sure he was keeping her trail-wondering how long she had been gone if she had gotten this far. His heart was still racing-praying deeply in his heart that she was alright.  
  
His hand layed on his hilt-his burning ember orbs looking straight ahead as he kept her soothing scent in his nose, her trail under his feet. His heart trying to silence his mind which was whispering doubts to him as he thought about the demon that was lurking nearby & what it had done to Kagome before, hoping every moment, that in the next instant he would catch sight of her familiar figure, completely safe so he could finally exhale. But even the darkest corners of his heart began to tell him that he would never be able to breathe again...  
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Welps, how was that? Again-sorry about the late update-but it's been hectic lately. I'll be trying to update-but I've been so overwhelmed with stuff lately that it might be hard-but I'm trying my best so forgive me. I am keeping the story going though-so don't lose faith. Hopefully I still have readers o.O R&R! 


	27. One without Name

Here's another chappy for ya! I can't believe how much you guys enjoy this...and I definately appreciate the reviews-its what motivates me to write & update sooner, & btw, I put alot of Japanese terms in here since I've recently started focusing on some Japanese-but everything is translated at the bottom. Enjoy  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Deep in the darkest depths of the forest, Kagome kept a steady pace-knowing that Inuyasha was most likely awake and following her. The sound of her feet making contact with the earth-the steady beats of her heart and the slow and constant feel of breathing were all she could concentrate on-trying to keep her vision clear as it seemed to be blurring every so often. She finally came to a clearing-slowing to a stop as she reached the middle-looking around and trying to sense the demon's next move.  
  
Inuyasha was getting frustrated, going at his top speeds just wasn't satisfying him. He had to find her soon-she had to be ok. Her scent was getting stronger, so he was catching up, but that wasn't nearly enough for him-he had to see her, he wanted her to be alright so he could just yell at her for leaving in his moment of relief and finally take her back home. He wanted to argue with her, hear her annoyed voice telling him not to worry so much. 'But...what if- what if she's- ...' He immediately shook his doubts away-racing faster along her path. "No...She isn't-she is fine..."   
  
Kagome waited-hearing nothing for a few moments, until it overtook her again. Her knees buckled under her weight & she fell to them instantly. Finally, she was feeling the affects of the demon. His grasp on her throat, making it harder to breathe, his thick aura painfully sweeping over her body like poison. 'What's happening...How can he...' Her hand went up to the Shikon jewel around her neck-it seemed to glow, pulsating with her heart, as did the Kinjai at her side. A smile crept onto her lips as she placed the same hand down at her hilt-taking hold and drawing her sword as she lifted to her feet. "Show yourself." Her voice was as clear and confident as her mind now-letting her miko abilites fend off the demon as she awaited his arrival.  
  
"My aura is just as strong as yours demon...Show yourself." Her eyes shifted slowly, using every last piece of herself to strengthen her soul-guarding her body readily. She swallowed hard as the sounds of the darkened forest grew deadly silent-no chirping of crickets or rustling of the nocturnal animals could be heard. The forest was thick with a silver mist that dampened the air with fog. She waited only a moment before her ears snapped to the sound of a silky voice coming from the trees-it intrigued her, the sound of it wasn't at all like Naraku's hard & cold voice that sent shivers up her body- this one was smooth & dark, seeming to blend with the shadows themselves. It spoke confidently-almost quietly as it traveled through the night air.   
  
"Youkoso Kagome-chan...Gomen nasai young miko-for not introducing myself earlier...I am the one they call Nanashi..." Kagome was a bit suprised when she realized that it was a female talking & this was confirmed when the voice took shape as a young woman with long black hair & a silver blue in her eyes right before Kagome. Nanashi wore a flowing navy blue robe that resembled a miko's- and an unusual necklace hung around her neck. 'Who is this woman?' "Nanashi is it? Why have you come here...what is your purpose?"  
  
The woman's eyes seem to hide something behind the silvery blue gleam-the small smirk passing her lips was sugar-coating her presence, and Kagome didn't trust her at all. The aura from her body was dripping with evil, and this woman's power was too immense to be underestimated because of her appearance. It was clear that their energies were clashing, Kagome's miko aura purified the air around her, while Nanashi's presence seemed to defile her path. Nanashi's lips parted sweetly, speaking in the same silk voice. "I have come only to right the wrongs of the past...To undo that which has been done incorrectly...You see omaesan, you are a mistake..."  
  
With that, Nanashi thrust her hand toward Kagome, her necklace glowing as brightly as the Shikon jewel-her eyes lighting up like fire as she smirked evilly. Kagome jumped out of the way, landing in a tree & then coming at Nanashi from behind-her Kinjai flaring with a blue, pink & violet tint, the symbols carved into the blade burning with her purifying aura. She was mere feet from Nanashi's body, when the young youkai turned & created a strong barrier around herself, fighting off Kagome's energy until she thrust Kagome's sword back, making Kagome hit a nearby tree.  
  
Kagome stood up-giving Nanashi a deadly glare, calming her breathing as she spoke angrily. "A mistake? Why would you call me such? I have never met you-though you seem to know so much about me!" Nanashi's hand immediately covered her mouth as she laughed devillishly, her silver hues seemed to know everything. "Jou...you know nothing of me-but I know so much about you...You, who replaced Kikyo in her duties as the protector of the Shikon no Tama...Ne?" Kagome stared at her intensely-the anger growing inside her. "Mou yamero! Naze?! I don't understand why you are here...or what you want with me..."   
  
Kagome's stance never faultered from it's readied fighting position, Nanashi glaring at her with the same smirk across her lips, her necklace flaring as brilliantly as the Shikon jewel. "Oh...but you will...You will understand everything soon enough..."   
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Ok-it was kinda a shorter chapter, but I figured I better update quick before you thought I let this fic die...lol- anyway, you can look below for the rough translations of the Jap that I used in this chappy..hope ya liked- R&R!  
  
Nanashi- one without name  
  
Youkoso-welcome  
  
Gomen nasai-my apologies  
  
omaesan-my dear  
  
Jou- young woman  
  
Ne- Isn't that right?  
  
Mou Yamero-Enough  
  
Naze-Why 


	28. Silver Blues of a Majo

I like adding the jap stuff into my chappies so I'm gonna try it a little more often! Anyways, this twist is about to take its spin-so hold on! Enjoy .  
  
Chapter 28  
  
Kagome's stance never faultered from it's readied fighting position, Nanashi glaring at her with the same smirk across her lips, her necklace flaring as brilliantly as the Shikon jewel. "Oh...but you will...You will understand everything soon enough..."   
  
Nanashi let the many hues in her necklace darken to an onyx black, her orbs turned from their silvery blue, to a deep ocean hue-as if she had captured the tide in her eyes. Kagome gripped her fingers around her sword tightly-refreshing her desire for battle & reminding her of the past year's many fights. She closed her brown eyes softly, reopening them to connect with her opponent's figure in the humid night. "You've clearly come to dispose of me...So why are you hesitating?" Kagome's thoughts dug deep into the youkai's expression, narrowing her eyes as she awaited an answer.   
  
Nanashi closed her eyes-her hand resting on her chest, encasing the outer portion of her necklace as her fingers caressed its rim. She tilted her head back to Kagome, letting her eyes open slowly as she answered. "Kanchigai...I have not come to dispose of you...have you listened to nothing I have said? I am here to simply change what is broken in the picture...to allow the past to fix its mistake..." Kagome raised her voice, a little irritated. "Me? I am the mistake you wish to fix?!" Her heart began to speed up alittle at the intensity of her anger-she wasn't quite sure she even understood what was going on.  
  
Nanashi stayed fairly calm, though annoyance began to seep into her voice every now & again. "You are not meant to be here...you take the place of another!" And with those words, Nanashi widened her eyes with an evil grin-bursts of blackened light coming from her necklace, then directing towards Kagome's body. Kagome managed to dodge them, but she knew she wouldn't be able to run forever. She fended off a few with her sword, but they began to back her into a corner. Finally, the blackened energy stopped sparking the air, Kagome's own energy still crackling with vibrantly colored electricity.   
  
Her breathing was harsher now- her brow damp with sweat. 'The necklace...I have to destroy it...' She did a quick backflip to avoid another, smaller attack of Nanashi- grabbing her bow & arrows that were laying on the ground close by, but she had the strangest feeling that Nanashi was only toying with her. She notched an arrow, concentrating just before she let it free-watching as it sliced through the air toward Nanashi, who seemed to rather enjoy the sight. She let out a slight laugh as Kagome gasped-Nanashi caught the arrow cleany between two fingers-but Kagome's aura never disipated.   
  
About this time, Inuyasha appeared-slicing through the air as Nanashi angrily dodged, annoyed at his interference. "Inuyasha! Baka!" She screamed as her arm was sliced and blood began to spill form it. "No matter...I have all I require-my fill for battle has been purged...Next time Kagome-chan, we will have no interruptions..." She smirked as her necklace let out a blinding light, causing Kagome & Inuyasha to shield their eyes-reopening them a moment later to find she was gone.  
  
Kagome was resting herself against a tree when Inuyasha finally turned to her-his anger & relief flooding over him at once as he had anticipated. "Well?" He looked at her with his arms in his sleeves, an annoyed tone overtaking him. Kagome smiled as she stared down-her vision fading in & out as her energy died out & the remaining aura of Nanashi began to weaken her further. Her voice come softly, weak & worn with an apologetic tone. "Inuyasha-kun..." He awaited with a curious look as she let her words trail off into the endless fog that surrounded the dark forest.   
  
She bit back her lip-pulling herself up tiredly & locking onto his ember hues with a small smile. "Gomen ne..." He stepped toward her, putting her tired form on his back. "Feh...you better be- I had to run all the way out here just to save you in the middle of the night- AGAIN...next time you might not be so lucky..." He complained as he leaped high into the air, out of the forest's reach-searching for the village. Kagome listened to the sound of his voice, not really paying any attention to his words-laying against his back as sleep began to call to her, but the thoughts of Nanashi wouldn't leave her mind. 'That woman...I wanted to tell Inuyasha about her...about Kikyo-but...I just can't...I-I just got him back, I don't want to lose him again...'   
  
Now she could feel her heart beating-her breathing calming as they neared the village. 'Home...' She held to Inuyasha until he layed her in her bed. The calm darkness of her hut was comforting as she began to drift to sleep, Inuyasha promised to lay next to her, but he wasn't going to sleep so easily. 'That kijo...something about her-I don't like it...When we hunt her down tommorrow night-I must make sure Kagome stays here...but how...' His eyes gazed down at her worriedly.  
  
-==--==--==--==--==--==--==--==-  
  
In the darkness of the forest, just on the outskirts of the village- a pair of deep silvery blue orbs watched the small hut with an intense fury burning behind them. 'Wicked girl...curse her hanyou- if that baka Inuyasha had arrived only a moment later, Kagome would already be replaced...' She smirked as she began to drift back into the shadows of the treeline. "But- he can't protect her forever...Kagome's soul will be turned- even if I have to kill her to do it..."   
  
She travelled through the trees with a ghostly walk, he moonlight touching down on her every now & then, her pale complection offset by her deep ebony locks. Her fingertips licked at the necklace that had returned to its calmer hues that flowed inside its glass like waves. Orbs of pure white light drifted through the forest, following her & lighting the path, seeming to push back the eery fogs that dampened the humid night air. 'Many years...it has been too many years that I have awaited this-the night she would return & I would finally learn what I was intended...Time must repair itself- There is no other way...'  
  
«§»°•·²·•°«§»°•·²·•°«§»°•·²·•°«§»°•·²·•°«§»°•·²·•°«§»°•·²·•°«§»°•·²·•°«§»  
  
That morning-Inuyasha awoke, suprised to find Kagome still asleep in his arms. He held her closely, kissing her neck just before he slipped out of the hut-careful not to wake her. He didn't have to search for long to find Miroku, who was coming out of his hut to find Inuyasha as well. "Ah-Inuyasha...I was just coming to look for you..." Inuyasha gave Miroku a serious look. "We need to go talk to Kouga about this Kijo...I encountered it last night..." Miroku raised a brow as they began to leave the village. "Kijo? What happened last night?" Inuyasha proceeded to tell Miroku about Kagome encounter-or at least what he saw of it.   
  
Sango was coming back into the village in her youkai exterminating outfit, Kohaku by her side-dressed the same. She gave Miroku a curious glance as he waved to them. "Miroku? Where are you two going?" Miroku walked over to her with a soft smile. "We are going to discuss a demon with Kouga...We would like it if you kept Kagome busy today when she gets up..." Sango smiled knowingly as she nodded. "Of course...where is she? Still asleep?" Inuyasha nodded. "Un...she had a rough night in the forest..." They both began their seperate ways, Miroku giving Sango a small kiss as he thanked her.   
  
Sango walked into the village-seeing Kagome coming out of her hut in her full slayer outfit. "Kagome!" She smiled, calling cheerfully as both her & Kohaku ran up to Kagome's side. "Hey guys...whats going on?" She looked over their outfits-not having seen Sango in a slayer's outfit for sometime. "We were just going to train a little, want to come?" Kagome sighed. "Sure..." They began off in the direction of the fields that they often used as training grounds. Shippo come out of Kaede's hut, running up & jumping on Kohaku's free shoulder, the other occupied by Kirara. "Where are we going guys?" Kohaku chuckled a little. "We are going to train in the fields for awhile..." "Wai! Let's go!" Shippo cheered in an innocent tone. Sango turned back to Shippo. "Shippo...I hope my son isn't giving Lady Kaede a hard time..." She smiled as Shippo shook his head. "Iya...Kaede is cooking some lunch & Kasaku is playing with his toys in the corner..." "Good..." She laughed as she turned back to Kagome.   
  
All three figures gripped their weapons- Sango held tightly to her Hiraikotsu, Kohaku had his sythe in one hand with the chain wrapping the other, & Kagome held her bow & quiver over her shoulder & her Kinjai at her side. They walked along, laughing & joking a little until they reached the fields, where Shippo helped Kohaku set up his clay pots on small stands. Kagome & Sango continued to the other side of the field where a few trees grew away from the forest. Sango practiced throwing her weapon around the trees & catching it, while Kagome took out her arrows & shot them into the forest, hitting a marked tree a couple feet into the treeline.  
  
The conversation between the two girls bounced around different topics as they trained, but Kagome finally decided to settle it. "Sango...have you ever encountered a majo?" Sango thought back a moment, not really putting much into her question. "Not that I can remember...there was an older woman who lived a few miles away from our village & the locals whispered rumors that she was a yamauba & she used her magic to bakasu them, but we didn't really believe them...Naze Kagome-chan?" Kagome smiled at Sango. "No reason really...I was just wondering..." Kagome then walked into the shade of the trees & pulled her arrows from their target, while Sango wondered curiously about her question.  
  
Back in Kouga's cave, Inuyasha was explaining what little he knew about Nanashi to Miroku & Kouga. "I can't believe that girl! She always takes off without telling us! She's so wreckless anymore..." Kouga rolled his eyes as he finally finished off his complaints about Kagome's behavior, but Inuyasha couldn't blame him-she was being very irrational since he returned, and from what he had heard, she was even more so when he was gone. They all agreed that Kagome should be left out of tonights hunt-since this koji obviously had some sort of quarrel with her. They discussed the meeting place & time, then Miroku & Inuyasha-noticing it was approaching mid afternoon-started heading back to the village.  
  
Miroku & Inuyasha met up with the others out in the training field when they asked Kaede where everyone got off to. Everyone was basically tired of training & decided to go back to have a bite to eat in Kaede's hut. Inuyasha & Kagome started a small argument on the way in, & began to fight over dinner. "Inuyasha...you are such a baka- I didn't even ask for your opinion!" Kagome rolled her eyes playfully, with a hint of anger as she ate. Inuyasha, still stuffing food in his mouth, continued to argue annoyingly. "Well, it doesn't matter! I practically need a bell on your neck to keep up with you anymore! Why do you have to go running off all the time?!"   
  
"Speaking of bells on your neck...Sit Inuyasha...SIT BOY" Inuyasha immediately went straight down to Kagome's amusement-kissing the floor of the hut as Kagome chuckled under her breath with satisfaction. Inuyasha growled with an irritated look as he got back up. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Kagome smirked as she got very close to his face, in reach of kissing him to everyone's suprise- mostly Inuyasha's as she confidently strung her finger around his rosary & flipped it flirtaciously with a mischievious gleam in her eyes. "Because I can..." She pulled away with a grin on her lips- starting out of the hut as everyone had shock still plastered on their face at the near kiss. Sango smiled wildly underneath it all, as Miroku's hentai thoughts returned to his mind-sending his sly smile onto this lips.   
  
Sango glanced over & immediately recognized the smile, she innocently elbowed him-giving him a look that made him sober up, coughing innocently under his breath as he looked away with a small laugh. Sango rolled her eyes back to Kagome who gathered Shippo in her arms. "Gochisousama Kaede...Oyasumi guys...Come on Shippo..." Kagome stepped from the hut with a smile, heading back to her hut with the darkening & dusky sky overhead. Inuyasha waited around in the corner after his meal, mumbling under his breath angrily while Miroku & Sango talked with Kaede.   
  
Later, Inuyasha left of course, as did Miroku & Sango, carrying their tired son. Inuyasha jumped into his tree just outside Kagome's window-looking down to see Shippo snuggled next to Kagome in the same fashion that he was use to. Inuyasha smiled, relaxing as he waited for the stars to appear & time to pass so he could venture out to hunt for this demon, his thoughts resting on Kagome the entire time.   
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Welps...hope u liked it...I tried to make it a little longer for ya. I just love it how you guys never let me down when it comes to encouraging reviews-you guys are great . Alrighty then-translations at the bottom... R&R!  
  
Kanchigai- wrong; incorrect  
  
youkai- demon  
  
Baka- idiot; insulting name  
  
Gomen ne- I'm sorry  
  
Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch  
  
Un- Yeah   
  
Wai- Cool; awesome  
  
Iya- no  
  
Majo- witch; sorceress  
  
Yamauba- mountain witch  
  
Bakasu- bewitch; curse  
  
Naze-Why  
  
Gochisousama- Thanks for the food  
  
Oyasumi- Good night 


	29. Drowning Deception

I'm glad you guys are enjoying the jap, & I like Nanashi too, she is one of the more interesting original charries of my stories. Anyways- on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 29  
  
It was already late, but Inuyasha knew it wasn't quite late enough. Miroku had yet to leave his hut for the forest-so he lingered, watching Kagome as she slept peacefully. But not too long after night had fallen, Kagome stirred- she got to her feet but didn't bother to grab her weapons or change out of her white flowing two-piece that she had fallen asleep in. He watched her intently as she escaped from the hut with a distant look in her brown eyes. She walked slowly into the forest as Inuyasha followed behind, waiting to see where it was she was going.   
  
Kagome herself didn't even know where it was that her barefeet were taking her. Her heart & soul guided her along as she watched, almost as if it were someone else she were watching from far away. She didn't bother to fight it, but curiously obeyed as it beckoned to her from afar to follow its voice, the same familiar voice calling to her that had woken her up. She didn't walk long before she came to the large hot springs where she often took her baths. She questioned herself-looking strangely over the water as it reflected the moonlight, but without hesitation she stepped quietly into the water.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her strangely as she stepped into the waters, fully clothed. 'What is she doing out here? Is she sleep-walking?' The bottom of Kagome's skirt skimmed the top of the warm water, her fingertips tracing the surface as she looked down-her reflection altering its appearance with each ripple that passed. She stared for only a moment before cupping her hand underneath the altering image of her face, bringing the smal pool closer & looking over it. Inuyasha waited-wondering if he should reveal himself, but stayed put to see what exactly it was she was planning to do. She sighed, placing her hands back where they had come from, the silvery droplets falling like crystals as she began walking out into the depths, closing her eyes & slipping in over her head, letting the waters take her silently. Her hair flowed in black waves below the surface as she searched for the reasons she had come.   
  
"Kikyo...why are we here? What is happening?" She questioned calmly, finding herself staring at her incarnation in a place she didn't recognize. "Kagome...you must not let Nanashi set me free-she wishes to return me to my former body so that I may fullfil her desire..." "And what might her desire be?" "She wishes to know where Shadou no Tsuki is located...it is a legendary place where night is eternal- demons roam unhindered & lost human souls are the only light to be seen." Kagome listened carefully, looking deep within Kikyo's eyes. "Kikyo...why would she want to go to such a place?" Kikyo sighed, her face still harboring its deep kindness-as it did when she was alive.   
  
"Nanashi keeps herself alive by feeding on souls & the shadows themselves...she wishes to live within Shadou no Tsuki so she can stay alive forever...I agreed to take her there, & in turn, she agreed that she would never leave..." "I see..." Kagome thought a moment-then Kikyo continued. "Nanashi isn't who she was then-now she must be stopped...if she is able to turn your soul Kagome- to bring me back in flesh & blood...she will have no intention of returning things back to the way they were..."  
  
Kagome could feel everything falling apart around her-Kikyo was fading away with a gentle smile on her lips. "Kikyo- Matte- What can I do?" Kikyo slowly shook her head in regret. "Destroy her Kagome...before she destroys us both...Inuyasha is yours now-I can't return to him..but you can..."   
  
And with that Kagome felt herself coughing uncontrollably-gasping for air as she opened her eyes to see Inuyasha's worried & confused ember hues staring at her. "Kagome?! Can you hear me?!" She spit out the last of the water from her mouth & slowly sat up with Inuyasha's help, her hair & clothes were heavy & wet. "Wha- Inuyasha...what happened?" "YOU ALMOST DROWNED! That's what happened! If I hadn't pulled you out you would have died! Are you crazy?! What were you thinking- Why did you come out here!? Are you tryng to kill yourself!?" Kagome coughed a few more times, getting to her feet silently. "Kamaimasen...I got what I came for..." She smiled slightly as she started walking back toward the village.   
  
Inuyasha followed-still in an angry huff of confusion as he asked questions that Kagome only ignored or shrugged off. When they returned, Kagome went back into her hut-putting on some dry clothes & getting into bed after Inuyasha restarted a warm blazing fire. It wasn't long before she was alseep and Inuyasha slipped off with Miroku into the dark forest. Miroku made sure he told Sango what they were doing before she fell asleep- and she promised to stop by Kagome's hut later that night & make sure she hadn't tried to follow them, since Sango knew with her husband gone to battle-she wouldn't get any sleep until he returned safely.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes several hours after Inuyasha had left- a small & regretful smile passing onto her lips, as if she had never fallen asleep in the first place. 'I'm sorry Inuyasha...you think you are protecting me...but I know where you are going- and it won't help...you are following a false trail-Nanashi will come for me...me only...and I will be waiting...'   
  
Kagome slowly rose, just like before-without disturbing Shippo, grabbing up her bow & arrows and strapping on her shiisu and resting her hand at her hilt.She wore her tight black two piece-resembling a demon slayers outfit as she stole away from the hut quickly-knowing someone might notice her absence before too long, especially if Inuyasha and the others were to figure out Nanashi's plans. She headed west of the village, keeping in mind Kikyo's words. 'I will not let go this time...my soul is my own now-it belongs to no one else...' She sighed as she slowed her pace, deep within the forest walls-the shadows surrounding her.  
  
"Nanashi...Your presence here is clear-show yourself, so that we can finish this..." Kagome waited on Nanashi silently, and moments later her ghostly figure appeared in the moonlight as she stepped away from the shadows. Her grin was just as before when she greeted Kagome. "Very nice to see you again Kagome...Now-let's make this quick..." Her necklace quickly sparked from its hues to the same onyx black as her flaring eyes stared Kagome down.   
  
(v )( v´)  
  
(,,)(,, )   
  
-----o((")(")(")("))o -----------bunnies------------ (v )( v´)   
  
(,,)(,, )   
  
o((")(")(")("))o   
  
Miles away- Inuyasha, Kouga, & Miroku were having trouble finding Nanashi. They were following her trail & being slowed down by a few lesser demons who were sent to distract them along the way. "Inuyasha- Are you sure we are going the right way? We've been fighting off demons for hours now without coming across this kijo..." Kouga questioned annoyingly while slashing through a few more demons that appeared. "C'mon Kouga- her scent is all over this part of the forest and you know it!" Inuyasha fired as his windscar blasted through a group of demons easily. Miroku was taking down demons at a less rapid pace- but his thoughts had him occupied elsewhere. "Inuyasha...don't you find it strange that such a powerful kijo would just leave us a trail- without covering her tracks? And all these demons...they aren't meant to kill us- this kijo knows that Inuyasha is much stronger than that..."  
  
Kouga finished off the last of the demon groups, everyone turning to Miroku as they pondered Nanashi's plans. "So- what are you saying monk? That this kijo is just stringing us along?" Kouga lifted a brow, as did Inuyasha. "I'm not sure...possibly she is just trying to keep us busy- distracted while she toys with us..." Inuyasha sheathed his sword as a solemn glare came over him. "We need to go back...I have a bad feeling about this..." They all agreed with a nod, then turned back to race toward the village- but they were again interrupted by demons. They knew it was going to take them just as long to get back as it had to come out here- and that was much too long.  
  
-=--=--=--=--=--=--=--=-  
  
At the same time, Kagome was with Nanashi- both deep in battle as Kagome swiped Nanashi with her sword & Nanashi countered by forming black sais in her hand, as if from shadows- throwing them at Kagome, who barely dodged, missing the first only to have the second slice into her side. Kagome's hand went painfully down to the wound, pulling out the dark knife as it disipated in her grip. She winced- the blood already beginning to soak into her black outfit. She pulled her hand up to cover the wound- using her healing abilities with the help of the jewel to mend the wound enough so the bleeding slowed & the pain was bearable.   
  
But Nanashi was not without injury herself- Kagome had made a clean cut along her chest, just below the neck- and blood began to drip from the sliver, and she could tell Inuyasha's wound was still affecting her as well, the shoulder he had ripped his claws into was not moving as well as the rest of her body. Nanashi's face was now cold & dark, the small grin she had worn was faded and her energies were not going to last her much longer at this pace. 'I have to finish this soon...it is the only way...'   
  
Kagome's lips parted gently, sighing deeply as she caught her breath. The energy in the air sparked brilliantly and both were beginning to show signs of exhaustion, but neither even hinted at thoughts of giving in. Yet again, the battle was kept alive- they attacked each other, defending themselves as best they could, pouring their energies out with each moment. Finally- Kagome seemed to be wearing Nanashi down, who was taking more blows than she could defend against. Kagome sliced once more through her garment, this time hitting her target- Nanashi's necklace. But the necklace defended itself, creating a barrier that threw Kagome off her feet, tossing her back into a tree yards away. Nanshi let out her usual sly laugh.   
  
"This necklace is much harder to break than that Kagome...it holds more power than you can imagine..." Kagome rose to her feet again- wiping the small smudges of dirt from her cheeks, and the trickle of blood from the side of her lips. Her stoic gaze fell on Nanashi hard and cold, waiting to see where this battle would take them.  
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Alrighty- that's all for this chappy! hope you enjoyed it & gomen for the wait. translations at bottom- R&R!  
  
Kamaimasen- it doesn't matter  
  
shiisu- sword sheath  
  
Shadou no Tsuki- (if I'm right it means "Moon's Shadow" or "Shadow of the Moon")  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Gomen ne- I'm sorry  
  
Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch  
  
Un- Yeah 


	30. My Only Choice

Welps, here we are at chapter 30...its been a great story so far- I've enjoyed writing in every single twist! Well, guess we should get on with the story- Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 30  
  
"This necklace is much harder to break than that Kagome...it holds more power than you can imagine..." Kagome rose to her feet again- wiping the small smudges of dirt from her cheeks, and the trickle of blood from the side of her lips. Her stoic gaze fell on Nanashi hard and cold, waiting to see where this battle would take them.  
  
"Are you so desperate to get to this place? This Shadou no Tsuki..." Kagome questioned angirly as she took up her previous fighting stance. Nanashi's gaze faultered, turning curious and questioning. "How do you know that miko!? I never told you that!" Kagome smirked, snatching at the chance to take a flustered Nanashi down. She quickly thrust her Kinjai at Nanashi- who was so off balanced by her comment she took the hit right in the chest, just below her shoulder where Inuyasha had injured her.   
  
She cried out so loudly as the blade ripped into her that it echoed through the dark and misty forest. Miles away, Inuyasha, Kouga, & even Miroku's human ears picked up the loud sounds of agonizing pain. They weren't sure who it was, or where it was from- but it was clear that they needed to move at a quicker pace than they were. Soon enough they were tearing through the demons as quickly as possible- racing toward the village.   
  
Kagome, now without her sword, picked up the bow and quiver nearby as Nanashi pulled out the sword- still sparkling with leftover energy and now tinted crimson along the blade. She angrily tossed the sword aside with such force that the reddened blade cut deeply into a forest tree, making it so the katana wouldn't be plucked from the trunk without a great amount of time and strength. "AJIKENAI JO!" Both stared daggers at each other.   
  
Blood & dirt tainted both Kagome's & Nanashi's tattered and torn robes now, but neither seemed notice or care. Their breathing was harsh and vapid- their eyes cold from fierce and angry battling, but their wills were nowhere near breaking, and it seemed their bodies would give out long before either one of them would. Nanashi spoke clear & steady under her breath, with a defiant and crisp tone. "Does it still sting your mind Kagome? The sound of her name...The name your beloved hanyou, Inuyasha, whispers in his sleep."   
  
Kagome never flinched- but spoke in a tone that she had become accustomed to in the past year- a tone that would send chills over a demon with its sleek wintery stoicness. "You're a year too late for that Nanashi- its pathetic..." Nanashi smirked. "Pathetic? Oh...but of course- it still burns doesn't it? Those old, unhealed wounds that never went away?" Kagome stared with the same blank and jagged look in her eyes. "No- these games are ridiculous- You see, I don't claim the scars are healed...but you are rubbing salt in the wounds that were stung so many times I have been numb for ages...and I don't feel a thing anymore."   
  
Nanashi's smirk faded into an angry glare- feeling the heat and uncertainty of battle once again through her ragged breathes. "Enough toying- I'm am tired of playing games...It ends here miko." With that Nanashi poured her powers into the intricate necklace on her chest. Kagome readied herself for the final attacks-the battle that would end this war.  
  
Inuyasha used his windscar to take out the last of the demons as they neared the village, running the last mile until they reached the outskirts of the quiet town. Miroku and Kouga followed as Inuyasha ran quickly to Kagome's hut, but stopped short as he saw Sango exiting the beaded door. A worried & rushed Sango stop as her eyes fell on Inuyasha- who instinctively knew what was going on. "Inuyasha- she's gone..." Sango spoke softly as her heart dropped. Miroku walked over to comfort her as Inuyasha growled low in his chest. Kouga looked around curiously. "I would guess by her scent she left several hours ago..." He looked around at the outskirts of the misty forest. "That must be her...those powers rising in the west- they both must have tricked us all into going on a wild goose chase..."   
  
Everyone nodded- Inuyasha especially furious at himself and Kagome, clenched his fists-inwardly cursing at himself for falling into such deceitful games. But they wasted no time- Miroku told Sango to stay behind and watch the village, despite her protests, and all three men once again ran out at top speeds toward the western ends of the forest.   
  
Kagome, however, wasn't in need of much assistance- she was holding her own against Nanashi as they began to battle it out. Nanashi lashed out with her energy, Kagome dodging as best she could and then retaliating with her own attacks. Nanashi was biding her time- waiting for the shield around Kagome's soul to weaken. Kagome had already figured this out, knowing that her borrowed time wouldn't last forever and Nanashi would most likely give in before she did. The barrier protecting her soul was strong- Nanashi's necklace was constantly sending a hidden stream of energy to capture it, but it was dispersing & rippling like rain on water's surfaces.  
  
Kagome could win, she knew she could- it was only a matter of holding out until Nanashi completely weakened herself to the point where Kagome could finish her. 'I have to be careful- she is hiding something underneath that energy...she is waiting for something to happen, otherwise she would have realized her defeat and retreated by now...but what could possibly happen that would-' Kagome's thoughts were struck short as Nanashi's lips curled into a vicious smile. Her stance never faulted as she waited- watching Nanashi carefully.  
  
"I'm truly sorry I must do this to you Kagome...but I must find my way to Shadou no Tsuki-it is the only way I will survive..." Kagome glared her down-wondering what it was she was stalling for, but she played along anyway. "Well Nanashi- you seem to have survived quite well in the last 50 years..." Nanashi sighed with a small chuckle under her breath. "My dear girl- I have grown tired of feeding off of petty demons and hiding in fading shadows for the last half-century...my full powers cannot be fully supported by the meager energy of these lower demon auras..." She clenched her fists tightly. "The nights are not nearly long enough anymore to suffice my need...I wish to be free of these chains- and YOU will not stand in my way any longer!"   
  
With those words, Nanashi sent a blast of energy toward Kagome, she avoided it for the most part, but the aftershocks of the dispelling energy knocked her back into a nearby tree with a nasty shoulder wound. She stood, paying no mind to her injuries as she readied her attack on Nanashi- this one would surely destroy her. Nanashi foresaw this end- 'Kagome's powers and endurance surpass my own at this point...but so do her weaknesses...in the same form that Kikyo's weakness came- the love of a hanyou...'   
  
Soon, Nanashi's pieces began to fall into place. Just as Kagome was ready to send her finishing blast at Nanashi-a confident and vicious smile wrapped her lips. "This is the end Nanashi..." Kagome's cold hard gaze never left her figure, until a new- red and silver figure caught her sight. "Oh...but it is only the beginning..." Nanashi chuckled slighty-lifting her hand as Kagome's arrow shot from her necklace- the same arrow that Nanashi had captured from their previous encounter. Kagome's eyes widened in fear as everything came together in her mind- she quickly revised her decision and withheld the attack, as did Nanashi.   
  
Inuyasha, who had burst on the scene moments before- was now staring down a familiar arrow, inches away from his heart. He could feel Kagome's purifying aura pouring off of it, as if she herself had just released it. He wasn't sure what was happening as he swallowed hard-his eyes landing on Kagome's battered figure, who seemed to be clinging to life as she stood there, ready to attack the kijo. Her concerned and fearful eyes layed on him- asking questions she herself could easily answer. 'Why did he come...why did he have to- to-'  
  
She bit her lower lip, knowing all the answers. This was Nanashi's plan- and in the end she had won her game, Kagome must give up her soul to save Inuyasha's life...but even if Kagome could return...she wasn't sure Inuyasha could let Kikyo go a third time.   
  
Kagome sighed in defeat, a hard blink following as Miroku and Kouga ran from the clearing, but stopped just short of Inuyasha's figure. Nanashi's voice was clear and forceful-dripping with a smug tone. "Don't move...or you will all die..." Kouga and Inuyasha growled harshly as Miroku spoke in an unforgiving tone. "Kijo! What are you planning!? Let Kagome go!" Nanashi's lips curled into smirk. "Kagome knows her choices...she will choose- Choose now Kagome or they will all die...Touch the arrow and save your beloved's life or destroy me and kill your precious hanyou.." Kagome regretfully dropped her hands, looking toward her confused comrades.   
  
She dispondently walked over to the group, Nanashi's smirk fading into an angered tone of protesting shouts that Kagome only ignored, but in the end she simply watched carefully as the young miko's eyes glassed over and her heart sank deep in her chest. She approached Inuyasha, the arrow flaring in front of his haori as she looked it over for a moment- then returned her gaze to his confused honey embers. She spoke softly- whispering as she leaned nearer, her fingertips caressing his cheek. "You are my only choice..." She caught his lips in a heartfelt, but short kiss that lasted only moments before she back away. "Love me when I'm gone..." A small smile fading as she pulled her fingers away and took hold of the arrow.  
  
Inuyasha could only stand by and watch-he was too shocked and confused to speak or protest anything that was happening- he didn't understand what was going on, but his heart told him that Kagome was making a decision that would tear them apart.  
  
Kagome's thoughts were racing- she could feel Nanashi's poisoning energy begin to rip through her defenses as her hand clutched the arrow. She could no longer tell if tears were falling down her cheeks or if it was raining. In fact- it had started to rain, thunder rolled in as a light summer shower began to drizzle down on the group, but no one payed any mind as they watch Kagome's body being pulled into the air, brightly shining through the silver sheets of rain-her hair soaking wet as the water rolled off her body tainted with crimson from her many open wounds that now bled freely as they escaped her energy. Wind seemed to encase her form as her hair flowed in ebony waves, her back arched as she sprawled limply out in the air.  
  
Kagome's eyes were hollow, she was arguing with herself quietly in her mind as she began to lose cosciousness. 'I tried...but now I've lost everything...' 'Stop it! You haven't! Fight it!' 'NO...I saved Inuyasha...that's all that matters...' 'But you matter! You have to save yourself so you can be with him!' 'He...he won't miss me- he won't notice my absence when Kikyo is brought forth...' She began to close her eyes -her soul was beginning to turn as a small smile lapsed on her lips one last time, but quickly faded. 'Part of me is fighting this...but- part of me is gone...'   
  
Nanashi let out one last cry of laughter as Miroku and Kouga called Kagome's name in worried fear. Inuyasha watched, crying out her name as the soul was sucked from her body in a brilliant but blinding light. Inuyasha growled in his chest, pulling his Tetsusiaga as he snapped back to his senses. "WITCH! I will kill you!" Kagome's soul was held up in her necklace now, which glowed with a new hue- a brilliant red and blue aura.   
  
Nanashi backed away. "If you want your miko so badly- have her! I have all I require!" Nanashi then stepped back into the shadows, disappearing as Kagome's body fell from air, landing with a large thump on the wet ground. Her body was soaked in crimson water and blood as she layed lifelessly before Inuyasha. He was afraid to approach her, until he finally picked her up in his arms as Miroku and Kouga ran up beside him. Inuyasha pushed the wet laces of her hair from her face. The blood and dirt still smeering her cheeks as they all started back toward the village.  
  
Miroku and Kouga were the first to arrive as Sango rushed out to meet them. She searched Miroku's eyes, but not for long before Inuyasha's figure became apparent in the downpour and Sango broke out in tears. A heartbroken hanyou carried the body into the hut, laying her by the fire as Kaede began to bandage the wounds carefully. Everyone was in a silent state of shock as they watched the body before them. The rain could be heard, dropping steadily on the roof as the depressing weather made things even worse-as if it were reflecting everyone's sorrow.   
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Oh...this is certainly depressing...well- next chappy is going to get complex and rather twisty. So hope you like the turn out! translations below... R&R!  
  
Ajikenai- wretched; irksome  
  
jo- woman; girl   
  
shiisu- sword sheath  
  
Shadou no Tsuki- (if I'm right it means "Moon's Shadow" or "Shadow of the Moon")  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Gomen ne- I'm sorry  
  
Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch  
  
Un- Yeah 


	31. Only your shadow Nobody Else

Wow- 400 reviews! Did I mention you guys are great? -LOL- Well, hopefully this chappy will be brighter than the last...but- I doubt it...this one has some twists that are going to make things very dark...just read n see... Enjoy!   
  
A/N- I'm throwing a song in here...I heard it and fell in love with the lyrics! 'Britney Spears: Shadow'  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Kagome was curled up in the darkness of a cold space-misery dripping from her brown hues like tears, her breathes were short and ragged as she began to fade, already giving way to Kikyo who was standing before her, both of them arguing about the events that had just transpired. Kagome's blue and Kikyo's red auras were the only light to be seen inside the pitch black expanse. Kikyo could feel herself getting stronger as Kagome began to drift further into the oblivion. "Kagome...you can't just give up here...you will return- I promise..." Kagome sighed lightly. "It's alright Kikyo...just- just tell Inuyasha I did this for him, and it wasn't at all his fault..." Kikyo watched her dispondent and distant form on the floor, listening to the broken words that fell from her lips- feeling guilty for the regretful smile that curved Kagome's lips as her eyes stared off. "He'll be alright...when he sees you, he won't even remember me..."   
  
Kikyo turned her back, knowing Nanashi would free her soon- whispering softly as she was taken and Kagome disappeared. "That isn't true..." Nanashi's slender fingers encased the rim of the necklace as she prepared to released Kikyo. "The red aura is dominent- the blue has dispelled...meaning Kagome's soul has turned already." She smiled wickedly as she stared at a lifeless body before her, it was Kikyo's body- one she had raised in flesh and blood herself. "Now...to breathe life into this flesh..." She grinned cruelly as the necklace flared, her fingers extending gently toward the body as Kikyo's soul burst from the necklace with a bright light and entered the body with a great force, knocking her to the floor as her body shined brilliantly.  
  
The majo waited impatiently for the miko to rise, and it took only several moments before her brown hues parted and she picked herself up from the floor, looking over her hands with a forelorned look of sorrow. Finally her hues raised to Nanashi. "Kikyo...you have returned to life- now, do you remember our deal?" She raised a brow curiously, waiting for the girl's answer. Kikyo picked herself up from the floor, looking at her coldly. "I do..." She turned, ready to walk from the dark cave that the two occupied.   
  
Nanashi called her back fiercely. "KIKYO! MATTE! Where do you think you are going? Are you going to show me the way to Shadou no Tsuki?!" Kikyo clenched her fists as she paused by the doorway of the cave. "I will tell you the way to the place you so desire upon my return...but when I do tell you the path to Shadou no Tsuki...you will return Kagome and I to our former places and never return to the outside world..." With that, Kikyo walked out into the rain and disappeared into the forest. Nanashi mumbled angrily to herself, rolling her eyes with a sigh.  
  
----------------  
  
Back at the village, Kouga had left for his den and Sango was helping Kaede bandage the many extensive wounds on Kagome's bruised body. Miroku was out helping Shippo gather fresh water, as every few moments the buckets were tainted with crimson from cleaning Kagome's injuries. Inuyasha, who couldn't stand around any longer, left the hut without a word and disappeared into the wet forest. He headed toward the previous battleground-vowing he was going to find Nanashi and slay her for what she had done. He ran quietly through the scanty rains, his haori becaming damp again rather quickly.  
  
He finally came upon the place where he had seen his Kagome fall-the last place he had seen her brown hues watching him, the place where she had kissed him goodbye. He could smell her blood, but only faintly as the rain was beginning to wash every trace of crimson from the ground. He looked up- seeing Kagome's bow and quiver on the ground, then lifting his eyes further to see her sword lodged in a tree deeply. He walked over, hesitant to touch it at first- but as he neared it, nothing happened, and when he grasped its hilt in his hand-nothing still. His wet ears drooped sadly as he pulled the sword out and looked it over- knowing that her energy had dispelled completely from the sword for the time being.   
  
Through the dripping of the constant downpour- Inuyasha heard a rustling, turning on a heel as he placed the Kinjai in his sash and gripped a hand on Tetsusaiga- awaiting the figure to step from trees. His clawed fingers fell away limply as his gaze rested on a familiar figure drenched in rain before him. His heart could hardly believe what he saw, and so many emotions began to course through his body as the long forgotten scent blended with the scent of rain. "Kikyo...you're..." His words failed him, but Kikyo began to speak none the less.   
  
A sad smile barely approached her lips as her brown hues took in every inch of his figure. "Yes...but so were you Inuyasha...it seems neither one of us could stay dead for very long..." She diverted her eyes- the smile fading as an apologetic and remorseful tone took hold of her. "Gomen nasai...for what I have done..." She shook her head regretfully. "I never meant to hurt you..." Inuyasha recalled the final battle with Naraku, but it was only a small memory in his mind now. "Kikyo...I..." He shook his head in confusion. "How?" Kikyo sighed. "I wish I could stay Inuyasha...in fact- I could, but..." Inuyasha knew what she was staying and he tilted his head with a heavy sigh. "I don't- " He looked at her with burning honey embers, but diverted his eyes. "You're not Kagome..." Kikyo smiled painfully, looking away also.   
  
Your body's warm  
  
But you are not  
  
You give a little  
  
Not a lot  
  
You coup your love  
  
Until we kiss  
  
You're all I want  
  
But not like this  
  
I'm watching you disappear  
  
But you, you were never here  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
Your body gives  
  
But then holds back  
  
The sun is bright  
  
The sky is black  
  
Can only be another sign  
  
I cannot keep what isn't mine  
  
You left and it lingers on  
  
But you, you were almost gone  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
I cannot tell if you mean what you say  
  
You say it so loud, but you sound far away  
  
Maybe I had just a glimpse of your soul  
  
Or was that your shadow I saw on the wall  
  
I'm watching you disappear  
  
But you, you were never here  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Never yourself  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Filling the room  
  
Arriving too late  
  
No, no, no  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Nobody else  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Arriving too late  
  
And leaving too soon  
  
It's only your shadow  
  
Her figure slowly stepped closer to Inuyasha's tense form. The rain beaded and ran down their faces gently as she watched his eyes, her warm hand pushing his dripping wet bangs from his soft ember hues as they watched her intently-his heart dropping as he could feel the warmth from her touch-something he hadn't felt for a long time. "You need not say anything Inuyasha- your heart screams for you..." Her tone was sad and disappointed as she pulled her hand away and took a step back.  
  
Kikyo turned, ready to leave with the true realizations that her time here had passed. She touched her cheek gently with her fingertips as tears clouded her eyes. 'Tears...yes-of course...at one time, I wasn't able to cry...my body wasn't allowed such a thing...I once clung to this life at all costs...but it was more than I could bare- and now...I am flesh and blood...I have a soul but- I no longer have a reason to stay...' She blinked the tears away instantly as she paused.  
  
Inuyasha watched her, listening as she paused momentarily-not bothering to face him as she spoke. "Take good care of Kagome's body...it can only survive without a soul for a short amount of time...but she mustn't be allowed to die..." She tilted her head down slightly, touching her chest gently. "But I fear her body will not be the problem...her soul is barely clinging to its dormant state..." Inuyasha raised a brow with confusion. "What...what does that mean?" He was almost afraid of the answer.   
  
Kikyo sighed. "It means she barely has the strength or will to keep herself together...if she were brought back in this state...it might not matter how well her body has healed..." Inuyasha wasn't quite sure he understood. "But- Isn't there some way? Can't she be saved?" His eyes were as pleading as his voice- which sounded torn with concerns, this tightly grasped at Kikyo's heart, squeezing out her last drops of pity to pour on him. "Inuyasha- ..." She sighed, wanting to give him any kind of hope she could- even if they were false hopes. "I will try my best...all is not lost for her- she is a strong girl..." Kikyo then began to walk off into the darkness, leaving Inuyasha to his puzzled and concerned thoughts. Kikyo also had her concerns- she could feel Kagome's pain deep within her soul, and as much as she tried to help her- Kagome was fighting a losing battle against her own thoughts.   
  
Kikyo's figure could be seen in her priestess robes- walking steadily through the forest trees in the late summer shower that drenched her thoroughly, heading back toward Nanashi's cave. "Kagome...you have to hold on...for Inuyasha..." It pained Kikyo to give up the only thing she truly ever wanted, but now she realized how terribly wrong she had been for trying to grasp something that wasn't there any longer.   
  
As she walked along, replaying thoughts of Kagome's words had crossed her mind. She had considered telling Inuyasha this, but decided against it- she wouldn't dare burden him by throwing this upon his mind. She smiled regretfully as she remembered their encounter. 'You were wrong Kagome...very wrong...he has not forgotten you-not for a moment...' And as much as Kikyo wanted it- as much as it broke her heart, she didn't dare even think what was screaming inside...that- she wanted to be remembered too- even if Kagome were forgotten, SHE needed to be remembered...but Inuyasha wouldn't have it.  
  
Back in the village, everyone's fear for Kagome was deepening- her pulse was weakening and she seemed to be losing the scant color in her cheeks, even though she was deathly pale to begin with. Sango seemed as if she would break out into tears again with each moment that passed. Everyone knew what was around the corner- the only thing they could do...was watch her drift further away from them.   
  
Inuyasha on the other hand, refused to believe such things. 'Kagome...you wouldn't leave me here...not like this- I won't allow it...' He raced back to the village to care for Kagome- reassured that Kikyo would send her back to him.   
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Welps- that was twisty...anyways- I didn't put as many Jap words in there this time cuz I was a little pressed for time and didn't really know where to stick 'em. But I will be putting sum in the next one. Hope you liked this chappy- AGAIN, this twist was inspired by Jules- thanks again! -R&R-  
  
Ajikenai- wretched; irksome  
  
jo- woman; girl   
  
shiisu- sword sheath  
  
Shadou no Tsuki- (if I'm right it means "Moon's Shadow" or "Shadow of the Moon")  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry; my apologies  
  
Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch  
  
Un- Yeah 


	32. Death of Hope, Search for Home

-lol- don't hate me...but I'm not a big fan of Kikyo- tho I don't bash her in most my stories b/c it upsets the Kikyo lovers...not that I hate her, I just don't think she's 'misunderstood' ...I really do think she is evil...I just don't think she was always that way-that's why I usually kill her off early...I mean, you really can't blame her- I'd be evil too if my reincarnation stole my man and my soul- so I feel her pain, but I still don't like her- SHE'S EVIL! -.-;;; alrighty...back to the story...

A/N: Song in here- Ashlee Simpson 'Undiscovered'

Chapter 32

Kikyo returned to the cave where Nanashi was waiting impatiently. "Come now Kikyo...are you NOW ready to show me to Shadou no Tsuki..." Nanashi smirked from the darkness of the cave as she stepped out into the rain to face Kikyo- who once again wore her stoic gaze and spoke in a monotone voice. "I intended to tell you the way- I had no intentions of showing you...but on second thought- I will take you...that way I can kill you if you do not hold up your end of the bargain..."

Nanashi growled bitterly at Kikyo's confidence in her abilities, but said nothing as she stepped away- her necklace pouring out ribbons of colored light that wrapped in two gleaming orbs before them. "Hiryuu- come forth..." When the swirling orbs where complete- their brilliant light faded to reveal large dragon-like demons, their wings stretching to the sky at first, then settling into a submissive and tame state.

Kikyo said nothing as they both mounted the large and obedient illusions, which immediately lifted off the ground and began flying in Kikyo's commanded direction, miles above the earth. Their large reptile wings stretching from their serpent-like bodies, blue-ish green in color and impressively docile, though they seemed like creatures that would break free to be wild at first chance.

-------------------------

Everyone sat around a blazing fire, Miroku comforting his wife- Sango's head lay in his lap tiredly as she felt his hands stroke her hair gently, her thoughts going over Kagome's condition endlessly. Inuyasha on the other hand, was the only one missing from the room. He could be found by Kagome's side in Kaede's hut. The two had been left alone for what seemed like Kagome's final hours. The minutes dragged on into eternity as Inuyasha watched the silent rise and fall of her chest from the dark corner, wondering how long her breath would continue in this lifeless body.

The fire had long since died- a small smokey mist rising from the ashes, looming in the darkness of the room eerily, but the scent of fire and ash or the outside rains and humidity hardly competed with Kagome's scent, which Inuyasha had been tracking carefully while his honey embers-shadowed by his bangs- traced her motionless figure. Finally, after what seemed like years, Inuyasha fell asleep by her side-her scent filling his nose, but it was tainted, tainted with the lingering and faint taste of death that brought tears of realization to his eyes that he fought to control until the darkness of exhaustion overcame him.

'Dead...dead...My Kagome...dead...' He fought to get his mind around it, but even in his restless sleep he gained no peace from the echoing truth that would soon be a reality. His face harbored an painfully deep sorrow as he dreamed- sitting by Kagome with her blade's hilt gripped between his fingers, clinging to it for dear life as if it were the last piece of Kagome he had left.

------------------------

Nanashi followed patiently behind Kikyo when they began to land in a clearing, looking around at the familiar forest in confusion. "Where have you taken me?! This is your wretched village! What are we doing here?!" Kikyo slid off as soon as the dragon's feet touched the ground softly, not looking back as she began to walk off into the forest to the village, speaking coldly. "Quiet...we have to pick someone up...you know very well we cannot put Kagome's soul back if her body is miles away from us..." With that Kikyo disappeared, leaving a very impatient and suspicious Nanashi behind.

Moments later, Kikyo came to the seemingly quiet town where she once lived. A mournful silence had befallen the entire village when the news of Kagome's near demise spread like a wildfire, sending an uproar of emotion at first-but like rain to the blaze, realization soon left nothing but sulking ashes around their feet. Kikyo entered catiously- if she were to be discovered, it would be chaos- so she made her way through the dark storm, coming to the small hut that belonged to her estranged sister.

She sighed, walking in to see Inuyasha hovering over the empty shell of her reincarnation- sleeping uneasily, his bangs still shadowing his sleeping embers. She picked up the limp girl's body in her arms, Inuyasha's ears twitching slightly as she began to leave- finally exiting the hut with a regretful sigh and darting off to the clearing where Nanashi awaited her. 'Gomen ne Inuyasha...please...forgive me...I do not wish you to worry- so I hope you will not wake until Kagome is there to wake you herself...' Kikyo looked down in her arms as she entered the clearing, Kagome's pale features being drenched in rain along with her tattered clothing that had yet to be changed. Drops pouring onto her cheeks, sliding off like tears that conveyed her sorrows from the expressionless look she was forced to wear.

Nanashi looked on in annoyance as Kikyo loaded her reflection onto the large demon, then mounted herself, securing them both as they began to leave. Nanashi rolled her ocean hues-looking at Kikyo with an ungrateful stare. "Dokomade is this place Kikyo?" Kikyo, who continued to stare ahead with an unflinching and stoic glare, coldly replied with a monotone. "Not far." Nanashi huffed at the unsatisfying answer.

---------------------

After a silent, but rather short ride high above the storm clouds- Kikyo directed her beast downward to the dry depths of a valley below. She pulled Kagome's figure from the creature's back, laying her on the soft grass of the meadow gently as Nanashi called back her magic- the two demonic hiryuu dispelling into small orbs of light that returned to her necklace in a brilliant display.

Nanashi followed closely behind as Kikyo lead her away from the clearing- the sun beginning to poke through the clouds above them as they entered a dark ravine, the rock walls extending straight up to the heavens on either side- but widening out as they journeyed farther in. Nanashi looked up in amazement at the walls on either side, as if one mountain had been split in two and now the earth threatened to swallow them both. When she finally took her eyes away from the distracting rocks, she spotted Kikyo waiting ahead- stopped in front of what seemed to be the edge of a forest.

"Nanashi...welcome to Shadou no Tsuki..." Kikyo said coldly, showing no emotion as the kijo looked curiously over the towering trees that seemed to be endlessly high and the ground vegetation uninvitingly thick. She smirked-the deep shadows that extended inside the unusual and strangely beautiful forest screamed her name, verifying the claim that this was the place she had dreamed of coming upon since the day she heard its call.

Her eyes eventually wandered back to Kikyo reluctantly when she heard her speak. "Now for Kagome...It's time for you to send back her soul..." Nanashi rolled her eyes. "Of course- if that is what you truly wish..." Her hand crept up to the pendant, her fingers lacing it delicately- then her eyes flooded with a silvery hue as the necklace flared- piercing Kikyo's chest as she dropped to her knees, the soul relucantly being thrown from her body. Her eyes softened- closing quietly to embrace her death for a third time. 'Take it back....take it all back...this is yours Kagome- I cannot keep what isn't mine...so take Inuyasha and care for him-as he cares for you...' The brilliant light shot upward, crossing the skies only about half a mile until it came to the calm serenity of the meadow where Kagome's body lay, teatering on the edge of death.

Kikyo's now still body began to dissolve away into a pure light, the tiny glittering orbs made their way past an astonished Nanashi and followed the soul to Kagome's body, fading into her chest quietly as her eyes fluttered open- gasping for more than her previous shallow breathes. She pushed herself up hazily- looking around the quiet field momentarily as her shocked body clung to life.

------------------------

Nanashi was hardly worried about what had just occured- she was savoring the moments before she stepped into her new home. 'Ageku! I am here! I have made it...no more living off frivilous demons and diminishing shadows...' She smirked, but only for a moment before her eyes turned painfully shocked, her body slightly thrust forward, then jolted back unsteadily as the kogatana blade was pulled violently from her back. She turned to see Kagome, crimson tainting her from head to toe from their previous battle and the newly spilled blood, but she hadn't time to think when Kagome sent a burst of energy at her, electifying and sparking over the ground- hitting her with its blue electricity, just enough to crack her necklace which tried to hold it off.

"HOW....I was...so close-" She gasped-falling on the ground with small breathes that barely coughed out her last words raspily. "Curse you Kagome...curse your soul to the grave..." She clutched the grass, then lay limply on the ground with a shocked and saddening look on her face- that lessened & relaxed with her body- which was once sustained for centuries by the necklace, now faded out like a dimming shadow- leaving nothing behind but the drops of blood just spilled and the bitter taste of defeat.

Kagome's hands dropped the knife carelessly to the ground as she turned and walked from the ravine, her thoughts wandering around her spinning mind. 'Where....where am I....why did I kill her...Why did I kill her...who was she...' Only moments before- she had found herself in a beautiful meadow, her body aching to stay still, screaming painfully at her for every move she involuntarily made. She watched herself, her hands going down to the tattered legging of her worn outfit. Ripping back the twisted straps around her ankle to reveal a small hidden knife that she slipped out carefully- then rose to her feet and began walking to a ravine for unknown reasons- but she was much too tired to fight her own body's will.

Now she felt the blood dampening her clothes, her own blood beginning to soak the bandages from the wounds she knew nothing about. Her vision was blurred slightly, but her feet kept dragging her onward. 'Where....where are we going...' 'Haimu.' A familiar voice from her mind distantly echoed back to her. 'where is haimu...' She watched passively as the scenery around her changed gradually as a result of her constant walking. She passed through forest after forest, walking the same path steadily, occasionally stopping to let her weary body rest against a tree where she usually passed out for a few hours- then for no reason got back up and kept going.

---------------------------

About 6 hours had passed since Kagome was taken- the rain in Kaede's village was still falling steadily when Inuyasha realized he was awake. He didn't dare open his eyes- since he could smell death on the hut faintly under Kagome's natural scent. Finally- he opened his eyes, his deep amber pools resting on an empty space before him with bitter pain- then a panicked regret to choke it back, confusion filling his eyes. He pulled himself up with a slow urgency- rationalizing possibilites in his mind. 'Have they....have they taken her body away from me already? ...Are they preparing it to be- ...no...Something has happened- they would never- ...'

Inuyasha's fist embraced the hilt of the Kinjai slightly, his fingers gripping it tightly as his nose traced fading scents out into the rain. He couldn't quite tell-but it must be near nightfall-since it was mid-afternoon when he fell asleep. He couldn't help it- he felt broken, ripped apart on the inside- it was hard to care about anything now that the one person he truly cared for was gone- no- he couldn't think like that, he had to cling to the slivers of hope in his hands, even if they were dying out. He walked half-heartedly to the doorway- looking out into the rain, his thoughts reminding him what the rain had given to him once.

"Kagome..." He thought back- it had begun to rain when they broke away from their kiss- the taste of her lips was overwhelmingly sweet and real- it was real. Moments before they had been arguing childishly, but somehow ended up embracing one another. 'If only- I could hear your voice...you could scream at me- yell sit as much as you wanted to...Be upset- argue...just say something...anything....' His eyes clouded with tears that he forced to control until he stepped into the cold rain-beginning to walk out into the forest in search of what he was afraid of- proof.

Take it back, Take it all back now  
The things I gave  
Like the taste of my kiss on your lips  
I miss that now 

I can't try any harder than I do  
All the reasons I gave  
Excuses I made for you  
I'm broken in two

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you  
Don't walk away

Touch me now how I wanna feel something so real  
Please remind me my love  
And take me back

Cause I'm so in love with what we were  
I'm not breathing I'm suffocating without you  
Do you feel it too?

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
Yeah I need you

When I'm in the dark and all alone  
Dreaming that you'll walk right through my door  
It's there I know my heart is whole

There's a millions reasons why I cry  
Hold my covers tight and close my eyes  
Cause I don't wanna be alone

All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me waiting and left to wonder  
I need you  
All the things left undiscovered  
Leave me empty and left to wonder  
I need you  
I need you

Cause I can't fake and I can't hate but it's my heart that's about to break  
You're all I need I'm on my knees watch me bleed won't you listen please,  
I give in I breathe out I want you there's no doubt I freak out  
I'm left out without you I'm without I cross out I can't doubt  
I cry out I reach out

Don't walk away  
Don't walk away ...

-------------------------

Kagome was now soaked, rain poured over her body in cool streams, but the tiny rivers didn't seem to matter- she was waiting, waiting to see something...but she couldn't tell what it was. 'I am....searching...and I will search until...I find it...until...there is nothing left of me to search...' Her breath had ceased to slow down from its ragged gasps since she had awoken, but she didn't care. She rarely even wondered about her wounds anymore- how she had gotten them or who bandaged them- who's blood it was that caked her tattered clothes.

'I don't...I don't know....I can't find the answers....It seems so blurry and uncertain- but one thing I'm sure....I'm going to find my home...' She stumbled through the wet forest, tripping in puddles and slipping slightly, usually catching herself unsteadily against a nearby tree. Finally, after the rain had slacked off and then ceased- she emerged in a clearing, the full moon shining palely on her path- shimmering off her soaked ebony strands that stuck to her face in clean laces.

She walked over, looking down at a sealed well with faint familiarity in her heart. "Is this..." Her weak body stood frail in the moonlight before the well for a moment, before her eyes lifted- looking up and continuing her walk curiously as she walked step by step to a large and familiar tree. She sighed-tilting her head-her voice coming out soft- with a naive and innocent tone it hadn't retained for sometime. "Is this home?" Her brown hues scanned the area ahead slowly.

Inuyasha sniffed the light breeze curiously. Kagome scent was becoming stronger- and in some way, it was different- it had changed from the scent he was so use to in the hut. He picked up the pace slightly- gradually coming to a run until he slowed down in the familiar portion of the woods- walking catiously in the moonlight, shaking his hair loosely to dry it. His eyes fell on the Goshimboku just ahead of him- he was lost in reoccuring memories of Kagome as he approached it, a regretful and pitiful smile touching his lips until he entered the clearing, standing there to gaze up at the large structure.

However, his thoughts were lost when he twitched his ears- hearing a light rustling as his eyes shot to see a shadowed figure burst from the trees- catching herself against the tree tiredly as she breathed heavily, her eyes shadowed by the dripping ebony bangs, her ebony hair trailing down her back in long wet strands. Inuyasha's eyes took in every illusive inch of the figure- going over the features moment after moment in slight disbelief until he finally snapped out of it. "Ka...-Kagome?" He spoke under his breath, his heart picking up speed with each new moment that passed.

Kagome lifted her deep brown hues, looking over the blurred red figure with long silver hair. "Inuyasha..." She breathed slightly, not even realizing what she had said. A small smile began to creep onto Inuyasha's lips as he ran over, picking her up gently in his embrace and spinning around in an excited twist of fate. He buried his nose deeply in her neck, tears threatening his every motion. He chuckled slightly in the silence. "I thought I lost you..." He picked her up in his arms without a second thought and began walking back to the village, happier than he ever thought he could be as his heart pounded restlessly. He wasn't sure what happened, or why- but he wasn't questioning his blessing- all he wanted now was to take in Kagome's fresh scent, now that death had been cleaned from it somehow. All he wanted was to take her home, cling to her in the hut and never let go- get lost in her scent, make her his forever- so they would never part again.

He wanted to make her laugh, see her happy and well again, but as he looked down into her brown hues, that were occupied on his red kimono-tired and content- it seemed as though something was missing... as though she was lost somewhere else behind those deep chocolate orbs. He studied it a moment, then shook it off, holding her body close to him as he walked back to the village in silence.

Kagome felt his strong arms wrapping her tightly, spinning her around and picking her up in his embrace. She felt warm, safe, and somehow- she felt as though she belonged....but she wasn't entirely sure why. She knew him, she was sure of that- but he was strange to her, as though she couldn't recognize him entirely- like an old familiar face blurred and erased so she couldn't clearly it see in her mind. She continued to stare at his red kimono- not gazing up into those ember hues that made her want to cry- she wanted to kiss him, pull him close to her...but why? 'Do I love him?' 'yes...he is yours now...' She closed her eyes, his all-too familiar scent licking at her nose, teasing her memories that all seemed too far away, yet right before her. 'He is....haimu... yes...he is my haimu...but- who am I? ...' Her fingers gripped his kimono weakly as she began to fall asleep in his arms, eventually giving into the hazed dreariness of sleep.

»-------------- ------------« 

Hmm....did you like it? I hope so- b/c this is the end of my story...ok just kidding! Don't kill me! -.-;;; More chappies are on the way, and things will start happening to Inuyasha and Kagome that will lead to bigger and better things ...lol ::hint hint:: -trans. at the bottom as always-

Hiryuu- flying dragon

Dokomade- how far

Ageku- Finally

Kogatana- small knife(in this case it was a small knife Kagome kept secretly strapped to her ankle for easy access- kinda like Sango's many concealed weapons in her uniform)

Haimu- home

shiisu- sword sheath

Shadou no Tsuki- (if I'm right it means "Moon's Shadow" or "Shadow of the Moon")

Matte- wait

Gomen nasai- I'm sorry; my apologies

Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch

Un- Yeah


	33. Familiar Strangers

welps- I'm glad you liked the last chappy, hai- I did make it longer and I really like the way it turned out. It was a fun chappy to write, and sorry about the cruel joke about ending the story...if I ever intend to end this story...you will be notified...and there will most likely be a sequel-lol- but I'm not big on sequel's anymore, especially since I had a 4 part story that I'm not too crazy for now...looking back on it, I'm not thrilled with my writing- but it would take WAY too much work to go back over it. So basically, this story will most likely continue here- maybe going as far as 50-60 chappies..i dunno...anyways- on with this chappy! ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Earlier that day, Inuyasha had felt broken- his dreams taunted him of things he wanted, love he longed for. He was sleeping when he heard Kagome's voice- the sweet innocent tone making his ears twitch as she nudged him. He opened his honey pools to look up into her smiling face- looking around in confusion a moment before realizing that her near-death had been a mistake, a trick- a simple nightmare that he never wanted to relive. "Something wrong Inuyasha?" She gazed at him curiously. "ano...no- Nothing's wrong..." He sighed into a smile- drinking up each passing moment, every inch of her face-her long soft ebony hair. He was almost convinced this was reality- until the dreams ended...sweeping him back to the dark hut- where he sat motionless for several minutes- smelling death over the room once again, cursing his dreams for horribly teasing him in such a cruel way.  
  
But now- though she was deep in an exhausted sleep with dirt smearing her cheeks and her entire body dripping wet- he could watch her, knowing that she would wake soon and he could take her in his arms- taste her lips again and know everything would be alright, show her that he cared. That made him smile- a genuine little smirk that curved his lips for the first time in what seemed like forever.  
  
Kagome's figure lay in Inuyasha's arms now- he held her closely in his lap, his body giving her warmth as she pressed against his chest. They were now alone together in her hut- a blazing fire crackling before them. Moments ago, figures had crowded the room- Sango had thrown her arms around Kagome's dispondent form, sobbing with happiness as Shippo clung to Kagome's neck for dear life. Miroku and Kaede smiled happily in the background- withholding tears behind their eyes as news of Kagome's improved condition and apparent recovery filled their minds with hope again. Kagome, however, hardly hugged them back- she was too exhausted to tell what was going on around her, and her body ached to sleep, but as much as she drifted into the looming darkness- reality always clung to her side like a dream she couldn't escape.  
  
The next morning- Kagome's eyes fluttered open curiously and glanced around the empty hut. She could hear voices outside the door and she stumbled to her feet, catiously standing against the wall by the beaded door- listening in on the conversation of voices. She could recognize the sounds of their voices- but it wasn't enough, it was like hearing someone for the first time- she could place names with faces and voices, but they were like familiar strangers. She sighed, tiredly walking to the bed and sitting down, looking over her hands and thinking quietly. She looked up as everyone outside began to enter the room. They looked overjoyed to see her awake, just as they had the night before. They smiled softly as she stared at them, giving them small momentary smiles to muse them.  
  
Sango sat by her side as Inuyasha and Miroku lingered quietly by the door of the room. Sango gave her friend a small hug, trying not to bother her injuries. Her eyes brimmed with new tears that she withheld, and Inuyasha's attitude had returned overnight. He rolled his eyes momentarily as Sango forced her tears away. Kagome's brown hues darted around the room- though she knew all their names, she hardly recognized them- as though they were new to her.  
  
'This young girl...Sango...the young monk...Miroku...the small fox child by the door- Shippo....the elder woman who cared for me last night..ummm- Kaede... and- the boy who held me in his arms last night- the one who found me in the woods...the same one who gives me a tingling feeling when he touches me and sends an unusual sensation down my back when he looks or speaks to me...-Inu..yasha...' She sighed, her eyes tracing their figures as if she were trying to replace the old, blurry pictures in her memories with the new, fresh faces she saw in the rooms. Each time she looked them over, it was as if their name simply came to her head- from out of nowhere- she only wished the remainder of her memories would follow, but they didn't.  
  
"Kagome...do you want to go by the hotsprings? You can clean up and change into some new clothes..." Sango smiled comfortingly as Kagome's eyes roamed over her bloodied clothes and distantly nodded a yes. Sango grabbed some of her things- a change of clothes for Kagome and herself, then some towels and such. The two girls then walked from the hut, followed by the boys who conversed about something that Kagome didn't quite catch. She sighed- licking her lower lip slightly only to be greeted with a metallic taste of blood from a cut. Her finger gently wiped the cut, then her eyes darted to the small ball of fur that ran toward her. Involuntarily her arms flew open as Shippo jumped up into her embrace, just as natural as it had been for years. Kagome smiled lightly as Shippo began to ramble about his concerns for her.  
  
Inuyasha immediately scolded the child for being so rough. "Hey squirt! Be careful- Kagome's injuries are still healing...don't be so rough..." Shippo looked at him from Kagome's shoulder as she looked between them, then Shippo apologized. "Gomen ne Kagome-chan! Did I hurt you?" She shook her head softly to relieve his fears. "its alright..." She whispered softly-looking at Inuyasha faintly for a moment. Inuyasha caught the unusual expression in her eyes-it set him off uneasily, he turned his eyes away with a huff. Kagome wasn't sure why he had concerned himself about her injuries-he was being rude, but kind- she quickly brushed it off as the three began toward the hotspring, leaving Inuyasha, Miroku, and now Kohaku to await Koga and Ayame- who were coming later to check on Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku started back towards Kaede's hut, but Kohaku stared at Kagome and the others curiously until they left-a strange expression on his face as he studied them, Kirara mewing on his shoulder until he turned and followed Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Shippo stood guard by the hotspring as Kagome and Sango slipped out of their clothes and into the warm waters. Kagome carefully removed each piece of bloodied fabric, which was torn and tattered in every possible place. Sango looked over the many extensive wounds as Kagome carefully pulled the bandages away, wincing as the girl ripped away the bandages from her shoulder. "That must have been some battle with Nanashi..." Sango commented as she slipped into the water. Kagome gave her a strange look, then nodded slightly as she followed into the warm embrace of the heated liquid, dipping over her head to drench her black locks, then returning to sit against a rock.  
  
Sango pondered silently a moment, watching her friend stare aimlessly at the surface of the spring while steam lifted off all around-finally deciding to speak. "Kagome..." After a moment, her brown hues lifted to meet Sango's. "ano...We thought we lost you this time...you were dangling on death's edge..." Sango's diverting eyes were forced to look at Kagome again- clouded slightly with tears as she continued. "What happened? ...Inuyasha said you disappeared--- and when he found you...you...regained your soul...what happened?" Her eyes pleaded for the truth, but Kagome searched through her mind and found nothing but blank spaces- she replayed it again and again, desperate to find this young girl some sort of satisying answer- but nothing was left. She sighed, biting her lip ackwardly- then speaking distantly. "I don't know...I can't- I can't remember..." Sango smiled comfortingly. "It's alright...whatever happened- it doesn't matter now...your back...and Kaede says after your wounds heal you'll be back to you old self..."  
  
Kagome's eyes went back to studying the dark pool of water before her, searching for the 'old self' that Sango spoke of. She feared telling her 'friends' about the loss of her memories...she didn't want to disappoint them, she wanted to make them happy-since she had obviously caused them enough pain in the past. She only wanted the blurred pictures to become clear- the blanks to be filled in. She remembered their names, but that's where it ended- she was lost in a sea of confusion, where nothing made sense anymore.  
  
Silence befell the two girls for the next few moments, until Sango started telling the dispondent Kagome about Inuyasha's actions while she was gone. A few stories made them both giggle and smile, but Sango could tell that Kagome was harboring some secret within her mind. 'Why won't she tell me...what could possibly be making her act this way...its as though she is looking through me...like she has no idea who I am...' Sango brushed it off for the moment- rationalizing that it was due to Kagome's lack of sleep and exhaustion.  
  
The two finally got out, drying themselves off and carefully dressing. Sango put on her usual kimono over her exterminating outfit, then helped Kagome rebandage her injuries. When they were finished Kagome slipped into a royal blue kimono-like dress flowing to her ankles with a long slit up to her thigh- Sango had always favored it on her. Sango then braided her drying hair, the tendrals falling toward her face gently- making Sango smile in envy of her friends beauty. All three started back toward the village by mid-day.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had already greeted Koga and Ayame about a half-hour after the girls' diparture. All four sat around the fire discussing the situation that had lead to the current point. None of them could truly account for all the occurences, but they made many theories while Kohaku stood by in the background, listening carefully until he left the hut and met up with Sango and the others at the edge of the village. Kohaku followed Kagome to her hut while Shippo and Sango made thier way to Kaede's hut to see Koga and the others.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Once inside, Kohaku confronted Kagome about his suspicions. "You don't remember us...do you?" He said flatly. Kagome sighed, turning to face him- letting her disillusioned eyes stare at him. "What makes you say such a thing...Kohaku?" She asked, her voice slightly quiet and shaky, trying to play off the situation. He sighed- already gaining his conformation. "Kagome...you might remember our names...but I've seen that lost and lonely feeling before- your eyes tell it all...believe me- I know how it makes you feel..." He let his voice trail as her voice caught in her throat- now everyone would know. "I- I- ..." Her gaze drifted to the shelf on the side of the hut, her hands pulled down the pictures of her friends- looking them over with glassed brown hues. "I can't see them clearly...everything that rushes around in my mind...its all gone...something is missing..." Her finger drifted over the old photo of the group- it was taken long before Inuyasha died, by the well before it was closed off. Everyone was happily smiling for the camera that Kagome had brought from her era.  
  
"I can tell you exactly who these people are....Sango- Miroku-- Shippo....Inuyasha...I can even recognize the one they call Kagome...who is me I suppose...but- ...that's where it ends and all the blank spaces begin...I can't tell you where or when this picture was taken because I don't remember...I couldn't tell you how I knew these people or even if they really existed...because I have no idea..." Kohaku watched as she searched her mind, as if she were scanning the pictures for answers that it held- desperately pleading it for memories. "....Its---" She swallowed hard before continuing. "Its like seeing these familiar strangers...people you know that you've seen before-but you have no idea who they are...the pictures aren't clear enough and their are too many blanks for me to read the full thought...I'm stuck with halfs and nothings...." She shook her head- tossing the picture to the bed gently.  
  
Kohaku sighed- concern filling his lungs with every breath...he knew how it felt to be alone in your mind- to forget everything you once loved. "Why haven't you told Inuyasha...or the others?" She smiled softly, returning her gaze to him as she sat on the bed with a few more pictures held tightly in her hands. "They didn't ask..." She laughed slightly- letting her eyes go back over the pictures before her. Kohaku left- not sure if she would even notice as he went to the hut with a heavy heart- not quite sure how to deliver the news about Kagome's condition.  
  
She heard him leave- and she knew exactly what that meant- in a few moments she was sure she would hear the shuffle of feet and distant voices getting closer until they burst into the hut with all their confused and concerned questions...but she was ready, she just sat indian-style with her legs folded on the bed, staring over the handfull of pictures spread out before her in a calm manner. 'Sango...Miroku...hai- they must be married...' She smiled- glancing over the wedding photo that showed Sango in a beautiful flowing white kimono-the most content smile playing on her face as Miroku smiled brightly beside her- his arm around her happily as he wore a handsome white tux. Kagome and Shippo stood by in the background, Shippo in Kagome's arms- wearing a small robe of his own, Kagome wearing a beautiful flowing red sundress with a ring of red flowers pinned in her ebony hair like an elegant crown.  
  
Kohaku and Kirara were also present, Kirara looked especially cute with a blue ribbon on her neck as she sat on Kohaku's shoulder, who was wearing a nice robe kimono. That made everyone present except Inuyasha. Another picture dipicted all the wedding guests- Kaede, Ayame, Koga...everyone- everyone except Inuyasha. She couldn't quite understand where he was.  
  
She studied the picture further- noticing that everyone from this picture was present in the others except Inuyasha. She looked over herself in the red sundress- noticing the smile seemed different from the rest of the photos- in some way, it was less content- uneasy or saddened in some way. She continued to stare at the photo until she heard the footsteps and concerned voices coming closer- breaking her train of deep thought. 'Here they come...' She sighed, her eyes glaring into the spread of pitcures carelessly, as if she was looking through them.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Kohaku had walked into a conversation about Kagome when he entered Kaede's hut. Sango had informed the boys that they had returned when Miroku asked her what was bothering her. Sango clenched her fist close to her chest, biting her lip as she tried to figure out a way to put her concerns gently. She sighed, taking a seat by Miroku gently and staring into the flames before her. "Its...Kagome..." Everyone looked at her curiously. "Is she alright?" Miroku asked quickly. "Hmmm... Un- for the most part she is fine...but- something is wrong..." Kirara mewed, jumping into Sango's lap from her previous position of playing with the children in the other room. "What is it? What's wrong with her...are her wounds not healing properly?" Ayame spoke up- wondering what Sango could be trying to tell them. Sango's eyes drifted over the concerned faces- trying to reach some sort of conclusion on Kagome's condition as her hand petted Kirara soothingly.  
  
She sighed- shaking her head. "Iya...I don't know...Its just- something about her...the way she looks at you-- its...different..." She looked at Miroku with concern as he comforted her, pulling her closer as her rubbed her back gently. Inuyasha listened closely- the things Sango said were making little sense to him, but he understood somehow. "Sango...I think I know what you mean..." He sighed, his ember orbs reflecting the flames he now gazed on as he voiced his speculations. "I'm not sure...but somehow she is different-- When I pulled her from the forest...it was like she was dreaming or asleep with her eyes open...she was distant and unresponsive- but I thought it was just from her injuries..." Miroku thought deeply for a few moments as everyone took into account the things they had just heard, but Koga quickly spoke up just as Kohaku entered the room, having already overheard the majority of the conversation from the doorway.  
  
"I hope its not what I think..." He sighed. "But if it is...it shouldn't last too long..." Kohaku sighed deeply at Koga's last comment before speaking. "Let's hope not..." Sango and the others turned their eyes to the young boy who had volunteered his participation in the conversation. "Whats...the matter Kohaku?" Sango could tell something was bothering her brother. "Its true...Kagome's memory...is gone..." Everyone's concerns were realized as they stared curiously at the young slayer. "How-- How do you know?" Koga questioned, a bit of concern and disbelief playing on his voice. "She told me...I could recognize that dull look in anyone's eyes..."  
  
Everyone got to their feet- determined to get some answers from Kagome as they began to go to her hut. The entire group watched from the door as Sango and Ayame entered first- insisting that the boys wouldn't be gentle enough and might upset her. "Kagome?" Sango called gently as she sat on the edge of the bed by Kagome's rather distant looking figure. Her hand gently went up, brushing Kagome's stray strands of hair from the side of her face as they cascaded over her shoulder. "Kagome...tell me...is it true? What Kohaku says? ...You don't remember any of us?"  
  
She lifted her eyes to Sango, the same lifeless look in her eyes- as if she had lost all the light behind them. She sighed. "I wish I could...I've tried so hard but- its gone... somehow- I lost all recollection of you...any of you...and I'm not sure how to regain it..." Inuyasha's charming personality seethed with annoyance as he stepped into the room, rolling his eyes as he raised his voice to Kagome. "STUPID GIRL! Why didn't you tell us before?! Were you just going to go around pretending the entire time?" Kagome huffed, looking passed Sango with a fiery glare. "Shut up Inuyasha! You didn't exactly ask if I remembered you! Was I just suppose to crush all of your celebrating by telling you I had no idea who you are!" Inuyasha glared at her with a huff. "Well when were you planning to mention this? When you got out in a hunt and forgot how to fight?!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes with a sigh, pushing her feet over the side of the bed as Sango went to Miroku's side by the door- everyone's eyes staring at the two as they attempted to have one of their old arguments. "Gimme a break- I remember how to fight you jerk! Just because I don't have memories doesn't make me a half-wit!" Inuyasha growled low in his chest. "Well you still should have mentioned something!" Kagome sighed annoyingly- though something about this argument made her want to inwardly smile. 'Not like they wouldn't have figured it out eventually anyways...'  
  
"I'm going for a walk..." She pushed herself off the bed as her feet hit the floor, but with a few steps she immediately regretted it. Her heart raced into her throat- pounding so loudly she could hear it over everything else- her knees buckled easily and she felt herself letting out a small gasp as she lost her breath momentarily. Fortunately, Inuyasha caught her quickly in his arms before her knees even hit the floor, letting her body press against his for support. Her head rested against his chest momentarily until she regained her posture, swallowing as her head cleared again. "You need to rest Kagome...your wounds aren't healed and you've overexerted yourself for today..."  
  
His ember orbs burned into her, just as before but she pulled her eyes away- slipping from his grip as she made her way out the door, grabbing her Kinjai shiisu as all her friends watched helplessly as she left the hut. "Don't tell me what to do Inuyasha...I'm fine..." Sango and the others pleaded with her to stay in the village and get some rest- but she refused. She mounted Yurusu tiredly-the slit in her dress enabling her to do so without too many problems, then she looked back at the hut door where an annoyingly concerned Inuyasha stared her down- barking at Sango and Ayame.  
  
"Give it up- she's too stubborn to listen to any common sense- she's just going to go running off again and get herself eaten by demons..." He walked over, pulling the Kinjai blade from his sash and handing it up to a confused Kagome. "Its yours...I just hope you remember how to use it..." His voice drippe with slight hints of sarcasm and annoyance- but Kagome ignored it. Her hand went down- grabbing the blade curiously and slipping into her sheath. Kagome smiled slighty for a moment at Inuyasha-as if to thank him- then she turned the horse toward the forest. "I will be back before long...I just need some fresh air..." She began trotting into the forest as the late afternoon sky poured colorful sunlight over the entire landscape- most was dry, but wet patches still remained from the large amount of rain that had previously fallen.  
  
Koga commanded a few of his wolves to track Kagome and make sure she stayed out of trouble while he continued to complain about the girl's wreckless habits. "Even when she can't remember who she is- SHE IS STILL STUBBORN AND RECKLESS!" Inuyasha was fairly quite as they all went into Kaede's hut to discuss her current 'state of mind'. Shippo, Kasaku, and Kota played quietly in the corner- all unaware of what the others were discussing around the fire.  
  
"THAT WENCH! What did that kijo do to her?!" Inuyasha clenched his fists furiously, slamming it into the ground before him in frustration that he had withheld until Kagome was gone. "Calm down dog-boy....I don't think it was the kijo at all..." Koga replied calmly from his deep thoughts as he stared into the flames. Ayame clung closer to his arm, looking up at him curiously. "Do you think..." She was unable to finish as Koga stared deeply into her eyes- his gentle fingers caressing her cheek comfortingly with a nod, then holding her closely as she snuggle nect to him. "Hai...I think it finally happened..." His eyes wandered up to Miroku, who held Sango tightly in his lap, his arms around her soothingly as she buried herself next to him- her head leaning back on his shoulder gently. Miroku looked at Koga knowingly with a soft sigh.  
  
Inuyasha simply looked between everyone in the group, getting increasingly irritated that everyone seemed to know what was happening except him. "ALRIGHT! What is going on!? TELL ME!"  
  
-----------------------  
  
Kagome let the horse wander into the forest at a slow pace- late afternoon sun pouring through the trees and seemingly setting the leaves on fire. She breathed deeply- the scent of earth and rain that smelled clear and fresh. Her eyes moved over the blade at her side curiously- then shifted to the swaying bow and quiver attached to the horse's side. 'I know how to use them...but- ...its like I never have before...and this blade- it feels so strange...hmmm...' Her thoughts roamed curiously over different topics- at one point she found her fingers slipping up to her neck to find something- but they were met with an emptiness. She felt around until she realized there was nothing there. "Whats missing? Why do I feel like I should be wearing a necklace of somekind..." Her hand slipped back down to the reins-enjoying the silent ride until she came to a clearing, the well sitting in the middle with seals covering the board over it.  
  
She smoothed out the bottom of her blue kimono-like dress uneasily, then finally gave way to curiosity and dismounted the horse-walking to the covered well. Her fingers fidgeted with the ebony tendrals that had escaped the long flowing braid down her back as her brown hues gazed over the old wooden well. She bit her lip curiously, ready to touch the seals and examine it further when her eyes darted foward- searching the shadows for a figure.  
  
Soon, a form stepped from the shadows- she seemed to recognize the armor and kimono and most certainly the long flowing white strands of hair, but she couldn't quite remember his name. The face along with all its information were slurred horribly in her mind- unlike the other figures in her life up to this point, she couldn't remember this person's name...though she was positive she must know him from somewhere. His stoic glare sized her up from the short distance as his ember orbs coldly burned into her without any readable emotion.  
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Welps- the next few chappies will probly revolve around a number of different events...most all leading to special things that will be happening...but no worries- this isn't one of those fics that will end when Inu/kag get together...nope nope, I want to go further- I want to go into their children's stories(hai, I plan for them to have children) and everything that happens there- sound good? alright- so hold on...we could be in for a LONG ride...lol R&R! -trans. at the bottom as always-  
  
ano- er, ummm  
  
Dokomade- how far  
  
Ageku- Finally  
  
Kogatana- small knife(in this case it was a small knife Kagome kept secretly strapped to her ankle for easy access- kinda like Sango's many concealed weapons in her uniform)  
  
Haimu- home  
  
shiisu- sword sheath  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry; my apologies  
  
Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch  
  
Un- Yeah 


	34. Scarlet Writing On the Wall

I'm pretty proud of myself...the last couple chappies have been a little longer and come just a little quicker I think...so maybe I can make that a habit...One of the stories I'm reading right now by a really good author is REALLY long (and complete) with 47 chapters- but from what I hear- she updates almost everyday! Sometimes twice a day! My mouth dropped to the floor when I heard that- but then I found out that she was one of those authors that writes her stories in a notebook first, then copies it to the computer...I just write mine on the computer...so basically I'm making it up as I go along-but I do have a basic plan...  
  
Anyways- on with the chappy! ENJOY! .  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Inuyasha simply looked between everyone in the group, getting increasingly irritated that everyone seemed to know what was happening except him. "ALRIGHT! What is going on!? TELL ME!"  
  
Koga sighed quietly- his glare bouncing from Miroku back to Inuyasha as he decided to explain things. "Inuyasha..." He paused- not quite sure how to start. "Kagome is..." Inuyasha glared at him. "OUT WITH IT WOLF!" Miroku finally broke in with a solemnly serious tone to ease Inuyasha's frustration. "What Koga is trying to say is that Kagome's soul is suppressing her own memories...and their might not be anything we can do to get them back..." Miroku felt Sango's grip tightening on his arm as she pulled closer to his chest, his arms folded around her body loosely, trying to comfort her from the harsh reality he inflicted. Inuyasha was in shock- he finally regained his voice enough to keep it from wavering, for the most part. "Are you saying-- it's not reversible?"  
  
Koga sighed annoyingly at the blunt simplicity and he began to explain the true condition to the inu-hanyou. "Kagome's soul has been pained more than anyone I know of...it has been taken from her body more times in the past than you can count and each time it is more reluctant to return...I'm amazed she even woke up at all this last time..." He glared into the flames before him and continued his statement. "But all the weight Kagome must bare is more than anyone should ever have to deal with...losing Inuyasha nearly killed her- but everything else she has lived through since then seemed to bring her closer to the edge..."  
  
"Are you saying she finally broke down...gave in?" Inuyasha's eyes flickered with concern and guilt- most of Kagome's pain was that which he inflicted on her himself. Miroku took the conversation once again in a serious tone. "You must understand Inuyasha...Kagome did not willingly give up her memories...they were taken from her-most likely to make the difficult task of returning to her body easier...now she must find a way to retrieve them on her own...if she still wants them..." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! Why would she NOT want them?!" Inuyasha snapped bitterly.  
  
Koga rolled his eyes, firing back. "THINK ABOUT IT DOGBOY! Do you really think she would want to remember your death?! The past year she spent mourning for you?" Inuyasha thought solemnly- knowing the simple answer. "But...what if she never remembers..." Inuyasha had simply stated the one thought that held everyone's mind at a stand-still...they couldn't imagine not having their old friend Kagome back...of course this Kagome was still the same Kagome, but she was not the same person-she would not be the Kagome they knew.  
  
Inuyasha wrestled with the thoughts in his mind. His gaze deepening into the flames as they reflected their burning light in his ember orbs until finally his trance was broken by a reluctant wolf's voice. "I told her...and still she refused...I warned her of the dangers-but she...she was so ignorant of the cost!" Koga shook his head as Ayame took her fingers to his face, turning his frustrated expression toward her gently as she looked up into his eyes. "Koga--- ...it wasn't your fault or hers....Kagome knew how close she was to damaging her soul and she took that risk to preserve herself...it couldn't be helped..." Ayame layed her head on his shoulder once more as she clung to his arm gently-Koga's eyes softened as he lifted them to hear Sango speak softly from Miroku's grasp.  
  
"It was her choice...she wanted to protect us and this village.... or die trying..." Her gaze drifted back to the small children playing in the corner-their innocence comforting her. Inuyasha looked between everyone with confusing thoughts. "Are you saying she knew this would happen...that she could have prevented it?" Miroku shook his head slightly from deep thought. "Hai, she knew this was a possibility if her soul was ever stolen again...but she was too stubborn to do anything about it..." Koga huffed slightly. "There are demons- ones such as that wretched kijo that can heal a soul...I told Kagome I would take her to the yamauba nearby and she could tell us where such a demon lived...but Kagome refused- having her soul restored could have side effects...it could have made her unconcious for over a month or her memories could have been erased reguardless during the process....it wasn't worth it to her..."  
  
'Stupid girl...I should have protected you- I should have never let this happen to you...' Inuyasha got to his feet silently as everyone watched him leave. Everyone in the hut could feel Inuyasha's guilt- though they knew it wasn't his fault at all. Inuyasha walked to Kagome's hut, jumping in the tree branches by her window as he always had before, slipping into deep thought.  
  
Soon, a form stepped from the shadows- she seemed to recognize the armor and kimono and most certainly the long flowing white strands of hair, but she couldn't quite remember his name. The face along with all its information were slurred horribly in her mind- unlike the other figures in her life up to this point, she couldn't remember this person's name...though she was positive she must know him from somewhere. His stoic glare sized her up from the short distance as his ember orbs coldly burned into her without any readable emotion.  
  
Kagome let her brown hues take in every inch of the figure's features- noting that he was obviously a demon. She waited- finally hearing him speak as if he knew her. "Miko...I see you are not as dead as your scent would have me believe...Was it not only a day ago that death smothered your scent in its own?" Kagome simply stared at him dispondently- her brown hues pouring into his golden orbs as he stood about 10 yards away at the forest edge. Her form never broke, making Sesshomaru's stoic gaze faulter- raising a brow somewhat curiously at the silence. She wasn't quite sure whether to be scared of this demon or not, but for some reason she felt comfortable- as though she didn't have to fear him.  
  
Kagome couldn't speak- she wouldn't know what to say to this person. 'Did he just call me a miko? Who is he?' "Are you going to speak when I address you?" His voice let the small drops of annoyance and question seep in as the words flowed. "And what should I say?" Kagome fired back, somewhat boredly- but overpowered by an emotionless tone. Sesshomaru took a few steps towards her, stopping only about a foot away as Kagome continued to stare into him- almost through him, never letting her body flinch as he guided his eyes over her.  
  
"You haven't changed- Yet- You are not the same...You do not seem like the same miko whom I fought so many times before...Your eyes-Your countenance...you are altered- is this all attributed to my brother?" Kagome sighed as the gentle afternoon breeze rolled across the clearing, sweeping the small tendrals of her ebony hair around her face as she pushed them back to her ear gently, looking to the side to divert her saddened and lost eyes. She wasn't sure what he was talking about- and at the moment- she couldn't care less. "If we have fought so many times...I don't remember these battles...nor do I even remember your name-though you are familiar...I have no idea who you are..."  
  
Sesshomaru never let his glance alter as he stared at her with an expressionless gaze in his honey embers- wondering if the insane words she was speaking were the truth...though they would make sense since he hadn't seen this human girl wander about the forest in a dress since before Inuyasha died. "You remember nothing of yourself or anyone else?" "I remember only a few names- but never any faces...they are all like the blank pages of a book I don't remember reading..." Her eyes lifted with a soft smile as her words trailed off angelically. "I guess I sound kinda crazy at this point..." She shrugged, laughing it off a little as the demon lord stared her down unflinchingly.  
  
She stared back up into the golden pools before her- certain she had seen the exact look somehwere before. He raised a brow at her smiles- unsure of the miko now. "If you are truly the miko called Kagome...how did this transpire? What caused you to forget yourself?" Kagome's smile softened as a hushed tone befell her eyes. "If I'm truly the miko Kagome- I wouldn't know it if it were not for those who tell me I am so....I haven't asked how I came to be this way...So I know not the cause or how to fix it...And maybe they don't either..." She sighed lightly.  
  
The lord of the western lands thought silently a few moments as Kagome fidgeted boredly with her dress. "I think it best I do not bring Rin to see you until you have regained your full memory...it would upset her to see you like this..." His statement was flat and devoid of emotion, though the words felt as if he cared. "I also suggest you go home...take a look through your things...you might find something very interesting in your current state." Kagome couldn't place exactly what he was talking about- but she watched dully as he turned and began to walk proudly from the clearing without another word. Her hand reached out as she called for him quietly. "Matte...ummm...I don't even know your name...." Sesshomaru paused curiously at her words, finally shrugging it off with an unsatisfying answer. "You need not know it at this point miko...you will remember it in time..."  
  
'And what if I never remember...' Again, Kagome was alone in the clearing- her horse grazed silently in the background by the forest edge as the sun began to set over the horizon, filling the air with a late crisp scent- signalling the end of summer was nearing. Her eyes wandered back to the well where they previously resided, but now she was less interested in the old wooden boards, her mind was drifting over the features of the stranger she so strangely recognized and his unusual words. She brushed the thoughts away as the oncoming breeze combed through the loose tendrals around her braid, sending a slight chill over her body. She walked to the large horse, mounting carefully and starting back toward the village as night began to fall around her.  
  
She sensed the wolves as they left her side, no doubt heading back to Koga's den. She knew they had followed her, but she couldn't really make herself care. She was occupied by so many other thoughts- few things around her were distracting.  
  
Inuyasha watched silently as Kagome rode slowly into the village, stopping the animal before her hut and grabbing her weapons before retiring inside. He looked into the window-trying not to act as curious as he was as to why she was so late coming back. Night had fallen and he was almost ready to go looking for her until he saw her figure break through the trees on the outskirts of the village, giving him a sigh of relief.  
  
Inuyasha could feel himself blushing heatedly as Kagome began to slip from the dress, revealing the deep scars along her back, but he couldn't force himself to look away. His golden eyes traced the long claw marks until he finally broke his trance when she began slipping on a black spaghetti strap top and a large black kimono top over that, putting the blue dress away with her other clothing carefully. He leaned back in the tree, watching as Kagome slipped into her bed dispodently and pulled the covers close. He stared at her form until he was sure she was alseep- he smiled inwardly as he too began to give into to rest, but guilt kept his smile from breaking onto his lips.  
  
'Idiot...how could she just forget us...How could I let her forget us....' He couldn't help but feel almost happy when Kagome was around- she was an angel- his angel- whether she remembered it or not. But it weighed heavily on his thoughts-the guilt and uncertainty of the situation. 'What will become of us now...I never got the chance to tell her...how I really felt- and even if I had- she wouldn't remember it now...we are forced to start over until she regains her memory....' Inuyasha drifted tiredly into sleep, disturbing thoughts pulling his mind into exhaustion.  
  
Kagome could feel the eyes of the hanyou on her from outside her window- but she wasn't going to object, it felt too natural to have him so close. She wasn't sure why, but everytime Inuyasha was near her- she felt safe, as though everything was as it should be. She found herself wishing he was near- or th sudden urge to argue with him over nothing at all, but most of all- she felt the pull of gravity between them- the need for him to hold her close, for her to feel his strong arms wrapped around her body. Such thoughts made her blush uncontrollably and she had no idea where this was coming from. 'Was I....in love with him? Am I still in love with him?'  
  
Kagome could now hear the husky breathes of the inu-hanyou above her, almost like a soothing and content purr. She smiled slighty as it began to lull her to sleep, finally pulling the darkness over her head.  
  
Hours later, in the pitch-black silence, her body shot forward into a sitting position with a slightly hushed gasp that had almost turned to a scream before she caught herself. Kagome's form was covered in glistening beads of a cold sweat, her hair pressed against her face in hot ribbons until she brushed them aside- her breathes almost as loud as her racing heart.  
  
It took a moment for her eyes to adjust to the darkness- then she blinked a few times and pulled off the hot and damp black kimono top. The small spaghetti-strap top underneath made her shiver slightly, though it felt good to her heated body. She looked down to see her white bandages across her stomache were now beginning ti tint crimson form her blood soaking through- she had obviously overexherted herself today and she cursed herself for being so headstrong and stubborn.  
  
She could remember every second of the nightmare as it flashed through her mind- and she wasn't sure if it was just an imaginative horror- or an old memory trying to ressurect itself. 'No...thats impossible...it was my imagination- those things would have never happened...' Her breathe caught in her throat as her fingers worked their way over her bandages on her shoulder to touch the roughly deep scars that slid down her back diagonally. 'no...whats going on...' She shook her head in silence until she was suddenly startled by the hushed voice above her.  
  
"Everything alright Kagome?" One of Inuyasha's ember honey eyes parted half-way, looking into the window at the frightened Kagome as his voice felt annoyed, yet concerned. She regained her breath, immediately turning over and laying back down under the blanket, half-whispering under her rigid breath. "Fine...I'm fine...it was just a dream..." He watched her curiously for a moment- Kagome wasn't the best liar, not to him anyway- he could smell the fear and cold sweat that seemed to musk her own slightly as she pretended to fall back to sleep.  
  
Kagome wasn't fine- the thoughts ran over her mind a million times...the flashing images that horrified her and tore into her heart like an unforgiving blade. Her head was throbbing to the sound of her heart- the stinging headache had escalated to the point where she couldn't see straight- but she couldn't close her eyes- no, everytime she did all she saw was the nightmare, but soon her exhaustion took over and she couldn't fight it anymore.  
  
Those same images played over until sleep grasped her tightly : Inuyasha's limp body laying on the ground a few feet from her, the arrow tearing into a man's body as a woman kissed Inuyasha's cheek. She felt something hit her chest hard, everything was slowing and the painful impact was enough to wake her, but just before she was jolted into reality- time lapsed, freeing itself into a stopped position so Kagome found herself in a room, alone. It was a rather large bedroom with no furniture, as though it had been abandoned for quite sometime- the walls were pale, but the writing on them was a bright crimson and very large words were printed everywhere- though she couldn't read them, her vision seemed to blur the letters.  
  
She walked to them, wanting to touch them, to read them- but as soon as she reached for the dripping red messages, time shot her back to the horrible field where overwhelming pain filled her chest and mind, waking her violently from the dream world. All that flashed in her head now was Inuyasha's lifeless form- blood covering his body and kimono, but sleep was overpowering fear now- and she only prayed the nightmare wouldn't repeat itself as she once again drifted into darkness.  
  
The next morning Kagome woke up early to a dim room- the dawn had yet to break but Kagome could no longer force herself to stay hidden in the blankets with her terrible nightmares. Of course they followed her out of bed, but now she could busy herself with other things- runaway from them as fast as her legs would carry her if so needed. But at the current moment she simply sifted through the small trunk containing some of her clothes. She pulled out a few new bandages and cleansed the wound across her stomache which she had apparenty reopened that night and bled through, soaking her clean bandages with red. She rewrapped the cloth carefully, noting that she would have to be more careful if she hoped to heal soon and not cause any dangerous damage.  
  
She finally put on a lavender and indigo kimono that hugged the curves of her body comfortably- the long sleeves fell loosely almost all the way to her figertips as the bottom fell down to around her ankles with a long slit up the side. She went to put away her clothes, but a small slip of paper caught her eye from the corner of the packed trunk.  
  
She pulled it out curiously- it seemed to be a folded letter with her name across the front, addressing it to her. She was about to open it, when her mind screamed for her to stop. 'What if this is something you don't want to read- what if you can't handle your past...it's all so uncertain- wouldn't you rather stay blissfullly ignorant to those crimson letters on the wall?' She sighed- indecision plaguing her again until she finally put the letter away inside her kimono for later.  
  
She brushed out her hair a bit, making it look acceptable and then leaving the hut, her thoughts dragging behind her. She could still smell it stiffling in the air- the humid wet taste of blood, sweat, and tears as the struggle played over in her mind. 'It was so real...but...it's impossible- I've seen it myself...Inuyasha is alive...and this battle-it's just my imagination...it has to be...' Yet, not matter how many times Kagome shook them away- the questions came back to upset her.  
  
Kagome looked up at the small speckles of sky through the trees in the forest as she continued to walk wherever her feet would carry her. The morning sun was giving off pale light, though it hadn't peeked over the horizon yet- the stars were fading and the dark blue sky was giving way to brighter autumn colors already. She could feel it, smell it- the crisp chill in the air and the deep earthy smells that autumn always brought with it. Everything around her was changing- but she was forced to stay the same...she couldn't help it, she was stuck at a stand still until she regained her memories- as though everyone was leaving her behind because she couldn't remember what it was she should be doing.  
  
She had climbed a small hill and walked dispondently until she lifted her eyes and noticed the large shrine before her. She looked back and saw the small village below, then turned to face the shrine again. A grave was erected to the side- small trinkets lay scattered about it along with the children's tiny ringlets of flowers they often made. She smiled softly, though she didn't know who's grave it was. She walked slowly in her barefeet to the temple doors, pushing them aside to enter the small shrine. Her eyes adjusted slowly to the darkness within- small candles and burning insense made a small hazy fog inside as she entered- sniffing the sweet herbs that burned.  
  
Kagome sat on her knees in the middle of the room for several moments, paying her respects in meditation- finding that this place somehow gave her a small escape from the unrelenting thoughts. Finally, she pushed herself to her barefeet again, shuffling them across the cold wooden boards to the back of the room where a pedestal of some sort stood- divoid of any idol or item that it might once have held. She stared at it curiously, as though something important was now missing.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes fluttered open as the dawn peeked over the treetops, casting its bright gaze over the entire village. His silver locks glistened brilliantly as he roused, stretching out with a yawn. He gazed his blinking gold hues down into Kagome's window to find the small hut as it usually was- empty. "Now where has she gotten off to..." He huffed- slightly annoyed as he jumped from the limb, landing on the dusty ground with a thud.  
  
He thought it was strange for her to be gone so early- especially with her injuries slowing her down, but it was Kagome- and she usually didn't let anything slow her down. He wasn't so much concerned as he was curious as he followed the unchanging scent of his young miko. He wanted to know exactly what it was she would be doing. He finally came upon her figure as she exited the shrine atop the hill- the very one she had erected long ago in Kikyo's honor. He hid himself in a nearby tree so he could watch carefully without interfering. Kaede told him that Kagome herself had this temple built in remembrance of Kikyo- but he had never once seen her come anywhere near it.  
  
Kagome closed the doors quietly behind her as she squinted her eyes for a moment, letting her brown hues readjust to the brilliant morning sun that now poured down, lighting the ebony strands of her hair like flickering black flames in the wind. She could feel the small stinging headache in the back of her mind edging its way back in as she began to walk into the forest, her hand drifted over her deepest wounds in her stomache and shoulder, then lay limply back at her side as she continued to walk to well. She walked for what seemed like an eternity before reaching the clearing where the mysterious well sat in the middle. She smiled softly as she approached it, sitting down on the edge and rubbing her fingers over the rough surface, feeling the aged and weathered seals that stuck to the grain of the boards. She felt relieved to rest her aching body, she wasn't sure how much further she could go before she began to push her body to its limits. She was over doing herself again- and she decided it was best if she rested here for awhile in the glittering sun and cool breeze before attempting to walk back to the village.  
  
She felt her body soaking up the warmth of the sun, melting away the stinging of her wounds and the relinquishing her annoying headache. She leaned back with a deep breath, remembering the small letter pressed against her chest in her kimono as it began to poke her skin slightly. She pulled the letter out curiously, biting her lower lip in anticipation as she opened the folded paper.  
  
Inuyasha had followed her closely since she left the shrine- her scent filling his nose, but also tickling it with the faint taste of fatigue, which worried him slightly- causing him to stick close incase she collapsed. As soon as she came to the well, his worry turned to simple curiousity as to why she would be here. He watched her sit tiredly on the side of the closed bone eater's well, blushing slightly when he caught himself staring at how beautiful she seemed as the breeze toyed with her long strands of silk black hair and the sun danced on her complection and lavender dress.  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but jump to a closer branch as she pulled something from inside her kimono- it seemed to be a letter, but from this distance he couldn't tell what it said or anything of the sort. He sighed, simply lounging back in the tree as his golden embers traced Kagome's peaceful form.  
  
Kagome looked over the note a moment- normal black writing on a normal piece of paper- though it seemed to be written several months or even years earlier. She then began to read it from the top- shocked by what she was reading.  
  
iDear Kagome,  
  
Hello me...hai- this is a letter I wrote to myself, and if you don't remember writing it- then the inebidible must have already occured. Don't be afraid, we've survived much worse than this...ever since the event happened- everthing has been changed and all I've done is survive. I cannot tell you much in this one letter- there is too much to tell and things I don't want to mention...but you have most likely lost your memory due to having your soul stolen AGAIN. Even though I promised myself I wouldn't- somethings can't be helped, so all you need to worry about now is getting those memories returned to you, however, you should also enjoy the blissful ignorance while you can- because your past isn't all good, but its worth remembering. How will you ever remember those who aren't with you now if you don't look for your memories?  
  
I'm uncertain as to what it will be like- being without all my memories...I'm not sure if I would like not being reminded daily of the betrayals and losses I have suffered, or if I would simply feel emptier than I do now. To tell you something about yourself- the well IS closed for a reason, that large stone by the old tree IS a grave (one you should never go to), you ALWAYS protect the Shikon Jewel, and you DID once love someone...but after the event...as I said before- everything changed. I hope you regain your memories soon, because Sango and Miroku, Kouga and Ayame, Shippo, Kaede, and everyone in your life -even yourself....they are all worth remembering...even if some of those memories are painful.  
  
Love, Kagome Higurashi  
  
p.s. - there is a box stuffed far beneath your futon...it holds alot of precious items from a past I've almost forgotten myself...look those things over...but NEVER reveal the contents to anyone else...its for good reason... /i  
  
Kagome couldn't imagine what this letter was trying to tell her- it was a definate shock and she was ready to immediately go to her room and pull out the box or burst from curiousity, but she restrained herself- deciding she would go back to the village later and look the things over tonight while no one was around.  
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Well, that was a long chappy wasn't it? Wonder what's in that box of Kagome's....hhhmmmm- onsidering I'm the author...I don't have to wonder- I know...so stay tuned for the next chappy...And I hope you caught all the little details in this chappy- like the hints of bitterness Kagome dropped in the letter towards Inuyasha (she wrote the letter months earlier- WAY before Inuyasha's return, so she had no idea he would be back when she was reading this) and obviously Sesshy knows something- I mean- HE KNEW ABOUT THE LETTER! More on that later- and the writing on the wall....yes this will ALL come together for one big thing in the end-so her dreams are usually significant- then we will get on with the rest of their lives. -lol- ::hints:: And tell me what you think of Kagome's dress...I'm trying to give her different things to wear...anything particular you want to see her wear? (email it to me so we don't muck up review space) R&R!  
  
ano- er, ummm  
  
Yamauba- mountain witch  
  
Ageku- Finally  
  
Kogatana- small knife(in this case it was a small knife Kagome kept secretly strapped to her ankle for easy access- kinda like Sango's many concealed weapons in her uniform)  
  
Haimu- home  
  
shiisu- sword sheath  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry; my apologies  
  
Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch  
  
Un- Yeah 


	35. A Love to Remember for Two Lifetimes

-LOL- I just luv hearing my own thoughts on the reviews! Its so great...-like you can read my mind- I was pretty much planning on the whole uniform thing-but now I know someone else likes the idea too! Great minds think alike ::hint:: -So anyways, the story I'm reading is 'Through the Well' ...I think its on but I'm reading it on b/c its updated quicker- but I've already finished that story and moved to its sequel 'Back to You' both of which aren't at all dissappointing...I love stories by other authors and I definately love hearing the way they play with the plot- it gives me some good ideas...anyways- on with my story! ENJOY!  
  
A.N. --By the way, I read a review the other day about Haimu and hanyou....haimu means home...hanyou means half demon...I already know this much- so plz read the translations at the bottom for your own benefit- in the chapter, Kagome was trying to say that Inuyasha felt like her home, ya know- symbolism...wherever he was would be her home...its a fluff thing...so sorry if I confused you guys- i figured most of you would catch it since most of you read the translations at the bottom- which are ALWAYS updated with each chappy- but do contain some of the same words all the time....  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Kagome still sat on the lip of the well, the letter put away in her kimono, her fingers grazing the top as her eyes caressed the sturdy old boards. 'But why...in the letter it told me that this well was sealed for a reason...but...why?' A rustling of feet broke her thoughts and caught her attention as she looked up to see Inuyasha jumping from the trees and walking across the clearing towards her. At that moment- she wanted everything to pause- she knew this, as though she had naturally waited by the well for him. But time moved swiftly and his words tore open her dazed glance.  
  
"Kagome...are you going back to the village soon? You've been out here all morning..." He raised a brow at her curiously- though she couldn't tell if his tone was concerned or annoyed. "un...I'm going back now...I have a few things to do anyway..." She smiled softly, getting to her feet and taking a few steps- instantly feeling the exhaustion rush from her head to her feet like a crashing wave, as though her energy had drained the moment she left the well.  
  
She staggered slightly, ready to feel the painfully hard impact of her body against the ground- but nothing came, her fingers clutched dearly to the soft red cloth before her until she loosened her grip and looked up into the soothing gold hues that had caught her fall. Inuyasha was blushing slightly as Kagome looked up at him- a small hint of confusion in her eyes. "Are you alright Kagome?" His voice slightly wavering as he fought to break the unbearably silent moment. She nodded. "ano...gomen Inu..yasha..." Her voice was as unsteady as her footing as she felt the blood rushing to her face, blushing her cheeks a pale cherry. Her heart raced loudly in her chest as she felt his strong warm touch against her- she never wanted to let go, but before she knew it- time was once again flowing smoothly.  
  
"C'mon...you should rest in the village for awhile..." Inuyasha fought back the desire to embrace her and much more- but her knew if he took advantage of her in this moment, he would never forgive himself and it might scare Kagome into a panic in her current state. So he settled on following her back to the village as she began to walk into the forest. His eyes wandered over her figure in a half-dazed manner, thinking about the way his Kagome use to be- but each time he turned a new shade of red.  
  
Kagome could feel the silent hanyou's eyes all over her as she walked a few feet in front of him. A small smile played on her lips contently as her brown hues stayed on the path before her, though her thoughts wandered back to Inuyasha- no matter what she did to stop it. 'Why does he make me feel this he have been the one I was in love with? The one the letter mentioned....and what was this event it spoke of? I wonder if Inuyasha could tell me....UGH! WOULD YOU STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM....'  
  
Kagome sighed in defeat, letting her fingers fidget with her kimono sleeves boredly until they exited the forest and entered the outskirts of the village. As soon as they got back to the village, Inuyasha grounded Kagome to some rest- insisting she needed to stop overexerting herself. Even though Kagome knew he was right- she started up another one of their pointless arguments.  
  
"I'M TELLING YOU TO STAY PUT! Your never going to get better if you are running around constantly!" Inuyasha barked into the hut as Kagome stood before him, trying to leave- but blocked by Inuyasha's figure in the doorway. "SHUT UP STUPID! I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself ya know! If I want to leave its none of your business! SO MOVE!" Inuyasha growled slightly-staring down the stubborn girl before him. Just as they were about to start the second round of shouting, Inuyasha turned his back to Kagome-staring intently at the outskirts of the village. Kagome looked at him with a confused expression. "er...what's wrong Inuyasha?" "There's a youkai coming...and he's covered in human blood..." Kagome gasped slightly-watching the horizon as Miroku and Sango came into view, also awaiting the youkai's appearance.  
  
Suddenly, a large serpent-like demon burst from the tops of the trees- demonic aura pouring off it as it headed for the village. "STAY HERE!" Inuyasha growled back to Kagome as he pulled Tetsusiaga from its shiisu and stood off against the youkai. Miroku and Sango were also ready for battle- Miroku stood ready on Kirara's back as Sango gripped her large weapon over her shoulder tensely. Kagome looked their figures over a moment- then glanced back at the large demon, her hand immediately going to her side as if to pull a sword hilt, but nothing was there. She snapped back to reality- grabbing the bow and quiver that stood next to the door when her blade was no where in sight- standing a few feet in front of the hut, yet several yards away from Inuyasha and the demon.  
  
The demon let out a loud cry- as if it were a strange growl, then plunged at Inuyasha quickly, who managed to dodge easily enough into the air and awaited the reappearance of the demon that had just eaten a mouth full of dirt instead of the hanyou. Immediately the demon came rushing from the parting dust cloud- heading straight for Inuyasha's figure, who simply raised his sword- bouncing it off the demon's fang which threw them both back fiercely to the ground. The silver haired hanyou came to a hard stop against a tree-almost knocking him out- while the youkai sprawled across the ground.  
  
Inuyasha struggled to his feet slowly, noticing his sword had broken the fang of the snake- which now was no where in sight. His golden hues searched desperately fast for his opponent, darting from the place it had fallen to the surrounding area- but it didn't take long for him to spot the large greenish-blue scales slithering along the ground toward his companions. He forced himself to his feet- pumping his legs as the snake chose its path- instead of going toward Sango and Miroku, it decided on Kagome as its easier target.  
  
Before Kagome's mind could fully grasp the situation and react- the snake was closing in. "KAGOME!" She could heard her name called as Inuyasha ran faster, but his body was simply too far behind as his eyes grew wide with horror. Kagome's eyes shifted from the snake to Inuyasha, then back to the snake. She backed away slightly- her heart racing as she gripped the bow. 'I could shoot it with an arrow- but it will just dodge- I'm not even sure I can aim straight- its so fast...' She didn't have time to think- everything was happening so fast that her thoughts weren't able to keep up when she riased her hand to sheild herself.  
  
Everyone was shocked by the next moment: Kagome's hand emitted a crackle of electricity- sparking a moment, then engulfing the snake and paralyzing it as it lunged to take a bite from her. Her tightly closed eyes reopened when she felt the shock and draining of the energy. She looked over the demon curiously for a moment as it layed lifelessly on the ground- gasping slightly and backing away when it once again began to flinch.  
  
Inuyasha arrived in front of Kagome, towering before her and looking over the demon protectively as Kagome latched to his arm, peering over his shoulder as her hands clutched to his red haori- slightly shaking from fear, confusion, and sudden weakness. Her face was flushed slightly and her breathing irratic, but she managed to keep her feet firmly on the ground as she watched Sango finish the demon off. Inuyasha finally shoved his Tetsusiaga into its shiisu, turning his head to look at Kagome. "You alright?" She nodded- still gripping his haori in her fingers as her heart slowed to its normal pace.  
  
She heard small cries from behind her- turning slightly as her fingers slipped from his sleeve, outstretching as if it were perfectly natural- then greeted by the small ball of fur that ran toward her in panic. She looked down into her arms to spot Shippo looking up at her. "You're alright...aren't you Kagome?" His eyes pleaded with her for an answer. She wavered a moment, then gave him a soft smile- she wasn't quite sure if anyone had informed the small kitsune of her memory loss. "I'm fine Shippo...no need to worry..."  
  
"Good...now go back to the hut and get some rest..." Kagome could hear the inward sigh of relief in the hanyou's voice as he spoke up from the background- and she too was relieved- relieved that Inuyasha was alright. She sighed- too drained to argue with Inuyasha's insistant and annoying request to go back to the hut. Shippo was adding a few things to the list of reasons that Kagome should rest, so she simply slipped her hands away from the kitsune as he jumped down and walked into the dark doorway- dropping her bow and quiver inside and flopping onto the bed by the window.  
  
Inuyasha's honey hues watched Kagome's figure disappear into the hut's doorway with satisfaction- then fell to the small fluff ball that was beginning to tug on his pant leg. "What now runt?" He huffed as he tried to swat Shippo off his leg. "Inuyasha....did Kagome really forget us?" His voice was innocent as he stared off toward the hut- Inuyasha's expression turning serious and almost compassionate. "Its only for now...she'll be fine in a few days..." He rolled his eyes- trying not to seem comforting. Shippo sighed softly. "But...she promised...she said she could never forget any of us..." Inuyasha huffed slightly. "Listen runt...we can't keep every promise we make- sometimes it can't be helped...just give it a few days..." Shippo looked up as Inuyasha began to walk away, amazed at the advice Inuyasha was able to give.  
  
Hours later her eyes fluttered open to realize she had fallen asleep- the small fire had burned out some time ago, and only a silent ribbon of smoke rose from the ashes in the dark room, adding to the tranquil solitude. Kagome pushed herself up, breathing in deeply the smell of earthy ashes. Her raven hair flowed quietly around her face as she peered out the door, noticing a bright fire and muffled voices pouring from Sango's hut. She smiled slightly- it was perfect- Inuyasha wasn't in his tree and they were all preoccupied...she would be alone for at least a little while. In the dim surroundings she lit another fire, smaller this time- so it wouldn't attract attention- then she got down to her knees by the bedside, reaching under it and feeling around- searching for the box the letter had so curiously described.  
  
She had been dying of curiousity all day- she couldn't imagine what would be held inside this box- she was hoping for a clue to what the 'event' might be- since it so drastically changed her, she wanted to know what had happened. Finally, after pulling out a few uninteresting old items that had been stuffed away, her hand grasped the handle to a small wooden box- which she immediately slid out with caution, trying to be as quiet as possible. It was dusty and old, and a handle on the front would have held it shut if it had a lock, luckily it didn't. She bit her lip in anticipation as she slowly lifted the wooden lid, the firelight casting long dark shadows everywhere, so she couldn't see very well into the box until she began pulling things out.  
  
First, she carefully picked up a small camera, looking it over in the firelight and then placing it beside her as she pulled out the pile of pictures it had previously rested on. She began to look through the stack of photos- suprised to see Inuyasha in most of them. She saw a couple group shots- again, these were a few of the rare photos she actually saw Inuyasha in. One was of the entire group: Sango- Miroku- Shippo- Inuyasha- and herself. Shippo was wrapped in her arms as she sat on the grassy hillside, it was late evening- Sango sat on one side, Inuyasha on the other- Miroku next to him. Everyone's expression was warm- even Inuyasha's held a kind sense to it. She layed this photo aside, along with the picture of her and Inuyasha sitting together underneath the Goshimboku tree (a picture Sango and Miroku had taken while spying on them).  
  
She smiled at these cute pictures, setting the rest of the stack aside with the camera and digging into the box once more. Her fingers picked up a few small items- an empty Ramen noodles wrapper and a strange photo of a woman, a young boy, and an elder man among the few she didn't understand. Curiously, her fingers ran across soft cloth- taking hold and pulling out a few outfits. One looked exactly like Inuyasha's kimono and the other was the same one she recognized from the photos.  
  
They seemed rather worn, but she decided to have some fun and stripped down, pulling on the short, pleated green skirt and the school uniform top. As soon as she got it on, her eyes caressed the look and feel of it- now noticing the blood stains and rips that covered the tattered cloth, she could feel something deep within her pulsing- her very soul screaming to unleash something. She unfolded the red kimono to see it was in much worse condition, sliding down to her knees- she could feel her heart racing faster as her eyes absorbed the dried and caked masses of stained crimson darkening the clothes. She clutched it closely to her face, already able to smell the deep earthy scent that belonged to Inuyasha.  
  
She breathed deep and slow- her fingers taking hold of a small item that caught her brown hues in the box. She pulled the paper from inside, leaning against the wall as she began to read the contents, still clinging to the red kimono.  
  
In this land of make-believe...dead and dry.  
You're so cold- Keep your hand in mine.  
You're so cold- but you feel alive.  
Stay here, as if you have a choice.  
Even if you cannot hear my voice.  
I will stay beside you dear...  
  
Endless feeling over an eternity of plains,  
Broken ground with deep hard cracks,  
Rigid lightning, crashing thunder- bitter silence.  
Stiffling humidity hanging low in the air,  
Taunting me with lies of rain that never falls.  
  
That snow- the metallic taste of crimson droplets,  
Screaming out through swallowed cries- where have you gone?  
Don't leave me- ...too late...no one is here.  
How will I remember you...us.  
Pictures...memories...sweet scent...all beginning to fade.  
I'm forgetting your face- Losing you voice- Speak to me again...please-  
Who's going to dry my tears when I'm crying.  
Who's going to hold my head when I'm dying.  
Who's going to love me when you're gone?  
...I think about you all the time.  
...I just wanted you to know.  
I hate you for leaving me- I hate you for loving me.  
I love you for everything- for everything before.  
I blamed myself and you- for me being alone now.  
But I won't make these mistakes again,  
I'll live and die with these regrets...its all I can do now...For You...  
  
Her mind pulsed- the migraine returning to punish her for reopening the memories. She would have completely passed out on the floor if it had not been for her hand steadying her against the wood beneath her and her back against the wall. She placed the note beside her- the world refusing to stop spinning beneath her as she took in every inch of the bloodied clothes below her. She could feel the pain resurfacing- that sinking feeling a if her own heart would fall from her chest and smash on the floor- and she faguely remembered this from long ago...  
  
She was losing to the memories again- like a stalking daydream gone horribly wrong, it flashed before her mind as her fingers enfolded her head. She breathed in- almost holding her breath until they went away- but still she could see them, her eyes were closed tightly- watching the images, some going by so quickly that they were blurred. She saw Inuyasha's lifeless form in the corner-she could hear her own screams as she felt the chill of his cold hand, her face pressed against his chest in somber silence, awaiting a pulse or motion that never came. Different pictures- all flashing before her for only seconds, jumping down the well- claws dragging across her back- Sango's wedding- it was all too much for her, finally she was put back in the room with all the writing along the walls- the dripping scarlet script.  
  
She waited, a few moments later the pain died away and she loosened her grip on the haori- immediately throwing the things back in the box randomly and dressing into her original clothes, tears streaming down her face as she placed the pictures in the box- then her hand took hold of the clothing and she lost all consciousness within an instant, dragging her mind back into the memories as her body clutched the bloody cloth.  
  
She regained herself in the next few moments- rousing quietly as she wondered if she was insane. She was shaking as she lifted herself away from the open box, gripping the red cloth tightly to her chest, looking around in frantically for fear of the next moment- not knowing if her memories would suck her back into oblivion. She had seen too much already- but there was no turning back now, she opened Pandora's box, and there was no closing it now- no matter how many memories flooded her mind. She had to get out- go away and clear her mind, so she sneaked out the door, runnning wildly as she clung desperately to the kimono, heading into the forest that lead to the fields.  
  
Once she came to the clearing where they had once trained, her eyes cast up to the sky to gaze at the moon- which was only a silver crescent of itself. The stars echoed brilliantly throughout the nightsky- in an endless stretch of the milky way above her. She bit her lip, trying hard to put together the few memories she had regained. "What if these aren't even my memories...what if I'm just going crazy- and this is all a bad dream...or what if- " She stopped, she couldn't bare to think it, though her heart still whispered it. '..what if this is a dream...and when I wake up- Inuyasha is no longer there...' She sighed, a regretful and watery smile curving her lips as she gazed at the black sky distantly with glass hues. "Then I suppose I will simply have to dream forever..."  
  
A pair of golden honey hues stalked her from the forest- hidden within shadows. "I think its about time you remembered what happened that day young miko...what transpired to bring you to this point- who betrayed you...It's time to wake up Kagome, and realize who you are..." The soft, cold voice trickled off a pair of merciless lips- clawed fingers took hold of the hilt of a blade- pulling it out and raising it up, ready to swing in one clean, smooth motion.  
  
Kagome's head jerked to the side, her fingers tightening in a fist around the crimson kimono as her chocolate hues searched for the source of the noises. She could faintly sense something- like someone lingering close by, watching her. Before she realized- a blade of light cut through the air toward her- brightening the field, tearing into her body fiercely as she raised on arm defensivley-too late to stop it from slicing into her.  
  
A stoic gaze watched the beam of light overpower the young girl's form- already putting his sword away. "Now...that should be enough to give you some of those memories back- yet those few memories might be just enough to destroy you..." The lord of the western lands turned emotionlessly- walking away with a ruthlessly cold stare.  
  
Moments later, Kagome picked herself up from the cold earth- holding her head as the painful thoughts rushed around in a confusion. "What's going on......where am I- How did I- ..." Her eyes widened as everything seemed to clear- parts that were once lost seemed to appear from nowhere. 'No...' She was shaking as the room came to mind- quickly she was forced to read the words slashed across the walls. -Liar-Betrayal-ALONE-MURDERER-  
  
She pushed herself up- unable to take everything she was remembering. "No- I can't really be alone again-" She ran as fast as she could, clutching the torn cloth in her hand without noticing it, without knowing where she was going. Flashes of things she didn't want to be true were taunting her. "Lies....it can't be true - it wouldn't....he wouldn't..." Tears streamed down her face as her silky and slightly wet hair flew wildly behind her. She pumped her legs harder- tearing through the forest until she stopped abruptly, staring down at the large grey stone.  
  
Her heart skipped a beat as she tried to catch her breath- her eyes never leaving the grave as tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She walked in front of the gravestone, falling to her knees and cursing the very ground he lay in. "INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU!?" She forced her fists against the ground, finally noticing the kimono that was so violently held within her grasp. She pulled it close, taking in the caked blood and torn pieces of robe as if they were precious air that gave her life. 'How can he be dead...how could he simply leave me this way...'  
  
She soaked the stained cloth with fresh tears- her hair clinging to her face with tears and sweat, making her look as though she was a lovely slave girl. Her mind clung to the only truth she remembered now- the memories that crowded her mind. She remembered only the things before Inuyasha's death- a few things after, and that was about it. "What has happened to me? Am I...crazy? Why is everything so confusing- I remember...Inuyasha- yet it is not Inuyasha...was it a dream? a cruel nightmare that made me believe such unforgiving and beautiful things?" She was being pulled in two places- she vividly remembered Inuyasha's death, yet vaguely remembered him still alive in the back of her mind.  
  
Her free hand pulled at the earth, picking up the soil and watching it sift through her fingers. 'This is his grave- this is real...but...I saw him- not so long ago...was that real also?' She threw the dirt aside, lifting to her feet and turning back to the village. 'I have to remember...I can't understand- I was betrayed, I murdered him- I have lied and decieved yet...am I truly alone? I remember- I remember your kiss....the taste of your lips on mine, the feel of your warm body next to me- I can feel your cold hand, your lifeless eyes- did this love last two lifetimes? Did we die and then return to each other? What has happened to us Inuyasha? What has happened to me...'  
  
Back in the village, Inuyasha and the others had just finished dinner. They were all talking about various things, laughing and discussing things when they finally decided to call it a night. Inuyasha yawned slightly- stretching a bit and getting to his feet, bidding everyone a goodnight and leaving for his tree. Before he got to Kagome's hut- he noticed the faint flickering from inside. 'The fire should have burned out a long time ago...' He figured Kagome might be awake- so he stepped in the door, only to find an empty hut and an open box.  
  
He furrowed his brow a moment, stepping closer to the box and looking in- barely making out the bloody clothes that Kagome once wore. The scent of her blood mixed with his was strong, but faded on the tattered clothes- and he hadn't seen her uniform in what seemed liked ages. Before he could reach in and take hold of it- he turned to a loud noise at the door, his eyes catching Kagome's slumped form against the doorway.  
  
She looked to him as though she had gone crazy- her hair was slightly messy and she had dirt on her barefeet and clothes, and what she held tightly in her hand resembled his kimono- only it smelled exactly like her school uniform. "Kagome...where have you been?" He reached his hand up slightly as he began to take a step, but she stopped him short with a low and serious tone under her breath. "You are not Inuyasha...who are you..."  
  
He couldn't tell if she was looking at him as the small fire casted long shadows in all directions, hiding her brown hues under her thick ebony bangs. "What...what are you saying? Kagome- what happened?" He again attempted to take a step for her, but she backed away coldly- her hand returning to her head as a drop of blood began to streak for her forehead and the glimmer of her wet trails where tears once ran became noticeable. "Inuyasha is dead." Her statement was blunt and soft as she forced back sobs. Inuyasha could see clearly now- exactly what she was thinking. "Kagome...I- Its me...I've come back- You just don't remember..."  
  
Her eyes lifted so he could see them now- they were like the eyes of a broken child, a child that had watched something horrible, something no child should ever see. In one quick motion, Inuyasha took his clawed fingers and framed her face, lifting her chin gently to look at him. Her eyes grew wider as she froze in place- looking at him like he was a ghost, fighting to believe that it wasn't Inuyasha- but desperately hoping it was. His finger wiped away the trickle of blood, his honey orbs looking deep into her own. "Believe me Kagome...I will never leave you again...but please- you have to remember, I can't lose you this way...none of us can...You need to remember now Kagome...for me..." He slowly kissed her crimson-streaked forehead as she closed her eyes, a soft smile curving her lips as her hands went up to his, nuzzling her face into his palm as yet another tear rolled down her face.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She cooed as her lips went up to his, pulling him into a kiss he hardly expected. She deepened the kiss, pulling him closer as his blood-stained haori dropped form her grasp and her hands made their way to his chest. With every moment something new found its way to her memory, yet now it wasn't painful- it was pleasant, he made it all fade into place, as though it had been there all along. 'I need you Inuyasha...I need you to survive- to mend my broken ways...I need you to love me...' He pulled away slightly, his forehead pressed against hers as his hot breath caressed her face. "For you Inuyasha..." She stole another chaste kiss from his lips. "I will always remember..." Inuyasha took her hand with a soft smile. "We should tell the others..." Kagome pressed her hand against his chest, forcing him back playfully to the bed where he flopped into a sitting position, slightly blushing with a confused look as Kagome leaned in closely- whispering as her breath tickled his ear- casuing it to twitch. "Tell them tommorrow...its late..."  
  
Inuyasha leaned back as Kagome layed down on top of him, kissing him gently and snuggling closely into his chest to sleep as he folded his arms around her contently. Kagome went over her memories- as though it was a scrapbook she had proudly finished. 'I understand now...he is my home...my memory- he is my everything..."  
  
They both layed in the small hut for the rest of the night- the small fire burning out soon as the sliver of moonlight began to fade, both beginning to fall asleep to the lull of the others heartbeat.  
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Welps, hope you liked it...it was a little different than what I originally had planned- but I think it might have turned out better...definately happier than I expected. The next chapter is mostly gonna be pure fluff and funny- since we been so dramatic lately...lol. Kagome and Inuyasha will have -ahem- their moment in the next few chappies- so be looking out for that, but I'm not sure- are you guys fond of lemon...because if I add it in then I may have to up the rating to R....depends- let me know how lemony/lime you want it to get... and if I should up the rating....thanks- R&R!  
  
-a/n--just to clear it up, the note/poem Kagome found was a page she had written a long time ago after Inuyasha's death. She kept a few of those pages in the box, like a journal.  
  
ano- er, ummm  
  
Yamauba- mountain witch  
  
Ageku- Finally  
  
Kogatana- small knife(in this case it was a small knife Kagome kept secretly strapped to her ankle for easy access- kinda like Sango's many concealed weapons in her uniform)  
  
Haimu- home  
  
shiisu- sword sheath  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry; my apologies  
  
Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch  
  
Un- Yeah 


	36. To Love And Be Loved

Welps- Im not going to make it too lemony...maybe just a little hot, with enough detail to let you know whats going on- besides that, its going to be kawaii & romantic as possible...anyways- I'm glad you liked the last chappy- this one is going to be alot of kawaii waffy-fluff and funny moments. Here goes- ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 36  
  
As Kagome began to wake the next morning in Inuyasha's arms, she vaguely went over the strange events that had happened while she was 'out of it'. It was definately wierd to think about- it was like being someone entirely different, someone who had no idea who Kagome was-as though they had never met. A few things came to mind. 'What was that strange glowing light that brought back some of my memories...and what was so important around my neck- ...' Her fingers went to her neck as it had many times before, but now it hit her instantly. 'THE SHIKON NO TAMA!'  
  
Kagome pulled herself out of bed frantically. 'Where is it?! I haven't seen it since before- ' She turned around- looking at Inuyasha curiously a moment, then pushing his haori aside to find the glowing jewel hanging from his neck protectively. She smirked slightly. 'No wonder my memories flooded back so readily- the Shikon jewel must have given Inuyasha the power to mend my memories...but that still doesn't explain that light...'  
  
Inuyasha flinched slightly, taking a deep breath as the morning sun brightened the room slightly and Kagome's sweet scent filled his nose. She crawled back into the bed as Inuyasha roused, feeling her hands on his chest gently- he opened his honey hues to stare at her. She smiled up at him apologetically. "Did I wake you?" He yawned slightly as she settled her head to rest in the crook of his neck, his arms folding comfortably around her petite form. "We'll have to get up soon anyway...Everyone will have to know about your recovery..."  
  
She smiled slightly, knowing Shippo and the others would be as thrilled as she was to have her memories returned. "Kagome..." "Hmmm?" "How did you get your memories back? It all seems like a faint dream- you came runnning back here, and before I knew it- you remembered..." She thought back tiredly. "I don't really know...I guess they were just triggered..." Inuyasha sighed, making a humming noise in his chest that comforted Kagome, though she had to fight against it and raise herself up, taking Inuyasha's hand and pulling him up as well. "We might as well get up now, or we might fall back asleep..." She laughed slightly as she watched the hanyou blink, smirking slightly and leaving the hut reluctantly to let her dress.  
  
She picked out a pale baby blue kimono made of silk that simply flowed- the sleeves were long and drapping, as was the bottom of the kimono, which reached to just above her knees. It was pulled tight across the shoulders and down to the waist, where it flowed out like a short skirt. She brushed her ebony silk hair- deciding she would need a bath later on. Finally, she left the hut- greeted by Shippo running from Sango's hut with a happy smile. "MAMA! YOU REMEMBER!" She pulled him tightly into her hug when he jumped into her arms. "Hai Shippo- and I'm sorry I ever forgot..." Inuyasha and the others came out after Shippo, and Sango and Miroku had the same reaction as Inuyasha watched from the background with a contented look.  
  
------------  
  
Later on, Inuyasha had managed to slip away from the village and enter the forest- finding a spot in his favorite sacred tree to lounge in his thoughts. 'What will I do now? ...She knows how I feel about her...but I have to tell her- I want her- for me and only me...forever...but- ' His thoughts were interrupted by the sweet and humble voice of Kagome, her soft humms slipping through the air as she walked down the path. He had heard the song before- she had often sung it while going about chores, but she immediately stopped the tune and greeted him when he came into sight.  
  
"Well, well Inuyasha...I figured you might be out here somewhere..." He looked down at her with his soft ember hues as she stared at him with her innocent expression. "So what did Kaede say? Is she sure you're alright now?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the hanyou's annoyed yet concerned tone- smiling at his attempt to conceal himself. "I'm just fine...Kaede gave me a full check-up...she says I should have few, if any side-effects..." Inuyasha jumped from the tree, walking up to her form and placing a finger on the small bandage under her hairline, brushing her bangs aside gently.  
  
"And what about this?" Her head tilted away- a slight blush from his close contact and geniune concern. "It's fine...just a scratch..." Her fingers fidgeted a moment, then went up to clench her necklace from habit- only to remember there was nothing there. Her eyes returned to Inuyasha as she traced the empty space. "Inuyasha...you have the Shikon jewel...right?" She had already seen it, so she knew his answer. "Maybe...why?" He looked at her curiously with a playful expression, she grinned- biting her lip slightly. "Well give it back...I am responsible for it ya know..." She nudged his arm teasingly as he pulled it from aorund his neck and dangled it before her.  
  
"GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" He playfully yelled as he backed away and began heading into the forest. Kagome laughed slightly, rolling her eyes with an annoyed look. "I can't believe him... INUYASHA! YOU BAKA!" She immediately took off in his direction, running quickly down the path after the hanyou. Inuyasha, however, had run a good distance ahead and jumped into a tree- watching as she slowed down near him and looked around confusingly. "Now where did he get off to? Idiot..." She shook her head with a sigh- giving the signal to Inuyasha to jumped down silently and sneak up behind her.  
  
He quietly creeped up behind her, touching her shoulder and watched as she jumped with a slight scream- turning around to watch him laugh with a large grin. "BAKA! YOU KNOW HOW CLOSE I CAME TO JUST PURIFYING YOU!?" She rolled her eyes- then gained a smug smirk on her lips. "Sit boy..." She sang out playfully- watching the hanyou's form kiss the dirt. She let out a small laugh, grabbing the jewel from his hand and stepping over his motionless figure- darting off to the woods. "Looks like I win!"  
  
Inuyasha immediately jumped to his feet, taking off after her at a quick pace- wiping the smudges of dirt from his cheek. "GET BACK HERE KAGOME! You'll pay for that!" He huffed out with a small growl as he flew through the forest. "I don't think so..." She laughed, exiting the forest and coming to the training fields, picking up her sword and turning to a fighting stance- awaiting the hanyou's appearance with glittering eyes.  
  
By now their voices had echoed through the entire forest, scaring every bird from every tree for miles. Inuyasha finally broke the tree line and saw Kagome facing him, as though she was going to attack. "Kagome...what are you doing...." He let his voice trail slightly with confusion. "C'mon Inuyasha...if I can take your brother- I can most certainly fend you off...it'll just be a friendly match..." She smirked confidently, never breaking her form. He let out one of his confident huffs, baring his fangs in a grin as his hand pulled Tetsusiaga from its shiisu. "Well then, let's just see about that...Sesshomaru is one thing- I'm completely different..."  
  
Kagome bit her lip, awaiting Inuyasha to charge at her like he always did- and sure enough, he ran toward her with his sword above his head. She never took her eyes off him, waiting for the correct moment and lunging up at him, purposely thrusting her blade against his with a distinct clashing sound of metal. She had yet to let any of her miko energy flow into the sword- she would rather Tetsusiaga stay transformed for most of their sparing match- that way Inuyasha would at least have a chance. Her grin dripped with anticipation for his next move- her eyes, her entire body seemed to glow with pure excitement for battle. She wasn't as strong as Inuyasha, but she managed to push him back, to his suprise. He was forced to step back, regaining his posture and smiling compliments at his opponent.  
  
"Not bad Kagome..." She nodded a thank you as she stared him down. "But are you sure you're up for this? I mean- you should probly be resting or something..." She bit her lip back slightly, sizing up her next counter attack. "Well Inuyasha- I feel fine, besides....its not me you should be worrying about..." She charged him slighty, pushing off her right foot forcefully and letting her blade bite into his- finally releasing a small amount of her purifying energy into the sword- making the air around them spark momentarily and her blade glow with its intense blue aura. Inuyasha watched helplessly as his sword was transformed back into a useless blade. Kagome slid her sword in a circle against Inuyasha until it was broken free of what seemed like an entanglement. She smoothly placed it back into his sheath, smiling over at Inuyasha proudly.  
  
He huffed slightly, putting his sword away and placing his hands in his sleeves. Kagome looked him over a minute quietly with a small satisfying grin. Inuyasha looked into her deep brown hues curiously as she looked him over. "What? Why do you keep looking at me that way?" She shrugged, turning toward the village and calling back over her shoulder. "C'mon Inuyasha- lets go get something to eat..." Inuyasha smiled inwardly for a moment as she walked away, then quickly broke the moment and ran to catch up to her side.  
  
Everyone sat in a circle in Kaede's hut- talking cheerfully in the pleasant atmosphere as they finished dinner. Sango and Miroku goofed around a little- teasing each other until Sango heard the baby crying from the next room. When she returned with the calmed infant nestled in her arms, Inuyasha was already picking on Shippo annoyingly. Inuyasha and Shippo argued pesteringly as Sango played with the baby- watching her son try to walk as Kirara mewed from Kohaku's lap. Kagome took in the entire scene- inch by inch, not wanting the moments to be taken for granted. She smiled softly, talking with Sango in small conversation as they laughed at Inuyasha and Shippo and the young Kasaku who was trying his best to make his small legs work properly.  
  
Kagome picked herself up, dusting off the flowing outfit lightly and announcing that she was leaving for the hot springs. "I'll go with you if you like..." Sango offered as her eyes tended to the small child playing with Shippo. "That's alright Sango- I'll be fine..." She smiled as she eased toward the doorway slowly. "Well at least take Kirara in case something happens..." Kohaku offered generously- making the small neko youkai jumped from his arms and follow Kagome's figure. "Alright- I'll see you guys later tonight..." They both then disappeared through the doorway at once.  
  
Kagome sighed deeply once she was walking from the village toward the forest hotsprings. Kirara had jumped to her shoulder, purring slightly near her ear for a few moments as Kagome thought aloud quietly without really realizing. "Is this really my life now? ...I dreamed of how it would be for such a long time...having my best friends by my side- watching them spend their lives together happily...slaying demons and protecting the village...but...isn't there something else...I want more- I know I do...because I've dreamed of that too..." Again she sighed, noticing that her walk was nearly ending as the air filled with a misty smoke from the heated springs- stiffling her breathes with humidity. She pushed a few green branches and ferns aside, taking in the familiar sight of the glassy water before her.  
  
She quickly undressed, a chill running up her spine as she layed her blue silk dress on a dry branch and slipped into the comforting waters. The warmth surrounding her instantly as she waded in to the deep depths, letting it engulf her from the shoulders down. She turned- her brown hues searching for Kirara- finally spotting her falling asleep atop a dry rock contently. She smiled, leaning back against a large boulder to relax- a small waterfall of fresh water streaming into the heated pool nearby made ripples stretch out endlessly before her. -----  
  
Moments after Kagome had left- topics changed and Inuyasha acted as though he were tired, then made his excuse and slipped from the hut. No one said anything- but they all thought it suspicious that he would suddenly leave right after Kagome- and Miroku couldn't stop smiling at Sango with his hentai looks. Sango smirked, hitting him slightly with a playful tone- trying to scold him for such thoughts that she herself couldn't help but think. A few moments later, Sango put Kasaku and Shippo to bed in their room and returned to Miroku by the fire. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" She questioned as she sat down- the monk looking at her curiously with a small smile. "You and I both know what Inuyasha and Kagome are doing...they've been sneaking around just like you and I did before we were married...." Sango blushed slightly- trying to stiffle her giggles at the thought of Inuyasha and Kagome. "Do you really think they are together? ...I mean, we didn't manage to keep it a secret for too long when we were together- but what makes you think they are?"  
  
Miroku smirked. "I just know...its that look in Kagome's eyes when she glances at Inuyasha- or the tone in Inuyasha's voice when he talks about Kagome...its the same way the both of us were..." Sango smiled as Miroku gently folded his arms around her, she looked back at him- placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "I remember when I first realized I was in love with you...." Miroku listened contently, recollecting the times just after Inuyasha had died, holding Sango tightly in his lap. "I was so torn up over Inuyasha's death and my brother's disappearance that I didn't think I was going to make it at times- but you always made me feel better....and everytime I was with you- things didn't seem quite so bad...that night- when Kagome ran off to see Totosai...that was the best thing that ever happened to me...you were the best thing that ever happened to me...." Miroku sighed lightly. "Sango dear- I couldn't have asked for anyone more perfect..."  
  
They both cuddled by the fire for a few moments longer- remembering their life together in a content happiness, then finally leaving for bed.  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Miroku and Sango, as well as Shippo and Kaede had ben worried for several hours now over Kagome's safety. She had left with Kirara- telling them she was going to see Totosai on an important matter. Everyone, especially Sango, had been concerned for Kagome since the day she woke up to find Inuyasha dead. Since then she had become someone entirely different. They watched as she tortured herself in rigorous training day after day- going after strong demons recklessly only to get herself injured in pursuit of jewel shards and any sort of satisfaction. She was cold and rigid now- most times showing a heartlessness towards her friends that they had never imagined Kagome was capable of.  
  
Miroku had often took up for Sango, comforting her when he found her crying over the difficult search for her brother, or Inuyasha's absence. That night- Sango had left Kaede's hut to visit Inuyasha's grave. When Miroku asked about her- he decided to follow and see if she were alright. He came upon Sango's figure, doubled over the gravesite, crying angrily and cursing the hanyou for leaving Kagome in such condition. He frowned, stepping into the clearing with concern. "It was not fault...Inuyasha had no choice whether to liver die..."  
  
Sango dried her tears as she picked herself up from the ground. "Miroku...what are you doing out here?" Miroku blushed slightly. "I...was concerned- I just came to make sure you were alright..." He slightly stumbled over his words as Sango softened her expression into smile. "Thank you Miroku....you've been so kind to me...." Miroku sighed with a small smile. "It's quite alright Sango...now why don't we go back and have something eat...." Sango shook her head as her glassy eyes stared toward the ground. "I need to find my brother...I have not seen him in so long...and I-" Sango's words trailed off as her steps failed her- she weakly lost her footing and before she knew it, Miroku had reached out and caught her in his arms.  
  
She smiled weakly into his concerned eyes as he lifted her frail figure in his strong embrace. "I promise you Sango- we will find Kohaku, but now we must care for you- I have noticed you haven't eaten much lately...so let's go back and have a warm meal and you can rest a while..." Sango looked up with a small nod, snuggling closer to Miroku as he looked down at her suprisingly. Sango was suprised at how much Miroku cared for her, and even more surprised at how much she cared for him in return. "Miroku..." Miroku entered the hut quietly to see that Kaede had left their food out a gone to bed. "Yes Sango?" She held tightly to his robes as he sat near the fading fire. "Don't let go of me yet...stay with me..." He smiled down at her quietly. "I wouldn't dream of it..." He folded his arms around her gently as she began to fall asleep.  
  
------end fb--------  
  
At the moment, Inuyasha was on his way through the forest- letting his feet take him where they pleased as his mind wandered over several different topics- the main one being Kagome. The night air swept his silvery locks in a flowing fashion behind him, as though it were a silk sheet as he cut through the dark shadows of the forest. His ember eyes took in his path silently- noticing his reduced visibility due to the small sliver of moonlight left. He knew his night was coming- the new moon would be here and cursed the night for coming so soon. The cycles of the moon weren't nearly long enough to satisfy him- and if he were full demon he wouldn't need to worry about such things, but he couldn't bear to think of himself as such- after seeing th horrible things he did when his demon blood was released- he wouldn't willingly risk becoming that monster permanently. He had taken Miroku's words to heart- if he were to become full demon by the Shikon jewel, there would be no way to determine if he would even be himself, or if he would retain his memories- but most of all- he was afraid of not loving Kagome...he couldn't live without her- at least not happily- and if he hurt her in anyway, he couldn't bare the thought.  
  
He finally slowed to a stop by the river, walking over and kneeling by the running stream- cupping his hand and bringing the clear, cold liquid to his lips- sipping it up gently to refresh himself- then wiping it away with his sleeve. He continued again- this time in another direction, this way seemingly more promising since Kagome's sweet scent was carried in the air. He followed quickly at first- unaware of why he was going, he just wanted to be near her- being without her, for even a short while- made him feel empty and yet, filled with countless human emotions. As her scent grew stronger- he realized what he was getting himself into- Kagome would probably think he was coming to peek on her in the hot springs, yet he continued catiously.  
  
The musty smell of water vapor and flowers filled the air like a bittersweet perfume to Inuyasha's sensitive nose- Kagome's fragile scent was almost irrestible, surrounded by the tender dosages of heat. Before the hanyou took another misguided step toward the intoxicating aromas- he was greeted by Kirara's small form jumping from the bushes, followed by Kagome's voice. "Kirara?! What's wrong- ...." Her words lingered on her lips as they trailed softly- her wet figure wrapped in a towel that she held up loosely with one hand. Her ebony locks shimmered with dripping spring water as it hung in heavy laces around her face and down her bare back. Inuyasha blushed slighty- Kagome's scent, her dripping wet body- it was almost too hard to control his emotions.  
  
Kagome herself was a little embarrassed- her cheeks turned a tender shade of cherry as she spoke softly in a wavering voice. "ano....Inu..yasha...er- What are you doing out here?" He swallowed slightly to regain his voice. "I just- umm... came out for a walk..." His ember hues diverted from her cautiously as she smiled slightly. "Alright...well- Kirara- I guess you can just go back to the village now...Inuyasha can walk me back..." She gestured and the little neko youkai was off into he forest- then her soft brown hues returned to Inuyasha. "Let me just get changed...be right back..." Inuyasha didn't bother to look up- nodding his head slightly as he waited for Kagome to return.  
  
He waited a several moments, then got a bit anxious. "Kagome? Are you coming or not? Kagome?!" His voice had regained its rough annoyance and trademark charm as he called to a silent spring. "If you don't answer I'm coming after you!" He mumbled a few incomprehensible things under his breathe as his impatience grew- finally rolling his eyes and heading to the spring. "Kagome! Whats going on? Why is it taking so long?!" The end of Inuyasha's words fell with confusion as he searched the empty spring. "Kagome?" He looked around in search of her, his ears twitching a moment, then spinning around on a heel instantly to pin a figure to the nearest tree. He looked down annoyingly- his ember hues burning into her own chocolate ones.  
  
"Boo..." She smiled slightly as he huffed, rolling his eyes. Her hair was still dripping wet, but now she had changed back into her baby blue kimono of silk- the shoulders soaked from her ebony laces laying across them and drenching them. "Are you ready to go back to the village?" She sighed slightly. "I suppose- but you'll have to let go of me first...." She tried nudging his strong figure back, but he only pinned her closer to tree, making it more difficult to move. She looked up at him with confusion. "Inuyasha- let go- what are you doing..." Her hands were pressed firmly against his chest, but he refused to move. "Who said I was going to let go? You're mine now..." He leaned closer, taking her lips with little force- at first she resisted with confusion, but eventually eased into the kiss, her hands tracing up around his neck comfortably as his arms slipped around her waist, pulling her tighter- pressing her back against the tree gently.  
  
Finally, when oxygen became an issue- they broke away reluctantly, Inuyasha's forehead pressed against Kagome's gently as they both took in small gasps of air. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's hot breath on her face- warmly caressing her blushing cheeks. When she finally spoke- her voice was small and hushed under her pants of breath, as though the woods required whispers. "We should get back to the village- before anyone misses us..." Inuyasha agreed with a small nod, pushing back off the tree to stand fully upright- his eyes burning into her. She smiled caringly, putting her hand in his- their fingers lacing together as if it were natural, then beginning to walk back through the dark haze to the fields that lead to the small village.  
  
During the partially silent walk, Kagome tried to hold back small fits of giggles in vain as Inuyasha looked down at her curiously. "What?" She looked up with a wide smile, still giggling under her breath. "I can't believe you pinned me to the tree like that....and I can't believe that you just happened to be on a walk either...." She looked at him curiously. "Yea- well- I- ....Its a free forest- I can walk where I want to ya know! And besides- I can't believe you would think you could sneak up on a demon..." He rolled his eyes annoyingly as Kagome laughed slightly at his defensive behavior.  
  
They exited the forest and came out into one of the many large fields behind the village. They looked up at the magnificent night sky- filled with stars that scattered about the dark velvety blanket. Kagome smiled- looking back at Inuyasha with an eye roll to match his own. "What now?" He protested slightly. "You're such a baka sometimes Inuyasha..." She walked ahead of the confused hanyou playfully as he gained a sly smile on his lips. "Oh really?" He raised a brow as Kagome looked back at him over her shoulder.  
  
In the next moment Inuyasha rushed over and began tickling Kagome, finally tackling her to her knees in the field as she burst out in fits of laughter and pleeing for mercy. "Inuyasha- ...Stop it!.... Inuyasha! S- --" She was laughing so hard it was getting hard to catch her breath, so finally barrel-rolled him, so she was on top- stratteling the hanyou between her knees as she sat on top of the still- and now blushing- Inuyasha. She calmed her excited laughter down a bit as she looked down at the hanyou's pure golden orbs- which tried to seem as though they were interested in the sky-rather than the young girl sitting on top of him. She smiled, moving forward and pushing the silver locks from his face- forcing his eyes to return to her soft brown hues.  
  
Inuyasha felt a little uncomfortable in this position- making his heart race faster and his tempature rise. Finally- he couldn't take it anymore- he simply took hold of her waist and again flipped their positions- so now Kagome layed with her back on the ground and he layed next to her, his arms on either side of her body. She looked up at him as soon as the confusion wore off- both fading into a trance as they inched closer. "Inuyasha- I- ...I-" Inuyasha read her mind as soon as he heard her soft and quiet words- quieting her voice with his lips for a moment, then pulling away from the short, breathless kiss. "I know...I love you too..." With that whisper, they purged thier desire to kiss one another- deepening their kisses with each passing moment. Kagome's hands tracing up to play with Inuyasha's silver locks- the sheer length of which was pouring over their bodies and melting with Kagome's- which was fully dry & sprawled out like black silk- flowing in every direction beneath them.  
  
By the time they were going to go back to the village, hours had passed and Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's chest- both looking up at the night sky in the middle of the tall grassy field. He pulled his one hand from beneath his head lazily to meet his other- which was curved around Kagome's body gently. He got to his feet, pulling her up in his arms- and instead of walking the entire way back to the village, he simply settled in a tree nearby- resting on the lowest, thick branch- his back supported by the trunk with Kagome in his lap- wrapped up in his red haori and laying against his chest- his arms folded around her gently.  
  
»--------------------------«  
  
Welps, that was fluffy...sorry about the long wait- I just had a few days where I didn't get to work on the ending so it probly could have been up sooner- but I wanted there to be more to it. Anyways- we will have more fluffiness in the future...then some major changes...You'll see! As for lemnoy/lime- well I've decided to keep it within a PG-13 range- for the most part- but I'm changing the rating to R, just to be safe and there won't be too much lemon- I'm not sure I could even write it that way and still be sane- I tend to burst out into fits of giggles when I read stuff like that.And did you like the Sango/Miroku thing? I figure it would be cute to give you guys at least an idea of what happened between them- there is actually a really kawaii story behind it, but it just got left out along the way- so if I did eventually tell it, it would be in flashback. -Hope you enjoyed it- R&R!  
  
ano- er, ummm  
  
Yamauba- mountain witch  
  
Ageku- Finally  
  
Kogatana- small knife(in this case it was a small knife Kagome kept secretly strapped to her ankle for easy access- kinda like Sango's many concealed weapons in her uniform)  
  
Haimu- home  
  
shiisu- sword sheath  
  
Matte- wait  
  
Gomen nasai- I'm sorry; my apologies  
  
Kijo- demoness; she-devil; witch  
  
Un- Yeah 


	37. To Find a Sealed Past

Another chappy of luv! A wonderfully mellow chapter...not too eventful or important- just good fun...And I'm thinking of taking some advice and doing a one-shot (seperate of this story) on the year of Inuyasha's death- just basically focusing on Sango and Miroku's relationship....hmmmm....I'll think on it and get back to ya- Welps, Here goes- ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 37  
  
As the sun came up over the quiet village- things seemed to be running back into their smooth normality again. Kagome went about her daily chores of tending to the sick and injured in the village, keeping a close watch to fend off any demons that may arise- while Inuyasha stuck close by her side most of the day, yet wandered off now and then. Shippo helped with the chores as usual until finally Kagome insisted he go play with Kirara and Kohaku in the forest. The young kitsune was growing up fast- over the past year he had gotten a little taller, keeping his slim form as his hair began to grow out a little longer as well- his strength and speed had increased as he trained with Kohaku, who was also noticeably older. Kagome could hardly believe the things that had passed before her eyes in only a year's time.  
  
Sango and Miroku had been married a little less than a year and a half, while their son had just passed his first birthday and was turning out to be a beautiful combination of his parents. Kasaku was already trying to walk and talk a little- having little success at either. Kouga and Ayame's son, Kota, seemed much older than Kasaku- even though he was in fact a bit younger, all due to his demon blood. He was already walking quite well and making the entire pack proud- Kouga's family of wolves looked after the young prince as though he was their own.  
  
Kagome was currently out working in the fields- picking herbs and humming her mother's tune to herself as she listened to the wind return her calls- sending the sweet humble voice of her mother back through time to comfort her. "How did everything change so much in such a short amount of time?" She sighed, wondering how her family was doing as the breeze wisped its fingers through her silky strands of ebony hair. Her eyes diverted from her work as she stared aimlessly into the horizon. 'It was only a little more than a year ago that I was travelling back and forth between this world and my home...it seems like such a long tim ago- yet, its still so familiar....' Kagome deep thoughts were easily broken by Inuyasha's soft voice from behind.  
  
"Kagome....." She smiled, turning her head toward him as he walked up- her deep chocolate hues taking in his prominent figure before her. "Inuyasha- is something wrong?" She smiled slightly as she picked up the herb basket to her side and stood up to face him with a pleased, but questioning glare. He sighed, not sure if he could find the right way to tell her what he was afraid was true- that she wanted, and needed, to go home. "ano...Kagome...we need to talk..." Kagome's expression turned even more confused than before- now with a little more concern for his slightly serious tone. "Inuyasha...what happened? What's wrong?"  
  
"Kagome...I think you should go home..." It hit Kagome even more bluntly than it sounded, but she smiled slightly to play it off as Inuyasha awaited her response anxiously. "I know- I'm coming...I just need to take care of some things and I will be back before dinner..." Inuyasha shook his head as Kagome's words trailed off. "I meant your home Kagome...Back to your time..." Kagome's defenses immediately began rising as soon as everything he was saying began to sink in. "This is my home Inuyasha...there is no other time now..." She smiled- trying to deceptively pull his mind away from such thoughts by laying the basket aside and putting her arms around him, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and looking innocently into his honey orbs.  
  
He was a little caught off guard by it, but immediately accepted the invitation and pulled her soft lips into a longer, delicate kiss- his ears laying back against his head until they twitched up once again- realizing what was going on. His hands pulled her back to face him as he broke the kiss. "Kagome- stop! I'm trying to talk to you!" Kagome sighed, pulling her eyes away from him as she realized it hadn't worked. "Listen to me....I just think you should go see your family for a few hours- Sango and Miroku said you haven't seen them since- before I died...its been over a year Kagome...and- I want to be with you...forever..." Kagome smiled slightly as Inuyasha pulled her into his chest, embracing her as his voice softened in explaination. "That's why you need to go back- I can see how much it hurts you, how much you miss them...how much you need them...I promise I will be here when you get back, and then- we can be together, just you and me...forever...just like it was meant to be..." Inuyasha felt her pull out of his grip as he looked down into her tear filled eyes.  
  
Her voice was soft as her chocolate hues traced up to meet his slowly, letting a few streaks of crystal escape down her cheek to die on her lips. "Inuyasha...you don't understand- I can't-" His fingers began wiping the traces of wetness from her cheeks gently as he sighed lightly. Her hand reached up, covering his own warmly as she continued with a small smile and regretful tone that told him something was wrong- there was something she wasn't telling him. "Baka...you know I love you...but I can't do this for you- its not- ...you just don't know what your asking..." She paused as his confused expression kept waiting for the reasons to pour from her mind, but she knew there was too much to explain. Finally, when she could no longer take the unsatisfied yet caring look in his golden orbs- she broke, walking around behind him with a roll of her eyes. "Take me to the well Inuyasha...." She folded her arms around his neck as he began to take off with her hugged to his back.  
  
She rested her head on his shoulder as the short journey began to come to an end- Inuyasha's quick leaps high above the earth took only a few moments to cross the forest and fields to the sealed well. It finally came into view as they drifted down to earth, once his feet touched the solid earth, Kagome slid away and took a few steps toward the boarded up well, then paused. The same small breeze blew past, rustling Kagome's raven hair to her face until she pushed it away with a sigh. "Inuyasha....I never told anyone why I sealed off the well...they all assumed it was because I had decided to stay here for the rest of my days, and simply needed the entry way to my world to be closed off for safety- and yes- that was one of the reasons- but- " Inuyasha listened intently with a bit of suprise and concern, his honey hues shifting between Kagome and the old passageway he had so many times been through. "But what?"  
  
She bit her lip- licking it slightly as she continued with a bittersweet tone and a regretful laugh to play off the blunt words. "It doesn't work anymore Inuyasha...it simply won't work..." Inuyasha's concern and suprise grew on his face. "What are you saying!?....the well doesn't let you pass now?" "That's exactly what I'm saying Inuyasha..." "But...Kagome...how do you know? When did this happen?" She blinked- another stray tear running down her face as her voice wavered slightly.  
  
"It was...just after you died...I had already decided to stay here- make it my haimu, but...I wanted to go back and say goodbye...to explain things...but when I jumped down the well with the Shikon jewel around my neck- nothing happened...I climbed out and jumped in again but I was still here- I did it so many times I was almost unable to get out of the well again...so I sealed it off- decided to forget about everything- I figured I was being punished again- first losing you...then my family...." She felt his powerful arms gently fold around her, pulling her close. "Gomen ne Kagome...but I came back- and you'll get them back too...."  
  
Her hands pressed against his chest as her face buried in his haori, hiding there a moment until she came around and detached herself from his presence- pulling away from him and wiping her tears. She sighed under her breathe as Inuyasha watched her walk up to the well uneasily- placing her hands along the old wooden boards. Finally, he shielded his eyes partially- laying his ears back as a bright light crackled on her fingertips- raising the seals from the wood and disintegrating them in a silvery dust. In the next moment, the light was gone and Kagome had pulled back the nailed boards covering the surface. He wlaked up to her as she stared down the long dark cavern that once led to her world.  
  
"Will with me?" Her voice was hardly a whisper as she continued to stare down the dark well. Inuyasha nodded slightly as he peered over her shoulder into the darkness- then watched as she curiously climbed over the side- dangling her feet off the edge with a cautious awareness, giving Inuyasha a half smile before he took her hand and watched as she slipped from his fingers and faded into the darkness- where he himself followed only moments later.  
  
»--------------------------«  
  
AHHHH!!!!!! Alright...I feel its my duty to tell you guys that I just found out some REALLY BIG Inu-news! OK....we all knew the last episode of Inuyasha was coming eventually- I mean it wasn't going to go on forever- but I just found out its here! Hai, thats right- announced that the very last episode of Inuyasha aired in Japan Sept 13, 2004. As soon as I heard, I rushed to read the episode summary of the two part ending. To be blunt- it was VERY dissappointing. It left alot of things undone and incomplete, which was quite unsatisfying. Of course- we sorta anticipated this from the start, since the creator has a history of unsatisfactory endings, but I've heard that even though the anime series is officially ending- the true completion of the journey will hopefully be told in manga, ova, and movies...we can only hope....R&R...  
  
---if you want to read the ep.summary- go to ending eps have screencaps to look at too, but from what i can tell- it has fluff, but no more than we are use to in the series and only alittle foreshadowing to tell you what is going to happen- so basically it leaves everything up in the air.  
  
ano- er, ummm  
  
Haimu- home  
  
Gomen ne- sorry 


	38. What Rain Can't Wash Away

Alright- sorry the last chappy was short and cliffy but I have been having abit of writer's block lately- I know where the story is going, but I'm indecisive on how I want to get there...o well- I'm just trying to find some time to write during my hectic schedule.... So here's the next chappy...ENJOY!

Chapter 38

Kagome had slipped off the lip of the well, fallen into the darkness and hit bottom- landing on her feet in a crouching position. Just as she was about to stand- the earth beneath her moved, then disappeared, and she found herself surrounded by the same familair beauty of glittering lights- and the peaceful sensation as though she was falling into the sky itself. But when the peace melted away and she found herself gently touching the ground again- she felt an overwhelming anxiety. 'What if...I really am home? What if they left or- something happened- ...What if they aren't here-..and ....What am I going to say if they are?' She sighed, finally realizing that Inuyasha had appeared next to her. She gave him a quick smile as she looked up- only to see that the sky had disappeared under what seemed to be the well-house roof.

He smirked slightly, sensing her tension as she stared aimlessly into the void space above. "Well...What are we waiting for?" She sighed slightly, biting her lip. "Think we made it?" He crossed his arms with a reassuring confidence and the cocky arrogance she learned to tolerate. "Only one way to find out..." He took her hand and leaped up strongly, pulling them both out and onto the lip of the well, where they looked around to see what seemed like the exact same well house she left. Without another word she walked up the steps and pulled the door aside- stepping out into the sunlight and taking a look around. The birds were eating by the sacred tree-just as they always did on days like this, and everything seemed to be almost perfectly frozen- as though time had stopped and refused to go on without her.

She took another step or two down the small well house stairs as Inuyasha waited against the doorway of the small temple- watching her contently with his arms folded in his haori. He was so occupied he didn't hear the footsteps nearby until they were about 10 feet away, then his ears twitched as he turned- seeing a young boy, about a foot or two shorter than himself- reading a book intently as he carried his soccer ball in the other hand. Finally- the boy looked up with a sudden stop, his mouth falling open as he tried to find his voice. "Inu- ... Inu..yasha?" It came out like a breathe of astonishment as he stared in utter surprise at the figure before him- then caught the second figure from the corner of his eye.

Kagome heard his voice and immediately turned on a heel- her raven hair whipping in the sunlight as her brown hues took in every inch of the young boy before them- her heart skipping a beat with every moment as her breathe slipped away. He looked over the girl- dropping both the book and ball in amazement as he smiled widely. "Kagome..." He ran as fast as he could until he reached her warm embrace, her eyes brimming with tears as she took him in her arms. "Souta! I've missed you so much!" They pulled apart as she looked him over, happily smiling as wide as she could with small laughs. "Look how tall you are!" He rolled his eyes as he laughed. "Of course Kagome, It's been over a year....where have you been?! You look so different!" He smiled as he looked her over- Inuyasha watching the display with a small sigh. 'I can't help but wonder...will she even want to leave again?' Again- he sighed, trying to pull his thoughts away from such things as he watched the scene unfold.

Soon- Kagome's mother and grandpa found out about her arrival, and it was basically more of the same as Inuyasha would say. Kagome's mother came around the corner with Souta's soccerball in hand- looking it over a moment as she called for her son to retrieve it curiously. "Souta dear, your ball -" In an instant she forgot every word she was ready to say and dropped the ball in the same fashion- only to let it roll off just as before. Inuyasha smiled inwardly as the happy reunion took place, then he followed Kagome into the house when Mrs. Higurashi invited him in, then listened to the chatter that went on for hours about Kagome's disappearance- she explained most everything that had happened- then her mother explained how things at home had been while Inuyasha simply teased the cat. Her mother was so happy she cried a few times. "Kagome dear...it's not that I worried about you so much- I knew everything would be fine, and you would come back when you got the chance, its just that we all missed you..." Kagome was all smiles as she spent time with her family, apologizing to her mother several times for her absence- then helping her mother cook dinner and sitting down with Inuyasha and her family to eat and talk.

After dinner- her mother eventually got around to asking Kagome those curious questions that were burning deep within her mind, but she had waited until Souta took Inuyasha out into the yard to play with the soccerball and grandpa had left to tend to the shrine- now she was alone with Kagome, cleaning the kitchen. She smiled a bit as Kagome dried some dishes. "What?" Kagome looked at her mother's glance questioningly. "Nothing...I just like to see you happy...and you and Inuyasha do look so happy together..." Kagome smiled, rolling her eyes as she continued to put dishes away. "Mom...you make it sound like we're married..." She laughed slightly at her daughter. "Well- is that so hard to imagine? I mean- you do love him... don't you?" Kagome thought a moment, wondering what her mother wanted her to say- blushing slightly at her mother's bluntness. "Mom-" Her sentence faded out, as her mother gently sighed, giving her a warm look as she pushed Kagome's bangs aside. "Kagome dear...I know you can't stay here- your heart just isn't home here anymore, but we will always love each other...so take good care of Inuyasha and your friends- and come visit us often...bring the grandkids..." She winked with a growing smile as they gave a short hug. Kagome rolled her eyes, laughing under her breath at her mother's funny way of having a serious conversation, but a small sweatdrop was surely to be seen as she thought of herself having children.

Later that evening- Kagome decided not to spend the night at her home, especially since they hadn't told anyone where they were going earlier. She said goodbye to everyone and promised to visit soon. She finally went out to the well house with a light-heartedness that she hadn't had in quite some time. She smiled gently as she entered the small room, closing the door to the dim room and looking over to see a troubled Inuyasha sitting on the lip of the well. She walked over as he lifted his head and stood up, she gently put both feet over the well and sat there for a moment. "Inuyasha...let's go home..." He was slightly suprised to hear those words- and was about to protest that she should stay with her family a few days before she shook her head and continued. "...it was wonderful- being able to come back here again...now I can come back and visit them every few weeks- so ...take me home Inuyasha...where I belong." He smiled slightly, jumping into the well with her & returning to their former time.

-------

By the time they came back to the feudal era, the sliver of a moon was beginning to rise in the growing darkness and stars were appearing by the dozens in the navy blue sky.Kagome sealed the well off again- just to be sure demons wouldn't travel back and forth- then they walked back to the village slowly, talking about nothing particular along the way. "Look at the moon Inuyasha...tommorrow is your human night...right?" He huffed, rolling his eyes slightly. "Yeah- thanks for reminding me..." His tone was rough, but Kagome just laughed slightly as they came up to the silent village- the small huts below them were quiet in the silky darkness as they paused by the edge of the forest. She sighed slightly. "Arigato Inuyasha...." Inuyasha looked over curiously, raising a brow. "For what?" She smiled. "For today..." And with that she simply walked toward the village, making her way to her hut and disappearing inside.

Inuyasha eventually made his way to his tree branch, his thoughts replaying to tommorrow night- when all his demon natures would leave him and he would be weak. He sighed, loathing the immense human emotions that overwhelmed him when he was human. Sometimes- on nights like this that reminded him so much of the familiar days before his 'death', he would almost forget that Naraku and Kikyo, along with alot of his problems, were dead. It was hard to imagine they had all truly been killed in that finally battle that he gave his life in. But it was true- Naraku was dead and Kikyo was at peace...without him- she was gone and he had come back, he had truly done what he said he was going to do- follow her in death, even though it was not his choice...but thinking back on it now- he wasn't sure he would have followed her if he knew what it was going to do to Kagome. 'No...I wouldn't have gone...I would never put Kagome through that if I had a choice to stay and protect her...'

His thoughts played on as his honey hues followed Kagome's sleek figure coming out of the hut and making her way to Sango's hut nearby- pulling back the beaded doorway with a smile as light from the blaze within flooded out, pushing back the darkness as she stepped in- he could hear the greetings they gave her as her figure bathed in the lighted doorway and the door closed behind her, then she began to talk about different things- including her trip home.

Hours later, Inuyasha saw Kagome leaving the hut with a sleeping kitsune in her arms, heading for her own bed. She walked in the dim room as Inuyasha watched her carefully put the child to bed and then crawl under her own blankets. She quickly fell asleep, as did Inuyasha eventually.

Deep in the night, hours before daybreak- Kagome shot up from her sleep. Covered in a cold sweat and panting for air heavily she stared into the darkness aimlessly- frozen in the humid night air as she collected her thoughts and tried to slow her racing heart. Finally, she relaxed her face into her hand in front of her- leaning forward as exhaustion rushed over her. Dreams of demons and battles often plagued her mind in horrible visions- this was the burden of being protector of the Shikon No Tama...she had yet to figure out a way to rid the world of it. Using it to turn Inuyasha human wasn't an option to her- since she had no desire to change him- and she had yet to figure out any good use for it otherwise. Finally, she realized there was no going back to sleep for awhile- so she crawled out of her futon and pulled on a black kimono, then quietly walked barefoot up to the shrine that held the Shikon jewel most of the time. She didn't bother to grab her weapons- and if she did happen to be attacked, she wouldn't be completely defenseless against most demons.

Climbing a few stairs, but what seemed to be an endless amount, she finally reached the top- finding herself infront of the small shrine. She slid back the door, staring into the smoky darkness within as a small glow from the sacred jewel caught her eye. The sky above her was dark- sometime that night a storm started rolling in- and it was approaching quickly, hushed thunder could be heard on the horizon, and small streaks of lightening lit the area momentarily. As she began to step in, lightening cut through the skies in a massive flash, revealing a figure within the smoke. It startled Kagome- the vibrant golden orbs that seemed to glow in the flash of white light, then disappear into the darkness. She stepped back slightly- another flash of lightening tore through the skies as the storm came closer, but this time there was no figure- nothing to explain the unusual shadow she had just seen. She stood there another moment, but nothing- rain suddenly began to come down from the sky, like a wave breaking on the sand- flooding down in sheets to drench Kagome's unflinching form. She sighed, her hair sticking to her face in wet laces as she pulled her arms close and stepped into the confines of the shrine- looking around with an uneasiness, but convincing herself she had imagined it.

She sat in the corner- surrounded by darkness, all except for the pale glow of the sacred jewel in the middle of the room. The quiet stillness surrounded her like the four dark walls on each side- she watched as the bright lightening and humming thunder became a repetitive lull- like a soft heartbeat. Next thing she knew, she was waking up from a deep sleep. She roused to find that she had nodded off for a few moments. The rain was still softly beating on the ground as she pulled herself to her feet with a sigh, annoyed that she had fallen asleep when she intended to go straight back to her hut. 'Inuyasha will be looking for me...I should get back before he worries....'

She leaned against the doorway, looking out into the deep forest as she listened to the quiet sound of rain hitting the rooftop. The drops reminded her of those nights at home when she would lay in her room at night- everything silent and dark with the window open- all you could hear was the soft dripping of rain on the window sill. She simply smiled at such memories now- she could remember things such as this and know she could return there anytime she pleased. The smell of the fresh water was soothing and the chill of the air was refreshing- and finally she refused to stay confined to this darkness any longer. Something about the night called to her-pulling her into the forest.

She walked through the drizzling rain, her eyes fixed on the ground, soaked with rain so that clear puddles and small streams were drenching her barefeet and splashing her ankles. Her raven hair was hanging loosely with water consuming it as parts of it clung to her face in laces and hung heavily down her back. She was almost back to the village as her eyes stared into water dispondently- rippling outward around her feet, until suddenly her eyes caught something that snapped her thoughts back to the present.

She noticed a change in the water, it was faintly becoming tainted- something was running in with the soaked ground and turning the puddles a crimson color around her feet. It seemed to be diluted, but as her eyes lifted, it grew darker up ahead- but she was no longer interested, for she had realized what was happening. The edge of the forest was lighted with the dim glow of the fire that was burning brightly just ahead of her- and when she came to the treeline, she could clearly see the entire village- it was in ruin- burning down before her. Her voice was gone as her throat grew dry with disbelief, but what scared her most of all- was the silence....no screams could be heard- no one running for help or calling out..just the crackle of the fire that was destroying her village.

She broke out in a run, passing hut after hut- the ground covered in blood of those fallen, crimson splashing up around her- eventually dripping from her face until she finally stopped, near the middle of the village. A figure was standing before her- shadows engulfing him as flames roared in the background. Her eyes blurred with tears as she spotted what seemed to be the reminents of the final battle for her village. Miroku, Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, Kaede, and even Shippo all lay scattered about in pools of blood. Her eyes, now flooding with tears, were desperately searching for Inuyasha- but also burning- burning with the desire to destroy this demon that had lay waste to her village. She lifted her gaze to the shadow before her, rain still pouring from the skies as she caught sight of something silver. She ran to Inuyasha- but he too was drenched in blood- his eyes were lifeless and his hair soaked with blood. "...it...it- it isn't true- ...it wasn't suppose to be this way...I CAN'T BE ALONE AGAIN!" Her face was beginning to wash clean of the blood- but she was sure the ground would be tainted forever.

"INUYASHA..." Kagome's body jolted forward as she awoke from her nightmares, still sitting in the small shrine where she had originally fallen asleep.She was confused, horrified, and relieved all at the same time & her body was shaking with the pace of her heart-immediately she rushed out the door and into the rain. She wasted no time getting back to the village- but it seemed as though it was taking too long. She pumped her legs harder, going as fast as she could- breathing uncontrollably as cold drops of rain stung her face like icy needles. Finally, she came to the edge of the forest- and the village was alright...Inuyasha was walking out of the her hut when he spotted her. He wasn't even able to ask her anything before she ran into his chest, throwing her arms around him violently and burying her face there.

He was a bit confused as he embraced her comfortingly. "Kagome...whats going on? Where have you been...you're soaking wet..." She smiled slightly, her eyes brimming with tears that weren't so noticeable through the rain. "It's alright Inuyasha...everything is fine..." Her scent, however, told him otherwise. "You're shaking...tell me what happened..." She pulled away slightly as he gave her a questioning look, but as he started to ask her something- she pulled his lips into a kiss, letting the rain wash the last of her tears away.

The next morning- Inuyasha still hadn't got any answers, but he figured it wasn't important at the moment. He stood by the doorway, watching Kagome sleep soundly. He planned on asking her about last night when she woke up- but he knew for the moment, she need her rest- she probly hadn't gotten too much of it the night before.

»--------------------------«

Again, really sorry for the slow updates- but I have had a really hectic schedule and not too mcuh computer time...plus I was debating on different things in this chappy...so I hope you enjoyed it, and it won't be the last- but don't expect 3 updates a week, they might be more like 1 every week or two...anyway, I'm trying to find more time in my schedule- so bare with me...R&R!

Arigato- Thanks; Thank you

ano- er, ummm

Haimu- home

Gomen ne- sorry

Futon- bed 


	39. Promises to Keep

New chappy Hope you enjoy...the next few chappies will center around Kagome and Inuyasha's relationship (hint, hint) ;) So I'm trying to put funny/fluffy moments along with a little drama to keep it interesting- at least until we move past this point and on to the next twist. ENJOY!

Chapter 39

"Inuyasha! Would you stop already!" Kagome walked away from her hut with an annoyed tone- rolling her eyes as the insistent hanyou followed behind. "NO! I want to know what happened last night Kagome...just tell me what you were doing out in the rain & why you came back so shaken up! KAGOME!" He reached out and grabbed her arm, attempting to slow her down- but she shurgged him off as she huffed and continued walking. "But I already told you! I went out for a walk- it started to rain so I came back...let it go Inuyasha! I'm fine- nothing happened..." She mumbled a few complaints about him under her breathe before making her way toward the waiting children who were gathered around her horse. She smiled gently at the small ones who were happy to see her. "Arigato, I'm so happy you took care of him for me..." The children giggled before saying their goodbyes and scattering to play as Kagome mounted up. Inuyasha jumped on behind her without a second thought as Kagome looked at him with an annoyed smile. "Are we going to discuss this the entire way?" Inuyasha growled low in his chest. "If you would tell me what really happened then we wouldn't have to..." Kagome gave a quick laugh. "Oh get over it...you're such a baby..." The horse rode out of the village with the two- heading toward the cliffs where Koga and Ayame lived with the wolf demon tribe.

The trip was fairly quiet- and they arrived to find Koga and Ayame awaiting them with their son. Kagome smiled brightly. "He's getting so big Ayame...and he is so cute..." She laughed- smiling at the little one contently. Inuyasha and Koga were having their usual conversation of half insult & half real talk. After only a few minutes- Kagome announced that she had a prior appointment she needed to attend to. She requested that Inuyasha stay here, since it would only take her about an hour. She had somehow managed to avoid mentioning where she was going. Soon, they were watching her ride off in the distance toward a nearby village.

Once out of sight, Kagome looked back- then turned her horse to the true location of her meeting- a desolate part of the mountains. After galloping for about 10 mintues, she stopped the horse and left it near the river. She sat on a large rock a few yards away, until finally she could hear a familiar voice calling her name. "KAGOME-CHAN!" She smiled as Rin came running through the field and climbed up the rock to throw her arms around Kagome. They both laughed slightly, exchanging a few words before Sesshomaru walked up solemnly.

Rin talked about a few more things that had happened- and all the things she had heard about lately, then rushed over and began petting the horse she adored- playing happily with it in the river. "Well, we meet again Sesshomaru..." Kagome gave a tolerant smile as she watched the little girl splash about in the river, the demon lord's unflinching expression staring her down. "Miko...I suppose you and my half-wit brother are getting along well again..." Kagome bit her tongue against the sting that he intended in his words. "You brought him back just to annoy me Sesshomaru...but I do have to thank you for it..." "I did not intend it to be a gift- I would rather my brother be laying back in his grave at this very moment...but I would rather not have to deal with an intolerant and unrational miko who gives no thought to killing everyone around her..." Kagome sighed- figuring that she probly deserved that- since she had been very blind when Inuyasha left.

Rin came running up, the horse's reins in hand with the large black stallion following obediently behind her. "KAGOME-CHAN! You have taken very good care of Yurusu! He is very happy- just like I am taking very good care of Lord Sesshomaru, Jaken, as well as Au and Un of course..." She giggled as the horse affectionately nuzzled her small body, petting its neck carefully. Kagome smiled slightly with a small laugh. "Hai, of course I take good care of him Rin...and I'm sure you take very good care of Lord Sesshomaru...now how about you take Yurusu to that field to play for awhile?" Rin shook her head happily, leading the patient horse away once again.

"You still have that beast I see..." Sesshomaru said with a little distance in his voice- almost questioning as he stared off at the field Rin was running to. Kagome sighed, looking up at Sesshomaru and then out in the direction he stared. "Hai....well it was a very lovely gift I recieved from you and Rin...why wouldn't I take good care of it?" Sesshomaru's eyes diverted toward her momentarily as she glanced back at him with a small smile. "And besides- I'm quite fond of him..." 

After about an hour of talking with Sesshomaru and laughing with Rin, Kagome grabbed the horse and said her goodbyes to the two. "I still don't understand your hate for each other...I don't know if its because your arrogant or Inuyasha's stubborn...but oh well- nothing wrong with sibling rivalry, right?" She gave him a curious look as she began to walk off.

It wasn't long before she made it back to Inuyasha. "You're late..." He humphed with his hands in his sleeves, but the small boy mounted on his shoulder and attempting to play with his ears took away any kind of authority he was trying to pretend he had. Kagome smiled, trying to stiffle the giggles she had for the young Kota that had Inuyasha's silver ear in hand- and was now trying to pull it closer in his reach to examine. Kagome grabbed the boy as Inuyasha's ear began to twitch out of the boy's grasp. She laughed, playing with the child a moment as Inuyasha looked her over with a funny expression. "What?" She asked as she handed the boy back to Ayame. Inuyasha caught himself- realizing he had been staring at Kagome unusually. "Oh...er...nothing..."

They both said their goodbyes to Kouga and his pack, Kagome mounting up on Yurusu- taking off instantly with Inuyasha running effortlessly along side her. She looked over, her hair whipping around her face, as raven black as the mane on the stallion beneath her- she felt the rythmic gallop of the horse's body flowing beneath her as her deep brown hues glaced at the red and silver blur that kept her pace in the forest shadows. She returned her gaze to the path ahead that blindingly flew by her, finally beginning to bring the animal to a slower trot, then a soft walk. Inuyasha adjusted his speed as well, walking in silence for quite sometime.

Moments passed by as Kagome's eyes averted to the sky above, divoid of clouds- or any remnents of the storm from the night before- except for the fresh scent in the air and the damp humidity that surrounded them. She sighed, Inuyasha's golden orbs looking up at her. She felt his eyes burning into her as she reverted her gaze back to his. "What?" She spoke softly, with a curious smile. At first, he didn't respond. "Inuyasha...thats the second time today I've caught you looking at me strangely...what's wrong?" His arms crossed on his chest, his hands in his sleeves- he simply huffed with an annoyed tone. "Its nothing...just that- nothing...forget it..." She raised a brow slightly. "Alright...what's going on- You're acting wierd- C'mon! Tell me...what is it?" He rolled his eyes with a snuff, apparently annoyed that he had even mentioned it. "Its...your scent..." She was a bit confused as she thought for a moment. "My scent? What about it?" "Forget it! Its just different somehow, OKAY?" She continued to questioned him intently, with little reluctance. "er..Different how?" He shrugged. "I dunno...just different...its still your scent...just- stronger I guess..." He answered unsurely as Kagome stopped the horse- her eyes continuing to follow him as he walked a few more steps, then stopped and turned to her. She got off the horse and began leading it down the path with a smile. "So is that a good or bad thing?"

His ember orbs glanced over a moment. "What about?" "My scent stupid..." He rolled his eyes again- with a softer annoyance. "Are you still on that?" She smiled. "You brought it up...so...tell me..." "How should I know?!" He defensively shot back. She shrugged as they came back to the village, pushing back a few bushes to reveal the break in the trees- the quiet village below.

Somewhere in the back of Kagome's mind- something popped, reaching back to her dreams and flashing the memory of the huts that were nothing more than ashy frames engulfed in fire, overlaying this on the current scene before her. It was as though this had happened before- but it was a mere moment, hardly long enough to make any connection in her mind at all. They continued into the village streets, walking by hut after hut- children playing and people smiling- bowing respectively to Kagome for a moment as she did to them. Inuyasha walked slowly, his hands in his haori sleeves, every so often glancing at Kagome- then back to the path ahead. Kagome's mind was drifting off- she was mostly thinking about Inuyasha and what a nice day this had been, reflecting on her encounters and her friends, but at certain points her thoughts were being halted.

'What is this...why am I so preoccupied...what is it that won't leave me alone....' She stopped walking as her eyes became slightly distant- a vision of her dream blinding her mind as though it was truly what was before her. She could clearly see the flashback overlay onto the current scene now. The people around her were gone- Inuyasha- everyone was gone...all except for him, the man who stood before her- his hands and feet soaked in the blood of her destroyed village. The fire around her burned clearly in her eyes- glowing like dying embers as the flames ate away at everything, licking at her body as though it wished to consume her as well. But just as it came- it was gone. Inuyasha heard the horse give a huff of uneasy abruptness- looking back to see Kagome had stopped. He raised a brow slightly. "Kagome?" Her eyes came back to the pure brown hues he knew and loved, but with a touch of uncertainty. "er...Yeah..." She began walking again- her eyes shadowed by her bangs as evening approach. "Is something wrong?" He questioned- though he knew he wouldn't get a straight answer, Kagome never liked to worry people- and always pretended things were fine. Her lips curled slightly to a fronted smile- though her eyes remained hidden from him. "Nothing...I'm fine...just tired I guess...I'll meet you back at Sango and Miroku's in about an hour...alright?" She didn't wait for an answer before hastily jogging off with the horse toward the small make-shift stable where the village horses were kept.

He watched her hurry away- escaping from his inquiry. 'That's the kind of fine I worry about..." He sighed- knowing that he wouldn't find out what was going on until he wrestled it away from her, or had her backed into a corner- but he was sure it had something to do with her fear from the other night.

Kagome slowed her pace again, walking in silence for a few moments before stopping in front of the small wooden building and pulling open the large doors. Her nose was greeted with the musty smell of hay and horses, the sound of restless animals carrying outside. She walked into the dim shadows and led her horse to his stall, locking him in for the night. His head nudged her body carefully from over the doorway- she looked back at him from her distant thought and stroked his nose with a smile. "What are we going to do with ourselves?" She sighed, leaving him in the stables and walking back to the heart of the village quietly.

Kagome's long ebony locks flowed over her shoulder like the burden she carried. Her fingers swiftly ran through the strands-pushing them back from her face as she continued to stare at the ground. Her strides were broken when she looked up with an abrupt stop, hearing something disturbing from the path up ahead. Her brown hues were met with nothing, but she could sense it- far in the distance a battle was occuring at this moment, ensuing between demons & humans- and a hanyou. Kagome burst into sprints- running toward the edge of the village, only slowing her pace to borrow arrows and a bow from Kaede's hut on the way. Moments later, she found herself looking out from behind her friends- everyone in fighting stance before an unusual demon that was standing by the edge of the forest. Inuyasha's cocky tone was apparent in his smirk as he drew his Tetsusiaga. "Heh. Well...such a weak demon is hardly even worth the trouble..." He laughed slightly- mocking the strange beast that seemed to be some sort of large weasel.

Inuyasha charged confidently, starting a battle that barely lasted all of 10 minutes. Kagome watched with a small smile while Inuyasha toyed with the demon, putting away his sword only to finish it off with his claws. He grinned widely at his victory, walking proudly back to the group who commented on the demon's weak abilities and Inuyasha's over eagerness. Kagome didn't really say much- she simply enjoyed seeing Inuyasha happy, relieved that this demon was no threat. Soon, everyone returned to Kaede's hut, talking about the day's events and mishaps. Apparrently, a demon or two had wandered near the village today- but nothing Sango and Miroku didn't handle with ease.

Kagome ended up excusing herself around the time the sun was going down- she was tired, and told everyone she was headed for the hot springs for a short bath. Kagome grabbed a towel from her hut, then fled off as the sun began to sink lower in the sky. Back in the hut, Sango and Miroku excused themselves as well, putting their son to sleep and making their way to their room as Inuyasha simply watched the dying fire. His thoughts were consumed by Kagome as Shippo yawned and said his goodnights- following Kirara into the Kasaku's room to sleep. A few moments later, Inuyasha got to his feet & left the hut silently.

Kagome had already undressed, and was dipping her body slowly into the hot springs that were deep in the forest, beside a large mountain. The waters engulfed her as she sank in up to her chest, lapping at her shoulders as she rubbed warm liquid over them. "You never told me why my scent was so different..." Her voice was barely a whisper as she stared into the reflection beneath her, her words rippling off into the silence, spoken almost to herself-until she found she wasn't alone. "Maybe because you already knew..." Inuyasha's voice carried from his spot in a tree- his body leaning against the large trunk as he sat on the branch opposite the side of the springs. Kagome sighed, knowing he was near even though she couldn't see him. "Are you afraid Kagome?" She leaned back against a warm rock, her back facing his tree-sounds of dripping water rippling from her hands as she rolled water over her arms. "Of what?"

"Of me...of what I could do to you if I lost control...your scent is so intoxicating- sometimes its just so hard to fight the urge to-" He clenched his fists as he stopped himself- his nose taking in her sweet smell with each breath. "So stop fighting..." He was taken back by her words that carried on her scent- his ears twitched slightly as he relaxed. "..What?" "Stop fighting it Inuyasha- because its not me who's afraid of what your going to do...I love you Inuyasha..." Her words trailed off like a whisper of wind-her brown hues staring aimlessly into the water's reflection, awaiting Inuyasha's reply in silence. She gasped when the calm waters revealed the figure above her. It was her hanyou, she turned her head- looking straight up into his golden orbs- like molten gold burning into her.

She smiled slightly as he threw his haori around her, picking her dripping body up from the water and placing her in front of him. She pressed her wet body against his as a shiver rolled over her spine, her raven hair gracing her shoulders in wet laces that curled slightly at the ends. She blushed for a moment, before her lips were covered by his in a gentle kiss that deepened with each passing second. When they broke away with panting breathes, Inuyasha placed a chaste kiss on Kagome's damp neck, whispering in her ear. "I swear Kagome...I will always love you...because I always have..." He trailed back to her lips as she fought to smile between kisses, her mind racing with thoughts, all of which were fading to nothing at his every touch.

Before she knew it, passion was giving way to everything she ever knew- now, there was only him. He was the reason she was living, he was her only reason to go on, and she was his. His red haori slid from her shoulders as she led him to the springs, shedding his remaining garments- blinded by kisses that would never quench their thirst for more. His lips trailed down to her neck once more as he whispered to her- his hot breath tickling her ear. "Kagome... do you want to be mine forever?" She smiled, kissing him tenderly on his shoulder as she managed to whisper. "hai...much longer..." With that, his lips graced her neck, placing a chaste kiss there before his fangs began to tear into her soft skin, her hands clenching at his chest, pushing against his body slightly before relaxing away as the pressure was released from her neck.

She panted slightly as he brought one hand up from the water, washing away the crimson drops from her neck with the warm liquid. Before he could apologize, or say anything- she kissed him deeply, tasting the bittersweet metallic crimson from his fangs and lips. Her body pressed against his, fitting perfectly in his arms as though she was not complete without him. "Your mine now..." Inuyasha whispered as her back layed against a rock. She smiled- her brilliant hues gazing at him in the darkness. "I always was..." Her hair spread against the rock as Inuyasha leaned over her, Kagome's fingers gently pulling at his rosary-inching him into a gentle kiss- with only the stars as witnesses to their unity this night.

»--------------------------«

HAHA! Well, not really lemony, and does leave alot to the imagination- but I'm gonna leave it to you guys to determine how this scene looks. I was going to wait until the next chappy, but I figured I had put it off for too long...but don't think this is the end...OH NO- you don't get off that easy....I gots lots more stuff in store- just think of this as a beginning! LOL...BTW- about the Sango and Miroku one-shot, the year between Inuyasha's death & ressurection- I'm gonna start working on that soon...so I'll announce it when I get it posted...welps, hope you liked this chappy- R&R!

Arigato- Thanks; Thank you

ano- er, ummm

Haimu- home

Gomen ne- sorry

Futon- bed 


	40. Konomi: Choice Between Two Losses

HAHA! I have returned to life...actually my dad just bought me a new computer- LOL...well, are you happy to see me? I bet...by the reviews I would say that you guys have been dying to read the new chappy...well- wait no more...I shall have it up in a week...(j/k) Here it is, but I must warn you, after having time to reflect on a few reviews and my own vision of where the story is goin, I'm changing the last chapter from its original purpose...but before you go back and re-read it,- let me tell you that I'm not changing the chappy, but there are going to be a few turn arounds that will make your head spin...All in all, I wasn't happy with the way the last chapter presented itself- it felt rushed (probly cause it was) ...so things are going to happen to "redo" a few things, without changing a word of the last chapter...you'll see- HOPE YOU LIKE! 

ahem- Translations, as always, are at the bottom- ENJOY! .

Chapter 40

A faint cry could be heard from another room as Miroku roused from his sleep, gently pulling his arms away from his sleeping wife as he placed a chaste kiss on her neck and pulled himself tiredly out of bed. Once he had dispondently managed to pull on the bottom half of his robes and secure the sash around his waist, he proceeded into another room where his son's faint cries echoed from. he smiled softly, pulling the small bundle from the crib in which he slept and rocking him soothingly in his arms. He awed to small child several moments as the boy hushed into a relaxed state, Miroku cooing softly to quiet his beloved son. Sango soon roused, coming to the doorway with a pleased look at she watched her husband lull their young Kasaku into a deep sleep- she loved to watch Miroku tend after their child so gently, as he made such a caring and natural father. Soon, she sighed, walking in to his side and placing her arms to rest against his strong figure, gazing down at their son who seemed to be slipping off into a pleasant dream.

Sango whispered softly as Miroku tenderly placed their son back into his resting place. "Have Kagome and Inuyasha come back yet?" Miroku smirked with a familiar look in his eyes as he placed his arms over Sango's shoulders-both looking contently down at their pride and joy. "Not yet...but I wouldn't worry too much about them..." Sango smiled, finally taking Miroku's hand teasingly and leading him back to their bedroom quietly.

* * *

Deep in the forest, night was wearing on, and Inuyasha and Kagome had fallen asleep at the base of a tree together, Kagome layed comfortably against Inuyasha's chest- blood still freshly teasing her neck. Her eyes flinched a moment, finally she awoke, sensing something strange. She let a smile curve her lips as she gently opened her eyes, ready to huddle closer next to Inuyasha's warm body- only to find that something unusual was occuring. Her eyes blinked a few moments, looking up to take in the full view of what was happening around them. At first, she was sure she was dreaming, or that she had simply lost her mind- everything around her was tinted a faint blue, as though she were in a haze, and farther out from her- standing on the hotspring's surface was a figure. She quickly got to her feet, expecting to hear Inuyasha's voice in the next moment, but nothing ever came. She looked down for a moment, to see that his figure was frozen- everything was frozen...time itself had captured her and she noted the ripples from the glassy surface which spread out from the figure- even they were stopped. 

Her eyes immediately caught the glowing form in a fierce expression, confident that he was responsible for the abnormality. Almost instantly, the glow died, as though a flame had been snuffed out...and everything was enshrouded in darkness, yet the blue stillness that time was caught up in remained. She stared straight into his eyes- certain she recognized this stranger...then it hit her, harder than she expected. Her breath was caught in her throat as her dream rushed back to her. It was him- the figure who stood blood-soaked in her ruined village, the one who's claws slaughtered her fantasies.

"Who are you! Why have you come here?" Her icy tone cut through the still air without any echo, yet it did not come out as loudly as she anticipated- everything here seemed to be but a distant whisper. Her body shook without her consent from the silent look in this figure's eyes, quietly awaiting his reply as anxiety built. His ember hues held a tint of deep red, making them a dark honey brown in the shadows as she watched him intensely. Finally, answers came- though not from his lips, because they were not moving. They seemed to resound from everywhere and nowhere, as though his eyes and mind spoke for him.

"Be not afraid Kagome- I mean you no harm...I know you better than you can imagine...I know you from every angle and personality...every time and every place...in those realities you were born, and those you could not dream...and I am here to show you what has transpired because of your existence- and what may occur if fate is allowed to follow this path..." His eyes held a stoic gaze, staring into her gently as she questioned him innocently-his voice as smooth as silk, holding a warm, yet emotionless tone.

"I don't understand...what have you done? What do you mean by this path? What path?" She let concern and fear seep into her voice as she desperately questioned the demon for more. "This, miko, is but one path of many...branches have been formed for every vital decision that has taken place in your life- whether voluntary or not...I am here to show you what paths have been lost to you...and what paths lay ahead...you may choose- as you have always chosen, this is just one more decision that will branch off in your life...you may choose to come with me and see the realities time lost, yet in doing so you give up this moment...I am afraid I cannot replace this piece of time- and when you return, time will be set to an earlier stage..."

Kagome's fingers instinctively went to her neck, stinging the unhealed wound. "But...when? How early would I have to come back..." Her voice trailed as she looked back at the sleeping hanyou, then besetting her eyes back on the figure with a sigh. "And the other choice?" "To stay on this jinseikouro, and see where it leads you...but a word of caution- this does not come without price...just as you must give up these moments to learn forbidden knowledge, so must you give up something to stay here." Kagome's thoughts ran over her options ungratefully. "Why have I been given these options! These ultimatums...Who would do such a thing to me..." Her fists balled tightly by her sides for a moment, pondering her choice- though her anger was giving way to defeat as she weighed both options- including her option to slay this demon where he stood, though from the look of this frozen world, she knew she wouldn't have much of a chance against his power. "And who are you to make me choose?" She looked at him fiercely. "How could I give all this up! EVERYTHING I'VE WAITED FOR IS HERE NOW! You expect me to give this up!" Her heart rate and breathing flared with her anger once more, yet once more it died away. "Can we have no peace together...is there no room for us? ...always...something always comes between us! Fate so cruelly lets us have this moment, only to tear it away from us! ...why?...its not fair..." Kagome's voice hushed into a whisper, building walls to hold back the flood of emotions that threatened to tear down her heart and set free her cries.

"What must I give up...tell me, what is it I lose if I stay?" The demon looked at Inuyasha and then back at Kagome momentarily. "I'm afraid you would lose something precious to you in the future, but you haven't met them yet..." She sighed, utterly confused as to why she was staring down these choices. "Who are you...really? And who sent you...explain to me before I make my choice!" He sighed, finally letting emotion come into his personality slightly and seeming to have a sympathetic view for her.

"My name is Konomi...I come from another place in time, another era-like you I suppose, and as you can guess, I'm a demon." With that, he stepped from the enshrouding shadows to reveal himself- a very handsome young demon, about Kagome's age with pointed ears and long, flowing brown hair. His form was fitted with black armor that was placed over a navy blue kimono. "I am here because whether you realize it or not, you are a powerful miko...and since you come from another era- you have a strong connection to the tree of ages..."

"The Goshimboku tree..." Kagome's voice was hardly a confused whisper as she wondered what the tree could possibly have anything to do with this. Konomi nodded. "I too have a strong bond to the tree...that is why I am here...you must see what I have seen...believe me-this affects your life more than I can explain..." Kagome was swimming in confusion- he wasn't giving her much, just the basics- and she didn't like that. "How do I know I can trust you...I don't even know you..." He smiled caringly- giving a strange warmth to his character that comforted her in some way. "Kagome...I can't explain exactly how I know you...but in my time you are a very powerful priestess...you cared for me-for a very long time...and you are like my own mother..."

Kagome sighed- searching herself for answers she couldn't find. "I...I...I don't know what to do...-how can I...why should I go?" Her chocolate hues searched the ground for some satisfaction, but the frozen winds and still ripples gave no answer. "Because-" He finally spoke, "if you don't you will regret it...believe me...I've seen it...Kagome- this is meant to be, don't you believe that- you know that your union with the hanyou Inuyasha is fated...so why do you doubt that it will take place? If it happened once already...are you not sure it will happen when you return?"

She thought back, her mind running over things quickly- almost not breathing as she wondered what he was saying. 'No...I can't have anymore regrets...what if its someone I love who is lost all because I can't face this demon...I couldn't have that on my shoulders...' She sighed in defeat, tears filling behind her brown eyes, already regretting the choice she made. She turned silently, kneeling down to face Inuyasha, his sleeping face seemed so peaceful and content. She thought for sure she would burst of pain as she gently kissed his lips. Her voice was filled with the barriers that held back her tears, until finally- with her whisper- a gentle, silver stream tore down her cheek. "Goodbye my love...I will return soon...and we will be together- I promise..." Her forehead pulled away from resting on his, brushing his silver bangs as she turned toward Konomi.

"I...I will come..." The shadows hid her eyes, her will was defeated and her heart sank mournfully in her chest as he held out his hands in front of him, a small glow escaping- engulfing them both as they left the forest quietly. Kagome wiped away her tears, looking around to see that it seemed they were falling through the well- the swirling stars and glistening lights that she had so often seen on her travels now surrounded them, until finally she felt her feet plant firmly on the ground again, in what seemed to be the edge of Kaede's village, the glow fading away to nothing as the fireflies danced in the darkness.

* * *

Well, what can I say- I'm back...this chappy was a bit rusty, but I'm sure you are going to love where this is going...I wanted a way to show all different kinds of Kagome's, -different sides, different situations...believe me- some of them are going to be suprising, & I promise when Kagome comes back from this trip- her and inu are getting together- its going to be so kawaii...Hope you like...R&R! 

Here's your translations, as always...

jinseikouro-path of one's life

Konomi-his name means "choice"


	41. Life of one for Death of another

Welps, this trip of Kagome's is going to be interesting...its giving me a chance to play with personalities and choices...with the very people and realities of my story...this is going to be fun! Hope you like...ENJOY- R&R!

* * *

Chapter 41

Kagome looked around at the quiet village below them, collecting herself as she began to accept the fate handed to her. "I thought you said we were going on a journey...we've gone no where...why am I back at my village?" She looked back at him with a stoic, yet soft gaze- watching as he stepped forward, looking down at the dark huts. "This is your journey...but this is not your village...it's hers..." His head gestured slightly as she followed his gaze, her breath escaping her a moment as she was caught off guard.

"But thats...thats..." Her voice trailed as she watched the slender figure saunter down the path in a familiar school uniform, toting a familiar yellow backpack, headed for a familiar hut. "I don't understand..." Kagome's realizations hadn't quite kicked in as she watched the young girl smile brightly up at the night sky, stretching out with a yawn before disappearing behind the hut door and greeting her friends with a forgotten, carefree tone.

"You don't remember this...do you?" Konomi spoke distantly as he began walking into the village, heading for the hut. "No...should I? And why are you showing me the past?" Konomi smiled slightly as Kagome caught up to his side, a bit of animosity still hiding within her breath. "Well, you wouldn't remember this- because it never happened to you...this isn't your past...its the life of someone else." Kagome stopped short, watching him as he continued down the path- then shaking her confusion away as she caught up to him. "What do you mean by that- I just saw myself go into that hut!" She pointed to Keade's hut just ahead of them where laughter and voices could be heard within. "How could this be anyone else's life?"

Konomi rolled his eyes slightly, trying to be patient as he began to explain. "Listen, I told you I was going to show you the paths that split off from yours...these are alternate universes- the Kagome you saw was a completely different person than you...we are only what our experiences and choices make us- and this Kagome has different experiences, memories...everything- the only thing that is similiar in all these places your going to see is that you are or were there at one time...I'm going to show you a few alternate realities where you were born...these are just the 'what ifs' that you humans are always wondering about..."

And with that, they stopped in front of the door to the hut- hearing the cheerful calamity that Kagome so often longed for on the nights she spent alone in her hut after Inuyasha's death. "One more thing, we are nothing more than shadows in these realms...they cannot see or hear us- so its no use trying to stop things before they occur, or interfere with anything going on...we are merely apparitions, and we can have no affect on the decisions or destinies of those we observe..."

Konomi then slid through the wall of the hut, passing through like a spirit to disappear inside. Kagome watched in amazement, and after a moment, she placed a hand up to the wall- watching it go in and come out again, until finally she stepped forward and arrived inside the hut only to be surrounded with the familiar look of so many wonderful memories- the large yellow backpack sitting in the corner as everyone gathered around the fire, talking and eating, playfully teasing each other about stupid annoyances. Kagome smiled slightly to herself as she watched everyone.

Her eyes came to rest on herself- sitting by Inuyasha as she always had, in her school uniform with the same wavy haircut that flowed down her back and the dependable carefree attitude and high-spirited optimism that her friends trademarked her for. She sighed, envying in some ways this world that she had stepped in to, and in some ways, resenting it. She blinked, trying to reset her thoughts in vain as she watched the smiles around her- then switching her eyes to Konomi as he circled the group like a rabid wolf, speaking in a stoic tone, his eyes glaring at each face dispondently.

"This is the Kagome who has yet to experience loss- in this world, Inuyasha never died...they got through the final battle with Naraku without losing a soldier...however, in doing so- she DID lose something...she lost her full potential, she lost the reason to become stronger and in that, she will not be strong enough to save their future..." Kagome looked at the couple for a moment with longing, then her head upturned, watching as the scene changed- flashing into a large field that seemed to stretch on forever in its vast expanse. She watched as a battle began to ensue between her group and an enemy she did not recognize.

The strange figure stood ackwardly hunched over in a large, draping robe of dark crimson. He looked up with a devilish smirk, throwing aside the robe to reveal his demonic stature of unruly dark brown hair and the blackest coal eyes on a large, stalky body covered in drooping robes. The ground beneath him seemed to quake, flowing in waves as his arms commanded them- his fingers rested on his belt, where a large blade was attached to a chain which he proceeded to throw straight out and whip back, stabbing at the scattering group.

"This is Sanretsu...he is an enemy you never had to face because of Inuyasha's death- when Inuyasha died, you came into your full power and began to train yourself...because of this, you gathered the shards of the Shikon jewel much faster and this did not allow Sanretsu to be born since he was formed from a shard that was embedded in a large demon who consumed smaller demons...so you probably killed and obtained the shard from the smaller demon before he collected it...therefore, he never became this powerful..." Konomi spoke in a matter-of-fact voice as he watched the scene.

Kagome's eyes watched the battle go on just as many other battles had been fought- her friends gaining the upperhand as they charged their way closer, taking down the demon piece by piece. Kagome sighed, watching her weaker self shoot poorly aimed arrows from a farther distance than the others. "But I see nothing special about this battle...the demon is formidable I suppose, but why is it that this moment is special?" She questioned sincerely as her eyes shifted between Konomi's unflinching glare and the group. "Just watch...you'll see..."

Her impatient gaze shifted back one last time as she saw this battle take a new turn. Konomi spoke, but his voice was only background noise as her eyes fixed to the ongoing slaughter. "I am showing you crossroads, places where decisions and paths are made and split- places that change peoples lives forever..."

Kagome gave a small gasp as her head snapped to something that caught her attention from the corner of her eye. "ki...Kikyo..." She heard the words from a distance, but they were there, almost as if she had muttered them herself- the uniformed Kagome was sagging her notched arrow down as her eyes gazed with a gaping mouth at the figure on the treeline. Kagome's eyes snapped from herself to Kikyo- the two standing a few yards apart, staring each other down.

Kikyo notched an arrow, pulling it back gracefully- with much more skill than this Kagome...holding it steady as she glared at her- Kagome's feet frozen as she stood there, waiting. Inuyasha had noticed by this point, and immediately began racing for the two from the other side of the field. But it was too late, Kikyo let the arrow free, energy pouring from it as it streaked across yards, only to miss a frightened Kagome by inches- hitting Sanretsu's preoccupied form. He let out a loud cry as the arrow dissolved away with a piece of himself that was directed for Inuyasha, Kagome letting out an inward sigh of relief.

"I thought you said this would be-" Kagome stopped herself short as a loud cry came from across the field, catching everyone's attention as they fell silent- watching a limp Kagome being torn through by a long blade, now stained with crimson as it stabbed through her back, thrusting her forward only to be pulled out violently by the chain, jerking her body back again as if it were a rag doll.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as he finally reached her limp body sprawled out on the ground, picking her up in his arms as everyone else chimed in, fear and concern filling their voices as their eyes fixed to their friend- then angrily stared at their assalant who laughed insanely in the background as his weapon returned to his hand with the stains of thier fallen comrade's blood.

Kagome watched herself be taken down, breathe shallow in her throat as she let her eyes roam over the scene. Inuyasha was pushing pieces of hair from her face tenderly as Kikyo looked on without concern or care, then simply turned and left. She smiled slightly before coughing violently, blood touching the side of her lip as she gasped for air, then turned her eyes back to Inuyasha as her hand went up to his face, streaking a small pattern of crimson across his cheek as her lips uttered something incoherent. Inuyasha layed her back on the ground gently as Sango hovered over her on Kirara, then jumped down to her friend's side. "Take care of her..." Sango nodded slightly as she looked over Kagome's body, tears filling her eyes.

Inuyasha for once was silent as he drew his sword, then in one clean motion he proceeded to use the backlash wave on Sanretsu, who defended himself for several moments, until he was overcome by the waves of power with a unbelieving last glance and a loud curse for the souls who had just slain him.

Inuyasha walked dispondently back to Kagome, picking her up from Sango's care without a second thought and holding her head next to his chest carefully. Miroku and Sango followed behind Inuyasha as he took her back to the village, Sango buried in Miroku's chest as they left. Kagome fell to her knees- sighing as she took everything in. It was unusual and heartwrenching to watch herself be slaughtered- and her friends...she hated watching them mourn her.

"Am I dead? Was that the price I payed...my life for Inuyasha's?" "Does it seem unfair?" Kagome gave a watery smile as she answered under her breathe. "no..."

Kagome sighed, shaking her head gently as she watched the time flow again, taking her back to a small hut where her body was being nursed carefully. "I would gladly do it..." She smiled slightly as she watched her bandaged friends try their best to help her- Konomi looking at her softly. "Given the choice...I would die for any of them..."

"I know. " Konomi sighed, watching the day unfold before them. "You are still holding on...you always were stubborn...even when it came to death..." Konomi let his voice trail in thought a moment before returning his eyes to the task at hand. "Lets skip ahead...shall we?" He circled around to the other side of the hut; Kagome watched as the figures disappeared, leaving only the two between the empty walls. "Come on, we have to go..." She looked up, following Konomi from the hut reluctantly, hesitating slightly as she looked back at the large yellow backpack that sat in the corner of the lonely hut, then turned and left.

She met with Konomi outside, he was watching the horizon expectantly. She followed his glance to see a group of people coming over the hill- Inuyasha, Miroku, Kouga, and Sango all were posted at four ends of something, carrying it down the path as they headed solemly for the forest. Kagome couldn't quite tell what they were doing from this distance, but she realized what was happening when she saw the large group of villagers following behind. Women and their children and even the men followed behind, giving silent prayers as the procession continued into the forest. Kaede, Shippo, and Kirara followed beside the four as they entered the forest. Kagome watched them pass by her, walking into the treeline quietly as her eyes caught the glimpse of the beautifully decorated covering that layed over the mass they were carrying.

Kagome fell in beside Inuyasha without a hesitation, walking silently as if she knew where they were going. Her hand instinctively went into his, and suprisingly- her hand didn't pass through it, but gently stayed against his. She couldn't feel it, and she knew he couldn't feel her- but she didn't care, she walked this way, Konomi following quietly behind.

The sun poked through the trees, lighting the path and playing off the figures as they neared their destination. The procession slowed at the Goshimboku tree, where a large stone had been placed, not so different from the one placed at Inuyasha's grave, although this one had a magnificent color and beautiful crystals graced its surface, creating prisms of light that seemed to glow.

'Its perfect Inuyasha...' Kagome smiled slightly, looking down to see that his hand was closing tighter until it was a fist and had completely passed through her own. She pulled her fingers away gently, listening to the villagers comment about her, and the wonderful stone that the half-demon had erected for her. She watched as her friends gently placed their load down on small stilts, then pulled away the cloth that covered their burden.

Kagome swallowed hard as she saw her body- beautifully decorated in a flowing kimono of pinks and reds, with flowers and trinkets in her hair and around her still body as if she were a doll. A slight breeze blew by as tears began to roll down Sango's cheeks and Shippo buried his face in a saddened Kaede's robes. Kagome looked over all her friends, her heart breaking as her mind simply wanted to scream 'I'm here...don't cry anymore- I'M FINE...I'M RIGHT HERE!' She swallowed again to keep tears away, though it almost seemed impossible as tears began to slip down every cheek silently...even Kouga let a small drop grace his cheek under his shadowed eyes solemnly, everyone mourned, whether silently or uncontrollably, they all cried unforgiving tears- everyone except Inuyasha.

This was just a nostalgic dream for her, watching her death and funeral like this...this wasn't right...how was any of this fair? Miroku took Sango in his arms as Ayame fell against Kouga's chest...hai, everyone she knew was here...Inuyasha was watching with a dispondent gaze, as though no one else was there, as though nothing in the world could affect him. She looked away as four men came forward and lowered her into the ground. Villagers then came forward and threw flowers into the hole where she now resided. Children threw petals innocently into the grave, watching them float down into the darkness and touch the young girl's face; a young girl who seemed to be sleeping to them...having unfathomed dreams from which she would never awake...

Soon, everyone left- everyone except her friends. They stayed, even after the soil had covered her- they stayed. Dusk wore on, and they put their last bouqets and trinkets to rest at the gravesite, praying their last prayers- though it seemed their was nothing more to pray for now...Kagome was dead and their prayers had not saved her, they would certainly not resurrect her...so what was left? They couldn't dry their tears...no- it may be their last goodbye, but it felt as though pain would never end for them now. Sango touched Inuyasha's shoulder silently as she looked down at the grave, sighing slightly and leaving with the others- leaving him to his own prayers.

Konomi watched silently from a distance as Kagome stood by Inuyasha, watching over him as he looked down on her resting place. She looked up into his eyes, though his gaze was shadowed and unflinching- small streaks began to wet his face- suprising and hurting Kagome unimaginably. Inuyasha clinched his fists tighter as his shakily angry voice began to talk to the grave before him, reaching out with a broken heart. "Why Kagome? ...why did it have to be you- you weren't suppose to die on me! I'm sick of watching people die- especially the women that I- loved...stupid girl...I should have protected you..."

She looked away, unable to stand the sight as she shook her head. She gather herself together as Inuyasha jumped into the sacred tree just above her hollowed ground. She sighed, walking back to Konomi with a gaze that she wanted to build barriers with, but everything was falling apart. "I'm sick of this...let's leave this place..."

"It doesn't work that way...we aren't through here yet..." Kagome looked up at him. "What is left! I'm dead...how can I see anymore?" Her voice drifted off, sighing apologetically. Konomi only turned and began walking, Kagome following obediently. "Years are passing, seasons are coming and going...life is moving on and leaving you behind as nothing but a memory...but your memory has effected time..." She looked up as the forest broke, coming into the village- though it seemed changed somehow. "It has been 5 years since your death now...but your memory lives in this village..."

Kagome looked down to see Miroku and Sango walking up to the forest, Sango holding the hand of a small boy while Miroku carried a small girl on his back. They smiled happily as they played together, disappearing into the trees as Kagome's wide eyes followed them until they were gone. "Miroku and Sango bring their children to see your grave very often...they were married shortly after your death."

They followed the happy couple deep into the forest until they reached the Goshimboku tree, a place she had just left. Kagome had listened with a content smile as the children questioned their parents innocently. "Otousan...tell us about the priestess again...please?" The little girl begged her father with an eager voice and sweet smile. Miroku smiled caringly to the children, looking at Sango for a moment before consenting. "Alright..." He gave a small nod as he gave in to the children, who both laughed and began listening intently as their father began to speak.

"She was a most beautiful and unusual priestess from another era...her arrows could cut through demons easily as any sword, taking out all demonic aura in her path and a single touch would pruify the sacred jewel shards effortlessly and dissipate any miasma she wished." Miroku spoke in an ominous, caring tone as Kagome listened just as intently as the young ones, smiling as she heard her legacy being passed on.

"And her name was KAGOME HIGURASHI!" An excited little voice burst out happily, the little girl throwing her arms up and then wrapping them around her father's neck again with a smiling giggle as the young boy laughed, awaiting their father to continue. Miroku and Sango both smiled as they approached the grave in which they sought.

"Yes...Kagome...that was the name of the priestess who brought back the Shikon No Tama...breaking it apart and helping to collect countless shards...she slayed numerous demons, and to purify the most evil and vile demons- all she had to do was touch them and their poisons were turned to a glassy surface of neutrality...she was an amazing girl..."

Kagome listened a few moments longer as Miroku told of demon slaying and herioc battles, as though Kagome was a fairy tale that he had made up. He told of her arrival, and how she met Inuyasha. Soon, Miroku took the children into the forest to play, leaving his wife Sango to her thoughts and prays at her old friend's grave. Kagome watched as Sango kneeled down by her resting place and began to talk to the stone in a nostalgic voice.

"Well Kagome-chan...here we are again...another year has passed, and it seems as though the children are growing faster everyday..." She smiled to herself slightly. "It also seems as though it was just yesterday when you walked into the village with your bright smile and cheerful greeting...I know its silly, but I never really did get over that feeling that one day we would look up to see you coming through the well with your large bag, riding into the village the smile you always wore." Sango smiled, down-hearting herself a bit, but continuing as Kagome listened. "You know I worry about Shippo and the others...its just not the same around here without you...if only you could see the beautiful children we have raised and the wonderful life we have made...Kagome- it wasn't suppose to be this way..." Sango got to her feet, smiling as she turned from the grave. "Until next time my friend..."

"I know Sango...it never turns out the way its suppose to..." Kagome let a small smile drift onto her face, curving her lips as she looked back to Konomi. "And what of Inuyasha and the others?" Konomi led her back into the village, going down a path toward Kaede's hut. "Shippo grew up fast after your death- he swore he wouldn't let anyone else die while he was around..." His head nodded to the horizon where Kagome's brown hues met with a tall looking boy, hair flowing in a high ponytail down to his neck as he threw two swords into a tree skillfully. She watched as he raced down steps and came to the tree, pulling out the swords and hopping into the tree branches above him, looking down as a young figure raced down the steps after him.

Kagome's eyes met with a young girl who seemed to be slightly younger than Shippo. By her appearance she was obviously of the wolf demon tribe, wearing light armor of a brownish tint. Her wavy locks were a very deep brown, tied back in a ribbon near the base of her neck loosely. Kagome thought she reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite place who.

* * *

Welps, this is a pretty long one...hope you enjoy this one, its just the beginning of the new worlds we will discover...:smiles devilishly: well, R&R! ja ne!

Here's your translations, as always...

Otousan- father

jinseikouro-path of one's life

Konomi-his name means "choice"


	42. Incomplete without you

here we are again- thanks for the great reviews guys!- we just past 600! YAY! and just to follow up with you, I'm starting work on a new fanfic...the one that will focus on the year between Inuyasha's death and return...there will be alot about Sango, Miroku, Kagome, And Sesshy in there- so I can't wait to start! Welps, here ya go- R&R! .

Chapter 42

Kagome's eyes met with a young girl who seemed to be slightly younger than Shippo. By her appearance she was obviously of the wolf demon tribe, wearing light armor of a brownish tint. Her wavy locks were a very deep brown, tied back in a ribbon near the base of her neck loosely. Kagome thought she reminded her of someone, but she couldn't quite place who.

"Shippo? ...Shippo please stop running and hiding from me...I'm tired of chasing you...just come out- you promised!" The young girl's begging tone was met with Shippo's resistant and harsh voice as he jumped from the tree several yards from where she stood. "Just go home Kaya, I don't have time for this! I'm much too busy today!" He turned coldly to jump back into the trees, but was stopped short. "You promised! You said you would spend today with me...no training or hunting or running off...Shippo!"

"Kaya..." His voice trailed somewhat as he placed his swords in their hilts and turned to leave. "I'll be back this afternoon, I'll come see you then...and don't follow me this time..." "You're going to see her again...aren't you?" Kaya's hands were held to her chest, clutching on the words as she awaited an answer which didn't come- Shippo stayed silent, not turning to see her face- he didn't want to see the pained look in her eyes.

"TELL ME SHIPPO! YOU ARE! I know you are..." Her voice was strained, holding back tears in the pause that extended the gap between them. "Then go...I don't care anymore..." her lies trailed off as she turned and ran into the forest. "Kaya- matte!" Shippo sighed as he called too late, her figure already disappeared into the overgrowth. He cursed himself for being so stupid, then jumped into the trees, running along the tops in leaps as he neared his destination.

"What was all that about?" Kagome looked at Konomi with questioning brown hues as he began leading her up the steps. "Kaya is Kouga and Ayame's daughter...she was born not long after your death, around the same time Sango and Miroku's children were born- yet demons grow very fast at first, then their aging slows tremendously...but I'm sure you already know all this..." He cocked an eyebrow at her as they reached the top of the steps, her thoughts running over Shippo for sometime.

"Let's go, we still have alot to see." He led her in Shippo's direction, where they soon found themselves spying on Shippo as he greeted another young girl with long dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. Shippo jumped from the trees with a smirk as he looked down at the young girl, who looked about Kaya's age and hieght, wearing a blue kimono with a matching blue ribbon tying back two strands of her hair, wrapping back to the long flowing ribbon as she kneeled next to the ground, then stood with her back to Shippo.

"Hello Rin..." The girl turned quickly at first, then relaxed into a smile and ran into Shippo's arms. "Shippo!" He lifted her up as he spun around once, then placed her to her feet and looked at her smiling face. "Its good to see you again..." Shippo smiled as Rin giggled slightly. "Shhh...if my Lord finds you here, he will be cross with both of us..."

"What are you doing out here alone? Where is Jaken?" Rin smiled slightly at the boy. "He and Lord Sesshomaru are away- they had to leave me behind with Au-un while they look for some demon..." Rin finished her sentence just before coughing violently- Shippo immediately looked concerned. "Baka- he shouldn't have left you alone! Are you alright?" Rin waved it off as she stopped coughing, looking back up at Shippo. "I'm fine...besides, I'm not alone anymore..." They smiled, though Shippo was still concerned.

Kagome looked back at Konomi with questioning eyes, but he answered before the question even came out. "She is dying...Sesshomaru doesn't know how to save her this time either- you're gone, and Tenseiga won't effectively rid her body of the poison...you remember when you saved her? Well you weren't around this time...now all Sesshomaru can do is search for a demon or priest to cure her while using Tenseiga to keep death at bay- but it won't sustain her...she is slipping away everyday..." Konomi sighed. "Unfortunately, there are no priests or priestesses left with your kind of spiritual power..."

Kagome watched as Shippo and Rin talked quietly, sitting in a tree branch for most of the day as they giggled and teased each other. She smiled softly to herself, bittersweetly knowing that Rin would die because she wasn't around, but thoughts changed when she heard a small noise from the nearby bushes. Her eyes turned to catch sight of the girl hidden behind a tree as the sun was vanishing.

Kaya's figure was shadowed in the darkness of the shadows as she spyed on the two young friends in the tree not far away. Her face was pained, yet curiously eager to soak in everything that happened- she bit her lower lip as she stole her eyes away and hid behind the tree again, trying her best to stay perfectly still and quiet while her heart was breaking. Shippo was with Rin again...she wasn't allowed to see Rin...her father had made a promise to Sesshomaru that his entire pack would stay clear of her because wolves scared her so much. But he was with her, though he knew that she cared for him, he ran to see her anyway. He always did, until she wasn't around...as soon as she returned to Sesshomaru's side to travel he ran back to her...and she always took him back...

Kagome saw it unfold before her, almost as if time replayed itself. Shippo jumped from the tree as he told Rin goodbye, kissing her tenderly then watching her run off into the dark forest. He turned rapidly as Kaya clumsily made a small pained noise from behind the tree. He called for the intruder angrily, his face finally softening somewhat when he saw Kaya step from the shadows with a heavy burdened look across her eyes. He tried to call for her but it was too late, she was gone.

"I can't stand it anymore!" She leaned her head forward as an angry tear rolled down her cheek, her forehead resting against the tree as her fists stretched out on the bark above her, digging her claws into the fragile wood. "Why does he love that human so much! This isn't fair...Sesshomaru doesn't approve of him, but still he risks his life to be with her whenever he gets the chance...that baka...he's going to get himself killed one day..." Her fists clenched tightly as she bit her lip. "...but...he promised...he promised it would be different this time..." Her voice trailed as she wiped her tears, pushing herself up from the support of the tree and standing there, gazing at the wounded bark as if it had offended her. Finally, she swung her fist into it, blowing the base of the tree into pieces and leaping away toward the mountains as it came toppling to the forest floor.

Kagome watched as the young wolf-demon ran off, reminded of the pain she felt when she ran away from Inuyasha. It was happening again- it was the same, only this time it was Shippo, not Inuyasha- and it was another set of girl's having their hearts tugged in opposite directions. Soon, Shippo was passing them, trying to follow Kaya's scent. Konomi laughed slightly, Kagome turning her head curiously to hear his explaination as to why he found it so funny.

"He'll never catch her...he knows that- but he always tries...she has the speed of her father...and it happens this way every time...Kaya catches Shippo sneaking off, then he has to explain things while rescuing her when she runs into trouble..." "So she is Kouga and Ayame's daughter after all?" Kagome questioned as they walked through the forest quietly, leaving the young lovers to their quarrel. "Hai, but Kaya is only raised by her father...Ayame died shortly after Kaya was born." Kagome's face was shocked at the comment. "Died? How? What happened?"

"The clan was mysteriously attacked by a demon, Ayame and Kouga fought fiercely to protect their pack and their daughter, and their entire pack fought to protect Kaya- but in the end, many died and Ayame ended up being fatally injured, but not before she sent their daughter to safety. She watched the remaining pack take their daughter to the mountains as both her and Kouga stayed and tried their best to slay the demon, but failed- Ayame was fatally wounded and Kouga was badly injured himself, but he escaped with his life and his dying mate in his arms."

"That's horrible...poor Kouga...Ayame...and Kaya will never get to know her mother- thats just horrible..." Konomi's stoic gaze gave a certain warmth as he stared at her, turning somewhat sympathetic. "And what of the others...you have yet to show me Inuyasha...where is he? How is he doing now?" Konomi sighed slightly, continuing to walk into the forest.

"Konomi? Tell me- Come on! I want to see Inuyasha!" Konomi's voice was swift and silenting. "Be patient, you will see him soon enough..." Kagome sighed impatiently, wondering what he would be like- if he and Kikyo were living in a cozy hut stashed in the woods, if Kikyo's soul had returned- if Inuyasha was human...if Inuyasha was even still alive...but what she found was nothing she could have imagined.

Konomi led her to the clearing where the well stood, erected in the middle of the field with a silver-haired figure sitting on the lip of its aged wooden edges. Kagome curiously watched, walking into the field to get a better view of her hanyou, but Konomi stayed put at the tree line. 'Inuyasha...' The red haori was slightly tattered from time and battles fought, but this was her hanyou- so why did he seem different? She stepped in front of him- seing his eyes said it all.

Kagome gasped slightly- his face, it was scarred. The largest of the scars ran down his forehead to his brow, then began again just under his ember hues and stopped mid-cheek. A few others ran along his cheeks, but his eyes- Kagome noticed the flicker from them was gone, he held a deep cold to him, like Sesshomaru. She watched as got up to his feet, sniffing the air slightly and then leaping into a nearby tree.

Her heart pounded in her chest, her mind relaying rationalizations back and forth- too many to keep up with. She heard a short laughter, then saw Miroku and Sango step from the small forest with their family. They walked by the well with only a short pause to interrupt their conversation- the young children giggling and playing until they passed through the clearing and disappeared once again.

Inuyasha jumped from the tree, scoffing slightly at the happy scene that had just passed his sight. He looked at his claws nostalgicly, then returned his eyes to the well before speeding off into the forest. "What- What happened to him? Something is wrong...Inuyasha isn't like that- he would never be so...so..." Kagome sighed- losing her words in her thoughts and frustrations as tears formed behind her brown hues.

"Inuyasha began to lose his mind after your death...he felt it was his fault- it had to be his fault, every woman he loved and protected eventually died...he went insane with his guilt and decided he wasn't meant to be close to anyone...he vowed to live his life alone- and so he did, he detached himself from everything and ran away from everyone who tried to help."

"but...no- he can't live like this! He can't survive this way!" Kagome was finally beginning to fall apart- she was starting to forget that this wasn't her world. "He needs his friends! Baka- What was he thinking! We have to do something- I have to help him!" Kagome was rambling and raving through ragged breathes as Konomi stared her down, awaiting her finish. "Konomi- tell me where he is! I have to find him!"

"And do what? We can't change anything here- I've told you before, we are only visitors..." Konomi's ember hues looked to the direction in which Inuyasha was headed. "He'll probably meet up with Sesshomaru...ever since your death, those two can't stop going at it- ...Inuyasha fights Sesshomaru and the Lord quickly retaliates...its as though they have no other purpose now...they live to kill each other- yet they never succeed..."

Kagome sighed- her Inuyasha- he wasn't hers anymore...he had told her once that he wasn't meant to be so easy-going and carefree like she wanted him to be, but she told him over and over- she wanted him to love, to laugh, to be happy...this was nothing like what she wanted for him...this wasn't the life she invisioned for her hanyou, for her friends...

"Come...our time here is spent..." Kagome looked over at Konomi, standing by the lip of the well. "We have to go so soon? What's going to happen to them all?" Konomi sighed. "I don't want to spend any more time looking at this particular world, but in the future Miroku and Sango live with their children quietly in the village, though Sango always regrets her brother's death- Rin will eventually die of her poisoning...but not before Sesshomaru does the drastically insane trying to save her...Shippo and Kaya fall in love- " Kagome rolled her eyes. "Stop- just show me...I want to see...I want to see thier future...and what happens to Inuyasha...please Konomi...show me..."

Konomi sighed defeatingly. "Very well...if we must..." Kagome and Konomi fell through time once more- traveling another 5 years into the future of thier alternate reality. "Here...5 more years...and everything has changed..." Kagome looked around- finding themselves in the same spot, though she heard voice nearby...

"Who is that?" Kagome's dispondent voice fell off as she walked into the woods toward the sacred tree. Konomi followed silently until they arrived under the Goshimboku. "Inuyasha...please...stop it!" The voice was familiar, Kagome's eyes washing over the silver haired hanyou who stood in front of her reflection...yet this wasn't Kikyo...no- this was Kagome?

"Konomi- what is this? I thought you were taking me to the future of this world- not a different world entirely..." Konomi smirked slightly. "I did...look at Inuyasha's face...I did as I said I would do- I told you Sesshomaru tried the drastically insane before Rin's death...he did the only thing left to him- he raised the dead..." Kagome gasped slightly, looking over herself- she was wearing a beautiful kimono...exactly like the one she was wearing the day she was buried, yet she was scared- she hated the thought of being like Kikyo- she never wished to be resurrected...

"You are flesh and blood, yet you do not understand what has happened- people you knew are all different...you were dead almost a decade before you were brought back to life." Kagome watched as she raised her voice to Inuyasha- his figure backing away, his eyes gazing stoicly- trying to stay emotionless as he stared her down, though the flood of emotion was killing him.

"Stop running- please Inuyasha- I need you..." Inuyasha growled low in his chest, looking away from her. "Shut up! You don't need me...you died because of me...everyone I've ever loved has died- so just stay away from me!" Kagome's face was stained with tears in the dusky sunlight; she ran over and grabbed his wrist as he tried to walk away, making him turn around as she held his hand up and placed hers against his, interlacing their fingers. "THIS! This is what I've waited for Inuyasha...your hands were meant for this...they would never hurt or betray me...I know your hands are gentle...so why are you walking away- why are you breaking my heart?" Inuyasha's hand went to her cheek, his voice still hard and cold, as if time would not let him release his guilt and anguish. "You stupid girl- I would rather you be alive and heartbroken- than dead and buried." "BUT THAT'S MY CHOICE TO MAKE! I will gladly die for you again Inuyasha- but don't make me die without you..."

Kagome sighed- the scene was heartwrenching for her...as unusual as watching her own funeral. She had seen enough to be satisfied and soon, Konomi was taking her to a new world. "Come, we can use the well as our portal now..." With that, Konomi and Kagome jumped down the rabbit hole and into something new...all the while, Kagome wondering how she was ever going to make it home...or to what home she would return to...

-  
Well, I hope you enjoyed that one- it was unusual, but fun to write! Can't wait to see what they run into next...lots of twists and turns in the next chappy to keep reading and reviewing! Ja Ne!

Here's your translations, as always...

matte- wait

Otousan- father

jinseikouro-path of one's life

Konomi-his name means "choice" 


	43. Begin Again

Well, just to tell you again, I'm not sure how many worlds Kagome will be visiting...but it won't last much longer...it will definately end before we hit chapter 50...probably ending around chapter 47...but I don't know how many worlds she will visit before then...anyways, I hope you've liked it so far, b/c its just going to get better...I've come up with some unusual ideas for worlds- and some unusual pairings...so just hold on tight! R&R!

Chapter 43

Kagome looked up from the bottom of the dark well, the misty stars fading away as Konomi took her by the waist and leaped from the blackness with ease. She was expecting to see the well house and yet, she did not see what she was expecting- this was the field- the fuedal era- why hadn't they left? "Wha- where are we? Why didn't it work?" Konomi laughed slightly. "Expecting your home were you? Well, I used the well to take us into another world- but it is still the fuedal era...I only used the well because its easier on my powers than just ripping open a portal to each new place...so- shall we get started?"

Kagome nodded slightly- her stomach knotting slightly as she dreaded seeing what aweful place she had been brought to this time. She sighed, trying to relax as she followed obediently- noticing the humidity in the air as they fought through the dense ungrowth of the forest. Finally, they broke through the trees- finding themselves at a hot spring. Konomi held back, as he usually did, while Kagome ventured on to find what she was meant to see. Soon, after turning a rock- she saw two figures in the hotspring together.

Her first instinct was to hide- yet she held back as she remembered they couldn't see her, but that still did nothing to soothe the feeling that she was spying on them. She noticed first the silver haired figure with his arms stretched out to his sides on the rock behind him, then she looked down to see a black haired figure laying against his chest comfortably. She blushed slightly turning back to Konomi. He gave her an odd look, raising a brow slightly until she rolled her eyes and sighed, turning back and moving closer- walking around so she could get a better view of them.

'This is so stupid- I'm spying on myself with Inuyasha...this is too creepy...I mean-' All her thoughts stopped as she stood, staring herself down...but it wasn't Inuyasha she was with, the face behind the silver strands of hair was not that of Inuyasha. 'Se...Sesshomaru!' Her eyes widened as she watched curiously- surely it was a mistake... how had she- why had she...what was she doing?

There were no words for this- she could almost feel the scars along her back burning with her anger as she clenched her fists tighter, remembering his betrayal, and yet- she looked so happy...sitting in the water up to her chest, her hands against his strong figure, her head resting against him contently as he stared off into the shadows with an almost serene look about him- something about his face, it didn't resound in the stoic cold, and uncaring gaze that she was so accustom to.

Perhaps it was longing or envy that made her heart wrench in pain. Even still, her eyes drifted down to their reflection without saying a word. She remembered clearly the year she had spent with Sesshomaru- how close they had become at times, yet how far apart they always seemed to be. Somehow, her counterpart had closed that void. Konomi's voice was more noise she didn't need- the demon's voice blending with the insanity as she turned her back, closing her eyes as the scene changed.

"Fate twists in strange ways...unfortunately- I have no reasons for why this world is the way it is...but it has ended up very different..." He offered no comfort for her- no peace in this chaos. She needed Inuyasha- to curl up in his arms and hear him tell her that everything would be fine, but he was nowhere- she had tasted his kiss, but that was a different lifetime- what would remain the same? Who would comfort her after this nightmare- no one would understand, because no one would know what she had seen.

The next moment- they were inside a dim mansion. Kagome looked up to see herself staring out a window, clothed in a beautiful robe of white and cream. A door opened, and her Lord of the Western lands walked in, clothed in blue and black. She smiled, taking his hand as he offered it to her, getting up from her place to stand in front of him. "My Lord...you look very cunning this evening..." She laughed, bowing slightly. Sesshomaru placed a finger gently under her chin and tilted her face to his. "As do you my lady..." He whispered softly, kissing her gently.

Kagome looked away- she couldn't stand it. How could she betray Inuyasha like that? She knew how- she was alone, Inuyasha had left her alone. "Take me away from this place- I can't stand it..." She held back tears, though she wasn't sure whether to cry or be sick. "You aren't curious about your friends?" Konomi looked at her with a raised brow. "No! ...just take me back..." "Of course...everyone else is dead here anyway..." Kagome's eyes widened with a gasp. "wha...what do you mean?"

"Just what I said...there is no one left here...Shippo, Miroku, Sango...even Rin...they are all dead...even Kouga died in the end..." Kagome's fists clutched in anger. "You wretch...SHUT UP! How can you crush me like this with no remorse...how can you stand there and ramble on as if you were telling some fairy tale...these are peoples lives!" Konomi shook his head unflinchingly. "But thats just it...these aren't peoples lives...these are the things that could have been- they are nothing but fairy tales...dreams that will have no affect on the real world. These are the decisions left behind- they can do you no harm.

"I'll take you home now...come..." He extended his hand to her, letting her look it over for a moment as if she were a frightened animal- but reluctantly, she grasped it.

-

Kagome's eyes parted- as if it had all been a dream. No- a nightmare, from which she was finally waking. "Inu...yasha..." She expected to see him laying next to her, but that was before the sleep was washed away and she began taking in her surroundings. She remembered her misadventure; she remembered everything so clearly, yet it seemed far away now. She looked around, finding herself within a dark room- yet, on close observation she realized she was in the well. She looked up to see the darkness- climbing out to find herself underneath a velvet night sky, soaked with stars.

She began to run toward her village, as fast as she could. She had to know, where was she- how long in the past had she been brought back. However, she thought she could be going half-crazed since there was nothing to tell her that it was nothing more than a dream, but she had to know.

She came sprinting out of the forest and there was Inuyasha, standing faithfully on the edge of the village. She ran into his arms, clutching him tightly as he looked down at her- confusion filling his expression. "Kagome? What's wrong?...I thought you were going to the hotsprings..." Kagome said nothing, just buried her face deep in his scent- the same scent she longed for, her desire bringing tears to her eyes. It seemed as though she hadn't seen him in years.

Inuyasha's concerned deepened, he pulled her to arms length violently, looking into her eyes as she studied his face. "Kagome! Tell me what happened! This is the second night in a row you've disappeared into that forest and came back histerical! Now tell me what's going on!" Kagome ignored his commands as her fingers gently went to his face- tracing the smooth skin with her fingers, smiling instantly. "Inuyasha...your face...its not..." Her words trailed slightly as he grabbed her hand. "You're scaring me Kagome...tell me what's wrong..."

His eyes told her how odd she was acting, yet she didn't care. "I missed you...Inuyasha...I'm sorry I- .." Once again, she thrust herself against his body- this time the hanyou did nothing, he simply put his arms around her with a concerned breath. "Missed me? But you just left the village a few moments ago to take a bath..."

Kagome sighed. 'Its the same night...I was brought back to the beginning of the night I left...' Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style, carrying her gently back to her hut with little fight. He couldn't help but worry- she seemed so tired and out of it, yet he had seen her only moments before. He was now determined to find out the cause.

Days passed- but Kagome refused to see anyone. She stayed in her bed mostly, nightmares plaguing her sleep. Inuyasha and the others worried- they had never seen Kagome take to her bed for so long. Only time would tell what she had suffered...

-  
ugh...bored with this chappy- and I haven't got alot of time lately- so I finished it up for you guys. Promise, outcomes will become clear soon.

Here's your translations, as always...

matte- wait

Otousan- father

jinseikouro-path of one's life

Konomi-his name means "choice" 


	44. Confessions of Another Lifetime

Hmmm...well- with everything going on its almost impossible to find time for this little hobby...or anything else for that matter. Anyways, I'm still writing when I get the time...so for those of you still reading, sorry bout the long waits... 

A/N: song to start out this chappy... Ashlee Simpson- "Beautifully Broken"  
another song Lindsay Lohan- "Confessions of a Broken Heart"

Chapter 44

_It seems like yesterday that my world fell from the sky It seems like yesterday I didn't know how hard I could cry It feels like tomorrow I may not get by_

_But I will try I will try_

_Wipe the tears from my eyes I'm beautifully broken And I don't mind if you know it I'm beautifully broken And I don't care if I show it_

_Everyday is a new day I'm reminded of the past Every time there's another storm I know that it won't last Every moment I'm filled with hope cause I got another chance_

_But I will try I will try_

_Got nothing Left to hide I'm beautifully broken __And I don't mind if you know it I'm beautifully broken And I don't care if I show it_

_Without the highs and the lows Where would we go Where would we go I'm beautifully broken And I don't mind if you know it I'm beautifully broken And I don't care if I show it_

_I am beautifully broken.  
and I don't care if I show it..._

Kagome held tightly, her hands clasped around a small item in her palms as she stared out a dark window. The room was faded- as was the kimono she wore. Everything was bathed in a dusky glow of dim, retreating light. A figure moved about the shadows, finally coming up behind her as she stared distantly- placing his hands on her shoulders, gently whispering in her ear. "..what? ...I don't understand..." She turned slowly- her lips meeting his in a short, sweet kiss. She smiled up at the Lord of the Western Lands, her eyes drifting with a sigh- catching a glimpse of Inuyasha looking at her from the corner of the darkness with a stoic gaze on his scarred face. Her expression turned pained as she broke from Sesshomaru's arms and backed away, clutching tighter to the tiny objects in her grasp.

She looked down as the last remnants of light were washed away, her brown hues tracing two small keys twisted of silver and black that seemed to glow faintly within her fingers. They were important...something about them was important to her, she could feel it. She closed her fists around them again and held them close. A voice echoed to her faintly, whispering to her as she began to loose her grip on the precious jewels. "You are unfinished..." She desperately tried to regain her hold, but the enchanted keys were disappearing. "No- Konomi- You wretched demon! Leave me be!" She grabbed at the air violently.

At this moment she became coherent- her fingers grasping at the darkness of her own room. "Another nightmare..." She sighed, throwing her feet over her bedside in frustration. It was dark out...she had slept through yet another day, waking only to the dreams that haunted her memory. She had been doing that often...it seemed sleeping was the only thing she could bare to do. She pushed herself up, leaving the hut and heading stealthily toward her comrades hut.

She stood outside the door, listening to a meeting within that was obviously about her. She rolled her eyes as she pulled her kimono closer. They had been having alot of conversations about her lately, and even though they thought they were private, she had listened to most of them.

"...maybe it was another demoness...like Nanashi...I mean, we've discussed that possibility before but-" "No Sango- its different...its as if something horribly traumatic has occured..." Miroku sighed, thinking deeply. "I haven't seen her this bad since Inuyasha died...its as if she has lost her very will to live..." "I don't understand what could have- " Inuyasha's sentence trailed as he sniffed the air slightly. He got up from his seat at the fire and went to the door- pulling back the cover quickly and looking into the empty darkness. "Inuyasha? Something wrong?" Miroku raised a brow, looking at Sango a moment before Inuyasha came back to his postition in front of the flames anxiously. "Forget it...I thought-"

Kagome smirked, catiously coming from around the corner. She ran her fingers back through her hair, then she eagerly jogged to the forest. She ran through the darkness, a veil of anger and solitude coursing through her- everything was building up- her friends, her memories, even her dreams were betraying her...all because of him. She reached the clearing, the bone-eater's well sat in the middle, breaking her run as she caught her hands against it, stopping her sprints abruptly.

"KONOMI! Come out here! I'll kill you- if its the last thing I ever do- I'm gonna make you regret the day you took my life away!" Her fist slammed against the aged wood of the beaten well, her hues studied the darkness of the well, as if trying to unlock its cryptic secret.

"Whats all this about? I brought you back...you said you wanted to go home and that is where I brought you...What more do you wish?" She turned to his silk voice- seeing his figure behind her, as if some distant memory, or dream made reality. "You...- what do I wish? I want things back to the way they were! I want to forget these burdens you've placed on me for your own amusement!"

"My amusement? You think those things I showed you were only games?" She stared daggers into him as he continued, almost unwilling to listen- she had to restrain every piece of herself from purifying him...or at least giving it a shot. "Stupid girl- You never listen...these were warnings...paths you didn't take...every miko looks upon the past with regret or sorrow...wondering what could have happened- how things would have ended up...its called doubt..." "No its called being human!" Kagome retorted with a vicious tone. "Exactly! You may doubt other things...but you must never doubt your chosen path! Miko's who look upon the past with regret or doubt end up dead or worse...You must forget all of this and finish your journey. Once its done you may not understand it all...but regret is not something you can afford- not if you value your life or the lives of your friends..."

"Wha- What?" "What do you think happened to all the mikos that came before...Kikyo's life was very unhappy...she always wanted to be normal and regret haunted her until the day she died. Midoriko, on the other hand, loved to help the people of her time- and consequence or regret rarely weighed her down...thats how she became one of the most powerful mikos to ever live..." Kagome rolled her eyes- becoming frustrated and bored with the circles she always seemed to be running. "I'm tired of this Konomi...my soul, my will...it grows weary of this life...what do you want from me? I've given everything short of my life to protect this world..."

Konomi smiled slightly. "And if you finish this task...it will no longer be your burden to carry...You can be free to love and live as you have before...this journey is a reminder of what you have- not what you lost...believe me...in the future- you will gain two very prominent reminders of love..." Kagome looked at him strangely, agreeing to return with him- pondering his statement in the back of her mind.

"So...will I be losing time again?" She raised a brow as he approached her. "No...you have already paid your tithe for this journey once...I will bring you back to this exact moment if you so wish..." Kagome bit her lip as Konomi took her hand, turning toward the well.

"KAGOME!" Kagome's head snapped to the forest as she balanced on the edge of the well. "Inuyasha..." Her words trailed as Inuyasha rushed toward her- his face angered by the unusual demon beside her. "Goodbye Inuyasha..." She turned her back as Konomi pulled her inside the sacred well, disappearing as Inuyasha leaped in after her, however, to his suprise- it refused to work for him. "Stupid girl...get back here!"

Unfortunately, Kagome was much too far away to hear Inuyasha's cries. It was a different Kagome, however, who was entering these trials than the one who had emerged before. Her eyes had began to glaze with the cold frost they once gleamed with, and her heart was touched with the stoic walls that Inuyasha had worked so hard to bring down. She would look upon these worlds with an expressionless and distant mind, holding them as nothing but exactly what Konomi had reffered to them as...warnings...mere ghosts of another life.

Konomi's feet hit the ground first, his hand still wrapped in hers as he looked up, watching her float to the ground as the walls of the well faded to a room which was draped in cloth. Kagome looked around a few moments before recognizing the two occupants stashed away in the corner. She was there- resting on Sesshomaru's chest...both of them tangled in the blankets and furs that piled in the corner like a nesting bed. The same content look was plastered across there faces in the darkness.

This time, Kagome didn't shy away from the scene- she walked closer with an unchanged expression, examining the two- searching for information or answers of some kind. Nothing came. Only a still darkness that was unchanged by the illumination of the moon or the drifting shadows. Kagome looked back at Konomi- his pale figure draped in overlapping shadows. "You said...I mean, before- you said that this place was different...and you didn't know why...what's so different about it? Is this the only place where Sesshomaru and I...I mean-" Her words trailed as Konomi looked back to the couple who were falling asleep.

"No...its not that...there are many worlds were you ended up with someone else...but many things in this world are different from the rest... for instance, it is a rarity that Kikyo did not meet her fate- she survives in this world for quite sometime...but what makes this world unusual and sets it apart from the rest is you...in this world- you are immortal. I can't explain it...but you live for a very long time by Sesshomaru's side...much longer than you could as a normal human."

Kagome smirked slightly. "It would be nice to know how I managed that..." Konomi seemed to scoff- as though he did approve. "It is argued that Sesshomaru used his Tenseiga to keep you from death and time itself...it has also been said that you became part demon of your own free will to stay by his side- so he would never be alone..." Kagome's eyes lowered, deep in thought. "I guess I really must love him, huh?...like I love Inuyasha..."

Konomi pushed back his long flowing locks- his hand taking hers as he lead her away. "Come miko...we have a new destination..." He led her away- new scenes crossing their path as they entered another lifetime.

--------------

Pictures lined shelves of the present day home. Kagome's home.

"Namiko! Hey Namiko- I'm going out for a while...You gonna be okay here by yourself until your mom gets back?" The young girl raced down the steps in her red school uniform, waves of her illustrious black hair flowing over her shoulders as she began leaning against the stairwell, watching the man leave. "Of course Uncle Sota- Mom will be home in a couple hours...I'm like 16...completely capable of handling it..." She smiled slightly. He laughed. "Alright...but please- try not to give your mom a hard time..." She sighed, her smile somewhat fading. "Its just that..."

Before another word was said, he was out the door- leaving the teen to herself. Her fingers went to the necklace that was hanging from her neck- a half orb of a light pink color that her mother had given her. Appparently, her father had the other half...yet her mother refused to speak of him. Her unusually light ember eyes drifted to the door. She was a normal teen- she went to an average school with average friends, all of which told her how lucky she was. Every boy in school wanted her- she had the most beautiful hues, often changing from the lightest ember gold, to the deepest faded violet. Her hair was just as radiant- giving off a shimmering silver tone among its long black tresses. Most everyone said she looked just like her mother, but her mother said she was just like her father in every way...

She sighed- she needed to think...she was so mad at her mother- she just needed to scream...they had fought about her father again last night. She walked out the door, past the sacred tree and up to the well house. She remembered coming in here as a child- hiding from her mother who hated it when she played near the aged well.

Her mother didn't speak ill of her father- actually, she spoke highly of him, and claimed to be in love with him to this day. That was impossible- if she loved him- why wasn't she with him! Why wasn't her family together? Why wouldn't her mother tell her who or where or father was!

She sighed, pulling back the door to the nostalgic room. She often had dreams of this place...dreams of falling into the well and leaving this world behind- drifting through a portal to her father's arms. She clutched the precious jewel around her neck...her heart sinking as her other hand went down- the tips of her fingers trailing over the sealed wood- sacred sutras placed all along the top of the boards.

"Where are you!" Tears began running down her cheeks as she bit her lip.

* * *

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter I wait for the good Lord to make me feel better And I carry the weight of the world on my shoulders A family in crisis that only grows older_

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go_

* * *

Namiko threw her fist against the wall. She didn't understand- he hadn't been there- never...all she had was a faded memory of his voice from when she was a child...that, and a hand full of nightmares about her and her mother leaving behind somewhere...

* * *

_Daughter to father, daughter to father _

_I am broken but I am hoping _

_Daughter to father, daughter to father I am crying, a part of me is dying and _

_These are, these are The confessions of a broken heart_

_And I wear all your old clothes, your polo sweater I dream of another you The one who would never (never)  
Leave me alone to pick up the pieces A daddy to hold me, that's what I needed_

_So why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go _

_Why'd you have to go!_

* * *

She backed into the corner, staring down at the well before her. Her fault! It was all her fault! Wasn't it? Or maybe it was him- maybe he left her... Did he ever love her? She didn't even know...she had never met him! She blindly began ripping board from the top of the well, small sparks of violet coming from the seals as they disappeared- one by one, diintegrating as she broke away each board. She didn't know why- she didn't care- she just felt compelled to rip something apart...destroy something...make something pay for her pain!

* * *

_Daughter to father, daughter to father I don't know you, but I still want to Daughter to father, daughter to father Tell me the truth, did you ever love me Cause these are, these are The confessions of a broken heart_

_I love you, I love you I love you I!  
I love you!_

_Daughter to father, daughter to father I don't know you, but I still want to Daughter to father, daughter to father Tell me the truth.  
Did you ever love me?  
Did you ever love me?  
These are.  
The confessions...of a broken heart_

_Ohhh...yeah_

_I wait for the postman to bring me a letter.._

* * *

Finally- the last rotting board was forced away and thrown violently to the well house floor. It was a task that almost seemed impossible for a young girl of her size, but she had always been very gifted in athletics- she was the fastest, most agile, and strongest girl in the school...actually- she was better at most sports than even the boys. But that sorta thing never concerned her much. Now- she looked down at her work, wiping away her tears as she rolled her eyes. "Mom is gonna kill me...for sure..."

She sighed, leaning against the wooden lip as her bangs fell around her face. She opened her eyes slowly, staring into the darkness below with remorse. Just as she was about to turn back to the house- her ember hues caught sight of a small light glowing deep inside the well.

"Wha...what is that?" Her hand went to the charm on her neck- noticing the soft pink glow that illuminated it as well. Her curiousity got the better of her- so without hesitation she sat on the aged boards- her feet dangling over the uncertain darkness...finally- she pushed herself off...slipping down to the bottom with a soft thud.

She kept her eyes on the soft pink glow that only seemed to get farther away, even as she felt her feet hit the ground, it seemed farther than when she was on the surface looking in. She reached down, suddenly feeling her feet begin to give way as the ground disappeared. She wanted to chase the pale light- but curiosity was giving way to fear. "What- What the- " She let out a short cry before her fall came to a halt, hitting the ground rather hard.

"Ugh...where..." She roused to her senses after being unconsious for what seemed like days. "A dream...I should have known better than to go down this old well- ow...my head..." She sat up slowly, rolling her eyes and grudgingly climbing from the well, forgetting why she even risked coming down in the first place. She sighed as she got to the top of the dark hole- hitting her head on a board as she held tightly to the vines and crevaces that lines the walls. "What the- Where did this come from? ...Don't tell me Souta sealed it again already...without even checking the bottom! Baka...I must have been knocked out for hours...mom is going to be furious..."

Her arm pounded violently against the imprisoning boards- her forearm slamming into them until they finally gave way- careful not to lose her grip. However, as the boards broke away and she was freed- light from the sun flooded in, opening up to the clear blue sky. She climbed out, looking around in shock at the meadow she had ended up in...surrounded by a forest she had never seen. "I must have hit my head WAY too hard...or maybe I'm still unconsious at the bottom of the well..." She looked back down into the dark well- remembering the small light she had seen.

"Whatever it was...its gone now..." She looked around, standing to her feet as she dusted off her deep red uniform skirt. She held tightly to her jewel as she bit her lip. "Now what..." She sighed, walking into the forest casually, taking in the beautiful surrounding until she came to a familiar tree. "The sacred tree! ...Or at least- it looks like the sacred tree...but..." Her fingers traced the wood carefully.

"Hey You! Get away from there!" Namiko turned suddenly as she heard a voice from the shadows, not sure where it was coming from.

* * *

-  
Well...like it? I'm trying to make it interesting again by telling the world in another point of view besides Kagome's and Konomi's...they are still watching- just more like ominously...like it better this way? I'm still playing with it, so let me know...I like writing it like this better- this way I don't have to get dragged down by placing two extra characters in the background and giving their commentary and thoughts...I think it flows better...and yes- if you haven't gotten it- Namiko is Inuyasha & Kagome's daughter...

Here's your translations, as always...

matte- wait

Otousan- father

jinseikouro-path of one's life

Konomi-his name means "choice"


	45. Two Halves

Well- I really enjoyed writing the last chapter...I just liked the whole feel of the stary better...dragging Konomi and Kagome through these worlds is hard work! I just felt weighed down and sufficated by their presence in the scenes...especially when a character scene was supposed to be intimate and emotional- it was hard to put in commentary from characters watching... o0... yea- so I like this method much better... 

Chapter 45

"Hey You! Get away from there!" Namiko turned suddenly as she heard a voice from the shadows, not sure where it was coming from. A smooth growling could be heard as she watched several wolves pull away from the underbrush- followed by a tall boy. She judged he was about her age, maybe a bit older- but he dressed strangely. Most of his garments were of a deep brown fur, and his eyes were the most striking blue, accented by his light brown locks that hung in bangs around his face and in a longer ponytail at the base of his neck.

Namiko backed away slowly, watching the large wolves carefully in fear. "I said stop!" Namiko stared at the large beasts- then back at the boy, outrage getting the better of her- as it usually did. "So what! I'm not gonna stand still while your dogs maul me to death!" The boy looked down at the wolves with a smirk- then waved his hand, making them turn and leave the clearing with little reluctance. "Now...tell me your name..." His eyes gave her a curious glance, almost analyzing her with his command.

"No." Namiko ran her fingers back through her hair with the simple answer, crossing in front of the boy to continue her venture into the woods. "No! You insolent demon- you can't just come onto my father's territory and refuse to identify yourself..." "Get off it- who do you think you are? I don't have to tell you anything!" The boy grabbed her arm violently as she walked away, causing Namiko to turn- smacking him across the face. His shock made him loosen his grip as he stared at the girl, suprise turning to anger.

Namiko herself was suprised by her actions, and she immediately panicked. She jerked her arm away and began to run into the forest blindly. Unfortunately, this boy was much faster than anyone she had ever met and he soon caught up to her, knocking her to the ground and binding her tightly. The large wolves returned on his command and he proceeded to look over her. "Where did you come from demon? Your clothing is...strange...I've never seen your kind before- are you some sort of nymph or sorceress from the northern regions?"

Namiko gave him a strange and angry stare. "What's wrong with you! I'm no nympth or demon or anything- I'm human! Now let me go- you have no right to tie me up! I haven't done anything!" The boy raised a brow, grabbing the ropes behind her back and forcing her to her feet. "Get up- I'll let my father deal with you..." He made a strange gesture and two of the wolves took off into the forest, then he directed his attention back- pushing Namiko slightly forward. "Come on girl- I'm taking you back to the village..."

"So...what- Is your father some sort of lord or something?" She huffed under her breath. "My father is Kouga- leader of the entire wolf-demon tribe...but you will meet him soon enough..." He continued to stare forward, leading Namiko rigidly. 'Wolf-demon tribe...is that some sort of gang or something? ...he couldn't really be..."

He led her down a pathway in silence. She took this time to study his features intently- also shooting him odd and angry glances for his rude behavior. His ears...they were pointed? That tail...it moved like it was real...but how? And those eyes- they were the most piercing and enchanting blue she had ever seen...along with his light brown hair that seemed to shine with a red tint. "What are you staring at?" The boy remarked stiffly. Namiko rolled her eyes, turning back to the path with the realization that she had been staring at him. 'How does this happen to me? I always get caught up in the most surreal situations...what am I thinking- can this actually be real? I mean, I've been taken hostage by a boy who talks to dogs...this has to be a dream..."

She sighed, still slightly struggling against her restraints. The boy was also looking her over from time to time- wondering about her. She seemed familiar somehow...but he wasn't sure where he had seen her before. Her scent was unusual- she said she was human, but she didn't smell like any human he had ever met. Something was different about her. He turned his head as he heard someone coming, stopping the girl abruptly- the two of them waiting there as he watched the forest anxiously. "What now? Why are we sto-" Her words trailed as she heard someone yelling from the forest.

"Ryouta!" The voice echoed through the trees fiercely. Namiko looked around for its origin, until finally a figure fell from the tree branches to the path before them. He stood tall in the shadows of the trees, his long silvery hair reflecting the speckles of sunlight that fell from the sky, clashing with his deep blue kimono. Namiko looked over his features intently- staring at him intensely for several moments in the silence, until the two boys began arguing.

"Ryouta! You were suppose to meet up with us hours ago...Itsuko was worried when two of your wolves came running back to the village without you...where have you been?" Namiko looked back to her capture- apparently his name being Ryouta- noticing his anger and annoyance. "Oh give it a rest Kyoji...I got held up...look, I brought you a gift..." He smirked slightly as he gave Namiko a slight shove forward, making her stumble a few steps toward Kyoji.

The silver-haired boy gave her a defiant glance as he raised a brow. Namiko's deep black locks fell over her shoulders as she stood straight again- regaining her balance. "YOU JERK! WHA-" Her words fell into ragged breathes as Kyoji walked up, grabbing her face and looking her over intensely. "Where did you find this girl?" He questioned Ryouta from his thoughts. "She was wandering around the Goshimboku..." Namiko was silently looking over the boy as well- his ears...they were...furry little dog ears...they sat on the top of his head, and twitched ever moment or so...and his eyes- they were so similiar to her own...that light ember hue she was so famous for...

Finally she snapped out of her trance and jerked her face away from the boy's clawed fingers. "Great...my day only gets weirder...first I meet a boy who talks to dogs- now I meet a boy who IS a dog..." Kyoji looked at her blankly as she sighed. "Forget it...Listen- can you please just let me go...I haven't done anything- I just fell into that stupid well and hit my head too hard or something...besides that- I just really need to get back home..."

"The well- you mean the ancient bone-eater's well!" Kyoji questioned with intense interest, and both boys seemed highly concerned about this new information. Namiko looked at both of them with a timid confusion. "Yeah..." Kyoji turned his attention to Ryouta. "Don't look at me- she wouldn't tell me anything!" "That's cause you were a baka..." Namiko huffed under her breath, rolling her eyes.

Soon, the boys were taking her back down the path- neither saying much of anything. It hadn't been long before they came out of the forest and she could look down into the village. A small village that looked as if it were straight out of ancient times. They led her down through the meandering little huts, passing villagers who looked at her oddly and whispered amongst themselves. Namiko looked around self-consciously, her head lowered slightly until the two boys stopped her in front of a hut.

A young girl came from around a corner, seeing the two boys and running up to them in suprise, holding two makeshift weapons in her hands. "Kyoji! Ryouta! You're back..." She smiled, her silky dark locks falling behind her in a simple, shoulder-length cut. Namiko looked at her clothing- recognizing the black suit from a picture she had once found in her mother's things...it looked exactly like something one of her mother's old friends wore. Namiko was at least relieved to meet someone who seemed human.

"Itsuko...where is my father?" Itsuko looked at Kyoji strangely, then noticed the tied up Namiko. "er...He went with Shippo and Miroku...who's the girl?" Ryouta looked at Namiko, then back to Itsuko. "Don't worry about it- is Lady Sango around?" Itsuko seemed confused and a bit annyoed at his answer, but nodded. Kyoji smirked, then approached the hut, yelling inside arrogantly. "Hey Sango! We need you out here!"

An annoyed voice was heard from within as a figure stepped out, a beautiful woman about her mother's age in a simple kimono. "I swear Kyoji- you are more like your father everyday...would you please stop being- " Her thoughts left her as she caught sight of the young Namiko standing before her. Her mouth slightly agape in awe, staring over the school uniform, glancing over the eyes and the silver-ebony strands before finally coming to her senses with a slightly sobered glare and looking at Kyoji who seemed interested by her reaction. "Kyoji...where did you get this girl?"

Kyoji leaned against the hut casually, Namiko watching with interest as Itsuko took his arm and listened intently with a smile. "I didn't get her from anywhere- Ryouta found her in the forest...she claims to have fallen in the ancient well..." Sango looked back to the girl and Ryouta, who seemed a bit frustrated. "She won't even give us her name...and on top of that- she claims to be human...but that can't be true because she smells almost like you, Kyoji...like a hanyou..." Kyoji sighed. "Keh." Ryouta raised a brow. "besides-she's a liar...everyone knows that old well has been sealed for years..."

"You BAKA! Don't call me a liar!" Namiko was outraged, but soon cut off by another voice. "What she says is true..." Sango's voice spoke up. "Mother?" Itsuko looked at her mother strangely. "Her name is Namiko...and she use to live in this village with her mother...a very long time ago..." Sango smiled softly at the girl, approaching her cautiously. Namiko furrowed her brow, confused by the woman's words. "You...but...how do you know my name?" Namiko backed away slightly, but Sango threw her arms around her, unable to contain her happiness. "Welcome home Namiko..." Everyone was confused, especially Namiko...she didn't know what to say...here was a woman who knew her and her mother- perhaps she knew who her father was, and where she could find him. 'This woman- she must be one of my mother's friends...I knew I recognized her from those pictures...'

Namiko was soon escorted into Sango's hut, where she was then untied and fed a good meal. No one spoke much, but it wasn't long before Kyoji and Ryouta gave a nod to Sango, and she then excused herself from the hut. Namiko's eyes followed her as she left, watching the door a few moments until she heard a loud commotion outside. "Sango?" She got up quickly and left, against the wishes of the others who followed her in objection.

She pulled back the curtain to find Sango with a group of men, one of them arguing with a grave look. "Lady...Sango...?" Everyone turned with a suprised look, staring at Namiko strangely. Namiko crossed her arms, confused and self-conscious about all the eyes digging into her. 'That man with long silver hair...he must be Kyoji's father...and that one...must be Ryouta's father, Kouga...but...' She took a step back, bumping into someone slightly- she looked up to see Kyoji standing over her. He looked down stoicly- then looked over to the group of elders.

Namiko wasn't sure what was happening, but for some reason she had been exiled to another hut. Everyone had been talking amongst themselves until finally Kyoji and the others dispursed from the village and Sango kindly sent Namiko to get some rest inside a small empty hut with Itsuko. She talked politely with the girl, whom she learned was about around the same age as she, but they didn't speak much before Itsuko left to do chores. Namiko then layed down on a small bed in the corner, curling up with her thoughts for what seemed like years, letting several moments pass before sighing and rising to her feet. She pushed several strands of her hair behind her ear, then looked up and went to the door, pulling back the curtain slowly and looking out. It was already dark...she had been here too long...her mother must be worried by now. As she descended her eyes, she caught sight of an old set of arrows in the corner. She smiled, reaching down and picking up the quiver with and examining eye.

Her mother had begun teaching her archery when she was a small child- a sport she loved. The arrows looked so ancient and refined- obviously hand made. She smiled, noticing the long bow that also stood in the corner. The strong wood felt smooth in her hands and the string reflected the moonlight gracefully. It was beautiful...a magnificent piece of equipment. Namiko sighed, putting the bow and quiver across her shoulder conclusively. She pulled back the curtain again and stepped out of the small hut & into the dark village.

"Where do you think you're going?" Namiko was startled by a voice from behind her. She turned to find Kyoji staring at her from atop the hut roof where he was sitting casually. "What do you care?" Namiko looked at him inquisitively. "I don't...but if you think you're going back into the forest- forget it...my father and the others would kill me if they found out I let you wander off." Namiko rolled her eyes, uninterested in Kyoji's concerns. "Your father, eh?" Namiko remembered the man who kept looking at her strangely, refusing to make eye contact.

"So is Lady Sango your mother?" Kyoji laughed slightly. "No way- she is married to that houshi Miroku...she's Itsuko and Nomaru's mother...not mine..." "Oh...so where is your mother?" Namiko watched as Kyoji's face turned blank and his voice became stoic. "I don't know...I think she died when I was a child..." Namiko bit her lower lip slightly, regretting her curiousity. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to-" "Keh. Don't worry about it...she disappeared before I can even remember..." Namiko sighed. "Parents seem to do that...my father left my mother and I after I was born..."

Namiko sighed tiredly before looking into the deep shadows of the forest curiously- sensing something strange- something that almost pained her. "What's wrong?" She snapped out of her trance-like stare after a moment and looked back up at Kyoji, holding her hand up over the precious necklace that was hidden beneath her uniform. "Oh...its nothing- just..." Kyoji stood up, placing a hand on the hilt of the sword that was strapped by his side. "Kyoji?" "Stay here..." He barked, taking off in large and suprising leaps as Namiko watched him disappear into the forest.

"Stay here? ...yeah right..." Namiko's interest peaked as she went back toward the hut where a dim fire glowed from inside and low voices could be heard discussing something heatedly. She heard her name several times, as well as Kyoji's, but she couldn't hear much of what was actually being said. Finally, she came close- but a commotion inside caused her to hide behind the hut as everyone flooded out. Inuyasha, with his rough tone spoke to Sango, but she only heard pieces. "Get Namiko...take care of her Sango- he's already caught the scent...I'm going to help Kyoji..." Namiko backed up as she saw Sango running for the hut, though she turned and ran for the forest before she saw the obvious outcome. This was her only chance- she had to get home...as nice as these people were- as much as they could tell her- she had to get home...and this may be the only chance she would get...

She ran into the forest- headed for the well, as if she knew which direction to go instinctively. After running about half of the way, she slowed. She gripped the precious weapon still hanging on her shoulder as she neared the well. Namiko sighed, the new faces running through her mind as the well came into view. 'Kyoji...it felt- as though I knew you...' She placed a smooth palm over her half-jewel, starting toward the well with a solemn glare.

A deep, chilling laugh echoed from the forest walls behind Namiko, stopping her where she stood. A twinge of nostalgia ran up her spine. "Well...if it isn't the young daughter of that wretched miko and her hanyou..." The sily voice creeped from the shadows of the night- giving Namiko the coldest feeling in her heart. She turned quickly, watching an unusual man step from the darkness- his eyes burning holes through her very skin. "What? Don't you recognize me child? Come now...I've awaited your arrival for quite sometime...I knew your parents couldn't hide you forever." He smiled, a most vicious and corrupted smirk that bent his lips. Just as he took a step toward Namiko, Inuyasha burst from the trees, falling between the two figures.

"Namiko- are you alright!" Namiko nodded slightly- watching intently as the silver-haired man protected her with a rather large sword. His voice seemed to calm her fears- easing her, but what was it about these men- all these people that made her remember things she was so unfamiliar with? In the next moment, Kyoji joined the group- also wielding a large sword. He stood next to Namiko calmly in a fighting stance.

"Well, well...two halves of the puzzle unite..." The man laughed slightly as Lady Sango and Miroku entered the clearing. "Shut up Naraku! You have no quarrel with them- your fight is with me!" The man laughed harder, his eyes staring into Namiko deeply. "My Inuyasha...Kagome did raise her well-didn't she? Or is that miko of your already dead?" Inuyasha growled, Namiko looked among the others with a questioning glare. "Well Inuyasha...you have a fine daughter nontheless...unfortunately- the family reunion will have to be cut short!"

Naraku lunged forward, battling with Inuyasha and the others for several moments as Namiko looked on, standing by Kyoji- who also seemed a bit confused, but never lost his focus. Naraku conformed his body horrifically, knocking each opponent down- one by one. Finally, he found his target- taking an extension of his arm and grabbing for Namiko. Kyoji acted quickly, Naraku only managing to push them both to the ground. They both slid across the ground for a moment, Namiko necklace bouncing up slightly- catching Naraku's attention immediately.

Naraku smirked, but Kyoji took his distraction and tore his limb from him. "Leave her alone!" Naraku was angered slightly. "Very protective of your sister- aren't you! No matter- I will have both your jewels!" Kyoji was stunned for a moment- but Inuyasha stepped in. "Insolent!" Naraku backed away as Inuyasha began slicing off his limbs- enough to make Naraku retreat, as usual. He vowed his return, but the gang had other things on their mind.

Kyoji stood over Namiko- staring into the jewel that layed loosely from her neck. She looked at him- noticing the jewel that hung from his neck as well. She finally came to her senses after a moment and jumped to her feet. "WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?" Her feet, unfortunately, gave way as she stood up too fast- falling into Kyoji, who caught her lightly. "Yes father- care to explain! What did Naraku mean by 'my sister'!" Kyoji looked fiercely at Inuyasha, who shethed his sword- staring at the two.

"Perhaps I can help you explain Inuyasha..." Inuyasha turned, his heart not believing his senses as his mate, his wife- stepped from the shadows in her simple, emerald green priestess attire. "Mother?" Namiko whispered slightly, breathing deeply as she regained her former strength- her vision becoming clear. "Kagome..." Inuyasha and Kagome ran to one another, embracing each other with a fierce passion, holding each other for several moments.

"MOTHER! How could you...How could you keep this from me!" The two reuniting lovers broke apart- Kagome looking over to her heartbroken daughter, then to her son. She smiled slightly, yet it was bittersweet. Inuyasha sighed. "We had no choice...we had to seperate the both of you...Naraku would stop at nothing to find you...I stayed behind with Kyoji to destroy Naraku- I was going to come for you and your mother as soon as he was defeated...but..."

"Are you joking? You're not serious- are you actually saying that this- Inu..yasha...is my father!" Kagome nodded as Inuyasha looked between the two of them. "And Kyoji...Kagome is your mother..." Kyoji looked between them as he crossed his arms. "Keh...figured that one out..." Namiko gripped at her necklace, as if trying to hold to her sanity. "And what about him...you just forgot to mention that I have a brother?" Kagome sighed, her daughter's heartbroken and confused stare questioning both of them. "I'm sorry we couldn't tell you...he's your twin brother..."

"I'm sorry? Thats all you can say?" Namiko clenched her fists. "I have to go...I just can't- I can't deal with this..." Namiko turned, running into the forest faster than she ever had. Kyoji turned as well. "I'm out of here, too..." Inuyasha took a step forward- ready to go after them when Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder, shaking her head. "Let them go...they'll come back to the village when they're ready..." She smiled slightly, turning to Sango with a smile.

Namiko sighed, she had found a spot high in a tree that suited her nicely. It was her favorite place- atop the Goshimboku. Her mother would often find her there- examining her jewel as if it held every answer she would ever need. "Wierd, huh?" Namiko was shocked to hear Kyoji's voice from behind her, apparently on the other side of the tree. Namiko laughed slightly at the understatement, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Ya think? I always fall through wells and run across long lost family members...just another day..." They both laughed slightly for a moment before silence fell over them.

Namiko stared up at the moon for several long moments. "Kyoji?" "yeah...what?" Namiko paused for a moment before continuing. "Well...I just...I knew...I knew you were here...I mean- I didn't know..I just...felt you...ever since I can remember...I always felt alone...like something was missing...I always felt like half...until I met you..." She smiled.

"Yea...well...I never thought of having a sister...but- it makes sense now I guess...Naraku was always making comments about a girl he had to find...I thought he was talking about my- our mother...I guess it was you..." He clenched his fists tightly. "I'll never let him have any sister of mine...that- that- " Namiko laughed, halting Kyoji's anger. "What's so funny?" She leaned back on the trunk of the tree with a smile. "Nothing...I was just thinking about you protecting me..." Kyoji raised a brow. "What's so funny about that?" She sighed. "I've just never had to have any protection..." Kyoji rolled his eyes. "Well now you do...Naraku is a fierce demon...he'll stop at nothing to get to us..." Namiko sighed tiredly. "Of course...so what now?" Kyoji sighed. "Not sure...but I'm not ready to go back..." Namiko smiled. "Agreed..."

-

* * *

Hmm...well- I worked a long time on this chappy...really liked this world- it was fun. The new charries were great as well- very fun to shape. Anyways...hope you enjoyed the chapter, but don't lose sight of the big picture...Kagome still has to get back to Inuyasha! O well- R&R!

Here's your translations, as always...

matte- wait

Otousan- father

jinseikouro-path of one's life

Konomi-his name means "choice"


End file.
